Le mécanicien
by Mary02
Summary: Cette maladie le tue à petit feu. Mais alors qu'il croyait que sa vie était entièrement tracée, ponctuée d'indifférence, de rejet et de dégoût, il la rencontre et elle lui donnera plus qu'il n'a un jour pu espérer avoir... Elle lui offre la vie, la sienne
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Pour fêter la fin de mes épreuves, je me suis dit que je devais vous poster quelque chose. **

**Cette petite idée m'a trottée dans la tête un bon moment avant que je me décide à la mettre sur papier. **

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle donnera et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance et c'est pourquoi je peux me permettre de vous poster le premier demain… du moins si ça vous plait. **

**.**

**Je remercie Anzele42100 de son soutient et son avis. **

**C'est grâce à toi et ce petit fantasme écrit que cette fic est née! XD!**

**Bonne lecture! **

.

.

_Prologue_

.

Si un jour j'avais su que ça m'arriverait.

Si un jour j'avais pu croire que ma vie serait devenue tout autre.

Si un jour vous m'auriez dit tout ce que je sais maintenant, jamais je ne vous aurais cru.

Il m'a fallut un moment d'abandon pur et simple, un instant à deux, un plaisir partagé… C'était elle et moi, moi et elle pour toujours et à jamais… du moins c'était ce que je pensais.

Je croyais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Nous étions ensemble depuis six mois lorsque c'est arrivé. 6 mois merveilleux qui, en fin de compte ont fait de ma vie un enfer.

Il a suffit d'un instant pour que tout bascule.

Une seconde…

Une minute…

Une lettre…

Un mot…

La peur et la rage m'ont fait tout quitter. De quaterback je suis devenu mécanicien et ce, à à peine 26 ans. Ces années ont été le plus belles de ma vie. Ma reconversion était devenue évidente à mes yeux, j'étais et j'en suis encore passionné.

C'était un choix, c'était _mon_ choix, c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait désormais. La seule chose que je pourrais voir grandir et se développer. La seule chose que je maîtrisais et sur quoi j'avais encore un semblant de contrôle.

Ma vie ne m'appartenait plus… Je ne faisais qu'attendre, attendre une fin… chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure de chaque jour qui passait me rapprochait un peu plus de _cette_ _fin_.

Je ne savais pas quand, je ne savais pas comment mais je savais qu'un jour viendrait où je ne serais plus.

Cela va faire 3 ans jours pour jour que je vis ma vie au gré de mes envies.

Qui aurait cru que ce jour fataliste marquerait les fondations de ma nouvelle vie?

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour à nouveau l'espoir se serait infiltré en moi?

Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait fait battre mon cœur d'une toute nouvelle mélodie?

Depuis qu'_elle _est entrée dans ma vie, j'ai tout vu d'un autre angle. J'ai cru un jour savoir ce qu'était le verbe « aimer » mais depuis _toi_… depuis que tu m'as tout donné. Ton amour, ton cœur… ta vie… Je sais ce qu'est réellement aimer… Tu m'as fait redécouvrir ces simples petits plaisirs de la vie et me la faire aimer telle qu'elle est. Jamais je ne pourrais te rendre le centième de ce que tu m'as offert. Jamais…

Bella.

Ma Bella…

Ma douce, tendre et aimante Bella…

Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner ce risque que je t'ai fait encourir… Et pourtant, oui pourtant tu m'as aisément pardonné. Tu l'as fait pour moi, pour toi, pour eux… pour nous tous…

La seule chose que je puisse te dire désormais est _Merci._

Je suis Emmett Cullen et je fête aujourd'hui mes 29 ans.

.

.

**Puis-je espérer avoir votre avis? **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	2. Une rencontre

**Coucou à vous!**

**Me revoilà comme prévu. **

**Je suis contente de voir que ce prologue vous ait donné envie de lire la suite.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui ont prit la peine de me laisser une petite review et celles qui m'ont mises en story alert, favorite story ou author alert. **

**.**

Alicia: merci de ton soutient et de ta review. Bises.

.

Mixou: oui, mon idée peut te sembler géniale au premier abord, mais j'ai peur que vous finissiez par me détester pour la suite! Merci de ta review. Bises.

.

Sarah: eh bien je suis heureuse d'avoir réussit à te donner l'envie de lire un Emmett/Bella. J'attends alors impatiemment ton avis pour le prochain chapitre. Merci de ta review. Bises.

**.**

**Un grand merci à Anzele42100 encore une fois. **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture.**

…

..

.

Chapitre 1 - Une rencontre 

.

POV Bella

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je m'étais installée à Walnut Creek, en Californie. Je travaillais comme infirmière en service gastro-entérologie depuis 2 ans à Seattle avant que je ne décide de déménager ici. J'intégrais le service cardiologie.

Mon père vivait à Forks dans l'état de Washington et ma mère à Phoenix avec son nouvel amant Phil. En ayant marre de la grisaille de Forks et ne voulant pas retourner chez ma mère, j'ai choisi une toute autre destination. Ne croyez pas que j'ai de mauvaises relations avec eux, seulement, je voulais vivre et explorer par moi-même. Faire mes propres choix et apprendre de mes erreurs.

Je m'étais achetée une villa avec une partie de l'héritage de mes grands parents. Elle était située près d'un quartier résidentiel. Je vivais donc à trois quarts d'heure du John Muir Medical Center, mon lieu de travail et à une heure du centre ville et de ses centres commerciaux.

Je commençais ma troisième semaine ici avec trois jours de congés d'affilée. J'avais mit mon temps à profit pour visiter les environs. Malheureusement pour moi, ma voiture en avait décidé autrement. J'étais à plus d'une heure de Walnut Creek et qui plus est dans une route des plus déserte. La dernière trace de civilisation remontait à un quart d'heure de route soit près de trois heures de marches. J'avais beau lever mon portable, prier tous les dieux et saints à ma connaissance, je n'avais pas un seul trait de réseau. Poussant un long soupir, je me laissais tomber sur mon siège. Dans mon malheur, j'avais pensé à m'habiller plutôt légèrement et à prendre une petite réserve d'eau. Mais les rares voitures que je croisais ne daignaient même pas ralentir ou s'arrêter.

.

_Quelques heures après…_

.

Je venais de finir ma dernière goutte d'eau lorsqu'un camion de dépannage s'arrêta quelques mètres devant. Je levais les yeux au ciel, reconnaissante du cadeau que l'on m'avait envoyé.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi, soupirais-je de soulagement.

Un homme s'extirpa du camion. Je me penchais un peu plus et le regardais entre le rétroviseur et la portière. Un mètre quatre-vingt cinq d'une musculature des plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais vu, des cheveux bruns et un cul parfaitement moulée dans une paire de jans. Lorsqu'il se retourna, j'eus pu jurer que mon cœur avant manqué un battement. Ses cuisses semblaient fermes, son torse était parfaitement moulé par un débardeur blanc rendu sale par la crasse et le cambouis. Son visage était semblable à celui d'une véritable statue grecque. Sa mâchoire était carrée mais pas en excès, ses lèvres fines et rosées ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, son nez s'harmoniait avec son visage et ses yeux bleu azur semblaient lire au plus profond de votre âme. Inconsciemment je me mordis la lèvre. Ce mec était un véritable fantasme ambulant.

Dans un ralenti des plus troublant, il s'essuya la main droite avec un tissu graisseux et le plongea dans sa poche arrière. Son regard croisa le mien un bref instant avant qu'il ne passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné. J'espérais secrètement que ce dépannage durerait plus de temps que prévu…

.

.

POV Emmett

.

- JACOB! Je croyais que t'avais réglé le problème de Mr Jenkins?

- J'y suis allé et j'ai réparé un minimum avant de lui dire de passer dans la semaine… et c'était la semaine dernière… mais il ne m'a pas écouté et a fait comme si de rien n'était.

- En attendant c'est moi qui vais devoir me taper une heure de route pour remorquer sa putain de camionnette jusqu'ici!

- Je suis désolé je…

- Laisses tomber et retournes au boulot. Encore un plan foireux comme celui-ci et je te jure que je te vire! Répliquai-je coléreux.

J'arrivais à quelques minutes de la ferme lorsque je vis une voiture arrêtée sur le bas côté. Pour connaitre parfaitement les gens de la région, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas accueillants, extrêmement curieux et peureux de nature. J'allais devoir faire ma BA du jour. Mais ce n'était pas comme si je perdais quelque chose… à vrai dire, ça me faisait un nouveau client. Je me rangeais sur le bas côté, sortis du véhicule, me nettoyais les mains tout en m'approchant de l'Ashton Martin. Son proprio ou plutôt sa propriétaire avait assurément bon goût.

Elle sortit de son véhicule. Un mètre soixante cinq tout au plus, elle portait un débardeur aussi blanc que le mien était tâché, moulant à perfection sa parfaite poitrine généreuse. Ses longues jambes fermes et galbées étaient sublimées par une paire de short en jeans. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux longs et bouclés en un rapide et lâche chignon. Son visage avait tout de celui d'un ange. Ses lèvres n'étaient ni trop pleines ni trop fines; son nez s'harmoniait avec son visage et ses yeux chocolat caramel étaient deux puits sans fond. Sa peau légèrement hâlée avait une couleur caramélisée vous criant de la goûter et de la croquer.

Elle referma la porte de sa voiture et fit quelques pas vers moi. Une légère couche de sueur plaquait quelques courts cheveux sur son visage et son débardeur commençait déjà à devenir transparent. Elle devait être là depuis un moment déjà.

- Je vous remercie de vous être arrêté! Ca fait un moment que j'attends que quelqu'un le fasse.

Son sourire faisait naître un moi un sentiment étrange. Il me donnait l'envie de lui sourire en retour. Et bien malgré moi, mes lèvres s'étirèrent maladroitement. Je n'étais plus moi-même depuis trois ans. Auparavant plein de vie et jovial, j'étais devenu aigri et coléreux. Que ce soit envers ma famille ou ce qu'il restait de mes amis… Je leur en voulais d'avoir _leurs vies…_

- Normal, je sais à quel point les habitants du coin sont méfiants des étrangers, dis-je lassé.

- C'est du vécu, je me trompe? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Disons que lorsque vous êtes appelé pour faire votre boulot et qu'il vous faut près d'une demie journée pour convaincre l'homme armé d'un fusil devant vous que vous ne lui voulez aucun mal et ensuite être confronté à cette même situation à chaque déplacement… je dirais que c'est bien du vécu.

Je me penchais sur son moteur après avoir ouvert le capot. Elle étouffait un petit rire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni même si ça venait d'elle mais j'avais réussit à aligner plus de deux phrases sans être désagréable ni même l'envoyer dans les roses.

- C'est grave docteur? Me demanda-t-elle en se penchant près de moi.

Je ris maladroitement avant de tousser légèrement. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ris aussi.

Sa fragrance de freesia m'enveloppa. C'est un peu comme si je respirais réellement pour la première fois depuis…

- Assez pour qu'elle reste alitée, répondis-je.

Je plaisantais moi? Depuis quand? Elle rit légèrement.

- Alors docteur quand pensez vous qu'elle sera remise sur pieds?

- D'ici une petite semaine, le temps de tout remettre en place, souris-je.

Elle prit appui contre la voiture et j'en fis de même après un moment.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici? Demandai-je.

Et maintenant j'engageais la conversation. De mieux en mieux…

- Quelques heures, répondit-elle nonchalamment. Au fait, je m'appelle Bella.

- Emmett, dis-je en lui tendant la main fébrilement. Mais il n'y avait personne que tu aurais pu appeler?

- Ravie de te rencontrer Emmett, dit-elle en me serrant la main à son tour. Aucun réseau, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas du coin visiblement…

- J'ai emménagé à Walnut Creek il y a un peu plus de trois semaines.

- Une petite nouvelle alors, dis-je pensivement.

- On peut dire ça, c'est pourquoi je voulais visiter un peu les environs… mais ma voiture en a décidé autrement.

Un silence presque inconfortable s'installa entre nous durant quelques instants.

- On devrait y aller, il faut que j'aille voir l'état d'une voiture dans l'une des fermes près d'ici et on rentrera au garage après.

Elle hocha la tête et nous montâmes en voiture.

Mr Jenkins avait préféré que l'on vienne chercher sa voiture demain. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de sa vieille « Babette » trop longtemps. J'avais décidé de mettre Jacob sur le coup. Ca lui apprendra.

Nous avions peu parlé. Ce n'est pas faute qu'elle ait essayée, seulement je me braquais et ne lui répondais pas ou seulement par monosyllabes. Elle semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte ou n'y portait simplement pas attention. Elle possédait une trop grande joie de vivre pour moi, elle avait réussit à me faire rire et possédait une insouciance que je qualifierais d'hors normes. Alors qu'elle chantonnait un air passant à la radio, je me sentais presque… normal auprès d'elle. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer l'air rafraîchit du début de soirée. Cette dernière jouait avec les quelques mèches de cheveux s'étant échappées de son chignon. Une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre était en appui sur le siège. C'était un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté, un mode « pause » qui ne m'était pas déplaisant. Je préférais ça à l'enfer devenu quotidien de ma vie.

Des dégradés de couleur se faisaient voir dans le ciel depuis un certain temps. Nous étions à une demi heure de Walnut Creek lorsque la remorqueuse commença à perdre de la vitesse et émettre un certain bruit qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Bella.

- Je vais voir.

J'arrêtais la voiture sur le bas côté et ouvrit le capot. Jacob n'avait encore une fois pas fait son boulot. Il commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot ce petit con! Je lui avais pourtant demandé de régler le problème… Je savais que ce jour n'était pas celui que je préférais dans l'année mais même l'année dernière j'avais eu plus de chance!

La porte passagère claqua et je m'empêchais de donner un coup sur la carrosserie. Bella se matérialisa près de moi.

- Ne me dis pas que nous sommes tombés en panne, sourit-elle les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, gêné, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

- Hum… je crois que… je pense que… oui en fait…

Sans que je m'y attende, elle éclata de rire et se laissa glisser au sol. N'y comprenant rien, je m'installais près d'elle, attendant qu'elle ait fini. J'envoyais un texto à Embry -ne faisant plus confiance en Jacob- pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Elle se calma enfin.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait rire? Dis-je agacé.

Elle perdit son sourire et me jaugea durant un moment. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire gêné avant de dire lentement:

- Ne trouves tu pas la situation comique? Je veux dire… tu es venue à mon secours parce que j'étais en panne et tu le deviens toi-même.

J'esquissais un sourire penaud: elle avait raison.

- Dans combien de temps penses tu que nous serons rentrés?

- Difficile à dire… Embry mon mécano doit finir de travailler sur un moteur et il devrait venir nous chercher ensuite.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me tendis et la repoussais brutalement. Ses mains glissèrent rudement sur le sol et son poignet avait prit un angle bizarre durant un moment. Elle se stabilisa ainsi et me regarda surprise et confuse.

- Je suis désolé, soufflais-je.

Je me relevais et finis par m'asseoir sur le siège passager. Je l'entendis venir plus que je ne la vis. Les yeux clos, la tête appuyée sur le siège auto, je n'osais pas l'affronter. Une vague caresse sur mon bras et j'ouvris lentement les yeux. Elle me faisait face. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, ni même de colère. Son regard était doux et rempli d'incompréhension.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou… murmura-t-elle.

- Non, je… ça vient de moi. J'ai perdu l'habitude des contact, lui répondis-je en évitant son regard.

Son poignet prenait déjà une teinte bleutée. Lentement, je lui prenais et le tâtais. Elle essaya d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur inutilement. J'y avais été fort cette fois-ci. J'étais assez égoïste pour faire souffrir toute personne passant dans ma vie merdique. Elle ne m'avait rien fait, au contraire, et je l'avais blessée. Je l'avais repoussée parce que je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, un jour ou l'autre elle l'aurait elle-même fait…

Elle réussit à se faufiler entre mes deux jambes et ses bras m'entourèrent. Sa chaleur m'envahit et mon corps se détendit inexplicablement. Son regard s'encra dans le mien et un sourire timide erra sur ses lèvres. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux et joua avec.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Emmett, peut importe cette attitude défensive que tu trimballes avec toi et cette auto défense que tu déclenches envers les autres. Je le sais, je le vois et je le ressens. Je ne sais rien de ta vie ni par quoi tu es passé mais… ne la gâches pas… tu as beau m'avoir dit que tu en avais assez profité jusque là mais ce n'est pas le cas… Tu te morfonds et t'enfonces dans ta rancœur. Vis ta vie… Vis la comme elle se doit de l'être… ouvres les yeux et regardes autour de toi. Décompresses et ne prends pas tout au sérieux. Laisses toi aller…

Pourquoi ce qu'elle venait de dire me touchait autant? Pourquoi ressentais-je ce pincement au cœur, cette colère grandissante alors que tout ce qu'elle me disait s'encrait en moi? J'avais fait de la chute libre, du ski nautique, j'avais frôlé la mort de près dans une cage entourée de requins et… pourquoi me disait-elle alors que je n'avais pas vécu?

Me laisser aller? J'avais réussit à l'être avec elle à mes côtés sans qu'elle ne le sache réellement. Mais me laisserais-je aller dans _ce _sens? Y avais-je droit? Mon envie me criait de le faire et ma raison -aussi faible était-elle- m'en dissuadait. J'en mourrais d'envie à la seconde où je l'avais vue. Il ne fallait pas que je me leurre. Mais alors que ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, je fis tomber toute résistance et me laissais alors aller comme je le voulais…

.

..

…

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Je continue?**

**Sinon, je pense que vous avez une petite idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer au prochain chapitre, n'est-ce pas? :D**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	3. Lâcher prise

**Coucou!**

**Comme promit, je vous poste le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Encore une fois, je remercie Anzele42100, toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews et celles qui m'ont mises en alertes.**

**Je vous adore et vous me poussez vous aussi à continuer! :D**

**.**

Audrey: merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bises.

**.**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine et non pas ce week-end, je vais à la convention sur Paris.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 2 - Lâcher prise_

.

.

POV Emmett

Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes avec envie. Une envie que je partageais. C'était tellement bon, tellement chaud. J'en avais presque oublié la saveur. Mais les siennes avaient un petit plus: un goût de fraise… un paradis perdu.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon dos en entraînant mon tee-shirt. Je rompais notre baiser et l'aidais à le retirer. Son regard voyagea sur mon corps gourmant et impatient avant que je ne reprenne ses lèvres pour un baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse et mon dos alors que je caressais sa peau sous son tee-shirt.

C'était un sentiment étrange de savoir que l'on peut être désiré et désireux. J'en avais oublié la saveur… Comme si elle savait, comme si elle était soucieuse de ce que je voulais, elle me laissait aller à mon rythme, elle m'apprivoisait à sa manière. Ses caresses, son odeur, son sourire étaient autant d'infimes détails qui faisaient tomber mes barrières… pour elle.

Je glissais de mon siège, la forçant à reculer. Délaissant ses lèvres, je m'attaquais à son cou. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsque je pris son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa peau douce tout en remontant son vêtement. Je la délaissais un instant lorsque le vêtement passa sur sa tête. Je le laissais glisser au sol et guidais Bella pour qu'elle s'appuie contre le véhicule. Son corps chaud entra en contact avec la surface tiède et un gémissement fut étouffé dans ma bouche. Son corps ondula sous le mien alors que je parcourais de baisers toute surface accessible. Je mordillais la base de son cou et le suçotais alors qu'elle faisait glisser ma braguette. Un plainte rauque sortit de ma gorge alors que je faisais glisser les bretelles de son soutient gorge. Elle glissa sa jambe entre les miennes et commença à créer une divine friction.

Je délogeais ses seins de leur prison et tandis que ma main gauche s'occupait de l'un, ma bouche suçait et mordillait l'autre. Sa tête glissa vers l'arrière alors que je tirais avec mes dents sur son mamelon. Je remontais mes baisers sur son cou, mes mains jouant toujours avec ses pointes durcies alors qu'elle glissait la sienne entre mon boxer et ma peau brûlante. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon membre gonflé et dans un geste de pure provocation, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je pressais un peu plus son corps contre la carrosserie de la voiture alors qu'elle gémit. J'attrapais son poignet et la forçais à lâcher mon membre. Une goutte de liquide pré séminal s'écoulait de la base de son pouce. Je l'apportais à ma bouche tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sa respiration déjà difficile se coupa avant qu'elle ne se jette avec force sur mes lèvres.

Je créais une friction entre nos deux corps et -lorsque je le pouvais- détachais son short. J'accompagnais la descente du morceau de jean au sol en profitant pour embrasser ses cuisses galbées. Elle en fit de même avec mon boxer mais s'attarda sur mon membre. Elle en embrassa le gland et passa un coup de langue dessus, me déclenchant une plainte rauque. Enfouissant ma main dans ses boucles brunes, je la fis se relever. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses rebondies alors que nos langues se livraient une longue et infatigable bataille. J'empoignais ses cuisses et, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la carrosserie, je l'aidais à s'accrocher autour de mes hanches. Une fois stabilisée, je caressais ses seins et embrassais à nouveau son cou. Ses gémissements raisonnèrent à nouveau à mes oreilles. J'arrachais violemment son string et un cri de surprise s'échappa se sa gorge. Ses lèvres chaudes et humides frôlaient mon membre au rythme de ses ondulations. Mon membre gonfla encore plus au possible. Sans me vanter, j'étais plutôt gâté par la nature. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et nos yeux se croisèrent.

Elle prenait du plaisir. Plaisir que je lui donnais. J'avais l'impression de revivre. De découvrir pour la première fois depuis des lustres ce qu'était réellement cette sensation d'un corps chaud et suant contre le sien, cet halètement de plaisir, ces plaintes rauques… Ses prunelles noircies par le plaisir s'encrèrent dans les miennes. Je devais être dans le même état.

Elle glissa une main entre nos deux corps et empoigna mon membre. Après quelques va et vient et quelques plaintes de ma part, elle présenta mon membre à son entrée. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et dans un éclair de lucidité j'attrapais son poignet. Ses yeux emplis d'incompréhension croisèrent les miens.

- Je n'ai pas de préservatif, soufflais-je en caressant sa peau de mes pouces.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. L'esquisse d'un sourire erra sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'embrasse les miennes.

- Dans la boite à gants de ma voiture.

J'hochais la tête et après un baiser la reposais au sol. Elle me suivit, caressant ma peau, mon membre. J'en ris. Une fois le présa trouvé, je la fis marcher à reculons jusqu'à la voiture, embrassant sa peau, effleurant sa douce peau, ses fesses, ses cuisses… Nous rîmes. C'était si bon de se sentir aussi… libre.

Mes lèvres effleuraient les siennes à intervalles réguliers alors que nous reprenions notre position précédente. L'impatience et la peur me gagnèrent. Et si… Ses lèvres sur les miennes me coupèrent dans mes réflexions. Son bassin bougea contre le mien. Mon membre effleura son entrée et nous gémîmes dans la bouche de l'autre. Elle me prit le préservatif et le déroula dessus. Nos langues bataillèrent ensemble alors que je la pénétrais d'abord lentement, laissant son antre étroite et chaude s'habituer à moi. Un long gémissement raisonna dans ma bouche avant que nous ne nous séparions. Sa langue suça la mienne et alors que je commençais mes va et vient en elle, son visage trouva refuge dans mon cou. Elle m'en suçota la base alors que je la quittais pour la remplir d'un puissant coup de rein peu après. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma chaire suante alors qu'un petit cri sortait de sa bouche. Je recommençais ma torture trois fois avant d'adopter un rythme rapide et soutenu. Ses cris raisonnaient sous le soleil couchant, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire, griffaient ma peau, ses hanches resserraient leur prise sur mon corps alors que ses muscles commençaient à se resserrer autour de mon membre.

- Plus vite… je t'en prie plus vite… haleta-t-elle près de mon oreille.

Je m'enfonçais plus durement en elle, butant directement au fond de son antre. Suant sous l'effort, la respiration difficile, le cœur battant la chamade, je poussais une ultime fois en elle. Ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de moi alors que je me déversais dans le préservatif. Nos cris raisonnaient encore dans la départementale vide. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes alors que nous étions à bout de souffle. Un sourire bien heureux étirait nos lèvres. Je l'enveloppais dans mes bras, appréciant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Elle soupira de bonheur et déposa un baiser à la base de mon cou. Nous restâmes un instant dans cette position, laissant nos respirations et nos cœurs se calmer.

Un vent frisquet nous fit frissonner. Elle bougea entre mes bras et bien vite je me sentis… vide. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou alors que je sortais finalement de son antre. Je retirais le préservatif et le jetais derrière un buisson après y avoir fait un nœud.

- T'as pensé à la nature? Me questionna Bella, souriante.

Elle remit correctement son soutient gorge et cherchait son sous vêtement au sol.

- Pour toutes les fois où je l'ai respectée, je m'accorde une entorse, souris-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Je remis mon sous vêtement et mon jean lorsque le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre. Mon regard paniqué rencontra celui de Bella. Elle venait à peine de retrouver son string et le regardait confuse. Elle le leva a hauteur de mon visage et haussa un sourcil.

- Comment je fais maintenant? Me dit-elle.

La voiture s'arrêta et Jacob en sortit.

- Mais que fait-il ici? Murmurais-je.

J'attrapais son sous vêtement et le fourrais dans ma poche. Elle me regarda un instant, surprise, alors que je cherchais mon marcel sur le sol. Elle se retourna et le vit elle aussi. Une jolie teinte rosée s'étendit sur ses joues alors qu'elle ramassait son jean et le mettait. Je fermais un instant les yeux en sachant qu'elle ne portait rien sous ce putain de micro short en jean.

- Bah alors Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière? Si je savais que tu te faisais tailler une pipe par la proprio de ce petit bijou, j'aurais prit mon temps! Rit-il.

Bella pouffa en cherchant son haut derrière moi.

- La ferme Jacob et restes où tu es! Lui criais-je en retour.

- Décoinces toi mec! Rit-il à nouveau.

Néanmoins son sourire se fana lorsqu'il ramassa un tissu blanc crasseux au sol. Je fis le tour du véhicule, toujours torse nu alors que Bella me suivait, finissant de mettre son propre marcel. L'expression exorbitée et la bouche ouverte de Jacob valait le détour. Je lui arrachais le marcel des mains et le mis.

- Putain j'y crois pas, souffla-t-il alors que Bella arrivait finalement à notre hauteur.

Les quelques rougeurs sur son visage montraient sa gêne. Le regard se Jacob s'intercala entre Bella et moi. Bella finit par poser un doigt sous son menton et fermer sa bouche qu'il avait encore complètement ouverte. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et rougit lui aussi. Je me sentais presque de trop.

- Je suis Bella, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main valide.

- Ja… Jacob, finit-il par dire.

Les regardant ainsi, mon sentiment d'être en trop se développa. Alors qu'elle lui souriait, encore gênée, qu'il engageait la conversation sur un sujet léger et plaisant, qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Je n'avais été qu'un coup, une histoire passagère. C'était comme ça que je devais le prendre, c'était ainsi que ça devait être. Il était mieux pour elle qu'elle trouve un homme comme Jacob, un homme qui pourrait lui offrir tout ce dont elle puisse rêver, un homme qui saurait veiller sur elle, la comprendre et l'aimer… Un homme que je ne suis pas.

Et alors que nous prenions le chemin de retour, leur conversation ne faiblissait pas. J'étais au volant, souhaitant sortir de cet enfer au plus vite. Parce que oui j'étais en enfer. Moi qui croyais l'avoir déjà connu, je m'étais trompé.

Il fallait que je dise adieu à cette sensation de plénitude et d'abandon que j'ai ressenti en sa présence.

Il fallait que je dise adieu à cette sensation d'être à nouveau entier auprès d'elle.

Il fallait que je dise adieu à cette femme époustouflante et tout ce qu'elle m'a fait redécouvrir à ses côtés et entre ses bras.

Il fallait que je lui dise adieu, à elle… Bella.

Quoique je puisse penser, quoique je puisse dire, je ne pouvais pas la retenir près de moi. J'ai par le passé été trop égoïste et si cette action pouvait rattraper l'une des anciennes, je le ferais.

J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien, rien de plus que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a à peine une demie heure. Essayer n'était pas assez… Je le devais mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon corps, ce traître, me criait de faire quelque chose contre la faible douleur qui s'insinuait dans mon cœur. Une douleur infime qui grandissait petit à petit. Je ne devais pas être égoïste et je ne le serais pas.

Alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture une fois que nous étions arrivés à destination, je pris la direction du garage en les laissant seuls.

- Emmett! M'appela-t-elle.

Le bruit de ses pas foulant le sol me firent me retourner. Un sourire sur le visage, je la voyais s'approcher. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux.

- Que veux-tu? Lui dis-je plus durement que voulu.

Elle sursauta et son regard rempli d'incompréhension se vrilla dans le mien.

- Je… Quand ma voiture serait-elle prête? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Laisses tes coordonnées et ton numéro de téléphone à Jacob, je suis sur qu'il se fera un plaisir de répondre à tes besoins, lui répondis-je ironiquement.

Elle hoqueta et un éclair de fureur traversa ses prunelles brunes.

- Vas te faire foutre!

- Avec toi toujours, lui répondis-je moqueur.

Sans que je ne l'attende, sa main vint se plaquer si durement contre ma joue que ma tête fit un quart de tour.

- Tu es différent de tout ça! Je l'ai bien vu, je ne l'ai pas rêvé! Tu sais quoi, lorsque tu comprendras enfin que les gens ne sont pas tous des idiots et qu'ils peuvent t'apporter autant que tu pourrais leur apporter… Quand tu auras ouvert les yeux et que tu prendras comptes qu'il y a plus malheureux que ta petite personne, qu'il y en a qui souffrent bien plus que toi, que tu as la chance d'être en vie et que tu as encore une santé de fer. Le jour où tu comprendras que cette putain de carapace que tu t'es construite ne sert à rien d'autre que te détruire et t'enfoncer dans ton malheur et bien, tu sais quoi… appelle moi!

Elle finit par faire demi tour mais se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois vers moi.

- J'appellerais demain pour savoir quand je pourrais venir chercher ma voiture.

Sur ce elle se retourna en me laissant seul, des pensées plein la tête et la sensation d'être le plus misérable du monde.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que je faisais ça pour la protéger… et pour me protéger.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Comment trouvez vous ce lemon et le reste du chapitre? **

**Toujours envie de connaître la suite? **

**Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'a Emmett? **

**Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous donner un indice en plus du prochain chapitre, mais pour ça, dites moi si oui ou non je l'inclus…**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	4. Te revoir

**Coucou à vous!**

**Alors, première nouvelle: j'ai eu mon concours d'infirmière et je suis super contente! :D **

**Il ne me manque plus qu'à avoir mon bac désormais… Moins de 24h pour les résultats… **

**Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, sachez que si je n'ai pas mon bac et que je vais aux rattrapages, les prochains chapitres ne pourront pas être postés cette semaine comme prévu.**

**Je suis super heureuse que cette fic vous plaise jusque là, et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas.**

**Les indices sont en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui le souhaitent alors… je vous en conjure, ne me tuez pas une fois que vous aurez compris de quoi il s'agit! :S**

**Sachez que tout ne se passera pas comme vous le pensez… j'ai quelques surprises en réserve… :D**

**Encore merci pour vos mises en alertes et vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de les lire et de connaître vos avis.**

**.**

Audrey: que veux tu? Un homme restera un homme… :D S'il avait attendu, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle! Bises.

**.**

Fanny: ce que tu dis est vrai, ça apparaîtra dans la fic et ça joue un rôle « assez » important dans son comportement et sa situation d'aujourd'hui. Bises.

**.**

Sarah: en plus de suivre mes fics avec acharnement et en étant une fidèle lectrice, tu as compris ce que je vous ai concoctées. A croire que t'as trouvé comment me décoder! Lol! Alors sache que c'est bien une chose que tu vas lire et trouver dans cette fic'. Je trouve dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte sur fanfiction, j'aurais bien aimé parler avec toi! :D Bisous.

**.**

**Merci à Anzele42100 pour son soutient.  
**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 3 - Te revoir_

._  
_

.

POV Emmett

.

_Une semaine après…_

_.  
_

- Alors comme ça t'a revu la proprio de l'Ashton? S'exclama Embry de sous une BMW.

- On s'est croisés par hasard y'a deux jours. C'était au « Black Moon ». Elle y était avec quelques une de ses collègues, lui répondit-il en essuyant sa clé à molette.

- Et alors? L'encouragea Embry en apparaissant.

- Elle passera tout à l'heure récupérer sa voiture, je pense lui proposer qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces soirs.

- Allez, rit Embry, dis m'en plus! A quoi elle ressemble?

Jacob commença à vérifier le moteur de l'Ashton. Il soupira.

- Elle est brune aux yeux marrons mais ils ont un petit quelque chose tu vois? Elle a un putain de corps de rêve, des seins parfaits et… elle est parfaire, mec! Rit-il à son tour.

Mon poing se ferma sur l'outil que j'avais à la main.

- Et durant la soirée? S'enquit Embry en se relevant.

- Quil et moi on est restés avec elles. On a dansé, rit, et pas mal bu mais c'était sympa.

Je ne voulais pas connaitre la suite parce que je savais comment ça c'était fini… et ça me confortait dans l'idée que ce qui c'était passé entre nous n'était qu'une passade. Je me sentais presque moins mal.

- Rien de plus, hein? S'enquit Embry en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Si je me souviens bien t'es pas le genre de gars à rester avec la même fille trop longtemps ni même à envisager de la revoir après avoir tiré ton coup.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle me résiste. On a flirté ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée et à la fin elle est repartie de son côté, ça m'a mit un coup je te jure.

- Elle est seulement pas sensible à ton charme, mec! Sourit Embry.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Personne ne peut me résister… tu vas voir, d'ici peu de temps elle me mangera dans la main et là… c'est Jake bis qui va être content!

- C'est bon, vous avez fini de jouer les femmelettes on peut se remettre au travail où vous voulez encore discuter? Coupais-je durement. Embry, si tu veux partir d'ici pour avoir le temps de récupérer ta fille, je te conseillerais de te dépêcher de la finir cette caisse!

Embry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et se remit à travailler sur la BMW avec plus d'acharnement.

- Et toi tu te remets au boulot, je te ferais dire que la dite propriétaire vient la chercher d'ici peu de temps sa voiture!

Nous nous remîmes chacun au travail bien que je sente de temps à autres le regard de Jacob sur moi. Plus je le côtoyais et plus je me rendais compte que ce mec était une vraie plaie. Rien qu'en début de semaine, parce qu'il avait batifolé la veille et était arrivé en retard le matin même, deux de mes clients se sont retrouvés à attendre leur voiture durant près de trois heures. Il travaillait bien, je n'avais rien à en redire mais la rigueur n'était pas son fort.

- Enfin! S'écria Embry. A demain les gars!

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Jacob s'approcha de moi alors qu'il nettoyait sa clé dans un chiffon crasseux.

- Ca va faire quoi? Six mois que je bosse avec vous deux et pas une seule fois je t'ai vu t'éclater. Et vu la boule de nerf que t'es franchement, y'a pas à dire mais tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air plus souvent et arrêter de penser qu'au boulot.

- Comme tu le dis ça fait que six mois et tu ne me connais pas assez pour me dire ce que je dois faire! A lors maintenant tu…

La sonnerie du téléphone me coupa dans ma lancée. Jacob alla répondre puisqu'il avait les mains plus propres que les miennes. Après une dizaine de minutes il vint vers moi.

- Y'a eu un accident sur la nationale menant à l'Ouest de la ville. La division qui y est située est pleine, elle nous demande si on peut prendre en charge quelques unes de leurs voitures.

- Pas de soucis, Paul, Billy et Jared reviennent demain, répondis-je absent. Tu te charges des transferts et s'il le faut demande à un mécano de là bas de t'aider.

- Et comment je fais pour l'Ashton? Dit-il moqueur.

- Je m'en charge comme d'hab', dis-je lassé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le regard froid que je lui retournais l'en dissuada. Ma patience avait des limites surtout ces derniers temps.

.

.

POV Bella.

.

- Bonne soirée, dis-je avant de quitter l'hôpital avec Angela. Je te remercie de me déposer au garage, je ne vois comment j'aurais pu aller chercher mon Ashton si je prenais ma Volvo, mais ça me gêne, ça te fait faire un détour et…

- Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise? Ca ne me dérange absolument pas! Et puis, je dois dire que je suis impatiente de voir ce mécano dont tu m'as parlé. Il a l'air de t'avoir tapé dans l'œil.

Je soupirais. Angela était l'une des femmes avec qui je m'entendais le mieux dans le service. Nous nous étions vues régulièrement en dehors du travail et étions devenues de bonnes amies.

- J'avoue, c'est vrai, il me plait… un peu…

Elle me lança un regard peu convaincu avant de démarrer la voiture.

- Ok, beaucoup… Mais je ne sais pas, y'a quelque chose qui… le bloque, c'est la seule manière que j'ai de le dire correctement.

- Et si t'essayais la manière douce?

Je lui lançais un regard peu convaincu à mon tour.

- La manière forte ne fait que l'emmener encore plus à se cacher derrière ses barrières, reprit-elle.

- Mais la manière douce n'a pas de bons résultats, je me fais rembarrer, je le rembarre et c'est un cercle vicieux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous abandonne.

- Je te fais confiance, tu finiras par trouver, me rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle stoppais le véhicule. On dirait que ce sera pour une prochaine fois… On se voit demain?

- Nope, j'ai ma journée tu te souviens? Souris-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pus empêcher le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Au revoir, dîmes nous en même temps.

Je la regardais s'éloigner alors que l'appréhension et la peur montaient en moi. J'allais le revoir et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me dirigeais vers les bâtiments. Les portes de garage étaient ouvertes et on y voyait diverses voitures. Il n'y avait néanmoins aucun signe de vie.

- Y'a quelqu'un? Hélai-je.

Aucune réponse. Je jetais un œil curieux sur les outils, les voitures et tout ce qui composait la pièce. Le sentiment d'être observée monta en moi. Je me retournais brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Emmett. Je fis un bon de quelques mètres et m'appuyais contre la voiture la plus proche. Le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration courte, j'avais une main posée sur mon cœur.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je.

- C'était pas mon intention, me répondit-il.

Son ton inamical me fit frissonner. Apparemment il s'était levé de mauvais poil ce matin.

- Y'en a encore pour longtemps? M'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me regarda silencieusement durant quelques secondes.

- On a eu une urgence et j'ai envoyé ton cher Jacob à l'autre bout de la ville, trois de mes mécanos reviennent demain, Embry a dû partir et je devais d'abord finir la voiture d'un autre client avant la tienne, ça te va? Me répondit-il froidement.

J'inspirais et expirais longuement plusieurs fois pour me calmer. Je fermais les yeux durant quelques temps et me passais la main dans les cheveux avant de les rouvrir.

_« Ne pas répondre à ses provocations, ne pas y répondre… »_

- Alors comme ça… Jacob et toi? Commença-t-il en glissant sous la voiture.

Je soupirais et m'asseyais sur l'un des meubles après avoir vérifié que c'était un minimum propre.

- Jake et moi rien du tout, il ne se passe et ne se passera rien entre lui et moi.

Je triturais mes doigts et les observais pensivement.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, répondit-il.

.

.

POV Emmett

.

- Eh bien ce que tu as entendu est faux. J'ai passé la plus ennuyeuse soirée de ma vie. Je dois dire que ton ami est assez lourd dans son genre.

Mon rythme cardiaque redoubla mystérieusement. Etais-ce le fait de savoir qu'elle ne semblait pas se soucier de mon attitude et qu'elle me parlait comme à toute personne normale ou le fait qu'elle n'apprécie pas Jacob?

- Tu sais quoi Emmett… commença-t-elle.

- Oui? L'encourageais-je avec agacement.

- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.

Pétrifié et surpris, je ne réagis pas immédiatement. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je glissais de sous la voiture et me relevais. Elle était assise sur l'un des meubles à outils, les paumes mises à plat -dont l'une bandée- et en appui sur ses bras, elle avait le visage penché vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés. Elle portait une jupe rouge lui arrivant à mi cuisse, un débardeur blanc et de petites chaussures à talons blancs. Un sac était négligemment posé près d'elle. Je souris à cette image. C'était la première fois en une semaine.

Lentement je m'approchais d'elle, lui fis face mais faisant attention à ce que nos corps ne se frôlent pas. Sa fragrance me titilla les narines et j'inspirais profondément.

- Pourquoi? Chuchotai-je d'une voix neutre.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux abysses brunes dans lesquelles je plongeais. Elle se redressa légèrement et après avoir sondé mon regard, elle esquissa un sourire. Sa main légèrement bandée reposait sur sa cuisse alors que l'autre remontait le long de mon torse et se cala sur ma mâchoire.

- Parce que quoique tu puisses en penser, tu le mérites.

Ses doigts remontèrent et caressèrent mes cernes avec douceur.

- La tristesse et la colère ne devraient pas se trouver dans ton regard.

Elle glissa le long de mon nez et suivit le contour de mes lèvres. J'embrassais le bout de son doigt alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de moi, me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

- Et que, pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, je pense constamment à l'idée de t'aider à te faire redécouvrir la vie et ses plus simples plaisirs…

Je me reculais brusquement et la toisais méchamment.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni même de ta pitié, tu m'entends? Je m'en sors parfaitement seul!

Elle planta son regard coléreux dans le mien et descendit de son perchoir.

- C'est ce que tu penses? Que je te prends en pitié? Ais-je des raisons de le faire, hein, dit moi? Parce que moi je n'en vois aucune.

- Personne ne peut m'aider et encore moins toi, ok? Dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

Elle s'avança et planta son regard noir dans le mien, me faisant reculer.

- TU en es persuadé parce que TU t'es complètement coupé du monde extérieur.

- Je ne me suis PAS coupé du monde!

- Tu crois ça? Me défia-t-elle. Alors, quand est la dernière fois où tu as fait autre chose que venir au travail, travailler, manger et dormir? Quand est la dernière fois où tu es sorti voir un film au cinéma? Ou encore quand est la dernière fois où tu es sorti de chez toi pour faire autre chose que venir au travail? Alors, vas-y j'attends ta réponse!

Mon cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier. Ses paroles me touchaient, s'imprégnaient et se gravaient. Quand était la dernière fois où j'étais sorti seul ou avec des amis? Elle avait raison, je m'étais peu à peu coupé du monde, je devenais aigri et coléreux. Mais comment ne pas l'être? Comment ne pas en vouloir à la terre entière pour ce qui m'est arrivé? Elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était elle, c'était dans sa nature.

- Tu vois, tu ne t'en souviens pas toi -même. Je ne te prends pas en pitié, je veux seulement apprendre à te connaitre… te connaitre vraiment et pas seulement l'image que tu renvoies.

Je finis par buter contre l'un des murs du garage et elle en profita pour placer ses mains de part et d'autres de mon corps. C'était bien la première fois que je me sentais autant piégé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne savais pas comment mais cette fille était à la fois folle à liée et saine d'esprit. Folle parce qu'elle souhaitait m'aider à retrouver confiance en la vie et saine d'esprit parce qu'elle était aussi insouciante que belle.

Je ne pouvais pas nier cette attirance que je ressentais en sa présence mais j'arrivais toujours à me rappeler que sa vie serait plus simple si elle ne m'avait pas à ses côtés. Et c'était visiblement la place qu'elle voulait me donner dans son existence. Une part de moi le voulait mais ma conscience ne cessait de me rappeler que ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas ma place. Je devais finir seul pour ne pas faire souffrir encore plus mes amis et ma famille.

Mais comment suivre ces résolutions lorsque j'avais goûté à ce qu'était la liberté et ce sentiment d'insouciance entre ses bras. Je m'étais à nouveau senti entier, je n'étais pas différent pour autant, j'avais seulement lâché prise. Je dois dire que ça m'avait fait un bien fou. Et si j'étais encore assez égoïste pour vouloir y goûter à nouveau? Avais-je le droit de profiter d'elle et de sa présence en sachant que je ne pourrais rien lui donner en retour?

Ses doigts chauds caressèrent avec douceur ma joue. Je plongeais dans ses iris. Nos visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé contre ma peau.

- Arrêtes de réfléchir, chuchota-t-elle. Fais moi un peu confiance.

J'en étais incapable, pour la seule et bonne raison que chacun de mes actes pouvaient avoir des conséquences, sur elle comme sur moi. Lui faire confiance? J'avais déjà bien du mal à me faire confiance à moi-même. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, peut-être étais-ce son sourire, sa voix ou encore son visage d'ange mais elle me poussait à lui donner cette confiance.

- Tout le monde à besoin d'avoir une personne à laquelle parler, laisse moi être la tienne.

C'était bien là une chose que je ne pouvais pas faire. Puisqu'inévitablement je la verrais s'éloigner et me quitter comme les autres. Je savais qu'une fois que je lui aurais dit, une fois qu'elle saurait plus jamais ce ne sera pareil entre nous. Il y aura toujours cette gêne, cette peur, cette pitié que je vois déjà assez dans le regard de ma famille.

- J'attendrais que tu te confies, je ne te forcerais à rien que tu ne veuilles pas me dire. Donne moi seulement une chance d'essayer de te redonner goût en la vie et confiance en l'Homme.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps mais jamais elle n'avait brisé notre lien visuel. Lui donner cette chance était surement la chose la plus difficile que j'ai à faire dans la vie jusque là parce que je prenais le risque de la perdre et de me perdre avec elle. Mon cœur battait d'un nouveau rythme en sa présence, mes sens se développaient et j'avais l'irrépressible envie de l'avoir près de moi, de la protéger, de la faire sourire. Je pensais à elle nuit et jour depuis notre première rencontre, elle hantait mes rêves au point que je n'en dorme plus la nuit. Je détestais cette emprise qu'elle avait déjà sur moi, mon corps et mon esprit et ce, en si peu de temps.

J'encerclais son visage de mes paumes et plaquais désespérément mes lèvres sur les siennes, rapprochant son corps contre le mien. Parce que quoique je puisse en penser, ma vie en dépendait tout comme elle dépendait de cette dose de bonheur qu'elle m'apportait dès que je la voyais. Ses bras entourèrent ma nuque alors que j'échangeais nos positions, pressant mon corps et mon envie naissante contre le sien, piégé entre ce mur et moi. Ses lèvres dansaient avec les miennes, sa langue s'enroulait autour de la mienne avec la même ferveur. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes à temps pour entendre:

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Mais qui est-ce donc? **

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? **

**.**

**Certains m'ont demandés des indices et d'autres ont déjà trouvé le thème de cette fic mais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je vous les laisse:**

**- Un OS a été posté et a abordé ce thème. C'était il y a environ deux semaines je crois. Il s'agissait d'un Bella/Edward. Bella mourrait à la fin.**

**- Ce qu'à Emmett peut-être le cas de tout le monde… ou pas.**

**- Cet indice est le plus simple: une review été postée et son émettrice avait raison. La review était anonyme et la réponse à cette dernière a été donnée plus haut! :D**

**.**

**Maintenant, je redoute votre réaction… mais sachez que je suis là pour répondre à vos interrogations. **

**Une dernière chose: gardez à l'esprit que tout ne se passera pas comme vous pouvez le penser.**

**A bientôt!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	5. La famille

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eue une semaine assez chargée; retour de paris, obtention du bac et de mon concours et hier c'était mon anniversaire (hé oui, enfin majeure!)**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que le poste de The Lord, My Mistake et Plaisirs Mortel aura du retard, désolée. **

**L'Oubliée sera postée juste après.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des review, mise en alerte et envoyé des MP.**

**.**

Audrey: merci de ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plaise autant! Le pire est passé et je l'ai eu donc, tant mieux! Bises.

**.**

Misskellan38: Merci de ta review et ensuite, oui Emmett est malade et c'est bien la maladie que tu as en mémoire dont il est atteint. Je suis désolée mais ce sera surement le cas, seulement, peut-être pas de la manière dont tu penses qu'il le sera. Ok pas de soucis mais je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement. Bises.

**.**

**Je pense avoir tout dit, alors, bonne lecture.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 4 - La famille_

.

.

POV Bella

.

Emmett et moi regardâmes le nouvel arrivant. Jacob. J'avais presque oublié qu'il travaillait ici lui aussi. Nous mîmes un peu de distance entre nous et Emmett mit instantanément ses mains dans ses poches comme s'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le pot à cookies.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, lança-t-il d'un ton inamical.

- Tu ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde? Non mais dis moi t'étais là tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai parlé avec Embry ou pas? Tu as bien tout entendu de notre conversation et tu me dis que ce que je viens de te voir faire avec Bella ne me regarde pas?

J'avoue que j'étais un peu perdue là.

- Exactement, lui répondit simplement Emmett en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

- Putain j'y crois pas! Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que tu devais t'envoyer en l'air plus souvent je ne pensais pas à elle! Cria-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Tu n'as pas précisé non plus, railla Emmett visiblement joueur.

Je sens que ça allait mal finir cette histoire. Jacob empoigna violemment Emmett par son marcel alors que ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. J'en restais pétrifiée devant la scène.

- T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré!

Emmett adressa un regard noir à Jacob et le fit lâcher sa prise sur son vêtement.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux. Je n'ai certainement pas à te rendre de comptes, pigé?

La voix dure et lourde de sous entendus d'Emmett me fit frissonner. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de leur faire part de ma présence.

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous comporter comme deux primates en rut? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'appartiens à aucun de vous deux et je n'ai rien d'un morceau de viande, alors arrêtez d'aboyer l'un envers l'autre.

Emmett relâcha la main de Jacob. Ce dernier la massa vigoureusement, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Emmett n'osait pas croiser mon regard pour une raison que j'ignorais.

- Et ensuite, Jacob, je ne sais pas de quelle conversation vous parliez mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle me concernait. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et pour reprendre les propos d'Emmett, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux et je n'ais certainement aucun compte à te rendre!

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux et me retournais vers Emmett. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Si bien que lorsque je pris sa main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Jacob donna un coup contre le mur et un gémissement de douleur me parvint. Je n'y fis pas attention et amenais Emmett jusqu'à ma voiture. Il semblait si proche mais si loin de moi en même temps.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a pu dire, d'accord?

- Non, il a raison, soupira-t-il. Je suis un enfoiré. Je l'ai entendu proclamer haut et fort qu'il envisageait de te demander de sortir avec lui et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est jouer l'égoïste une fois de plus.

Ses épaules étaient voûtées. J'encerclais son visage de mes mains et le relevais jusqu'à croiser ses prunelles bleues vertes.

- Ne t'ais-je pas dis que j'avais passé la pire soirée qui soit en sa compagnie? Crois-tu que j'aurais accepté de revivre cela? Murmurais-je.

Il soupira.

- Et puis je me suis déjà engagée auprès de toi jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Demain toi et moi passerons une partie de notre journée ensemble, autant commencer le plus vite possible, repris-je sur le même ton.

Il secoua la tête en la baissant légèrement et je le sentis sourire plus que je ne le vis. J'avais envie de le voir le faire plus souvent. La première fois que je l'ai vu le faire, même s'il était maladroit, je dois dire que le charme qu'il dégageait ne l'en rendait que plus beau et désirable. Il avait perdu le goût de la vie et j'étais bien déterminée à le lui redonner.

- C'est pas tout mais c'est pas en restant contre ma voiture qu'elle va finir par fonctionner un jour, alors maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir de bouger ton petit cul et de finir ton boulot, dis-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Il releva immédiatement un visage étonné vers moi. Lorsque je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'eus même le plaisir de l'entendre en faire autant.

- Bien chef, me dit-il dans l'euphorie du moment.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Derrière ses airs bourrus et froids, il n'y avait qu'un homme souriant et aimant la vie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le déterrer et lui faire voir à quel point la vie était belle.

.

.

POV Emmett

.

J'avais fini par la raccompagner chez elle. La voiture n'avait pas pu être prête et le garage allait fermer. Elle me fit promettre de la lui finir pour demain et de venir la chercher avec en milieu d'après midi. Nous avions échangés nos numéros de portables. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais, bien que la peur reste constante, j'étais excité de faire ces choses avec elle. J'avais ainsi pu voir où elle vivait et je dois dire que j'en avais été impressionné. Pour l'heure, il fallait que je me rende à ce dîner organisé chez mes parents.

Après un petit quart d'heure de route, je toquais à la porte de la villa blanche. Ma mère vint m'ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard empli d'inquiétude, de peur, de joie mais aussi de pitié. Un regard que j'avais du mal à affronter avec elle et toutes les autres personnes de ma famille.

- Bonjour mon chéri, me dit-elle en m'étreignant fortement. Je suis heureuse que tu ais fini par venir, tu nous as manqués la dernière fois.

- Bonjour maman.

J'avais délibérément omit la dernière partie de sa réplique comme à chaque fois.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, la traversâmes et les rejoignîmes sur la terrasse. Ils étaient tous là. Ma mère, Esmée, rejoignit mon père, Carlisle alors qu'il faisait griller la viande. Lorsqu'il me vit, il vint me voir et me prit dans ses bras.

- Content de te voir, fils.

J'hochais la tête dans le vide alors qu'il retournait à son activité. Mon frère aîné, Edward ainsi que ma petite sœur Alice, délaissèrent leurs compagnons et vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras.

- Je suis super heureuse que tu sois là!

- Merci d'être venu, Em, ajouta Edward.

Mes parents avaient organisés ce repas pour les 35 ans de mon frère. Nous avions 6 ans de différence et il avait tout ce que je n'ai pas. Il était la fierté de la famille et mes parents ne se cachaient pas pour me le montrer. Brillant avocat, il possédait son propre cabinet et avait pour associé Jasper Whitlock, mon beau frère. Il leur avait donné leur premier petit enfant à l'âge de 25 ans, Nathan, puis quatre ans plus tard est arrivée Zoé; aujourd'hui, sa femme Kate attendait leur troisième.

Brune aux yeux bleus, elle était mariée à mon frère depuis 15 ans et leur amour n'avait pas faiblit depuis les bancs de la fac. Elle était une femme parfaite pour lui et une mère tout aussi parfaite pour ses enfants.

Du haut de ses 28 ans, ma petite sœur Alice était à son septième mois de grossesse. Même enceinte, elle n'en perdait pas sa bonne humeur. Son sourire était toujours aussi éblouissant et ses cheveux en pics voletaient dans tous les sens. Elle alliait brillamment sa carrière de styliste et sa vie de famille. Son mari, Jasper, malgré son travail prenant, s'occupait d'eux à merveille. Leur premier enfant Anthony avait eu 4 ans le mois dernier.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait moi avec mes 29 ans, toujours célibataire, ancien quaterback et propriétaire d'une firme de garages à travers les États Unis. La seule véritable relation que j'ai eue remontait à bientôt trois ans et demi. J'avais un jour été parfaitement intégré dans cette famille mais depuis que tout autour de moi c'était écrasé, envolé, je m'y sentais mis à part, presque comme un étranger.

Je finis par tendre mon cadeau à mon frère. Il me regarda un instant, surprit mais l'ouvrit sans autre forme de procès. Sa main se porta à sa bouche et il enleva ses lunettes avant de se la passer dans ses cheveux bronze. Ses yeux émeraude se vrillèrent aux miens avant qu'il ne m'entraîne dans une étreinte à m'en couper le souffle.

- Merci Emmett, me dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il s'essuya les yeux avec ses paumes et remit ses lunettes. Je lui souris légèrement sous le regard médusé du reste de ma famille. Ma sœur Alice dû s'asseoir sous le choc et ma mère en pleurait presque. Je finis par prendre place autour de la table après avoir dit bonjour à tous mes neveux. J'aimais jouer avec eux avant mais maintenant je n'allais plus vers eux, j'attendais qu'ils viennent de leur plein grès. Il faut dire que peu importe ce que pouvaient m'assurer leurs parents, ma propre famille, ils étaient inquiets de les savoir avec moi et ne me les confieraient que s'ils n'avaient réellement pas le choix.

Le repas commença sur une note plus détendue qu'habituellement. Et lorsque mes parents eurent finis de demander des nouvelles du travail d'Edward et d'Alice, ils passèrent à moi.

- Et toi alors, comment marchent les affaires? Me demanda mon père.

- Plutôt bien je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Ma mère arriva avec le dessert et Nathan demanda à monter sur mes genoux. Je l'installais confortablement et lui pris son assiette que ma mère me tendait.

- Je pense en ouvrir un nouveau dans l'état de Washington, à Port Angeles et un autre à Seattle d'ici quelques mois. Tiens Edward, toi qui rêvait de voir une Ashton Martin, j'en ai justement une au garage, sa proprio ne la récupère que demain. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais lui demander si elle accepterait de te laisser la conduire.

- Non, c'est vrai? Me demanda-t-il surprit.

- Si je te le… Attention Nathan, tu vas en mettre partout, répondis-je en rattrapant d'une main la part de gâteau qui a failli tâcher mon pantalon.

- Tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfants, me fit remarquer Kate.

Je sentis clairement mon cœur se fissurer. J'acquiesçais lentement alors que son sourire ne la quittait pas. Elle caressait son ventre rond pensivement. Edward s'éclaircit la voix et gigota dans sa chaise.

- Pourrais-tu nous garder Nathan demain? Je sais qu'on te prend au dépourvu mais Maman et Papa ne peuvent pas puisqu'ils sont attendus à une soirée à San José et y partent en début d'après-midi. Quant à Jasper et Alice, ils partent pour New York dans la matinée. Zoé restera chez une amie et il nous a été impossible de trouver quelqu'un pour Nathan.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible… commençais-je.

- Et que vas-tu encore inventer? Que tu as beaucoup de travail? Que tu ne peux pas parce que tu n'en as simplement pas le temps? S'emporta-t-il. C'est ton neveu enfin!

J'inspirais et expirais calmement. C'était son anniversaire et il ne fallait pas que je le gâche comme l'année dernière.

- Dis tonton, pourquoi tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi?

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec quelqu'un, tu comprends? Lui dis-je en essuyant les coins de sa bouche avec une serviette.

- Bah demande si je peux venir avec toi, dit-il négligemment en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sur Emmett, demandes s'il peut venir avec toi, dit sarcastiquement son père en s'adossant à sa chaise et en croisant les bras et les jambes.

Kate frappa le bras de son mari.

- Enfin Edward! s'exclama ma mère, indignée.

Je serrais les poings et me levais en veillant à reposer Nathan sur la chaise.

- Vous me laissez deux minutes? Leur dis-je.

J'entendis plusieurs hoquets de stupeur alors que je m'éloignais. Je ne pouvais pas dire que la confiance que ma famille me portait était grande. Je cherchais son numéro dans mes contacts et l'appelais. Après quelques sonneries elle décrocha rapidement. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma famille qui s'était retournée sur son siège pour m'observer curieusement.

_« Allô »_

- Bella, c'est moi Emmett, je suis désolé de t'appeler aussi tard, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas?

_« Non, c'est bon, je viens à peine de sortir de ma douche. Que me vaut cet appel? »_

Je me retins de gémir.

- J'ai un petit empêchement pour demain en fait…

_« Oh non Emmett, crois bien que si tu annules, je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses! »_

Je ris doucement au ton autoritaire qu'elle avait utilisé et à l'image qui s'était formée dans mon esprit. Faisant fis des murmures en fond, je me concentrais sur ses paroles.

_« Alors si ce n'est pas pour annuler que tu appelles, c'est pourquoi? »_

Je pouvais bien l'imaginer, fronçant les sourcils avec une moue soucieuse sur le visage.

- A vrai dire, mon frère me demande de garder mon neveux durant l'après midi jusqu'au lendemain donc, je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu mais…

_« Je pense que ça devrais aller, me répondit-elle. Quel âge a ton neveu? »_

- 10 ans.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

_« Et il aime la fête foraine? »_

- Euh… oui, balbutiais-je.

_« Y'a pas de soucis! On se voit toujours demain alors! Penses seulement à lui prévoir un vêtement chaud pour la soirée, elle risque d'être fraîche. »_

- Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas?

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se fera la sortie que j'avais prévue une autre fois. Au fait, demandes à ses parents si ça ne les dérange pas sinon, on trouvera bien autre chose.»_

- Écoutes, je suis désolé de t'imposer ça mais…

_« Ne t'excuses pas Emmett, ce sont les aléas de la vie, il faut seulement apprendre à composer avec et ne pas les considérer comme des boulets que l'on traîne. C'est ta famille et je sais que quoiqu'on fasse et quoiqu'on en pense elle reste importante, ne penses-tu pas? »_

Il est vrai que malgré ce que je pouvais voir dans leurs regards et leurs réactions en ma présence, ils ont toujours été là pour moi et je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde s'ils ne m'avaient pas soutenu… à leur manière.

- Oui, tu as certainement raison. Je viens te chercher demain vers 16 heures, ça te va?

_« Aucun souci. »_

Je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait rappelé de venir la chercher, c'était moi. Et je dois dire que plus le temps passait, plus j'étais impatient de la retrouver bien qu'un peu apeuré.

- Au fait, j'ai promit à mon frère de demander à une certaine propriétaire d'Ashton Martin si elle serait d'accord pour lui montrer sa voiture et peut-être le laisser faire un tour dedans un de ces jours, dis-je avec anxiété. Tu peux dire non, ajoutais-je rapidement.

Je me sentais comme un véritable adolescent face à son premier béguin. Elle rit légèrement et je lâchais un rire nerveux.

_« Y'a pas de soucis Emmett, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton frère lorsque ça l'arrangera, je verrais ensuite en fonction de mon emploi du temps. »_

- Ok alors… à demain et… je te remercie.

_« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me remercier, ça en devient gênant et lassant! Rit-elle. A demain et passes une bonne fin de soirée. »_

- Merci à toi aussi.

Elle soupira et raccrocha. Je finis par ranger mon portable dans ma poche avant de rejoindre ma famille. Edward s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

- Alors?

Je m'assis à ma place.

- C'est d'accord, je viendrais chercher Nathan ici vers quelle heure?

- Euh… je… 16h30 ça te va? Balbutia ma mère.

- Oui, mais je ne serais sûrement pas seul… Au fait Edward, pour ton petit tour dans l'Ashton, c'est ok, il faudra seulement que tu me redises quand tu souhaites le faire pour que j'en informe sa proprio.

Nathan s'installa sur mes genoux et se pelotonna contre mon torse.

- C'est bon tonton? Je peux alors? Me demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

- Oui, lui répondis-je en l'entourant de mes bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Cool, soupira-t-il.

- Et… euh… je peux savoir avec qui mon fils et toi sortirez-vous? Me demanda Kate.

- Une amie, répondis-je vaguement.

- Et que comptez vous faire maintenant que Nathan s'intègre à vos plans? S'enquirent mon père et Edward de concert.

- Elle a pensé à la fête foraine qui est en ville jusqu'en fin de semaine, répondis-je en appréhendant la question suivante.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait pour toi? Me demanda mon père.

Je vrillais mon regard au sien.

- Ça fait à peine une semaine que je la connais, ça ne m'est pas encore venu à l'idée de lui dire. Je sais qu'elle doit le savoir, que c'est de mon devoir de l'informer mais pour l'instant, tu me laisses faire comme je l'entends. Lorsque ce sera le moment, je te le ferais savoir. Je ne suis pas un idiot même si tu penses le contraire certaines fois.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je le coupais.

- Je ne veux plus en parler, dis-je d'une voix sans appel.

Il m'envoya un regard signifiant que je n'y couperais pas la prochaine fois. Je finis par me lever et dire au revoir à ma famille avant de les quitter. Je n'aimais pas trop m'attarder et encore moins écouter leur conversation suite à mes révélations.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Je peux savoir ce que vous en pensez? **

**A mardi soir pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	6. Impatience

**Coucou!**

**Techniquement on est toujours mardi soir, il est 23h55 donc, j'ai tenu parole.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alertes et qui m'ont laissées des reviews ou envoyé des MP.**

**Merci à Anzele42100 et Djianara pour leur soutient.**

**.**

BEA: Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

**.**

Audrey: Je te remercie pour les félicitations et la review. Nathan ne sait pas que son tonton est atteint donc, pour lui, il n'a pas changé; contrairement à ses parents et grands parents. Bises.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 5 - Impatience _

.

.

POV Emmett

.

Je regardais l'heure pour la millième fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

- Les gars, je vous laisse la boutique, on se revoit demain.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se remirent au travail. J'entendis Jacob grommeler quelque chose mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- Au moindre problème, vous pouvez me joindre sur mon portable.

- T'inquiètes pas Em', je sais que c'est assez dur de le quitter mais, ton bébé est entre de bonnes mains! Rit Billy.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Billy était le plus âgé d'entre nous. Lorsque j'ai racheté son garage, il a cru que j'allais le renvoyer mais je lui ai proposé de rester avec moi et il a accepté. Il y a deux ans, il s'était marié à la mère de Jacob, Sue. C'est Billy qui m'avait parlé de la recherche d'emploi de Jacob y'a six mois et comme il est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments et le plus expérimenté, je lui ai fait confiance.

Je finis par prendre les clés de l'Ashton et montais dedans. Lorsque je la démarrais, le bruit du moteur bourdonna à mes oreilles et un sourire niais vint s'afficher sur mon visage. J'adorais les voitures anciennes. Reprenant mes esprits, je finis par quitter le garage en direction de chez Bella.

.

.

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

.

J'appuyais fébrilement sur la sonnette. Je ne savais pas à quoi je devais m'attendre et j'avais peur d'avoir perdu la main. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un mode d'emploi sur le coup. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez vous, si? La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à mes réflexions.

- Bonjour Emmett. Je t'en prie, entres. Je vais rentrer l'Ashton, la Volvo est déjà dehors.

J'acquiesçais et l'attendis. J'en profitais pour apprécier ses courbes moulées dans un jean slim, son corps recouvert par un débardeur blanc et un pull bleu nuit. Elle se battait contre ses converses pour qu'elles rentrent à ses pieds sans qu'elle ne desserre les lacets bloqués à l'intérieur. Elle finit par mettre son manteau en cuir noir.

- Si tu as soif, je te laisse te servir. La cuisine est sur ta gauche.

Il est vrai que je ne savais pas comment me comporter et pour elle ça devait être pareil. Il faut dire que notre rencontre n'est pas à proprement dite « normale ». Qui peut se vanter de s'être envoyé en l'air, puis de s'être disputé et ensuite plus ou moins réconcilié avec une même personne en l'espace d'une semaine? Et comment devions nous nous comporter l'un envers l'autre? On ne sortait pas ensemble mais on savait tous les deux qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Bella semblait être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis trois ans, mais pouvais-je encourir le risque de la voir partir une fois qu'elle connaitra toute l'histoire?

Je finis par sortir après avoir fermé la porte. Ca ne me servait à rien de l'attendre ici. Alors qu'elle venait vers moi en souriant, ses cheveux voletant sous la légère brise, je me promis de profiter de chaque moment qu'il me serait permit de passer avec elle. Je retarderais l'échéance le plus possible. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire mais c'était celle qui me semblait la plus juste sur le moment. Je repoussais mes doutes et mes peurs à plus tard. Tout ce dont je devais me préoccuper c'est elle et ce moment que j'allais passer en sa compagnie.

.

.

POV Bella

.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard…_

.

- Tu tourneras à la prochaine à droite, me dit Emmett.

- C'est toi qui conduiras au retour, lui répondis-je en évitant une énième bosse du chemin sinueux. Je plein mes pauvres petits amortisseurs, gémis-je.

- Estime-toi heureuse de connaitre un super garagiste qui pourrait te faire un bon prix, rit-il.

Depuis que nous avions quitté ma maison, je dois avouer que je ne reconnaissais presque plus le Emmett que j'avais devant moi. Il semblait presque plus serein. Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Il souriait plus souvent et osait même plaisanter, me faisant rire la plupart du temps. J'avais raison de croire qu'il y avait bien quelque chose derrière son allure bourrue. Mais de savoir qu'il s'était ouvert aussi rapidement me gênait d'une certaine manière. Il cachait quelque chose et je savais que je ne devais pas le presser pour qu'il m'en parle. Il commençait tout juste à réellement m'accepter auprès de lui, à se livrer, que je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses.

Je me garais devant l'immense villa blanche et sortis du véhicule. Elle était encore plus belle que celle que je possédais et me paraissait même plus grande. Du lierre grimpait artistiquement sur une grande partie du mur. Un mélange humain/nature parfaitement réussit. Je finis par fermer la porte - et la bouche accessoirement- avant de rejoindre Emmett à quelques pas de moi. Sa main prit la mienne qu'il serra doucement. Comme s'il se donnait du courage. Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant avant qu'il n'appuie sur la sonnette.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années vint nous ouvrir. Il sauta au cou de son oncle Emmett qui le réceptionna avec facilité avant de faire quelques pas dans la maison. Je n'osais pas trop rentrer mais Emmett me fis signe de le suivre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas chez moi et je n'étais que… l'amie? d'Emmett.

- Mamie, papi, tonton Emmett il est là! Hurla le petit garçon visiblement excité.

Je m'approchais d'Emmett alors que le petit disparaissait dans le couloir.

- Ecoutes, j'aurais du rester dans la voiture et vous attendre, chuchotais-je.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Reprit-il sur le même ton.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas… commençais-je.

- Mon chéri! S'écria une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en prenant Emmett dans ses bras.

Ses cheveux auburn portaient de part et d'autre une nuance de gris acquise avec l'âge. Elle resplendissait de bonheur. Son visage portait les traits d'une femme comblée de l'existence qu'elle eut menée et qui vivait encore pleinement malgré l'avancée de son âge. Les quelques rides d'expression qui marquaient son visage ne la rendaient que plus sage, douce et maternelle. Ses prunelles bleues vrillèrent les miennes alors qu'elle étreignait son fils. J'eus du mal à y identifier ce que j'y vis; un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude mais aussi de joie et de soulagement.

Un homme, lui aussi d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança et serra rapidement son fils entre ses bras. Son visage ne semblait que peu porter les usages du temps, comme s'il n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Ses cheveux bronze étaient plaqués en arrière et portaient eux aussi quelques nuances de blanc. Il me semblait néanmoins bien moins amical que sa femme. Son regard émeraude ne lâcha presque pas le mien et j'en frissonnais involontairement. Le climat dans la pièce semblait s'être rafraichit et j'aurais tout donné pour véritablement être restée dans la Volvo à cet instant.

- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Bella… une… amie, hésita Emmett faute de mieux.

Je dois dire que moi aussi j'avais du mal à savoir ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

- Bella, je te présente mes parents Esmée et Carlisle.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance monsieur et madame Cullen, dis-je en leur tendant une main qu'ils serrèrent.

- Nous de même, Bella. Je peux vous appeler Bella, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda Mme Cullen.

- Je… oui bien sur, bafouillais-je.

Je tentais un petit sourire dans leur direction mais ils ne semblaient visiblement pas très heureux de ma présence parmi eux. Un silence gênant s'installa et j'en profitais pour regarder la décoration.

- Vous avez vraiment une maison magnifique et décorée avec goût, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

- Merci, me dit Mme Cullen.

Je sentis Emmett se tendre à mes côtés. Visiblement il n'aimait pas la manière dont ses parents se comportaient. Mme Cullen portait toujours ce regard mélange de sentiments plus contradictoires les uns des autres. Néanmoins ce qui me choqua le plus fut la pitié que j'y eus lue. Mr Cullen était quant à lui droit comme une statue, le bras entourant le corps de sa femme. Son regard n'était pas froid mais pas non plus accueillant. Une pointe de colère enflammait ses prunelles alors que son expression presque exaspérée devint neutre. Emmett les regardait comme s'il tentait de connaitre leur attitude.

- Je vais voir si Nathan a fini de choisir ses vêtements, annonça Mme Cullen.

A l'instant où elle se détourna, Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le retins par le bras et lui fis signe de laisser tomber. Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux et me lança un sourire désolé. Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui souris en retour. Mr Cullen s'éclaira la gorge et à l'instant où il ouvrait la bouche, le petit garçon que je devinais être Nathan entra dans la pièce en souriant.

- On y va?

Mme Cullen se remit près de son mari. Le petit leur dit au revoir. Je regardais Emmett et il hocha la tête.

- Nathan? Moi c'est Bella, je suis une amie de ton tonton, tu viens avec moi? On va mettre tes affaires dans la voiture et attendre tonton Emmett dedans, tu es d'accord?

Il acquiesça.

- Emmett?

- Qu'y a-t-il? Me dit-il d'une voix dure.

- Je conduis au retour.

Il acquiesça à nouveau sans lâcher des yeux ses parents.

.

.

POV Emmett

.

Elle prit la main et le sac de Nathan et l'emmena à l'extérieur, une fois que nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer, j'explosais.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS A PRIT D'AGIR COMME CA AVEC ELLE?

Je fulminais. J'aurais cru que mes parents auraient fait un minimum d'effort en sa présence mais RIEN! Ils l'avaient condamnée dès le début parce qu'elle était avec moi. Si jamais c'était Edward qui avait été avec elle, ils lui auraient presque déroulé le tapis rouge et auraient tout fait pour qu'elle se sente acceptée et le plus à l'aise possible. Mais parce qu'elle était avec moi, elle n'avait le droit qu'à des silences lourds de sens sur sa présence et des regards froids.

- Mon fils came toi je t'en prie, me demanda mon père.

- Que je me calme? Non mais tu plaisantes! Dis-je un peu plus fort qu'à la normale. Tu te rends comptes de l'attitude que tu as eue? De votre attitude à tous les deux? Elle n'était déjà pas très à l'aise de rentrer dans cette maison et la seule chose que vous avez réussit à faire c'est la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise!

- Nous ne savons seulement pas comment réa… tempéra ma mère.

- Non, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas réagir comme tu l'as fait pour Jasper et Kate. Et avoue seulement que c'est parce qu'elle est avec moi que tu réagis ainsi!

- Mais c'est faux! S'écria-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prise dans tes bras comme lorsque tu as vu Jasper et Kate pour la première fois? Pourquoi ne lui répondre que par de simples mots lorsqu'elle essaye visiblement d'engager un semblant de conversation avec vous? Repris-je d'une voix plus calme. Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Carlisle et toi ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça! Tempêta mon père.

Je ris moqueusement.

- Vous me faites bien rire avec vos « nous ne faisons pas de différence entre nos enfants » alors que je vois parfaitement tous vous préférez Edward et Alice. Tout comme vous me faites bien rire lorsque je vous dis d'arrêter de me prendre en pitié parce que quoique vous essayiez de dire ou de faire je le vois dans vos yeux et ça n'en est que plus douloureux. J'ai apprit à vivre avec vous savez. Mais ce que vous venez de faire, ce n'est pas une chose que je vous pardonnerais de si tôt.

- Emmett… tenta mon père.

- Mon chéri, attends… dit ma mère.

Je quittais la maison et montais en voiture. Bella ne dit rien durant le trajet jusqu'à la fête foraine et je l'en remerciais. Nathan, assit derrière nous, jouait avec des figurines contenues dans son sac. Un léger fond sonore nous accompagna jusqu'à destination.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Question habituelle: qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**La suite… ce weekend…**

**Bises.**

**Mary.**


	7. Les lendemains

**Me revoilà! **

**Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie de vos reviews et de vos mises en alertes. **

**.**

BEA: merci de ta review. Bises.

**.**

Sarah: Il est vrai que Bella ne va pas se laisser faire mais pas tout de suite malheureusement. Elle va le plus souvent tempérer Emmett lors des futures rencontres. Merci de ta review. Bises.

**.**

**Merci à Anzele42100 et Djianara.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 6 - Les lendemains_

.

.

POV Bella

.

Je me garais au parking. J'avais à peine enlevé ma ceinture qu'il avait déjà fait le tour du véhicule pour m'ouvrir la porte et celle de Nathan. J'avais activé la sécurité enfant alors qu'il discutait avec ses parents à l'intérieur. Le petit sortit tout sourires de l'arrière du véhicule, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Pas un mot ne fut échangé alors qu'Emmett payait les billets. Une fois dans la fête foraine, Nathan ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il regardait partout et nulle part à la fois. Je glissais ma main dans celle d'Emmett et y effectuait une légère pression. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Je veux faire le train fantôme! S'exclama soudainement Nathan.

Il se tourna vers nous, encore plus excité au possible. Il prit la main de son oncle et tira dessus pour qu'il le suive.

- Allez viens tu vas voir c'est super cool!

Alors que nous attendions dans la file d'attente, je sentis ses yeux sur moi. Je me retournais et lui adressais un grand sourire.

- Tu sais Emmett, pour tout à l'heure ce n'est pas grave. N'en veux pas trop à tes parents, d'accord? Je m'en voudrais si à cause de moi il y ait des tensions entre…

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes.

- Il n'y a rien qu'il n'y avait déjà avant, d'accord?

J'acquiesçais, encore troublée par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Beurk! s'exclama Nathan. Vous êtes dégoûtants!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu verras quant tu seras plus grand, tu ne trouveras pas ça si dégoûtant, lui fit remarquer Emmett.

- Je te crois pas, lui répondit son neveu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans grande encombre, nous faisions les manèges au rythme des envies de Nathan. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué. Aux alentours de 20heures, nous avions prit un hot dog à l'un des vendeurs de nourriture. Plus tard il avait voulu une gaufre à la chantilly puis une barbe à papa. Emmett et moi avions du la finir. Emmett nous avait chacun gagné une peluche à l'un des stand de jeux. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 23h30 alors que Nathan s'endormait dans les bras de son oncle que nous nous décidions à partir. Nous rîmes un peu sur le chemin du retour à la voiture et une fois que Nathan fut confortablement installé et couvert d'une couverture à l'arrière, nous allâmes pour regagner nos places.

- Emmett?

Je me retournais pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Une femme se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous et regardait curieusement dans notre direction. La jeune femme blonde portait ses cheveux légèrement ondulés au niveau de ses épaules. Son visage portait les signes d'une fatigue persistante mais elle n'en était pas moins dénuée de beauté. Ses prunelles grises se vrillèrent aux miennes et l'espace d'un instant je crus y déceler une pointe de colère, de tristesse et de jalousie. Elle avait un corps digne des plus grands mannequins. Et je dois dire que de savoir qu'Emmett ait pu la connaitre me complexait au plus haut point.

- Rosalie, dit durement Emmett.

Et visiblement ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes. Elle fit quelques pas vers nous et Emmett contourna la voiture pour me rejoindre côté passager.

- Je vois que tout va bien pour toi, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Que veux-tu Rosalie? reprit-il sur le même ton.

- Tout a été clair pour toi, tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance de t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer quoi Rosalie? Il n'y a plus rien à dire, que ce soit maintenant ou il y a trois ans, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et je pouvais presque voir son sang pulser contre sa tempe. Je posais ma main sur son bras pour lui intimer de se calmer. Il me regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers la dite Rosalie.

- Bien, puisque tu sembles avoir quelque chose à dire, je t'écoute, soupira-t-il.

- Peut-être pourrions nous nous voir a un autre moment, dit-elle en me lançant un regard rapide.

Il me regarda à nouveau et m'adressa un petit sourire gêné.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'accorder plus de temps que nécessaire. Tu m'as déjà assez bien pourrit la vie, lui dit-il a nouveau durement. Monte dans la voiture, on va y aller, me dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et fis ce qu'il me dit. Se pourrait-il que ce soit elle qui l'ai rendu tel quel? Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux par le passé. Nathan gigota et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Pourquoi tonton crie-t-il?

- C'est rien chéri, il parle seulement avec quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps et avec qui il ne s'entend pas très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

A l'instant où je finis de le réconforter, Emmett entra dans le véhicule et y mit le contact. Encore une fois il resta muré dans son silence.

- Ca te dit de passer la nuit chez moi avec Nathan? Lui demandais-je doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il seulement.

- Penses-tu que tu pourras t'occuper de lui dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel tu es?

Ses mains tremblaient presque sur le volant alors qu'il prenait la direction de ma maison. Nous y arrivâmes rapidement grâce à sa conduite encore plus sportive que la mienne. Il gara la voiture dans l'allée du garage et sortit Nathan du véhicule alors que je prenais son sac et ouvrais la porte. Je lui indiquais dans quelle chambre il devait le mettre et après qu'il l'ait déshabillé et mit son pyjama, il le recouvrit des couvertures. Nathan ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais se rendormit tout aussi directement.

Nous finîmes par quitter la chambre et alors que j'allais lui proposer s'il voulait boire ou manger quelque chose, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes pour un baiser passionné. Mes mains crochetèrent son cou alors qu'il me faisait reculer. Je nous fis changer de position et l'entrainais vers ma chambre. La porte claqua conte le mur et il prit soin de la refermer derrière nous avec son pied.

Sa langue jouait avec la mienne tout en douceur, ses mains glissaient sur mon corps. Elles étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, c'était tellement bon. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi choyée et femme entre les bras d'un homme. Il m'aida à enlever mon pull et mon débardeur avant de picorer ma peau de baisers. Ses mains caressaient mes seins par-dessus la fine lingerie alors que j'en gémissais tellement c'était bon. Je fis courir les miennes sur son dos, son torse, avant de lui intimer de m'aider à enlever son tee-shirt. Un sourire au bord des lèvres, je le sentais serein, doux et libéré de la pression extérieure. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes avec envie alors qu'il nous faisait basculer sur le lit.

Je le surplombais et lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, je commençais de lents va et vient contre son membre. Il gémit, ses mains venant se plaquer contre mes fesses alors que j'alternais mouvements doux et durs. Sans que je ne sache comment, il inversa nos places et me débarrassa de mon jean avant de faire de même avec le sien. Sa langue parcouru ma poitrine avec dévotion, traçant de longs chemins brulants sur ma peau. Mon dos s'arquait à son extrême lorsque je le sentis caresser mon entrejambe du bout de son nez. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur mes cuisses plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne m'enlève mon sous vêtement. Je remontais son visage vers le mien et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos et dégrafèrent le vêtement qui retenait prisonniers mes seins. Je glissais jusqu'à la bordure de son boxer et il m'aida à le lui retirer. Nous étions désormais complètement nus, face l'un à l'autre et je me sentis rougir. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma joue alors que ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement. Son corps se pressa au mien alors que nos langues se retrouvaient pour un baiser passionné.

Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait là maintenant entre nous mais c'était une chose que je souhaitais revivre incessamment. Je fourrageais avec envie dans ses cheveux devenus épars par leur longueur. Son corps ondulait sur le mien, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il frôlait plus ou moins durement mon clitoris avec son membre, un gémissement sortait de ma bouche. Les grognements rauques s'échappant de sa gorge faisaient vibrer chaque cellule déjà embrasée de mon corps. C'était fou de penser à quel point un simple frottement pouvait me faire perdre la tête.

J'étendis un bras au dessus de ma tête et ouvrit la commode près de mon lit. Farfouillant à l'aveuglette, je finis par attraper l'objet tant convoité. Il mordilla mon sein, faisant frissonner mon corps de plaisir et ma main se serra autour du petit emballage carré. Un long et puissant gémissement m'échappa alors qu'il caressait avec envie mon sein délaissé par sa bouche. Sa langue tournoya autour de mon nombril avant de remonter vers mes seins à nouveau. Sa main droite effleura ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le préservatif. Il me le prit, ouvrit le petit paquet avec ses dents et l'enfila. J'accaparais ses lèvres des miennes et après la bataille de nos langues, il se présenta à mon entrée. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin alors qu'il effleurait la peau de mes bras jusqu'à atteindre mes mains. Son nez caressa le mien alors qu'il joignit ses mains aux miennes. Ses lèvres goûtèrent les miennes alors que je le sentais s'insinuer lentement en moi. Nos bouches étouffaient les gémissements de l'autre.

Il sortis et s'insinua en moi plusieurs fois, me faisant me cambrer sous l'effet. C'était tellement bon. Je le sentais buter à chaque fois au plus profond de moi, comme s'il voulait que l'on se fonde l'un dans l'autre. Il prit un rythme lent pour commencer, en parfait martyr qu'il était. Mais rien que cela me rendait folle de lui; folle de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son corps musclé contre le mien… Le plaisir qu'il me procurait était l'un des plus intense que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Mes mains resserraient avec force les siennes alors qu'il posait son front contre le mien. Nous étions haletants, nos respirations hachées se confondaient l'une avec l'autre alors que nos cœurs, semblaient battre d'un même rythme. Son regard se vrilla au mien alors qu'il délaissait mes mains. Ses va et vient n'avaient pas variés leur intensité alors qu'il vrilla son regard au mien. Ses mains repoussaient les quelques cheveux s'étant collés sur mon visage. Nos corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur tant le brasier qui nous consumait était intense.

Front contre front, mes mains vinrent encadrer son visage.

- Plus… vite… je t'en… prie… plus… vite, haletais-je. J'ai… besoin de… de toi…

Mes lèvres vinrent épouser les siennes alors qu'il se mouvait avec plus de conviction dans mon antre. Son regard était devenu indéchiffrable. Ses coudes étaient appuyés de part d'autre de mon visage, pour éviter qu'il ne m'écrase. Mes cuisses se resserrèrent autour de lui alors que mes mains voyageaient sur son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Mon bassin allait à la rencontre du sien au rythme de ses poussées plus fortes et profondes. Nos lèvres s'unirent alors qu'il butait au plus profond de moi. J'arquais encore plus mon dos sous la sensation. Son visage portait quelques gouttes de sueurs - et je devais être dans le même état- tant l'effort était passionné et physique.

Alors que je sentais le plaisir monter en moi, il accentua à nouveau son rythme. Ses poussées me perdaient; haletante et gémissante j'étais à sa merci. Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il me délivre de cette torture qu'il m'infligeait. J'emmenais sa bouche à la mienne alors que mes parois commençaient à se resserrer autour de son membre. Sa langue vint titiller la mienne alors que l'une de ses poussées m'avait presque envoyée au septième ciel.

Son corps glissait à merveille sur le mien avec la sueur. Nos cœurs battaient à un rythme frénétique et nos respirations haletantes balayaient le visage de l'autre. Nos regards, soudés, nos front collés l'un à l'autre, ses hanches venant à la rencontre des miennes, ses muscles tendus sous l'effort, ma poitrine collant son torse sous l'effet du plaisir, ses lèvres avides des miennes, son rythme plus fort plus animal plus bestial, ses poussées plus déterminées et profondes… Mon esprit se perdait sous l'afflux de sensations. Je ne voyais plus ni ne sentais plus que lui. Son corps moulant et épousant le mien, son corps entrant et sortant de mon antre, mes parois se resserrant encore plus autour de lui. Les râles puissants et animaux sortant en litanie de sa bouche se mêlant à mes cris de plaisirs. Ses lèvres si douces et fines dévorèrent les miennes alors que nos langues se livraient la bataille de nos cœurs. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau lorsqu'il buta au plus profond de moi. Et dans un cri commun, mes parois se resserrèrent sur son membre, mon corps se crispa autour du sien, son corps retomba sur le mien, sa semence se déversa dans le préservatif, et les salves du plaisir me menèrent dans les méandres lointaines de mon esprit.

Les rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux blancs m'aveuglèrent lorsque je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je passais ma main sur mon visage pour tenter vainement d'en effacer la fatigue qui devait y être gravée. J'enfonçais finalement mon visage contre son torse chaud alors que la prise de ses jambes sur les miennes, ses bras autour de ma taille me serraient un peu plus contre lui. Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que je souriais. Il était étrange de savoir que cet homme qui me tenait entre ses bras était celui avec qui je m'étais envoyée en l'air sur le bord d'une route, celui avec qui je m'étais prit la tête plus d'une fois, et celui qui trainait avec lui un lourd secret.

Relevant mon visage, mes yeux s'étant habitués à la lumière je vis le sien, endormi. Il était détendu, serein. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors que le soleil jouait avec les reflets blonds de ses cheveux épars. J'y glissais mes doigts lentement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Son corps bougea légèrement contre le mien et je me décidais finalement à quitter le lit. Un grognement de mécontentement me parvint mais il se posa sur le ventre et enserra mon oreiller. J'étouffais un rire et marchais sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon dressing. J'en sortis une nuisette m'arrivant à mi cuisse et le peignoir en soie assortit à l'ensemble. J'y fis un nœud et sortis de la chambre après un dernier regard sur le corps nu d'Emmett. Je me mordis la lèvre.

Malheureusement mes pensées furent interrompues par la vision de la tête de Nathan sortant de la chambre au bout du couloir. Il semblait désorienté et apeuré. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre et nous descendîmes les escaliers.

- C'est chez toi ici? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui, souris-je. Ca te plait?

- Ouais même que c'est plus grand que chez papi et mamie.

Je ris doucement. J'en avais pensé le contraire.

- Tu as faim?

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- T'as des Krousty choco?

- Je pense te trouver ça.

- C'est vrai? Papa et maman n'en mangent pas, ils disent que c'est pour les petits. Mais tonton Emmett il en mange et il n'est pas petit alors…

Je souris.

Nous finîmes par commencer à manger et il monopolisa la conversation pour nous deux. C'était un vrai moulin à parole et il arrivait tout de même à trouver le temps de manger.

- Tu sais, mon papa c'est le meilleur de tous les papas. La semaine dernière on est allé au Zoo avec Zoé parce que maman elle devait aller voir le médecin. C'était trop bien mais papa il avait demandé à tonton Emmett de venir avec nous mais comme il travaillait il ne pouvait pas. Et puis quant on est rentrés à la maison, y'a tata Alice qui était toute contente. Elle dit qu'elle allait ouvrir un autre magasin après qu'elle ait accouché. Je l'aime bien tata Alice elle sourit tout le temps mais quelque fois elle est triste quant on parle de tonton Emmett et papa et papi et mamie aussi mais je sais pas pourquoi. Tu le sais toi? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux curieux.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas non plus.

Il replongea dans ses céréales avec une moue boudeuse. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et il se dégagea en souriant.

- T'inquiètes pas bonhomme, souris-je.

Emmett entra à cet instant, le visage encore endormi en se passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Son corps n'était seulement recouvert que de son boxer et de son jean presque entièrement déboutonné. Je me mordais la lèvre à cette vision.

- Salut bonhomme, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Nathan.

- Arrête tonton Em', râla le petit en se recoiffant sommairement.

Ce qui était difficile parce qu'il avait une chevelure bronze encore plus indomptable que celle de son oncle. Emmett se pencha et effleura mes lèvres.

- Bonjour toi, sourit-il.

- Bonjour toi, répondis-je en écho à ses paroles.

Nous entendîmes Nathan soupirer et nous rimes doucement. Le reste de la matinée se passa rapidement: nous nous douchâmes, nous habillâmes et nous occupâmes comme nous le pouvions. Emmett avait prévenu le père du petit, Edward, qu'ils étaient tous deux chez moi. Après le déjeuner, je les raccompagnais à l'appartement de son oncle mais ne m'attardais pas. Ils devaient retourner chez les parents d'Emmett. Et après un dernier baiser, je les quittais. Je ne savais où toute cette histoire allait me mener mais j'avais l'intime conviction que tout ne serait pas rose.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Qu'en dites vous? **

**Une petite review pour une auteur méritante? **

**A la semaine prochaine, sûrement mercredi.**

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	8. Omission

**Coucou!**

**Je sais que j'aurais du poster hier mais j'ai une excuse enfin ça dépend du point du vue: c'est les vacances et je pars demain au Portugal. **

**Au fait, je ne sais pas si j'aurais une connexion Wifi donc vous n'aurez peut-être pas de mise à jour durant trois semaines. Mais rien n'est sur! **

**Je vous en informerai une fois là bas si possible.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas celui que j'aurais du vu mettre aujourd'hui mais comme l'inspiration ne se contrôle pas, j'ai fait quelques changements…**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et mises en alertes, continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniales! :D**

**.**

Sarah: Il est vrai que tu n'auras pas ta réponse tout de suite mais elle arrivera bientôt, je te le promets! Je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura au minimum un POV Edward, Carlisle et Alice par la suite. Je ne te dis pas dans quel chapitre néanmoins ni quand. Je trouve que le personnage et les réactions de Nathan allègent un peu plus la situation. Il aura un rôle à jouer d'ici peu de temps, il est tellement innocent et aime réellement son oncle. Je ne pense pas faire intervenir Rosalie plus que nécessaire. J'ai d'ors et déjà l'idée d'une explication entre elle et Emmett mais je ne vois pas, pour le moment quel rôle elle pourrait jouer en plus. Elle va « se rebeller » envers Edward et Carlisle au moins une fois encore, ça, c'est sur! :D Merci de ta review au fait! Bisous.

**.**

Marion: eh bien je suis contente de te compter parmi nous. J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bises.

**.**

**Merci à Anzele42100, Djianara et Sarah.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 7 - Omission_

.

.

_Deux mois plus tard…_

_._

POV Emmett

.

Nous étions allongés, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse, son souffle glissant sur ma peau. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose d'avoir accepté cette rencontre familiale et ce, même si c'était pour l'anniversaire de Nathan. J'avais encore à l'esprit sa première rencontre avec mes parents et un goût amer me restait en bouche.

Chaque jour qui passait était sources d'interrogations. Je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance complète, mais je savais qu'au pire elle me quitterait, ou au mieux, que son comportement envers moi changerait un peu plus chaque jours… comme l'ont fait mes parents… Je savais qu'une rupture aurait lieu à un moment ou à un autre, avec eux, avec elle. C'était à prévoir. Je me promis que lorsque ce moment arrivera, je ne chercherais pas à aller à son encontre. Tout s'enclenchait, c'était dans l'ordre des choses…

Je caressais distraitement sa chevelure brune étalée sur une partie de l'oreiller et glissant sur son dos nu. Le drap ne recouvrait que la partie inférieure de son corps à partir de sa chute de reins. Elle dormait encore. Il faut dire qu'entre ses horaires à l'hôpital et ce que nous avions fait une grande partie de la nuit, elle était épuisée.

La vie était surprenante quelques fois. Moi qui avait fait en sorte de repousser toute personne extérieure à « ma famille » depuis trois ans, j'avais réussit à laisser ce petit bout de femme rentrer dans ma vie en l'espace d'une semaine. Le plus surprenant c'est que nous vivions quelque chose, elle et moi. Cette relation a été la seule en dehors de celle avec Rosalie dans laquelle je m'étais réellement investi. Ca ne faisait que deux mois mais je me laissais de plus en plus aller auprès d'elle et de son sourire communicatif. Nous avions trouvés une routine qui nous convenait, qui me convenait. Je n'étais pas très rassuré de savoir que notre relation avançait aussi rapidement. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et je me posais sans cesse la question de savoir quand je devais lui annoncer. Quel était le meilleur moment pour la mettre au courant? S'il y avait réellement un _bon _moment pour le faire.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte lentement, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Elle gémit et gigota légèrement. Nous avions passés la nuit dans mon appartement en ville. Je fermais un peu plus les rideaux pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille et quittais la chambre après avoir enfilé un boxer. Je traversais la salle de séjour jusqu'à la baie vitrée et m'installais devant.

J'avais vue sur le Heather Farms Park et son lac. J'évitais toujours d'y aller moi-même, je ne voulais pas voir en face tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Ces enfants jouant entre eux sous la surveillance de leurs mères; ces fils et leurs pères apprenant à leurs enfants comment faire telle ou telle chose, ou simplement s'amuser à faire une partie de foot. Je voulais encore moins voir ces femmes enceintes, heureuses de leurs maternités. C'était une chose que je ne pourrais jamais offrir à Bella… Etre mère. J'avais réussit à en faire le deuil avec le temps, mais elle, y arriverait-elle si elle savait?

Je me détournais pour voir l'heure. Il était 8 heures. Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrais le dernier tiroir des meubles de cuisine. J'en sortis divers comprimés et me servis un verre d'eau. Je croquais rapidement dans un morceau de pain, histoire de ne pas avoir l'estomac vide. Une fois fait, je les pris un à un et rangeais mon verre dans le lave vaisselle. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, j'avais toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne me voit pas les prendre ou lorsque c'était le cas, je lui faisais comprendre que ce n'était que de l'aspirine pour un mal de tête passager. Elle me faisait confiance et je n'en avais pas assez en elle pour tout lui dire.

Je finis par regagner la chambre lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner de l'intérieur. Bella sortait de son sommeil lorsque je décrochais. Je m'installais près d'elle sur le lit alors qu'elle déposait sa tête sur ma cuisse. Sa main frotta son œil durant un temps avant qu'elle ne les referme.

- Allô?

_« Emmett? Je suis content d'avoir pu te joindre… Alice est à l'hôpital, elle va accoucher! S'écria Jasper. »_

- Ok, je… j'arrive dès que possible, chuchotais-je.

_« A tout de suite. »_

Je caressais ses cheveux alors qu'elle soupirait de bonheur.

- C'était mon beau frère Jasper, ma sœur Alice va accoucher… ça te dirait de venir avec moi?

- Je sais pas, me répondit-elle de sa voix endormie.

- On va d'abord petit déjeuner et on verra après alors… soupirais-je.

Nous nous installions à table en un temps record. Alors que je sortais la confiture et le pain de mie, elle nous versa une tasse de café chacun.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment si ma présence serait une bonne chose, me confia-t-elle. La dernière fois que j'ai vu tes parents remonte à deux mois et je ne pense pas que leur opinion vis-à-vis de moi ait changée même si ce n'était pas une rencontre officielle.

- Peut-être mais j'ai besoin de toi, soufflais-je.

Elle se stoppa dans son mouvement et me regarda. Elle semblait être en plein conflit intérieur.

- D'accord mais à la seule condition que quelque soit la réaction de tes parents, tu ne fasses rien de stupide.

Je hochais la tête et nous continuâmes à manger. Une fois fait, nous débarrassâmes la table et rentrâmes dans ma chambre. J'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille alors que nous avancions vers la douche. Elle se retourna et ses lèvres regagnèrent les miennes, son corps se pressa au mien et je profitais de sa chaleur contre moi.

Mon esprit devint brumeux alors qu'elle souffla:

- Une petite douche à deux ça te dit? Comme ça, on gagnera du temps.

Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres alors que je déboutonnais ma chemise qu'elle avait mise un peu plus tôt. Nous entrâmes dans la douche et elle me débarrassa de mon boxer alors que j'allumais l'eau chaude. Je la réglais rapidement alors qu'elle remontait le long de mon corps, glissant sa langue sur ma peau sèche ou mouillée. Sa langue passa sur mon membre et elle continua son ascension.

Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était prête à me faire une fellation, je trouvais le moyen de couper court. Non pas que je n'aimais pas, seulement je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'en faire une.

Je pris le gel douche et en versais une noix dans le creux de ma main. Je fis rapidement mousser le tout alors que ses lèvres épousèrent les miennes. Je passais mes mains dans son dos accentuant mon action sur ces zones que je savais fragiles. Sa poitrine nue pressée contre mon torse, le frôlant à chacun de ses mouvements, faisait s'éveiller mon membre déjà dangereusement douloureux. Nos gémissements et grognements se mêlaient, raisonnant dans la cabine de douche puis la salle de bain. Alors que je picorais sa peau de baisers, cajolais avec envie ses seins, elle prit elle aussi une noix de gel de douche et commença à me caresser la peau de ses mains mousseuses. Elle descendit dangereusement jusqu'à mon membre qu'elle prit à pleine main avant de commencer de lents va et vient. Ses baisers sur mon torse, ses mains sur mon corps me faisaient planer à mille lieues d'ici. Elle sera ma perdition. Mon corps s'enflammait sous ses caresses, sa langue jouait sur ma peau, ses dents me mordillaient, autant de petites souffrances que je lui retournais dès que possible. Mes lèvres écrasèrent les siennes avec force alors que je la plaquais gentiment contre le mur.

Elle gémit. Je pris l'une de ses jambes dans ma main et la remontais, la calant contre mon flanc. nous étions pressés et je voulais ma dose de Bella avant de partir. Son dos s'arqua alors que dans cet élan de plaisir et de folie intense, je m'immisçais en elle. Mes va et vient se firent rapides, profonds et puissants. Elle criait sous l'assaut, plantant ses dents sur mon épaule et ses mains dans mon dos. Sa tête retomba en arrière alors qu'après un dernier coup de rein, je me déversais en elle. Son cri se répercuta dans la salle de bain, parfait miroir du mien. Front contre front, nous reprenions notre souffle. La sonnerie de mon portable se fit entendre et je me dépêchais de la déposer au sol. Après un baiser volé, je sortis de la salle de bain enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps et me dépêchais de décrocher.

- Allô?

_« Bon sang Emmett mais que fais-tu? Me cria Edward. »_

- Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je me rende à l'hôpital non douché et mourant de faim et tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas venir avant, dis-je d'une voix plus dure.

_« Excuse moi de vouloir que toute la famille soit présente pour l'accouchement de notre sœur! Reprit-il sur le même ton. »_

- Je ne suis qu'à vingt minutes à pieds de l'hôpital.

Une Bella nue sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Je n'écoutais plus qu'à moitié mon frère alors qu'elle mettait son boxer.

_« Emmett? Emmett! Hurla-t-il. »_

- Oui… je, on arrive… dans… pas longtemps, le temps de nous habiller, a tout de suite.

Je raccrochais rapidement et courais prendre Bella dans mes bras. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri mais se mit à rire alors qu'elle entourait mon cou de ses bras. Elle picora mes lèvres des siennes et nous rimes.

- On va finir par être vraiment en retard, chuchota-t-elle. Et je doute que ne pas être auprès de ta famille le jour de la naissance de ta nièce soit une bonne chose. Et tu sais ce que l'on dit; jamais deux sans trois, donc, si jamais dans une vingtaine de minutes ils ne nous voient pas, tu auras droit à un autre appel.

Je finis par la reposer au sol et après une petite tape sur les fesses et l'entente de son rire, je me préparais.

.

_Vingt minutes plus tard…_

.

- Vous en avez mit du temps! S'exclama mon père, mécontent.

Je serrais la main de Bella dans la mienne.

- Nous aussi on est content de tous vous revoir, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Bella et moi nous installâmes sur l'une des chaises. Elle avait opté pour un short en jean dévoilant une grande partie de ses jambes que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser, des converses, ainsi qu'un petit top blanc sur lequel elle avait mit l'une de mes chemises. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et suivaient ses mouvements.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à midi. Nous suivîmes ma famille jusqu'au réfectoire mais, prétextant une envie pressante, je retournais à la voiture et pris mes médicaments. Une fois de retour à table, Bella m'avait déjà prit mon déjeuné. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire un peu stressé et je pouvais voir le soulagement dans ses yeux.

.

_Huit heures plus tard…_

.

Nous étions tous réunis dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ma sœur était épuisée mais heureuse. Près d'elle, se tenait son mari, Jasper et leur premier enfant. Elle portait la petite Danaé dans ses bras et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. L'euphorie du moment remplissait la pièce. Danaé passa de bras en bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se fissurer sous le regard tendre que lui envoyait Bella. Nous n'avions pas pu rester trop longtemps puisqu'il se faisait tard. Mes parents avaient su se contenir. A vrai dire, ils étaient ici pour Alice et non pas pour nous faire des reproches. Nous n'avions eu droit qu'à quelques remarques ou des regards lourds de sens. L'ignorance semblait être leur crédo.

Nous descendions les deux étages en ascenseur et un silence gêné occupait l'habitacle. Une fois sortis, nous nous apprêtions à quitter l'hôpital lorsque Bella fut appelée.

- Bella!

Bella se retourna, me forçant à me stopper alors que ma famille quittait les lieux, sans un mot. Un couple, main dans la main, vint dans notre direction.

- Hey Ang', Ben! S'écria-t-elle et les étreignant tous deux. Laissez moi vous présenter. Emmett, voici Angela et son mari Ben. Angela travaille avec moi dans le service cardio. Angela, Ben, voici mon petit ami Emmett.

- Le fameux mécano, souffla Angela avec un regard entendu vers Bella.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, souriante.

- Mais que faites vous ici? Nous demanda Angela.

- La sœur d'Emmett vient d'avoir un enfant, nous étions venus lui rendre visite, expliqua succinctement Bella.

Nous parlâmes un instant jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous proposent de sortir avec eux. Nous passions notre soirée tous ensemble et j'appréciais de connaitre les amis de Bella. Ils étaient amusant et l'un des couples les plus heureux que j'ai pu voir de ma vie jusque là.

Une fois rentrés à mon appartement, Bella et moi profitâmes du corps de l'autre le reste de la soirée. C'était un remerciement quant à ma promesse de plus tôt, une envie que nous partagions l'un et l'autre au plus profond de nous même. Un besoin qui nous étreignait tellement fort que je savais, au plus profond de moi-même, que vivre sans elle sera une épreuve plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Pour celles qui connaissent déjà ce qu'à Emmett je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: je ne suis pas désolée et ne me tuez pas si vous voulez une suite!**

**.**

**Pour les autres, je vous laisse deux choix: **

**- le découvrir en lisant un OS posté par Tinga Bella sur le sujet (du coup je fais un peu de pub :D) : **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/5894934/1/la_fin_est_proche **(enlevez les espaces)**

**- attendre que je vous le dévoile dans deux chapitres exactement**

**.**

**Au fait, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Bonne fin de semaine et bonnes vacances!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	9. L'invitation

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais, non? **

**Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances. **

**Je vous remercie de vos mises en alertes et de toutes vos reviews. **

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes celles des inscrites sur le site, passons donc aux anonymes:**

**.**

Marion: je te remercie de ta review. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas réellement Emmett comme un être blagueur à l'extrême donc si jamais un jour il m'arrivait d'écrire un autre Emmett/Bella, je dois dire que le personnage d'Emmett sera tout aussi complexe que celui que je décris et fais vivre ici. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Audrey: coucou miss! Je te remercie de ta review. Mais à vrai dire, la décision d'Emmett vient du fait qu'il ne veut pas la perdre. C'est normal pour lui de se dire qu'il peut la perdre du jour au lendemain et c'est exactement de quoi il se préserve en ne lui disant rien. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Sarah: tout d'abord avant que je ne te réponde, j'aimerais que tu me repasses ton surnom sur fanfiction ou encore que tu me passes ton adresse mail par MP. J'aurais une toute petite chose à te demander et qui te feras certainement plaisir. :D

A vrai dire, le prochain chapitre sera celui de la révélation. La réaction de Bella ne dépendra pas seulement d'elle malheureusement ou heureusement. Pour ce qui est de la subtilité, je dirais simplement qu'ils ont arrêtés de l'utiliser depuis longtemps…

Le Edward de cette fic' peut paraitre con mais en réalité ce n'est pas ça. Comme toute personne il a eu peur et a cru qu'en suivant l'avis général de la famille tout irait pour le mieux sauf que maintenant il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû et culpabilise. Et bien sur il en veut à Emmett de ne rien dire à Bella parce qu'elle doit être elle aussi au courant. Merci de ta review au fait. Bisous. Mary.

**.**

**Un remerciement plus particulier à Anzele42100, Djianara et Sarah.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 8 - L'invitation_

.

POV Emmett

.

_Un mois et demi plus tard…_

.

Le temps était passé à une allure folle encore une fois. Cela faisait trois mois que nous étions ensemble, trois merveilleux mois où chaque jour qui passaient m'en apprenait un peu plus sur elle, sa personnalité, ses goûts. Elle ne cessait de m'impressionner encore et toujours. Je la découvrais et la redécouvrais avec plaisir. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, je me sentais invincible, rien ne pouvait me toucher.

Mais lorsque le soir il nous arrivait de nous séparer, mon esprit fonctionnait vivement. Je m'en voulais de ne lui avoir encore rien dit et je ne cessais d'imaginer différentes réactions de sa part. Au mieux elle me giflait, demanderait un temps de réflexion et nous en déciderons ensemble, au pire elle me quittait définitivement sans un mot et sans une parole. J'avais néanmoins une préférence pour la première option mais je ne lui en voudrais pas si elle choisissait la deuxième. Après tout c'était entièrement de ma faute. Si seulement je ne jouais pas les égoïstes. Mais c'était elle et je prenais chaque instant, chaque sourire, chaque caresse qu'elle m'accordait.

Je revins au moment présent et continuais mes caresses sur le bras nu de Bella. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau légèrement hâlée. Appuyée contre mon torse, elle soupira. Je resserrais ma prise sur son corps. Nous étions assis à l'ombre d'un arbre au Heather Farms Park. Il était à peine 10 heures du matin et il nous restait deux heures avant de nous rendre chez mes parents.

Je ne leur avais que rapidement parlé au téléphone et j'étais le plus souvent celui qui coupait court à la conversation. Je n'étais pas non plus retourné à la villa depuis ce jour. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté mais je n'y voyais plus d'intérêts. Après l'accueil qu'ils avaient réservés à Bella la seule fois où elle s'y était rendue, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le digérer.

Un jour où nous étions chez elle, mon portable sonna. J'avais demandé à Bella d'y répondre puisque j'étais occupé à lui cuisiner un bon petit repas.

_Flashback_

_Ce matin je m'étais levé avec l'envie de fêter nos deux mois ensemble. J'avais fait part à Bella de mon envie de lui cuisiner un bon repas pour ce soir. Elle avait rit dans un premier temps et je lui avais demandé pourquoi, me sentant légèrement vexé. Elle m'avait simplement dit qu'elle trouvait risible l'idée de me voir déambuler dans une cuisine affublé d'un tablier. Nous avions fini par une séance de chatouille et de câlins sous la couette. _

_Le soir en rentrant, elle s'est directement dirigée vers la cuisine. Morte de rire appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte je la rejoins et l'embrassais légèrement. Il faut dire que j'étais surement risible avec un tablier en me déhanchant sur la chanson passant à la radio. _

_- Et que nous as-tu préparés? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les fourneaux. _

_- Hep hep hep… surprise, tu n'as qu'à mettre la table en attendant. _

_Elle haussa un sourcil alors que sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire joueur. _

_- Comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. _

_La sonnerie de mon portable se fit entendre alors que je lavais la salade. _

_- Ca ne te dérangerait pas de répondre pour moi s'il te plait? _

_Elle hocha la tête et prit le portable sur le comptoir. _

_- Allô? _

_- …_

_- Non vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de numéro, il ne peut seulement pas vous répondre. _

_- …_

_- Il lave de la salade. _

_- …_

_Elle éloigna légèrement le portable de son oreille. _

_- C'est ton frère Edward, il voudrait savoir si tu seras présent à la fête d'anniversaire de Nathan. Elle aura lieu chez tes parents. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont prévu buffet froid pour l'ensemble de la famille au déjeuné, l'après midi les amis de Nathan et quelques parents seront présents et profiteront de la piscine, le soir ce sera des grillades. _

_Je m'essuyais les mains et m'accoudais au comptoir face à elle. _

_- Ca te dirait de venir? Lui proposais-je. _

_- Ecoutes, la dernière fois que j'ai vu tes parents ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien fini, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que j'y aille, me dit-elle gênée. _

_- Bien dans ce cas je n'y vais pas, conclus-je. De toute manière je n'ai pas très envie de les revoir après ce qu'ils t'ont fait. _

_Je lui pris le portable des mains et le posais à mon oreille mais à l'instant où j'allais parler, elle me coupa et soupira. _

_- D'accord mais si j'y vais c'est uniquement parce que je sais que Nathan t'adore et qu'il serait déçu si tu ne t'y rendais pas. _

_J'hochais la tête et reportais le portable à mon oreille. _

_- Edward? Appelais-je. _

« Oui, je t'écoute. »

_- Bella et moi seront présents à l'anniversaire de Nathan. Doit-on ramener quelque chose? _

« Je ne vois pas pour le moment seul ta… euh… votre présence suffit, mais si on a besoin de votre aide, je te le ferais savoir. »

_- Ok, hum… dans ce cas… _

_Je me retournais pour voir ce que Bella faisait. _

_- Hey, je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder, m'écriais-je. _

_- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, me répondit-elle. _

_Elle rit et j'en fis de même. _

_- A plus tard, Ed'. _

_Je raccrochais sans autre forme de préambule et partis embrasser ma Bella. _

_Fin du flashback_

- Emmett, j'ai…, commença Bella.

Mon portable sonna.

Edward.

- Allô.

_« Emmett, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu aller nous chercher le gâteau et les différentes pâtisseries à la boulangerie habituelle? Nous avons du retard sur les derniers préparatifs et personne ne peut s'en charger à part toi. Maman est paniquée et ne cesse de courir entre la terrasse et la maison. Papa est parti chercher la viande pour ce soir mais il a oublié son portable. Alice et Jasper sont en route parce qu'ils ont du passer chez le médecin à cause du bébé ce matin, Kate en est presque à terme et elle doit éviter de se fatiguer. Les enfants ne nous facilitent pas la tâche et… c'est la panique en clair. Alors pourrais-tu nous rendre ce service? »_

Je restais un instant surpris par tout ce que mon frère venait de me débiter. C'est la première fois qu'il perdait autant le contrôle de la situation.

- Oui bien sur, il n'y a pas de soucis. On arrive dans peu de temps.

_« Merci Em', tu me sauves la vie… Nathan non! Ne touche pas à ça! A tout de suite Em'. »_

Je sentis le regard interrogateur de Bella et baissait mon visage jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres.

- C'était mon frère, apparemment ils sont débordés et nous demandent de l'aide, lui indiquais-je.

- On devrait aller chercher nos affaires. Tu penses qu'il aurait le temps de le faire ce petit tour avec mon Ashton ou pas?

Elle était la femme la plus généreuse qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Elle ne gardait aucune rancœur envers mes parents pour leur attitude. Elle craignait seulement que sa présence diminue l'effervescence due à cet anniversaire. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce jour si important pour mon neveu.

Nous finîmes par quitter notre coin tranquille et roulâmes jusque chez elle à bord de mon 4x4. Je laissais mon véhicule dans son allée une fois qu'elle eut sortit son Ashton. J'avais passé la nuit chez elle et avais donc naturellement prévu des vêtements de rechange et mon short de bain pour aujourd'hui. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre et redescendis les escaliers en enfonçant une partie de son maillot de bain dans son sac.

Elle me laissa conduire l'Ashton et je retrouvais avec bonheur le ronronnement du moteur. Bella rit devant mon air niais mais je n'en avais cure. Après un rapide saut à la boulangerie et le chargement impressionnant de pâtisseries dans le coffre, nous primes la direction de la villa. Il était 11h15 lorsque nous nous garâmes devant.

- Emmett, m'appela-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la façade blanche.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas du venir finalement, déglutit-elle difficilement.

Je la forçais à me regarder et me plongeais dans son regard caramel.

- On est deux, non? Dis-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et après le désastre de la première fois ça ne peut pas être pire cette fois-ci, ajoutais-je sérieusement.

Elle sourit puis rit avant de m'embrasser légèrement.

- Idiot, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- Allez, on y va, dis-je légèrement enthousiaste.

Je n'avais pas réellement envie d'y aller aussi mais je voulais seulement montrer à mes parents que j'étais avec Bella et que j'avais désormais une vie presque normale. Elle était peut-être basée sur une omission mais je faisais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Cette conversation que je n'avais pas eue avec mon père risquait d'ailleurs de se dérouler durant l'après midi. J'avais la désagréable impression que tout ne se passerait pas à merveille.

.

.

POV Bella

.

Dire que j'étais stressée était un euphémisme. Mon cœur battait à un rythme impressionnant et j'avais à tout instant l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. J'avançais fébrilement aux côtés d'Emmett, les bras pleins de gâteaux et pâtisseries en tout genre. Je ne savais pas que pour un simple anniversaire on pouvait commander autant. Il faut dire que ma famille se limitait à mon père, ma mère et son nouveau mari ainsi que mon parrain et ma marraine que je n'avais plus vus depuis mes 7 ans. Un peu petite je l'avoue, mais je ne les aimais que plus. Emmett me sourit pour m'encourager et me laissa passer devant. J'avoue que sa galanterie aurait pu s'effacer sur ce coup-ci.

La maison était décorée de quelques ballons ici et là. J'imaginais que le plus gros de la décoration se trouvait à l'extérieur, autour de la piscine. Plusieurs personnes couraient de part et d'autre de la maison. Un homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux bronze et aux yeux verts, Edward, courait après une petite fille brune aux yeux verts, Zoé. Alice berçait tendrement le nourrisson dans ses bras avant qu'un jeune homme blond, Jasper, ne la rejoigne, un enfant sous le bras et ne lui tende un biberon. Il repartit tout aussi rapidement, appelé à l'extérieur par Mr Cullen qui venait de nous passer devant à toute allure il y a peu. Mme Cullen montait à l'étage en criant je ne sais quoi à je ne sais qui alors qu'elle avait encore ses bigoudis dans les cheveux. Au milieu de toute cette effervescence, il y avait Nathan assit à côté d'une femme dans la trentaine au ventre bien rond, Kate. Personne ne semblait avoir prit conscience de notre présence. Pas que ça m'étonnait vu comment s'était passée ma dernière visite ici mais ça me gênait vis-à-vis d'Emmett.

Il observait cette agitation comme si c'était normal, il les observait comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Je savais que ses rapports avec sa famille étaient assez conflictuels mais de là à en devenir complètement invisible… Je n'avais jamais imaginé ça. Il me fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine où un frigidaire presque vide attendait d'être rempli. Il nous fallut deux allers-retours pour finalement vider la voiture. Une fois fait, nous montâmes à l'étage et il me montra son ancienne chambre.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, me dit-il soudainement.

- A propos de quoi? Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Finalement nous n'aurions pas du venir, c'est stupide. Rien qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé ça me rend malade. Je te parie qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte de notre présence. Ce ne sera que lorsqu'ils verront ta voiture ou encore qu'ils ouvriront le frigo qu'ils se rendront compte que nous sommes arrivés.

- C'est pas toi qui as dit qu'on était deux? Lui dis-je soudain.

Il vint s'asseoir entre mes jambes, au pied du lit.

- Oui et c'est toi qui m'a traité d'idiot, t'as parfaitement raison maintenant, me répondit-il en renversant sa tête pour m'observer.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffais un peu. Je posais ensuite mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien, ok?

Il m'observa longuement et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'une lutte se déroulait en lui.

- Je peux te jurer que je te dirais tout. Je sens que… enfin, tu sais que je te cache quelque chose mais je veux que tu saches que bientôt… bientôt je t'expliquerais tout. Je ne peux pas te certifier que tout se passera bien avec mes parents mais je resterais à tes côtés.

- Leur attitude a-t-elle un rapport avec… ce secret? Demandai-je difficilement.

Il baissa la tête.

- Oui malheureusement.

- Tu m'as prévenue et c'est déjà ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Après un petit quart d'heure ensemble, nous descendîmes. La main d'Emmett serra la mienne avec force et nous la suivîmes dehors.

- Enfin Emmett tu es là! S'exclama Mme Cullen. On est tous rassemblés dans le jardin, il ne manquait plus que toi… et ton amie, finit-elle un ton plus bas.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Sachez que je suis à votre disposition s'il y des questions ou autres. **

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? **

**Au fait, les trois prochains seront riches en émotions. **

**A bientôt!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	10. Tout découvrir

**Coucou! **

**Eh oui je suis de retour avec cette suite tant attendue! :D**

**Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, mises en alertes et MP! Continuez comme ça! **

**Surtout que l'on a dépassé la centaine de reviews! Merci!  
**

**.**

Merci aux anonymes: Andrey et Marion

**.**

**Je voulais seulement ajouter que si j'écris cette fic' c'est particulièrement pour que divers aspects du Sida soient pris en compte (les modes de contamination, certains traitements, le ressenti de la famille…) tout en oubliant pas que c'est une fic'. **

**Toutes les informations ou futures informations que l'on pourrait retrouver ici sont le résultat de mes propres recherches, de mes connaissances et de mes cours de terminale… Je ne suis pas infaillible et je sais parfaitement que je pourrais mal écrire telle ou telle chose et par avance je m'en excuse si c'est le cas. Seulement, sachez que je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. **

**Je vais essayer de la faire la plus complète possible, cela s'entend. Je sais parfaitement que certaines choses pourront vous paraitre trop rapides ou trop lentes mais c'est tout à fait normal. Après, je ne vais pas forcément faire en sorte que tout aille mal pour eux, qu'ils enchainent problèmes sur problèmes… Ils auront leur part de bonheur aussi. **

**.**

**Je remercie plus particulièrement Anzele42100, Djianara et Sarah.**

**Si vous avez des questions ou un éclaircissement, je serais heureuse de vous aider!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 9 - Tout découvrir_

.

POV Bella.

.

Avez-vous déjà connu ce sentiment d'être une véritable étrangère en plein milieu d'une grande famille? De savoir que votre présence semble les insupporter plus qu'autre chose? Malgré Emmett à mes côtés, je ne cessais de me dire que c'était réellement une mauvaise idée d'être venue ici. Mais je savais que si je ne venais pas, Emmett ne serait pas non plus venu. Et je ne voulais certainement pas que Nathan pense que ce soit de ma faute.

J'avais le désagréable sentiment de me sentir épiée et analysée à chacun de mes mouvements. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus glauque. J'essayais de suivre le fil des conversations mais je dois dire que n'ayant pas été présentée officiellement, je n'osais pas trop m'interposer. Autant me faire la plus petite possible. Emmett restait près de moi la plupart de temps et je le sentais enrager plus le temps passait mais il prenait sur lui et nous riions ensemble, enfermés dans notre bulle. Je caressais son bras avec douceur pour l'inciter à se calmer. Nous récoltâmes un regard noir de la part des parents Cullen. Allez savoir ce que nous avions fait de répréhensible mais c'était le cas.

Les amis de Nathan commencèrent à arriver puis quelques parents restèrent eux aussi. Les enfants jouaient et les parents riaient. Emmett me proposa de me baigner avec lui et j'acquiesçais. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir, certains adultes s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans la piscine. Il me mena jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre et me dit de le rejoindre en bas une fois prête.

J'attachais rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, réajustais mon haut de maillot de bain et enroulais un paréo autour de ma taille. Une fois fait, je longeais le couloir mais une conversation entre Emmett et son père retint mon attention. La porte était légèrement entrouverte.

- … Ta mère et moi sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une femme magnifique et généreuse mais tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie. Que feras-tu lorsque ça deviendra sérieux entre vous? Ou encore lorsqu'elle te demandera si vous pouvez arrêter le préservatif? Ou encore lorsqu'elle te demandera un enfant? Lui dit durement son père.

- Tu ne crois pas que je le sais tout ça! Dit fortement Emmett. Tu ne crois pas que j'y pense à chaque fois que nous avons un rapport? Tu ne crois pas que je me dégoûte assez pour ne pas lui avoir dit? Tu ne crois pas que j'y pense à chaque fois que je retire ce foutu préservatif?

- C'est toi qui t'es engagé dans cette relation. Dès le début tu aurais dû y mettre un terme. Nous avons tous pu constater à quel point elle est bénéfique pour toi, tu souris plus, tu es heureux et serein mais nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de penser à elle, sa santé et son bonheur. Elle est encore jeune et se trouvera rapidement quelqu'un, lui répondit son père.

- Donc tu insinues que quelqu'un comme moi n'a pas le droit de faire sa vie avec une femme? Résuma Emmett.

- Non, bien sur que non, tu as le droit au bonheur comme tout le monde mais pas quand il est basé sur un mensonge! Reprit plus fort son père. Il faut que tu lui dises et que ce soit elle qui prenne sa décision. Parce que ça ne te concerne pas seulement, elle aussi prend d'énormes risques et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le sait pas, lui dit son père d'une voix plus douce. Tu dois la laisser choisir si elle désire ou non rester à tes côtés. Je sais que nous nous sommes comportés froidement envers elle mais c'est justement parce que nous pourrions l'aimer en tant que belle fille que nous nous protégeons.

- C'est pas possible, murmurais-je.

- Alors dis-moi papa, comme dois-je faire pour dire à la femme que j'aime que je suis atteint du Sida et que ce putain de VIH me ronge de l'intérieur? Hein, dis-moi comment je peux faire pour dire à la femme que j'aime qu'elle peut faire une croix sur ses rêves de famille? Comment je peux dire à la femme que j'aime que depuis trois mois je lui ai menti parce qu'égoïstement je voulais la garder près de moi? Comment dire à la femme qui m'a rendu gout à la vie, à celle qui compte le plus au monde pour moi, à celle sans qui ma vie n'aurait plus de sens, que je suis atteint du Sida? As-tu une idée pour qu'elle le sache et ne me laisse pas tomber ensuite? As-tu une idée pour qu'elle soit mise au courant et qu'elle ne parte pas en courant? As-tu une idée pour que son regard ne soit pas que pitié à chaque fois qu'elle posera ses yeux sur moi? As-tu seulement une idée qui pourrait me garantir que son regard ne changera pas tout court? Ou du moins qu'il ne change pas pour qu'il devienne une pâle réplique du votre.

Je sentais une colère sourde monter en moi. Mon souffle devint erratique à mesure que mon cerveau assimilait ces révélations.

Emmett m'aimait.

Emmett était porteur du VIH, il avait le Sida.

Emmett avait peur de me le dire parce qu'il m'aimait et ne voulait pas me perdre.

Emmett m'avait mise en dangers sans que je ne le sache.

Ses parents ne me détestaient pas, ils cherchaient à me protéger du véritable idiot qu'était leur fils.

Emmett m'avait menti.

Mais Emmett m'aimait.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais avouer.

Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que j'étouffais un sanglot dans ma main. Mes jambes faillirent plier sous le poids de mon corps mais je me retins au chambranle de la porte, sans faire grand bruit. Une larme glissa sur ma main.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider Emmett. Comme je te l'ai dit, le plus simple aurait été de couper court à cette relation dès le début, soupira Mr Cullen.

- Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir, j'ai besoin d'elle, se lamenta Emmett.

- Nous avons tous pu voir la tendresse qui vous unit mais si tu l'aimes, tu dois la laisser partir et vivre sa vie loin de toi, lui expliqua doucement son père.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas rencontré Rosalie, tout serait différent aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas cette chose en moi et je pourrais pleinement vivre ma vie.

- Mais penses-tu qu'avec la vie de quaterback que tu menais tu aurais pu rencontrer Bella?

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Emmett. Mais je n'arrive pas non plus à m'imaginer une vie sans elle. Chaque fois que je me trouvais en sa présence je me disais que c'était le moment pour lui dire mais à chaque fois je ne cessais de penser qu'elle me quitterait inévitablement. Et ça je ne le veux pas…

- Crois bien que pour lui avoir menti autant de temps c'est une chose, qui je le pense, arrivera. Ne te voile pas la face. Cela va faire plus de trois mois que tu lui fais courir un risque inconsidéré sans qu'elle ne s'en doute ou ne sois mise au courant. Même si c'est la femme la plus compréhensive au monde, il y a toujours cet instinct de préservation qui la poussera à te quitter, lui dit Mr Cullen d'un ton compréhensif.

- Arrêtes de me parler comme à un gamin, merde! Cria Emmett.

.

POV Emmett

.

Je finis par quitter le bureau sous le regard peiné et compréhensif de mon père. J'ouvris la porte avec force et restais figé devant _elle_, Bella.

Son visage était strié de larmes, ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Une main plaquée contre sa bouche retenait difficilement les sanglots qu'elle cherchait à dissimuler. Elle avait tout entendu. Elle savait.

Je m'avançais vers elle, pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle recula de quelques pas. Mon cœur se serra. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans son regard, seulement de l'effarement, de la peur et de la colère. Son corps était simplement recouvert de son maillot de bain et d'un paréo. Sa main glissa le long de sa bouche, se leva dans les airs et vint s'écraser durement contre ma joue. Je ne répliquais pas, je ne la regardais pas, je l'avais perdue, je le savais, je le sentais. Mon père passa devant moi et s'avança vers Bella.

- Ne me touchez pas vous entendez? Lui dit-elle d'une voix coléreuse.

- Ecoutez, je sais que ça peut vous faire un choc mais…

- Taisez-vous! Le coupa-t-elle. Ne la ramenez surtout pas après votre putain de comportement, compris?

Mon père, surprit, finit par descendre au rez-de-chaussée et nous laissa seuls.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Répéta-t-elle. Et regardes moi au moins quand je te parle!

Je lui fis face.

- Pourquoi as-tu laissé trainer les choses? J'avais le droit de savoir Emmett! J'AVAIS LE DROIT DE CONNAITRE LES RISQUES QUE J'ENCOURAIS LORSQUE L'ON COUCHAIT ENSEMBLE TU M'ENTENDS? Alors pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, pourquoi?

Je m'approchais mais à nouveau elle recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur d'en face.

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je me suis attaché à toi Bella, je t'aime. Je savais que lorsque tu le saurais tu partirais, tu me laisserais seul, je voulais seulement profiter de toi avant de devoir te voir partir, tu comprends? Je voulais graver dans ma mémoire les traits de la femme qui m'a rendu confiance en l'Homme, en la vie, celle qui m'a fait redécouvrir des sentiments que je croyais perdus à jamais.

- Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me le cacher aussi longtemps, tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser dans l'ignorance, tu aurais du me faire confiance, tu aurais du me laisser choisir. Tu aurais du…

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Je suivis le mouvement et m'agenouillais face à elle.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait une fois que tu l'aurais su? Tu serais partie parce que tu aurais jugé le risque trop important.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu le sais? Me demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_Flashback. _

_2 juillet 2007. _

_J'étais avec Rosalie depuis maintenant 6 mois. Elle était tout ce que je recherchais chez une femme. Douce, gentille, aimante, compréhensive. Je lui avais demandé que l'on fasse le test ensemble. Cela faisait trois mois que j'essayais de la convaincre et elle avait finalement accepté. Nous avions déjà eu du sexe sans préservatif une ou deux fois mais elle me disait être clean et de mon côté, je devais faire un test tous les six mois. La loi l'imposait aux joueurs de football américain. Le dernier remontait à trois mois._

_Nous finîmes par nous rendre dans ce centre et je sentais Rosalie étrangement stressée alors que nous remplissions un questionnaire. J'étais moi-même en état de stress mais pas aussi avancé que le sien. Ces tests étaient toujours stressants. Plusieurs fois elle voulu partir mais à chaque fois je la retins. Alors qu'elle semblait s'être calmée, elle voulu aller aux toilettes. _

_- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te le jure, sourit-elle. _

_Une infirmière vint me chercher peu de temps après. J'étais inquiet de ne pas voir Rosalie mais l'infirmière me réconforta en me disant que mon amie avait dû être emmenée dans une autre salle. Cependant lorsque j'en sortis, je ne la vis nulle part. _

_- Elle s'est dégonflée, murmurais-je pour moi-même. J'arrive pas à y croire. _

_Je finis par rentrer chez moi et tentais de la joindre à plusieurs reprises sur son portable. Mon emploi du temps durant la semaine qui suivit fut si chargé que je n'eus pas le temps de la voir. Elle ne tenta pas non plus de le faire de son côté. _

_9 juillet 2007_

_Je fêtais aujourd'hui mes 26 ans. Avec Rosalie nous avions prévu d'aller chercher nos résultats à la clinique et de passer le reste de notre journée ensemble. Du moins, c'était ce que nous avions prévu la semaine dernière. _

_J'entrais dans la clinique, cette peur toujours présente. Même l'homme le plus fidèle au monde aurait eu peur en venant chercher de tels résultats. Une fois la lettre récupérée, mon portable sonna. Je m'excusais auprès du personnel et sortit. Mes parents avaient organisés une petite fête en mon honneur. J'entrais dans ma voiture et ouvris l'enveloppe sans plus tarder. Je voulais me débarrasser de ce poids avant de faire la fête avec mes parents et Rose. _

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, ma respiration se coupa et mon rythme cardiaque redoubla. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une telle chose m'arrivait à moi. Ma vie avait basculé et ce, par la puissance d'un seul mot : POSITIF_

_Et là, le comportement de Rose me revint en mémoire. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis ce fameux jour à la clinique et son état d'énervement en devint suspect. Elle ne me rappelait plus, et j'avais peu d'espoir au fait qu'elle ait lu mes messages. Je m'étais rendu chez elle mais la porte était restée indéniablement close. Elle m'avait quitté de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Elle savait dès le début qu'elle était séropo. Elle le savait et c'est pour ça que j'avais mit autant de temps à la convaincre, elle connaissait simplement déjà le résultat. _

_Le jour de mon anniversaire marquait la fin de ma vie d'avant. _

_Je m'étais mécaniquement rendu chez moi. Ma mère avait trouvé mon comportement étrange et avait appelé le reste de la famille. Encore trop sous le choc pour parler, j'ai simplement tendu la lettre à mon père. Il avait relevé des yeux brillants vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Le morceau de papier fut lu par chacun des membres de la famille. _

_Ce 9 juillet 2007, j'avais perdu ma place dans cette famille. _

_Fin du flashback_

- Et tu voulais que ce soit la même chose avec moi? Tu ne voulais rien me dire et lorsque je t'aurais demandé de faire le test avec moi tu te serais enfui? Renifla-t-elle.

- Non bien sur que non, je ne te ferais jamais une chose pareille, la rassurais-je gauchement. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de me protéger avec toi. Même si tu n'étais pas au courant, je tenais à ça.

- Pas toujours, me dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Que veux-tu dire? M'inquiétais-je.

Elle releva son visage vers moi et vrilla son regard larmoyant dans le mien.

- Il y a un mois et demi, lorsque nous sommes allés à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement d'Alice, Me dit-elle à voix basse.

- Nous nous sommes protégés Bella, lui affirmais-je.

- Au lit oui, la veille, mais pas lorsque nous l'avons fait sous la douche, me dit-elle à nouveau.

Je m'assis au sol et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Elle posa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes et se releva.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Je la regardais faire alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Il faut seulement que je réfléchisse à tout ça, je t'appellerais ou je viendrais te voir plus tard, me dit-elle alors qu'elle descendait lentement les marches des escaliers.

J'avais eu un rapport à risques avec la femme que j'aime. Elle pouvait être porteuse de cette merde. J'avais inconsciemment et consciemment mit sa vie en danger. Que pouvait-il encore m'arriver de pire?

.

.

POV Bella

.

Je rentrais chez moi dans un état second. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni même quoi faire à vrai dire. J'ouvris mécaniquement ma porte sans me soucier du courrier sur le sol et montais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais et entrais, dans mon lit. Je finis par m'endormir après avoir eu l'impression d'avoir complètement vidé mon corps de son eau.

Le lendemain, je me levais toujours aussi mécaniquement et ramassais mon courrier. J'ouvris et fis les chèques pour payer les factures, jetais les pubs lorsque la dernière lettre me fit me figer. Je l'ouvris fébrilement alors que mes doigts tremblaient tellement qu'ils risquaient d'arracher le papier. J'inspirais longuement tout en priant tous les dieux à ma connaissance. J'enlevais le papier de son enveloppe et soupirais longuement.

Mais mes espérances furent de courte durée lorsque je vis mon taux de « HCG * » tout comme lorsque je vis inscrit en lettres majuscules: POSITIF

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je me mis en position fœtale au sol, pleurant toutes ces larmes que je croyais ne plus avoir.

**.**

*HCG: hormone produite par les cellules placentaires. (Définition simplifiée) Son taux est détectable entre la 2ème et 14ème semaine. Il atteint son maximum à la 8ème semaine de grossesse et il diminue ensuite jusqu'à atteindre un taux légèrement supérieur à 0 jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse. Cette hormone est celle que l'on recherche dans l'urine lorsque l'on fait un test de grossesse. Si le test est négatif, soit il peut avoir été fait trop tôt soit il n'y a réellement pas d'hormone présente, donc, pas de grossesse.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**En ce qui concerne le Sida, il faut plus ou moins une période de trois mois depuis le rapport à risque pour que l'on puisse détecter le virus. **

**.**

**Attendez-vous en fin de certains chapitres à une petite note comme celle au-dessus.**

**.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre vos commentaires sur ce chapitre! **

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	11. Venir, voir et perdre?

**Coucou!**

**Je vous mets le prochain chapitre tant attendu: la réaction de Bella face à ce qu'Emmett lui a dit. **

**Certaines le comprendront, d'autres non, je voulais seulement ajouter que si jamais vous avez besoin d'un éclaircissement sur telle ou telle réaction, je suis à votre disposition. **

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, mises en alertes et MP.**

**.**

Fanny: tout d'abord fanny je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que tu n'auras pas pleuré en écrivant cette review. Si tu as été triste à ce chapitre, je n'ose imaginer celui qui suivra. Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais si tu le souhaites nous pourrions en parler. Quelque fois ça peut faire du bien de se confier à des personnes complètement extérieures. Après je dis ça mais je ne dis rien et puis et je te le dis franchement tu pourrais m'aider avec ton vécu. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Flo1359: Eh bien je suis heureuse de voir que cet écrit te plait en dépit du fait que Bella et Emmett soient ensemble. Pour savoir si Bella est enceinte ou a le Sida, je te laisse simplement lire ce chapitre. Tu auras la réponse à cette question. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Audrey: Oui Bella connait finalement le « secret » d'Emmett mais… et je t'en prie ( à genoux d'ailleurs) ne condamne pas trop durement Rosalie tant que tu ne connaitras pas son histoire, comment elle en est arrivée à ce point. Mes personnages agissent de telle ou telle manière parce qu'ils ont leur propre vécu, leurs propres expériences qui ont fait qu'ils agissent ainsi. Pour ça, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Un espoir à la fin du chapitre? Qui sait peut-être… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Un remerciement particulier à Anzele42100, Djianara et Sarah.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 10 - Venir, voir et… perdre?_

.

POV Bella

.

_Une semaine après…_

.

J'avais fait mes heures de travail bien que je sois moins joyeuse qu'habituellement. Angela me l'avait fait remarquer et m'avait promit d'être là si jamais je souhaitais lui parler. Cela faisait une semaine que je dormais mal. Je cauchemardais sur tout et sur rien à la fois, c'en était troublant. Emmett avait tenté de me joindre mais bien vite il avait laissé tomber.

Je ne souhaitais pas lui parler pour le moment, j'avais seulement eu besoin de réfléchir seule aux suites à donner. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'écarter de ma vie, pas comme ça. Je pouvais vivre avec sa maladie, je l'avais déjà fait sans le savoir. Mais pourrais-je aussi bien vivre la mienne s'il n'était pas à mes côtés? Du moins, si je suis infectée. Certainement pas. Mais en dehors de ce problème, je ne pouvais simplement pas vivre ma vie sans lui. C'était ainsi.

Fort de cette conviction, je sortis de l'hôpital, enroulée dans mon long manteau noir. Je rejoignis ma Volvo et conduis jusqu'à son garage. Plusieurs de ses employés me regardèrent curieusement alors que je sortis de la voiture et les rejoignis.

- Bonjour, que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider mademoiselle? Me demanda poliment un homme d'un certain âge.

- Je suis à la recherche d'Emmett, pouvez vous m'indiquer où il se trouve? Lui dis-je en douceur.

Il me regarda des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois et je me sentis rougir. Il finit par m'indiquer la porte se trouvant au bout à gauche du garage. Je m'y rendis rapidement et toquais. Après avoir entendu un faible « Entrez » je m'exécutais et refermais la porte derrière moi. Après un instant, il finit par relever son visage vers moi. Ses prunelles se teintèrent d'une colère et d'une tristesse sans nom. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir infligé cela. Mais j'avais besoin de ce temps pour réfléchir. Réfléchir posément et correctement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici? Me demanda-t-il froidement.

Je sursautais au ton qu'il venait d'utiliser et sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de pleurer. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure avec force alors que je l'entendais se lever.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, reprit-il tout aussi froidement.

- J'avais seulement besoin de temps pour réfléchir, tu peux bien comprendre ça, lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Son regard vrilla le mien. Il attendait que je lui parle mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge.

- Tu voulais me parler alors vas-y je t'écoute!

- Je… commençais-je.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mon visage. Comment lui dire? Je croisais ses pupilles et lentement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réagit pas au début mais bien vite ses bras m'entourèrent et me ramenèrent contre son torse dur et chaud. Ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux alors qu'il pressait avidement mon corps au sien. Notre baiser avait le gout salé de mes larmes, la force du sentiment de rejet qui nous habitait et la peur de ne plus revoir l'autre. Mais sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi il me repoussa. Un sentiment de vide prit place dans mon cœur et j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir d'air. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Son regard redevint dur et froid, sa voix tranchante.

- Ecoutes, je ne pense pas que… que ce soit bon, pour toi et moi. Je m'en veux déjà assez de t'avoir fait courir ce risque et si jamais tu venais à être porteuse du virus, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Je voudrais que tu fasses le test pour t'assurer que tu n'ais rien. Il faut plus ou moins compter trois mois à partir du rapport à risque alors…

- Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie, le suppliais-je.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? C'est de ma faute si ta vie devient incertaine du jour au lendemain, si seulement je te l'avais dit dès le début nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Tout est entièrement de ma faute tu comprends? Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, je ne mérite pas ta présence à mes côtés et encore moins que tu sois ici, me dit-il froidement.

Je savais qu'il cherchait à me faire peur pour qu'il parte et je dois dire que ça fonctionnait à merveille. Mais il fallait que je sois plus forte. Dès que j'aurais fini de lui dire ce pour quoi je suis venue, je pourrais partir un peu plus sereine.

- Je ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu te sens mal, c'est vrai mais ce que je sais c'est que tu me fais plus de mal en me quittant qu'en restant avec moi. Ne veux-tu pas me rendre heureuse? Eh bien ne fait pas ce que tu es en train de faire à l'instant.

- Mais putain, tu ne comprends pas que chaque fois que je te verrais je repenserais inévitablement à ce que j'ai peut-être pu te faire? Cria-t-il.

Je sursautais à ses paroles et secouais la tête, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'agrippa sauvagement les bras et son regard coléreux me sondait comme s'il attendait une réaction sensée de ma part.

- Ne me quitte pas, j'ai besoin de toi Emmett… encore plus que tu ne le penses. Ne fais pas ça.

Ma voix n'était qu'un faible murmure mais il pouvait l'entendre aux vues de la faible distance qui nous séparait. Il me relâcha.

- Sors d'ici!

Je ne bougeais pas.

- SORS! Hurla-t-il.

Je sursautais mais ne bougeais toujours pas.

Son visage était rouge de colère, son regard haineux me donna des frissons et la seule chose que je trouvais à faire était de pleurer silencieusement. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il retourna derrière son bureau et replongea dans ses papiers. J'essuyais mes joues avec mon poignet et relevais la tête vers lui.

- Avant de partir, j'aurais seulement une dernière chose à te dire et pour ça, j'aimerais que tu me regardes. Je te promets de ne plus chercher à rentrer en contact avec toi suite à cela mais libre à toi de venir me voir lorsque tu le souhaites. Sache que ça n'a rien à avoir avec ma motivation première à venir te voir. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie parce que je t'aime.

Il soupira longuement et s'installa dans le fond de son fauteuil. Son regard était amusé et un sourire moqueur flottait sur ses lèvres. Je lui faisais perdre son temps, tout en lui le criait.

- Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais du retard. J'ai alors fait un test de grossesse qui s'était avéré négatif. Sachant qu'ils ne sont pas fiables, je suis allée voir un médecin à l'hôpital et lui ai demandé de me prescrire une prise de sang.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- J'ai reçu les résultats il y a une semaine, le jour où… le jour où j'ai apprit que tu étais séropo.

Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression et ça m'était d'autant plus difficile de continuer.

- J'ai fait une écho ce matin et je suis enceinte de sept semaines. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. Parce que quoiqu'il arrive il s'agit de ton enfant autant que du mien. Je ne tenais pas à te laisser dans l'ignorance. C'est à toi de choisir. Mais saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je mènerais cette grossesse à termes. Je tenais aussi à te dire que je partais chez mon père une fois sortie d'ici.

Son visage se décomposa. Je finis par déposer la lettre que j'avais reçue il y a une semaine et une autre plus petite contenant un cliché de l'échographie prise ce matin. Il était trop tôt pour savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon mais mon gynéco était sur qu'il n'y en avait pas un mais deux. Me détournant, je quittais son bureau. Je refermais mon manteau et franchis rapidement l'espace qui me séparait de ma voiture. Une fois que j'eus démarré et que j'eus atteint les limites du garage, je vis une forme courir vers moi via le rétroviseur. Je fermais les yeux un instant et finis par m'élancer sur la route.

.

.

POV Emmett

_« J'ai fait une écho ce matin et je suis enceinte de sept semaines. »_

C'était impossible, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle était enceinte, enceinte et probablement porteuse du VIH. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à ce putain de créateur pour qu'il se venge ainsi sur la femme que j'aime. Cette femme qui avait eu le malheur de croiser ma route, cette femme qui aujourd'hui portait mon enfant. Je n'avais pas gâché une vie mais deux.

Je l'avais vu encaisser mes paroles les une après les autres. Je la faisais souffrir et elle restait face à moi. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle était venue ici pour une tout autre raison. J'avais vu ce regard triste, ses cernes, signe d'un manque de sommeil mais j'étais trop dégoûté par moi-même et ce que je lui avais fait pour creuser plus profondément. Elle voulait de moi parce qu'elle m'aimait, elle acceptait de vivre avec moi et cette maladie qui me ronge et se multiplie dans l'ombre chaque jours un peu plus.

_« Quoiqu'il arrive il s'agit de ton enfant autant que du mien »_

Elle portait mon enfant, une part de moi grandissait dans son ventre. Une part de moi qui pourrait lui être fatale, une part de moi dont on ne connaitrait le futur que dans quelques semaines tout comme celui de la mère. Il nous fallait attendre trois mois de grossesse pour lui faire un test du VIH fiable. Attendre son troisième mois pour connaitre le destin de deux vies qui pourraient être gâchées par ma faute.

Agenouillé en plein milieu de la sortie de garage, j'attendais.

_« C'est à toi de choisir. »_

Mais que devais-je choisir? Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais alors pourquoi tout n'était il pas aussi simple? Devais-je choisir de la rejoindre et de lui faire part de ce que je désirais.

_« Je te promet de ne plus chercher à rentrer en contact avec toi suite à cela mais libre à toi de venir me voir lorsque tu le souhaites. »_

C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Alors même que son avenir et celui du bébé étaient incertains, elle me laissait le choix. Le choix de revenir vers elle, le choix de la voir évoluer durant sa grossesse, le choix de me laisser m'occuper d'elle comme je le faisais avant, le choix de l'aimer. Elle m'avait supplié de ne pas la laisser, je l'avais blessée mais elle me donnait une autre chance. J'étais décidé à l'aider durant cette grossesse quelque soit le résultat parce que je l'aimais. Elle m'avait tant offert, et j'avais là une partie du juste retour qui lui revenait. Même si j'étais le déclencheur de cette situation, je serais là pour m'occuper d'elle, d'eux. C'était mon rôle désormais de veiller à ce que mon enfant et sa mère soient en meilleure santé possible.

Je retournais rapidement à mon bureau et ouvris les deux enveloppes qu'elle m'avait laissées. La première était le résultat de sa prise de sang.

« POSITIF »

Je ne savais pas qu'un jour ce mot qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer, commençait à me laisser apercevoir un tout autre avenir. J'ouvris la deuxième enveloppe et retrouvais le cliché d'une échographie. De petites taches blanches étaient visibles au milieu du cliché et je devinais que ça devait être notre bébé. Une petite flèche noire avait été rajoutée en bas du cliché; il était difficile d'y trouver un sens de mon point de vue.

Il y avait une inscription au dos.

_« Deux »_

Mon cœur battait à un rythme fou alors que je restais à contempler le cliché, les yeux dans le vague.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

**Que dire? Le suivant n'arrivera que le weekend prochain et tous les postes auront lieu samedi ou dimanche.**

**J'attends vos réactions, vos avis et vos questions s'il y en a. **

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	12. Ton passé

**Coucou!**

**Notre dernier chapitre riche en révélations!  
**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes.**

**ATTENTION: ce chapitre peut être dur pour certaines personnes. **

**.**

Audrey: Non pas d'accident non plus. Sache que mes personnages sont tous foncièrement gentils au fond alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir! :D Surtout que tu vas finalement savoir comment elle réagit ainsi. Il a le choix puisqu'elle le lui laisse. Emmett pourrait certainement la laisser se débrouiller seule ou suivre la grossesse avec elle. On ne sait jamais! Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Fanny: Bon bah je crois n'avoir rien d'autre à dire à par merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Petite note en fin.**

**Un remerciement particulier à Anzele42100, Djianara, Sarah et Fanny.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 11 - Ton passé_

.

POV Emmett

.

- Emmett? M'appela Billy.

Je sortais de mes pensées et relevais mon regard vers lui.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

- Il est l'heure… me dit-il lentement.

- Déjà? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé. Allez-y, je m'occupe de la fermeture.

- Tu es sur que ça va? Me dit-il en avançant un peu plus et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Oui, j'ai seulement quelques problèmes d'ordre… personnel, soupirais-je en me levant.

- Ca a un rapport avec la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, affirma-t-il.

Je lui adressais un sourire fatigué.

- C'est assez compliqué à vrai dire, soupirais-je.

- Je suis en mesure de comprendre tu sais, me dit-il sur un ton paternaliste.

- A vrai dire, nous nous sommes disputés la semaine dernière et ne nous sommes pas revus depuis. J'ai tout naturellement cru que c'était fini mais, ce n'est pas le cas… c'est compliqué. Si elle est venue aujourd'hui c'est pour ça!

Je lui montrais le cliché que j'avais encore entre les mains. Il le prit et l'observa longuement. Il finit par relever la tête et me sourire.

- Je suis sur que tout va s'arranger. Tu l'aimes… sinon tu n'essaierais pas de trouver une solution à cette situation en te torturant autant l'esprit et elle aussi t'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Rit-il. Autrement, elle ne serait pas venue t'annoncer sa grossesse. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avorter et ne rien te dire ou encore partir et les élever seule, seulement elle ne l'a pas fait…

J'aurais aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Mais ses paroles ne manquaient pas d'une certaine véracité.

.

.

Ne voulant pas rester seul dans mon appartement ce soir là, je finis par rejoindre le Heather Farms Park. Bella m'avait avoué qu'elle adorait cet endroit et plus particulièrement s'asseoir aux pieds du plus grand arbre.

Je marchais sans réel but précis, appréciant d'entendre le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement du vent sur les feuilles, le mouvement de l'eau. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Bella, sa grossesse, notre avenir, ma maladie et probablement la sienne. Je m'en voulais, horriblement, terriblement de la situation, j'en étais le déclencheur. Plus j'y pensais et plus je croyais que mon père avait raison: j'aurais du couper court dès le début.

- Emmett!

Je n'avais réellement pas envie de lui parler, ainsi, je continuais mon chemin. Mais elle me rattrapa et se posta devant moi. Je fis un pas sur la droite puis sur la gauche mais elle me suivit dans mes mouvements. Bien vite je me retrouvais à relever le visage et l'affronter.

- Je crois avoir été clair la dernière fois, je ne souhaite plus te parler.

- Oui, mais moi j'en ai besoin. Je veux seulement que tu me haïsses moins, que tu comprennes pourquoi… me dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Que je comprenne pourquoi quoi? Dis-je rempli de fureur cette fois-ci. Pourquoi tu m'as quitté alors que nous devions faire cette prise de sang ensemble? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu lorsque je suis venu te voir chez toi ou encore lorsque je t'ai appelé? Ou la meilleure, tiens! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais le Sida! Hurlai-je.

Je savais que c'était une réaction démesurée surtout que j'avais fait la même chose à Bella. Finalement, je ne devrais pas lui reprocher ces choses que j'ai moi-même faites. Mais c'était tellement difficile.

- Finalement toi aussi tu as besoin de cette explication, me coinça-t-elle en jetant des regards furtifs aux alentours.

Je ris moqueusement.

- Dans une autre vie peut-être, finis-je ne retournant sur mes pas.

Elle me rattrapa et finalement calqua son pas au mien. Je finis par abdiquer.

- Tu veux parler, ok je te suis, soufflais-je.

Elle me sourit et c'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquais que son visage portait des signes de fatigue. Elle ne devait plus beaucoup dormir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait aussi perdu du poids, elle flottait un peu dans cette robe qui lui allait autrefois à merveille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts, sa peau plus terne. Remarquant que je la détaillais, elle me sourit à nouveau et une rougeur apparut sur ses pommettes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherchait réellement mais j'appréhendais la suite…

.

Je redécouvrais l'intérieur de son chez elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, peut-être avait-elle ajouté un ou deux meubles et modifié la couleur de son canapé. Nous nous assîmes sur ce dernier l'un face à l'autre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, peut-être? Me demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Non, pas pour le moment, merci, lui répondis-je poliment.

Elle soupira et je me passais une main dans les cheveux. C'était assez bizarre d'être ici face à elle. Nous étions d'ailleurs tous deux assez tendus. Elle commença à tracer des ronds invisibles sur son canapé.

- Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. Je… j'avoue que j'aurais du te le dire, j'aurais du t'avertir mais tu étais différent de tous les autres hommes avec qui je suis sortie. Dès la première fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était toi… Je veux dire… Je savais que c'était différent avec toi. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste et tout ce qui va avec mais je voulais vivre… normalement. Et c'est exactement ce que tu me faisais ressentir lorsque j'étais près de toi. Je n'étais plus malade, j'étais moi tout simplement.

- Ce n'était pas aussi simple et tu le sais.

- Je dois aussi t'avouer que j'aimais savoir être « la petite amie du quaterback ». J'aimais toute cette attention que l'on te portait, cette attention qu'on me portait aussi. J'arrivais presque à en oublier que j'étais malade.

.

POV Rosalie

.

- Comment c'est arrivé? Comment as-tu su que… commença-t-il.

- Oh, ça… m'exclamais-je doucement. C'est vrai que tu as le droit de savoir.

Je respirais profondément et replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

- Royce et moi nous rendions à une fête organisée par l'un de ses amis, Laurent. A l'occasion j'avais opté pour une robe grisée m'arrivant un peu au dessus du genou et ayant un col en V ni trop profond, ni trop stricte. Royce et moi sortions ensemble depuis quelques jours et je me sentais assez bien à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas le grand amour mais il me protégeait et m'apportait un petit quelque chose de rassurant. La soirée battait son plein, nous buvions et dansions. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée. Je n'étais certainement pas saoul mais joyeuse serait le mot. Royce était dans un état surpassant le mien. Alors que nous dansions collé-serré, ses mains caressant la peau découverte de mes cuisses, un ami à lui est venu lui parler à l'oreille. Il a rit et m'a regardé. Je savais qu'à cet instant j'aurais du partir mais j'étais trop désinhibée pour penser correctement. Je l'entends encore me dire : _« Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »_

- Il m'a tirée par la main, plaquant mon dos contre son torse et m'a enserrée la taille. Il a déposé un baiser sur mon cou, caressant toujours mon corps par-dessus les vêtements. Nous sommes rapidement montés à l'étage et avons atterris dans une chambre. Je me souviens avoir eu un vertige et être rattrapée. Mais une fois passé, je n'y ais plus fait attention. J'avais rapidement détaillé la chambre. Certains des amis de Royce étaient avec des filles, ils leur parlaient et riaient… les caressaient. Mon esprit embrumé me criait que ce n'était pas normal, que quelque chose clochait. On s'est installés sur l'un des divers canapés qu'il y avait dans la pièce. A vrai dire, lorsque j'ai vu la disposition des canapés et le fait que nous n'étions que deux sur ces derniers, j'aurais du fuir. Mais là encore j'étais trop imbibée pour le faire.

Mes mains tremblaient et je les pressais l'une dans l'autre.

- Laurent nous fit passer un joint. Royce me força à en fumer, me disant que ça m'aiderait à « me détendre ». Et c'est l'effet que ça me fit, mon esprit alors embrumé le devint encore plus. La tête me tournait, ma gorge me brulait sous l'effet du liquide que l'on me forçait à boire. Du whisky peut-être? Je n'en savais rien, je n'avais plus de goût. J'eus un instant d'absence puisque tout ce dont je me souvins fut la langue de Royce tournoyant avec la mienne, mon corps pressé sous le sien et son envie naissante pressée contre mon sexe seulement recouvert de mon boxer. Ma robe était relevée au niveau de mon bassin et mes jambes l'entouraient. Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir que les amis de Royce faisaient la même chose aux autres filles, certains plus violemment que d''autres. C'était un viol collectif.

Je fermais douloureusement les yeux.

_Flashback_

_- Arrêtes Royce, je t'en prie, je veux partir! Hurlais-je en tentant de dégager ses mains de mon corps. _

_Mais il était en position de force. Son sexe se pressa un peu plus au mien alors que sa bouche comblait la mienne. Ses mouvements de hanches contre mon centre me firent haleter et crier. Sa main s'abattit durement contre ma joue. _

_- La ferme petite salope, me cracha-t-il. _

_Ma tête me tournait, et je gigotais en tous sens pour tenter de m'échapper. Je ne pouvais pas croire à ce qu'il allait se passer. J'allais être violée. Il maintint mes mains avec l'une des siennes. _

_- Fais passer James, dit-il à un autre homme. _

_L'homme blond se déplaça en titubant et vint vers nous. Il tendit une seringue à Royce et l'aida à me maintenir. Royce se piqua avec la seringue et son visage se détendit. Il baissa le regard vers moi et sa main courut sur l'intérieur mon bras qu'il commença à tâter. Il cherchait une veine. Une fois fait, un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage et il y planta la seringue. La sensation de piqure fut brève et effacée par le sentiment d'euphorie qui envahit mon corps, je me sentais m'engourdir et mon esprit s'envolait. Cet envol fut de courte durée lorsque je sentis ses mains parcourir mon corps et m'arracher mes vêtements. Ma peau mise à nu fut parcourue sauvagement par ses attouchements bestiaux. Son corps ondulait sur le mien avec envie je n'avais plus la force de parler ou de faire un seul geste. Seul des gémissements de douleur sortaient de ma bouche. _

_- Je savais que tu aimais ça, souffla-t-il contre mon cou avant de me mordre. _

_Je n'en eus même pas la sensation. J'avais conscience de ce qu'il se passait, je pouvais voir ce qu'il me faisait, mais j'avais du mal à les ressentir, je savais que c'était mal mais je ne pouvais pas protester, je ne pouvais pas faire un seul geste d'auto-défense. J'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps et je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'attendre. _

_Attendre que ses mains aient finies de caresser rudement mon corps, attendre qu'il ait fini de me marquer comme il le faisait. Il finit par se redresser et admirer son œuvre, ses mains prirent l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et il l'enleva. Il fit de même avec son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses sous vêtements. Bien trop vite à mon gout, il reprit sa place sur mon corps toujours aussi endormi. Nous y étions, je le sentais. _

_Ses mains froides passèrent entre le tissu en dentelles qui recouvrait mon intimité et il joua un instant avec mon bouton. Ce fut douloureux et éprouvant. Je savais que je pleurais, ma vue déjà floue l'était encore plus une fois brouillée par les larmes. Son autre main s'abattit une ou deux, peut-être trois fois sur ma joue. Il me hurla de me taire, mais j'en étais incapable. Sa main sur mon intimité arracha brutalement l'ultime tissu qui me recouvrait. J'étais nue, honteuse et toujours aussi prisonnière de moi-même. _

_Je ne sus pas où j'avais trouvé cette force, mais je réussis à refermer un peu mes cuisses. Il se mit en colère, les écarta rudement et se positionna à mon entrée. Moins d'une demi-seconde après, je le sentais investir mon antre. Mes cris restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. J'avais tellement mal et je ne pouvais même pas l'exprimer. Ses vas et viens étaient brutaux, sans aucune délicatesse, ses mains prenaient mes seins durement en coupe, les malaxant et tirant sur leur pointe. Son sexe entrait et sortait de moi à allure plus soutenue, je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire à part subir inlassablement ses assauts, plus durs, bestiaux et lointains à chacune de ses poussées. Mon dos frottait contre le canapé alors qu'une chaleur sadique imprégnait ma peau. La douleur était telle que je ressentais tout, mes lèvres intimes me brulaient à chacune de ses pénétrations et c'était une véritable horreur de ne pas pouvoir le crier. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur ma cuisse alors qu'il se mouvait plus rapidement. Des râles gutturaux s'échappaient de sa gorge alors que ses mains poussaient mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes. Dans un cri ultime, je le sentis se déverser en moi en de longues giclées, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes cuisses, ses dents mordant la peau de mon épaule. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur moi. _

_J'ai cru que c'était fini une fois qu'il sortit finalement de moi mais c'était sans compter le jeu auquel il s'amusait avec ses amis:_

_S'échanger les filles._

_Fin du flashback._

.

.

POV Emmett.

.

Elle était passée par tellement de choses. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter et faire en sorte que ses pleurs se tarissent. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle a du ressentir lorsqu'elle m'a rencontré. Elle était un être brisé et je lui ai apporté ce dont elle avait besoin, un peu comme Bella a su le faire avec moi et qui je l'espère, continueras à le faire. Elle avait peut-être perdu confiance en l'homme, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de ne rien me dire. Je l'aimais tellement à l'époque que je l'aurais acceptée avec sa maladie. Si elle ne pensait pas au préservatif, j'aurais pu le faire, moi. Je comprenais d'ailleurs mieux pourquoi elle se refusait au cunnilingus. Beaucoup de femmes n'aiment pas trop que l'on pose notre bouche à cet endroit et j'ai cru qu'elle était l'une d'entre elle mais ce n'était visiblement pas la principale raison.

Je la pris maladroitement dans mes bras et traçais des cercles dans son dos dans l'espoir de la calmer. Ce qui fonctionna après une dizaine de minutes. Elle finit par se blottir contre moi et je me sentis presque mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, dis-je gauchement avant de me dégager gentiment.

Je soufflais et préparais le tout avant de reprendre ma place à l'opposée de la sienne. Je vis clairement la peine que je lui fis mais c'était une chose nécessaire. Nous bûmes chacun notre verre dans le silence.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à nous? Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je sentais son regard sur moi et pour donner plus d'aplomb à mes paroles, je vrillais mes pupilles aux siennes.

- Il m'arrive encore d'y penser… commençais-je.

Son regard s'était teinté d'espoir et de joie.

- Lorsque je repense aux moments que nous avons passés ensemble, c'est seulement parce que ce sont de très bons souvenirs et, en dehors du fait que tu m'es transmit cette maladie, tu m'auras marqué à ta manière. Aujourd'hui… je suis en couple et heureux de l'être, terminais-je avec douceur.

Ou du moins je vais tout faire pour que ce soit à nouveau le cas, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- C'est avec cette fille que j'ai vue à la fête foraine, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse et de dégoût.

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est bien cette fille et elle s'appelle Bella.

- Elle sait pour toi? Me demanda-t-elle presque avec espoir.

- Oui.

Son sourire se fana un peu.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours espéré te croiser ces dernières années. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir te voir. Je pensais que toi et moi on pourrait… je ne sais pas, peut-être, reprendre là où s'est arrêtés y'a trois ans. Je… je le pense toujours aujourd'hui.

- C'est impossible Rosalie, je suis désolé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? S'écria-t-elle en serrant le tissu du canapé dans sa main.

- Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi Rosalie, il n'y a rien d'autre qui explique que je sois avec elle et non avec toi maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais de cette conversation mais, j'ai ma propre vie désormais et tu as aussi la tienne. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces trois dernières années et c'est un peu grâce à toi où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

- Je… commença-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête et lui intimais de rien dire.

- Finalement j'ai été ravi de te parler Rosalie. Ne souhaites tu pas que l'on se quitte comme ça après ces explications qui ont certainement mit du temps à venir mais qui ont été faites. Tu as finalement trouvé ce que tu cherchais et j'ai comprit ce qui t'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Alors pourquoi chercher à compliquer les choses?

Elle hocha la tête et après un dernier regard sur elle, je quittais l'appartement. Je lui faisais peut-être mal mais j'étais passé à autre chose, elle devait finalement en faire autant.

**.**

**.**

Petite note: les risques de transmission du virus sont multiples. Avec l'exemple de Rosalie et de son viol je voulais vous montrer que le fait de passer à l'acte sans protection (le préservatif) accroit le risque de transmission tout comme d'avoir plusieurs partenaires et ce, sans protection aussi à chaque fois. Il peut suffire d'une seule fois, un seul rapport.

La transmission du virus se fait aussi par le non respect de la seringue à usage unique c'est-à-dire l'utilisation d'une seringue entre plusieurs personnes sans la changer.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Je sais que ce chapitre a pu être dur et j'en suis désolée mais c'était nécessaire. **

**Merci de laisser vos avis. **

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	13. Papa

**Coucou! **

**J'aurais du vous poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière et j'en suis désolée. Le plus important c'est qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. **

**J'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'ils soient réguliers à partir de maintenant mais ce n'est pas toujours facile avec le travail engendré par mes cours et ma vie à côté. **

**Je voudrais remercier Anzele42100, Djianara, Sarah et Fanny.**

**.**

Angeoudemon50393: merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**…**

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 12 - Papa_

.

POV Bella

.

Mon père et moi étions installés sur les canapés du salon. Il était venu me chercher il y a quelques heures à la gare de Port Angeles. Après avoir mangé, nous nous sommes installés dans le salon. Je lui avais dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Mais maintenant que j'étais face à lui, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer et encore moins comment lui dire. Je soupirais pour la énième fois et me passais la main dans les cheveux. Je voyais le regard de mon père se teinter de peur, d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Il se leva et s'agenouilla face à moi.

- Bella, me dit-il doucement, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu veux me parler et ne rien me dire ensuite. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais, savoir que tu viens ici alors que tu as emménagé à Walnut Creek il y a à peine quelques mois veux dire que tu cherches à échapper à quelque chose.

Il me caressa doucement le visage et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais et je regrettais d'avoir à lui apprendre tout ça. Il en voudra à Emmett et je ne sais pas s'il pourra un jour lui pardonner. Je soupirais et me lançais.

.

POV Charlie.

.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait maigrit. Elle me paraissait plus pale que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus.

- J'ai un petit ami, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Je hochais la tête et serrais sa main. Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients et je savais qu'elle me le présenterait une fois prête.

- Il est porteur d'une maladie et je ne l'ai apprit qu'il y a bientôt deux semaines.

Les larmes affluèrent et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Une perle salée glissa sur sa peau et une autre la suivit. Cet homme faisait souffrir mon bébé. Je les essuyais lentement et attendis la suite, le cœur battant la chamade. Avait-elle dit une maladie? Mon dieux, ne…

- C'est le Sida, papa.

Je me figeais et la regardais. Elle fuyait mon regard mais je pris son visage dans mes mains et la força à le faire. Mon bébé ne pouvait pas avoir cette maladie, elle avait à peine 25 ans, elle ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec lui? Lui dis-je plus durement que voulu.

- Un peu plus de trois mois et demi, murmura-t-elle.

Une foule de sentiments bataillaient en moi. Je voulais tuer cet homme qui avait mit en danger ma fille. Je lui en voulais de ne rien lui avoir dit, je lui en voulais de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix. Une rage sourde montait en moi et je me relevais rapidement. Ma petite fille me retint par le poignet. Lorsque mon regard croisa son visage baigné de larmes, toute cette rage fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle avait besoin de moi maintenant. Je me remis dans ma position précédente et lui caressais tendrement les cheveux.

- As-tu… sais-tu si… tu en es atteinte? Lui demandais-je doucement. Dis moi que vous vous êtes protégés à chaque fois, Bella, dis le moi… répétais-je désespérément.

Je sentais mes propres larmes affluer à mes yeux. Elle posa sa main contre ma joue et me la caressa doucement.

- Toutes… sauf une seule fois.

Je me laissais retomber sur le sol et la fixa d'un regard vide. Elle semblait si triste, si fragile, si perdue… Ma petite fille, mon bébé…

- Et cette seule fois a suffit pour que je tombe enceinte.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors qu'une lueur de folie passa dans mon regard. Je me relevais rapidement et encerclais ses bras de mes mains.

- Dis moi que c'est une blague Bella, dis moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, dis moi que tu n'es pas enceinte et atteinte du Sida, dis moi Bella! Lui hurlais-je dessus.

Elle releva son regard larmoyant et terrifié dans le mien.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis atteinte du sida ou non mais je suis bien enceinte… de 7 semaines. Ce sont des jumeaux.

Je la relâchais, complètement incrédule à ses paroles. M'asseyant au sol, je laissais mes larmes couler. Bella se déplaça et m'encercla le cou. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que j'enserrais ses mains des miennes. J'allais devenir grand père pour la première fois à 55 ans, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais mon bébé ne pouvait pas ne pas être présente pour eux.

- J'en veux à Emmett pour ne m'avoir rien dit, je lui en veux pour m'avoir fait encourir le risque de l'avoir à chacun de nos rapports. Mais il a toujours fait en sorte que nous soyons protégés les autres fois et…

- Il a fallut d'une fois Bella! Hurlais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Une seule fois! Les autres ne comptent pas!

Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur le canapé. Elle vrilla son regard éteint dans le mien.

- Je le sais papa, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. J'en ai parlé à Emmett et peu importe les résultats de la prise de sang que j'effectuerais d'ici 5 semaines, je porterais cette grossesse à terme. Mes médecins m'ont assurés que ma grossesse gémellaire aurait été suivie de près de toute manière. Ils me parleront des mesures à prendre ou non lors des résultats de la prise de sang.

- Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout ça? L'attaquais-je.

- Après que j'ai apprit pour sa maladie, j'avais besoin de réfléchir aux suites à donner. Le lendemain de l'annonce, j'ai lu les résultats de la prise de sang que j'ai faite en complément du test de grossesse et ils étaient positifs. Je ne l'ai plus revu durant une semaine et je n'ai pas non plus répondu lorsqu'il est venu me voir à la maison ou a tenté de m'appeler. J'ai fini par me présenter à son bureau, je lui ai annoncé et je suis partie. Je lui ai laissé le choix de participer à cette grossesse ou non. Que je le veuille ou non, ces enfants sont les siens et le fruit de l'amour que nous nous portons.

- Ne me parle pas d'amour alors qu'il est complètement responsable de la situation! Hurlais-je.

Elle sursauta.

- Pourtant c'est le cas, ajouta-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux caramel larmoyants.

Et comme lorsqu'elle était petite, son regard me fit fondre. Je la revoyais un jour où elle était rentrée de l'école, sa petite frimousse était baignée de larmes et son visage encerclé par deux nattes maladroitement faites était légèrement sali. Son manteau était ouvert et son sac tenait par miracle sur ses épaules. Son jean et son pull portaient des traces de boue. Reniflant, les lèvres tordues sous l'effet de nouveaux pleurs, elle avait tendu ses bras vers moi et je l'avais prise, la serrant fort contre moi en lui promettant que je serais toujours là pour elle quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle me dise, quoiqu'elle ait. J'avais à nouveau devant moi cette petite fille. Son visage était baigné de larmes, elle reniflait de temps à autres et contenait ses pleurs le plus possible. Ses bras étaient étendus le long de son corps et son regard me suppliait de ne pas la laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner… Chose que je ne ferais jamais, peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Isabella, ma petite Bella sera et restera toujours ma petite fille, mon bébé…

- C'est de l'inconscience Bella, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de devenir grand père, mais de savoir que cet homme t'a mise en danger m'est inconcevable. Tu es ma petite fille et j'ai l'impression d'avoir faillit à ma tâche. Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme il se le devait.

Elle me sourit doucement et caressa ma joue.

- Je suis sure que tout finira par s'arranger… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que je risque de te perdre, dis-je en la serrant plus fortement contre moi.

- Pour l'instant rien n'est sur et si je venais à avoir le Sida, si je venais à en mourir…

J'étouffais un sanglot et resserrais ma prise sur son corps.

- Je souhaiterais que tu sois présent pour les enfants, j'aimerais que tu les connaisses et que…

- Chuuuuuut… chuchotais-je en la berçant.

Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Comment demander à un père aimant plus que tout au monde sa seule fille d'accepter la mort de cette dernière? Comment demander à un père d'accepter tout ce que sa fille pourrait lui demander? Comment accepter la mort de ma chair et de mon sang?

Comme lorsqu'elle était adolescente et qu'elle avait un problème de cœur, elle pleura sur mon épaule alors que je la berçais doucement, lui murmurant des paroles dont je n'avais moi-même aucune croyance.

.

Nous étions installés sur les canapés et elle ne pleurait plus depuis peu.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça mais… qu'en pensent ses parents? M'enquis-je doucement.

- Oh… laissa-t-elle échapper.

Apparemment tout n'allait pas bien de ce côté ci non plus. Je commençais à craindre le pire.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai vu ses parents que trois fois. La première était le jour où Emmett et moi devions aller chercher son neveu, la deuxième lors de l'accouchement de sa sœur Alice et la troisième pour l'anniversaire de Nathan… sur ces trois fois, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que j'étais l'indésirable du rassemblement familial.

Je serrais les poings et les dents. Ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils? Ils faisaient souffrir ma fille autant que leur fils le faisait.

- Je suis sure que ce sont des personnes formidables mais ils doivent avoir peur… continua-t-elle.

- Bella, il faut que tu arrêtes de toujours voir le meilleur chez toute personne que tu croises. S'ils t'ont traitée ainsi c'est qu'ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, dis-je plus durement que voulu.

- Peut-être… soupira-t-elle.

- Penses un peu aux bébés. Tu n'es plus seule maintenant… commençais-je.

Je m'agenouillais en face d'elle. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les posais sur son ventre.

- Penses tu que tu pourras supporter de les voir traiter différemment tes enfants? Penses tu que tu pourras supporter leurs remarques sur la manière dont tu les élèveras? Crois tu que tu pourras longtemps supporter des situations comme tu les as vécues jusque là? Peux-tu seulement penser au fait de les voir porter tes enfants? Est-ce que tu supporteras le regard qu'ils ont sur votre couple, sur tes enfants? Il faut que tu penses à toi mais aussi à eux maintenant, tu n'es plus seule et ce qui compte désormais c'est ton bien être. Sois un peu égoïste et pense à toi.

Je savais comment mon bébé fonctionnait, je savais qu'elle leur chercherait des excuses et leur tendrait la main même s'ils la traitent comme une malpropre.

- Tu sais, soupira-t-elle. Emmett m'a avoué que ça à fait trois ans qu'il avait cette maladie. Sa petite amie l'a laissé tomber dans le centre d'examens et il n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Le jour de son anniversaire, il a été chercher ses résultats. C'est à partir de ce jour, je pense que ses parents ont commencé à l'exclure de la famille. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses comme tu pourrais le penser, je cherche seulement à te prouver qu'Emmett n'est pas un homme insensible à tout ce qu'il se passe. Avant que l'on ne se connaisse, je me doute qu'il cherchait à garder un lien avec sa famille, peut importe ce qu'il aurait pu vivre. Il avait besoin d'eux pour se raccrocher à la vie. Il devait être conscient de ce qu'il se passait mais, si tu l'avais connu aussi… coléreux, presque inhumain, froid et arrogant comme je l'ai connu, tu prendrais conscience que désormais il sait que ses parents sont en partie les responsables de son enfermement sur lui-même.

Elle vrilla son regard, auparavant absent dans le mien.

- Il pensait qu'en suivant leurs conseils il arriverait à garder un semblant de vie mais ça a été le contraire. J'ai pu le voir changer jour après jour, j'ai pu apprécier la personne douce, attentive et protectrice qu'il est. Il a toujours fait passer mes besoins avant les siens, il a toujours fait en sorte que je n'ai pas froid lorsque l'on sortait ensemble, il me donnait son manteau et avait de tas de petites attentions. Il se fichait des conséquences et je comprends désormais que ma vie, notre amour, notre couple, ce lien qui nous unit est plus fort que tout pour lui. Un simple rhume peut l'emmener directement à l'hôpital, papa, il a en quelque sorte risqué sa vie… pour moi.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de cet Emmett. D'après ce que ma fille me disait, il semblait sincèrement amoureux d'elle, il la protégeait comme je le faisais pour la mère de ma fille, il faisait passer les priorités de la femme qu'il aime avant les siennes. Il risquait sa vie pour elle. Mais il a aussi risqué la vie de ma propre fille et celle de mes petits enfants alors qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'ils étaient là. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur mais une partie de moi ne pouvait encaisser cette information.

- Tu sais papa, je ne me mêlerais pas des liens entre Emmett et sa famille mais tu as raison, je ne dois plus les revoir et les bébés, une fois qu'ils seront là, aussi. Je priverais peut-être la famille à Emmett de voir nos enfants mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est surement méchant et sans cœur de le dire mais…

- Tu n'es ni méchante, ni sans cœur, tu es ma petite fille et tu as prit la meilleure décision possible, la rassurais-je.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison, mais que vais-je faire si Emmett reprend contact avec moi? Comment lui expliquer? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Tu trouveras le moment venu mais gardes en tête que c'est pour le bien être de ces petites crevettes que tu portes en toi, souris-je.

Elle rit et me serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime papa, souffla-t-elle. Merci d'être là pour moi, merci de ne pas me juger et merci pour m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Tout ce que je trouvais à faire, fut de la serrer un peu plus dans mes bras. Ma petite fille restera ma petite fille, peu m'importe ce qu'il peut être en elle ou non. Elle allait devenir mère d'ici peu et faire de moi l'homme le plus fière qu'eut porté cette terre, le père et le grand père le plus aimant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Parce quoiqu'il arrive d'ici cinq semaines, quelque soit le résultat, je l'aimerais toujours autant, tout comme je protégerais et aimerais ces enfants lors de leur venue au monde.

Je risquais de perdre ma fille, peut-être pas tout de suite ou peut-être pas tout court. Mais ces enfants connaitront au moins leur grand père Charlie, leur grand-mère Renée et leur second grand père Phil. Ils n'auront jamais d'autres grands parents, j'en fais le serment. Je n'accepterais pas que ce qui lui sert de belle famille se risque à martyriser mon bébé. Je trouverais bien un moment pour discuter avec Emmett et lui faire comprendre mon point de vue sur la situation ainsi que vérifier ses intentions envers ma fille et leur future famille et vie de couple.

Il n'était peut-être plus figure de fils pour les Cullen mais il n'en restait pas moins le père des enfants que portait ma fille, l 'homme qu'elle aimait et que je le veuille ou non, ce nouveau gendre, mon nouvel enfant, mon fils. Son père ne l'aimait peut-être plus mais je suis sur que je serais capable de le faire pour deux… en quelque sorte.

Nous finîmes par parler encore un peu, et, après ma demande, elle m'expliqua plus en précision tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis sa rencontre avec Emmett, en laissant néanmoins de côté quelques passages pour le moins… privés.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Tout ne peut pas nécessairement vous paraitre clair mais je suis la pour répondre à vos questions si le besoin s'en fait, si vous avez besoin d'un éclaircissement. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	14. Leur monde s'écroule, le mien

**Coucou!**

**Me revoici pour le chapitre suivant comme prévu. **

**Je vous remercie de toutes vos belles reviews. **

**Je dois dire que sans vos encouragements jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de continuer cette fic'.**

**.**

Audrey: il est vrai que Royce à toujours le mauvais rôle dans les fictions mais là je dois dire que c'était un petit clin d'œil à l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer et au passé de Rosalie. En ce qui concerne la grossesse de Bella et l'arrivée d'Emmett, je ne dirais absolument rien! Je te laisse découvrir :D Merci de tes reviews. Bises. Mary.

.

Beatrice: Maintenant, reste à savoir si Emmett sera d'accord ou non? Je te laissé découvrir cela dans ce chapitre. Je dois dire que pour Charlie j'ai fait ressortir l'homme qu'il aurait du être s'il n'était pas aussi introverti dans Twilight. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Sarah: vois tu, Rosalie n'est pas la seule à plaindre parce que si je me souviens bien, dans le chapitre où l'on trouve le flashback de l'annonce de sa séropositivité, il avoue qu'il a, par le passé, oublié le préservatif de lui-même. Ce n'est pas seulement la faute de Rosalie mais aussi la sienne d'une certaine manière parce qu'il a relâché sa vigilance tout comme Rosalie.

Pour ce qui est de la confrontation avec son père, je dois dire que Bella a eu quasiment toute une semaine pour y penser… avant d'annoncer sa grossesse à Emmett et son père. De plus, dans cette fic, Bella est assez proche de son père. Il voit qu'elle ne va pas bien et elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Pour Charlie tout a été dit apparemment… tu en es complètement gaga! :D Merci de tes review! Bisous. Mary.

.

Fanny: merci de ta review miss! Bisous. Mary.

.

**Je voudrais remercier Anzele42100, Djianara, Sarah et Fanny. **

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 13 - Leur monde s'écroule, le mien se construit petit à petit…_

.

_Une semaine après…_

POV Emmett

J'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Maintenant que j'étais face à cette immense villa, le doute m'envahit. Je savais ce qu'il en ressortirait inévitablement et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de bon pour moi. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de ne rien en dire à mes parents.

J'avais réussit à joindre Bella et je me faisais un point d'honneur à désormais l'appeler une fois par jour. Notre relation -bien qu'à distance- était redevenue comme avant. Avant qu'elle ne sache pour moi, avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte.

_Flashback_

_Le lendemain de l'annonce je tentais pour la cinquième fois de la joindre. Il fallait que je lui parle de la décision que j'avais prise pour nous. J'y avais tellement pensé que je n'en avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. J'étais d'ailleurs resté à contempler ce cliché, ces petites crevettes pas plus grandes que quelques millimètres. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous qu'un jour la femme que j'aimais porterait mes enfants. Je n'aurais pas non plus imaginé que leur avenir deviendrait bancal par ma faute. Je passais pour la millième fois de la matinée ma main sur mon visage. Prenant mon portable, je tentais une sixième fois sans grand espoir. _

« Allô? Me répondit sa voix endormie »

_- Bella? Dis-je surpris. C'est bien toi? _

« Je… oui… mais enfin Emmett as-tu vu quelle heure il est? Reprit-elle sur le même ton. »

_- Bien sur il est… 6h30... Euh… je suis désolé Bella mais j'ai tenté de t'appeler tellement de fois… mais depuis que tu es parti j'ai perdu la notion du temps, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. _

« Non bien sur que non ne t'inquiètes pas. Seulement j'ai un peu de mal à dormir ces derniers temps et je commençais à peine à récupérer. »

_- Peut-être devrais-je te rappeler plus tard? Lui dis-je tristement. _

« C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, soupira-t-elle. Mais si jamais je me rendors ne t'étonnes pas. »

_Je ris doucement. _

_- Et sinon, comment vas-tu? Je veux dire… avec les bébés et… enfin tout ça, dis-je maladroitement. _

« Les nausées matinales commencent à se faire sentir ainsi que la fatigue mais de ce côté-là tout est normal. En ce qui concerne la situation je dois dire que je suis un peu perdue, me dit-elle doucement. J'ai peur… pas pour moi mais pour les bébés, j'ai fait quelques recherches tu sais… au cas où je… j'ai le virus et… »

_- Bella, il ne faut pas penser au pire, la coupais-je. Ne penses surtout pas à ça tu m'entends? _

« Tu sais que c'est impossible, chuchota-t-elle. »

_- Oui mais il y a aussi un espoir pour que tu n'ais rien et que les bébés aillent bien eux aussi… je veux… je veux que tu te raccroches à ça comme je le fais, avouai-je. _

Elle resta silencieuse.

_- Ecoutes, je sais que je n'ai pas réagit de la meilleure manière qu'il soit mais… si tu veux toujours de moi, j'aimerais être présent pour toi et les bébés. _

« Tu sais que t'es un véritable idiot fini? Soupira-t-elle doucement. »

_- Tu pourras me traiter d'idiot tous les jours de ta vie mais laisses moi seulement en faire partie! Dis-je avec force. _

« N'as-tu donc pas entendu ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois dans ton bureau? »

_- Si… bien sur que si, dis-je rapidement. _

« Alors pourquoi cherches-tu encore mon assentiment? »

_- Bella, tu es partie juste après m'avoir annoncée que tu étais enceinte, que crois-tu que j'en ai réellement pensé? _

« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

_J'entendis quelques sanglots étouffés. _

_- Je t'en prie Bella, ne pleures pas, je ne voulais pas… Excuse-moi, d'accord? Bella… appelai-je impuissant. _

« Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Mais c'est… c'est les… hormones. »

_Je ris doucement et l'entendis rire légèrement elle aussi. Pour qu'elle change aussi rapidement d'humeur, je ne pouvais que la croire ou du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre. _

_- Est-ce que tu as… enfin… parlé de moi, je veux dire… de nous… à ton père? Hésitais-je. _

« Je lui ai dit la vérité… sur tout. D'ailleurs il compte te tuer dès qu'il te verra, ajouta-t-elle. »

_Je déglutis difficilement. C'était très rassurant de sa part. _

_- Le plus tard possible dans ce cas, murmurai-je. Et qu'en a-t-il pensé?_

_Elle rit doucement et mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. _

« Il est encore en colère mais je l'ai rassuré du mieux que je le peux. Il pense sérieusement à quitter Forks et s'installer à Walnut Creek. D'ici un peu plus d'un mois il est en retraite et il ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'il ne verra pas de ses yeux que tout va bien. A bien y penser la solitude le pèse aussi. Il est toujours inquiet, pour moi et pour eux. Et je dois dire qu'après le choc qu'il a subit, l'idée de devenir grand-père lui plait assez. »

_Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix._

« Il m'a demandé si tu assumais la paternité, reprit-elle. »

_- Et que lui as-tu répondu? Demandai-je prudemment._

« Que je suis partie après te l'avoir dit parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Ce qui n'était pas faux en soi. »

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme je l'ai fait, mais je souhaitais tellement te protéger comme j'aurais du le faire plus tôt que… j'ai joué les vrai salauds… et, pour ça et t'avoir autant fait souffrir, je suis désolé, réellement._

« Je sais mais tu m'as réellement effrayée, je t'en prie ne me refais plus jamais ça, me supplia-t-elle de sa petite voix. »

_- Je te le promets, assurais-je. L'as-tu annoncé à ta mère?_

_Elle soupira._

« Mon père et moi lui avons annoncé par webcam interposée. Je me voyais mal prendre un avion pour Paris, lui annoncer et revenir à Forks ensuite. »

_- Et à quoi dois-je m'attendre de sa part? M'enquis-je inquiet._

« Une castration faite maison, me répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. »

_Je déglutis bruyamment._

_- Comme rapport avec ma belle famille j'aurais voulu mieux, murmurais-je. _

« Te dire qu'elle ne s'est pas inquiétée et qu'elle ne l'est pas encore serait te mentir. Mais mon père et moi avons réussit à tempérer la chose et fait en sorte qu'elle n'écourte pas son voyage. Elle m'a juré de venir me voir une fois qu'elle sera de retour sur le sol américain. Tu sais, ils doivent digérer ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre mais je pense qu'une fois fait tout se passera bien. »

_- Je ne peux que te croire, soufflais-je abattu et dépité._

Un silence s'installa.

« Comment comptes-tu faire vis-à-vis de tes parents? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite. »

_- Je dois t'avouer que j'étais tellement stressé que tu ne me répondes pas, tellement occupé à mes propres réflexions que je les ai complètement oubliés._

« Contrairement à toi j'y ai pensé et… hésita-t-elle. »

_- Et? L'encourageais-je._

« Tes parents ne m'aiment pas, peu importe les excuses derrière lesquelles ils se cacheront, je le vois et le sens. Ta situation avec eux est assez tendue en ce moment et à bien y réfléchir elle doit l'être depuis qu'ils savent pour ta séropositivité. Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour les bébés que ta famille ne soit pas au courant de ma grossesse. Je ne veux pas voir tes parents rejeter mes… nos enfants au profit de Nathan, Zoé, Nicolas, Anthony et Danaé. »

_- Je me sentirais mal de leur mentir ainsi. _

« Je ne veux certainement pas que tu coupes les ponts avec eux, jamais. Tu continueras à les voir je m'en assurerais! »

_- Si je dois omettre que tu es enceinte devant eux, puis-je au moins leur dire que nous resterons ensemble? Je veux qu'ils sachent que tout le monde n'est pas comme eux… d'une certaine manière, soupirais-je. _

« Tu leurs dit ce que tu veux sur notre relation. Seulement, ne leur parle pas de cette grossesse je t'en prie. Je ne serais pas assez forte pour retourner chez toi, affronter leurs regards réprobateurs et leur attitude indifférente ou froide. Je ne veux pas que nos enfants aient à subir ces mêmes regards. Je ne veux pas les voir complètement laissés de côtés parce qu'ils les croiront atteints eux aussi. Le supporterais-tu, toi?»

_Sa voix faiblissait et devenait néanmoins plus rauque. Elle pleurait. Tout comme je laissais couler quelques larmes. Supporterais-je moi aussi leurs regards sur mes enfants? Supporterais-je de les voir mis de côtés? Certainement pas. Pas plus que je n'ai supporté leurs regards et leur attitude envers Bella. Ils pouvaient me prendre en pitié autant qu'ils le voulaient mais ils ne le feront pas sur ceux qui étaient désormais ma famille. _

_- Non, bien sur que non. Ecoutes, j'irais les voir la semaine prochaine. Je me laisse un temps de réflexion et je pense que nous en reparlerons d'ici là, lui répondis-je d'une voix rauque._

« C'est toi qui voit. »

_Un silence s'installa entre nous. _

_- Penses-tu qu'il serait sage si je… enfin… si j'emménageais chez toi? Balbutiai-je gauchement. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir vivre dans mon appartement mais niveau place… ça risque d'être juste, ris-je nerveusement. A moins que tu ne veuilles que nous achetions une maison a nous? Ajoutai-je rapidement._

_Elle expira longuement._

« Tu as encore ton double des clés, à toi de t'en servir, me répondit-elle simplement. »

_Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix, tout comme je pouvais imaginer les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Ses sanglots étouffés me ramenèrent à cette réalité où mes yeux pleuraient un bonheur sans fond, que mon cœur battait une chamade appelée amour et que mes poumons inspiraient et expiraient un soulagement trop longtemps contenu._

_- Je t'aime Bella, lui dis-je tendrement._

« Moi aussi je t'aime Emmett, me répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. »

_Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Je la rassurais par des mots d'amour et lorsqu'enfin j'entendis que ses sanglots s'étaient taris, que sa respiration était devenue régulière, je lui avais soufflé un dernier _« Je t'aime mon ange. » _avant de raccrocher. _

_Elle était devenue mon ange rédempteur, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Tout ce que j'espérais désormais c'est qu'on ne la prive pas de ses ailes. _

_Fin du flashback._

Je toquais, entendis des pas et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père. Son expression joyeuse disparut lorsqu'il me vit et il me fit signe d'entrer. Nous étions presque fin Novembre et le temps commençait à dangereusement se rafraichir. J'espère que Bella allait bien à Forks. Elle m'avait parlé du temps qu'il faisait là bas et je m'inquiétais encore plus pour elle et les bébés. J'enlevais donc mon manteau et les rejoignis dans le salon. Toute la famille se tenait là sans exception; Edward, Kate, Jasper, Alice et mes parents. Aux bruits provenant de l'étage et aux babys phones près de Kate et Alice, je me doutais qu'ils avaient fait en sorte que les enfants n'entendent pas notre conversation.

- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler? Commença mon père prudemment.

J'inspirais et expirais avant de me lancer.

- Je ne quitterais pas Bella, annonçais-je de but en blanc.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Kate ferma douloureusement les yeux alors qu'Edward serrait les poings et la mâchoire. Alice secouait la tête de droite à gauche et ne tarderait pas à rejoindre ma mère au niveau des pleurs pendant que Jasper la berçait doucement entre ses bras. Mon père s'était subitement levé et s'était planté devant le feu de cheminée éclairant faiblement la pièce. Il tenait fébrilement la main de ma mère complètement effondrée. Il finit par se placer derrière elle et lui intima de se calmer.

- As-tu un instant pensé à ce que cette pauvre fille veut? Me demanda-t-il presque dégoûté.

Je serrais les poings et la mâchoire en parfaite imitation d'Edward et vrillais mon regard au sien.

- Bella et moi en avons discuté durant des heures ensemble et elle accepte de vivre avec moi et cette maladie. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

- Rien à dire de plus? RIEN A DIRE DE PLUS! MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI? CETTE FILLE VA FOUTRE SA VIE EN L'AIR PAR TA FAUTE ET IL N'Y A RIEN À DIRE DE PLUS? Hurla-t-il.

- Cette fille comme tu le dis si bien est mature et apte à prendre ses propres décisions. Je lui ai laissé le choix de me quitter… et plus d'une fois mais elle m'a assurée le contraire, lui répondis-je plus calmement.

- Mais ne se rend-t-elle pas compte qu'elle se sacrifie pour toi? Qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir une vie normale? Et une famille comme tout le monde… se lamenta ma mère.

Je repensais à Bella et ces êtres qui grandissaient en elle.

- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients…, commençai-je.

- Et tu acceptes ça! Cria Edward à son tour.

- Je l'aime et elle m'aime, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus là dessus. Nous sommes parfaitement conscients que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir d'enfants et nous acceptons ce sacrifice tous les deux, nous savons aussi qu'à chacun de nos rapports il y a un risque pour que je le lui transmette ce que j'ai, mais comme je ne cesse de le répéter, nous en sommes parfaitement conscients et elle comme moi sommes prêts à en assumer les conséquences.

Je fis face à leurs regards incrédules, blessés et attristés.

- Et toi tu acceptes qu'elle se sacrifie autant pour… pour toi? Me dit Alice.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, ignorant la douleur imprégnant mon être.

- C'est une décision qu'elle et moi avons prise ensemble, me contentais-je de répondre.

- Tu es encore plus inconscient que je ne le croyais, souffla mon père. Mais sache que moi vivant, cette fille ne mettra plus les pieds dans cette maison! Tempêta-t-il.

- Elle n'en avait pas non plus l'intention, répondis-je sous leurs regards surpris. Nous avons aussi longuement parlés de votre attitude en sa présence et en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que quoiqu'elle fasse vous ne l'aimerez jamais. Elle ne souhaite pas que je coupe les ponts avec vous et c'est ce que je ferais. Je serais présent à chacun de vos anniversaires ainsi que ceux de vos enfants comme je l'ai fait durant ces trois années, repris-je calmement.

Le visage de mon père se déforma sous l'effet de la colère.

- Si tu fais ça seulement parce qu'elle te l'a demandé, autant ne pas le faire! Cracha-t-il.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez? Dis-je d'une voix déterminée. Tous? Ajoutais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

Ils n'osaient même pas me regarder en face sauf mon père. Je me levais et mis mon manteau que j'avais posé sur le dossier du canapé.

- Dans ce cas je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, conclus-je.

Mon père me regarda, complètement incrédule alors que les autres se figeaient.

- Tu comptes nous renier comme ça? Dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main. A cause de cette fille?

- C'est toi qui m'as renié le jour où tu as apprit pour ma maladie. C'est vous tous qui avez fait en sorte que je me sente exclu de cette famille par vos attitudes. Et soyons réalistes, je n'y suis pas pour rien non plus mais vous avez fait le gros de la chose. Ces dernières années je n'étais convié qu'aux anniversaires et à quelques repas de temps à autres pour vous enlever le poids de cette culpabilité qui commençait doucement à vous ronger. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à part peut-être les services que vous me demandiez lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour vous dépanner et là encore, pas un remerciement.

Je repris mon souffle.

- Cette fille comme tu sembles si bien la mépriser m'a en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux. J'ai reprit goût en la vie grâce à elle et elle m'a donné plus que vous ne pourrez l'imaginer. J'ai plusieurs fois eu l'envie de tout finir mais à chaque fois quelque chose m'en empêchait parce que je l'aimais, dis-je avec attendrissement. Autant qu'elle m'aime. Alors bien sur je sais qu'elle prend des risques inconsidérés pour moi et jamais je ne pourrais lui rendre autant qu'elle me donne mais c'est notre vie à tous les deux. Vous l'avez exclue dès le début parce que sois disant vous ne vouliez pas souffrir… eh bien c'est elle que vous avez fait souffrir. Elle était prête à supporter vos regards froids et votre attitude limite haineuse envers elle pour que je puisse rester en lien avec vous. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que jamais vous ne changeriez et que ça ne servirait à rien qu'elle fasse des efforts pour ne rien avoir en retour. C'est pour ça qu'on est tombés d'accord sur ce système de visite aux anniversaires.

Je repris à nouveau mon souffle. Il fallait bien aussi que je mente un peu pour couvrir la grossesse de Bella. Ca faisait un bien fou de dire tout ce que l'on a sur le cœur. Je me sentais moins lourd plus je parlais.

- Mais puisque vous semblez me faire comprendre que ma propre présence vous insupporte, je vous ferais parvenir vos présents et ceux de vos enfants par colis.

Je commençais à partir mais revins sur mes pas.

- Bella et moi allons emménager ensemble, peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser, je m'en contre fiche.

- Et sa famille qu'en pense-t-elle? Me sourit triomphalement mon père.

Je dardais un regard noir sur lui.

- Sa famille est au courant depuis une semaine. Et contrairement à vous, même si l'idée de m'avoir pour gendre ne leur a pas plu au début, ils ont fini par s'y faire, tout comme ils ont accepté ma maladie. Ils sont au courant de tout, sauf peut-être que leur belle famille à renié leur fils. Mais ils seront bientôt au courant. Le père de Bella part en retraite d'ici peu et comptes s'installer ici. Quant à la mère de Bella, elle va venir nous rendre visite d'ici peu de temps aussi. Je ne pense pas avoir un quelconque signe de gentillesse de votre part. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et un avenir aussi radieux que se profile le mien.

Je quittais le salon, puis la maison sous leurs expressions déconfites et attristées. La liberté avait décidément un goût délicieux. Le poids qui pendait sur mes épaules était devenu trop lourd à porter. Il fallait que ce soit fait pour que je prenne un nouveau départ avec Bella et les bébés. Cependant, j'avais cet arrière goût que tout n'était pas encore fini, que tout n'était pas encore dit.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà pour cette semaine!**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Croyez vous que la réaction d'Emmett soit la bonne? **

**Que pensez vous de celle de ses parents? **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	15. Je comprends pourquoi, ne t'en fais pas

**Coucou à tous!**

**J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier matin mais je n'ai pas pu… pas internet, malheureusement pour vous! :D**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant les retrouvailles de nos deux amoureux.**

**Merci aux MP, mises en alertes et aux messages des inscrites auxquelles je devrais normalement avoir toutes répondues.**

**Réponses aux non inscrites:**

**.**

Mia: merci de ta review! Emmett power en force! :D Bises. Mary.

.

Beatrice: Ce qu'Emmett à fait n'est que le début si je dirais. Il n'a pas encore tiré un trait sur sa famille… du moins pas complètement. Oui ils s'en rendront compte mais malheureusement un peu trop tard… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Aurelie: Eh bien je suis contente de te compter parmi nous… et je dois dire que tu m'as fait peur en écrivant le mot « critiques » :D Je suis heureuse de voir que tu puisses ressentir l'âme des personnages et de l'histoire. Merci de te review. Bises. Mary.

.

Audrey: Oui je pense qu'inconsciemment les Cullen savent tout ceci seulement, ils ont une peur constante sous jacente qui les étreint. Et je dois dire que leur réaction fait partie des plus communes: ils s'éloignent petit à petit de leur fils consciemment ou inconsciemment mais c'est le cas et c'Est-ce qui le plus mal contrairement à une rupture brutale ou l'étouffement maladif… mais leur réaction est possible… La famille d'Emmett comprends certaines choses et préfère en occulter d'autres. Sa famille est assez bornée dirons nous et elle ne comprendra certaines choses que bien trop tard… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Nadnad: Merci, je vais faire en sorte de te contenter le plus possible! :D A nouveau merci et cette sois ci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Vous avez été plusieurs à me dire que la réaction d'Emmett est justifiée et je dois dire que j'y adhère (en même temps c'est moi l'auteur me direz-vous :D), c'était une chose inévitable. **

**Il existe trois types de réaction majeur lorsqu'un parent apprend que son enfant est séropo: **

**La première est l'étouffement de l'enfant, la surprotection. **

**La deuxième (et plus commune) le rejet brutal de l'enfant sans maintient d'une quelconque forme de lien. **

**Et la troisième, celle que vit Emmett, l'ignorance, le rejet progressif de l'enfant… la plus douloureuse pour la famille et la personne atteinte. **

**J'ai choisit cette dernière parce qu'elle me permettait d'aborder plusieurs sentiments, plusieurs situations. Mais elle n'en est pas moins la plus difficile à décrire parce que justement il n'y pas de réelle coupure mais le maintient d'un lien aussi infime et fragile soit-il… peut importe ce qu'en disent mes personnages :D **

**.**

**Un remerciement particulier à Anzele42100, Djianara, Sarah et Fanny. **

**Bonne lecture! =)**

**…**

**.. **

**.**

_Chapitre 14 - Je comprends pourquoi, ne t'en fais pas... _

.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

_._

POV Bella.

- Je sors faire un tour papa, dis-je en enfilant mon long manteau noir.

- Peut-être devrais-je t'accompagner? Me dit-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, souris-je. Tout va bien. Je serais de retour d'ici quelques heures et si tu ne penses pas tenir, j'aurais mon portable sur moi.

- Oui mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Si tu chutais ou que tu te sentes mal? Reprit-il sur le même ton.

Je lui envoyais un sourire rassurant, le pris dans mes bras et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue.

- Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors seule.

- Oui mais après ton malaise d'il y a quelques jours ce n'est pas prudent! Je suis sur qu'Emmett serait de mon avis! Tempêta-t-il.

- Je serais à la Push, dis-je simplement avant de prendre les clefs de ma voiture de location.

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Je n'allais pas arrêter de vivre après un simple petit malaise. Le médecin m'avait d'ailleurs assuré que j'allais parfaitement bien maintenant.

Je roulais durant une quinzaine de minutes sur cette route encore aujourd'hui familière. Tournant à droite, j'aperçus au loin l'immense falaise du haut de laquelle je me jetais lorsque j'étais plus « jeune ». Au souvenir de mon premier saut, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. C'était il y a 12 ans et j'arrivais encore à ressentir ce sentiment de liberté qui m'avait étreint le cœur, la sensation du vent fouettant mon visage et celle de l'air glissant sur ma peau.

Me garant sur l'une des diverses places vides du parking, je finis par quitter mon siège. L'air froid me picora la peau mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais besoin de revenir ici, c'était le lieu le plus apaisant et reposant que je connaisse. J'enfonçais mes mains gantées dans mes poches et voutais légèrement les épaules. Mes pas s'enfonçaient doucement dans la légère couche de neige. Nous étions presque fin novembre mais les températures froides de la région favorisaient sa tombée. Je marchais sur ce qui restait du sable et observais les vagues s'écrasant sur le large. Des plaques de glace flottaient en sa surface et une légère odeur marine me montait aux narines. Le vent fouettait mon visage et faisait voleter ma chevelure brune. Le nez enfoncé dans mon écharpe, je finis par trouver un petit espace à l'abri du vent. M'installant à même le sol, j'observais continuellement ce mouvement des vagues. Il avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant et de rassurant.

Lorsque j'avais prit cet avion, j'étais partie avec l'idée de ne plus revenir. Sur le moment ça me paraissait être la meilleure solution. Au vues de notre dernier entretient, Emmett semblait avoir tiré un trait sur ce que nous avions vécu durant ces derniers mois. Je me sentais tellement mal et désespérée que j'étais prête à tout pour l'oublier et oublier cette situation de déchirement. Mais une fois installée dans mon siège et parfaitement calmée, j'ai repensé à tout ce qu'il s'est passé et l'idée de ne plus revoir Emmett même si ce n'était que pour les besoins de l'enfant m'était insupportable. Nous nous étions assez aimés pour faire ces enfants même s'ils n'étaient pas prévus. C'était ainsi. J'avais toujours cette peur qui m'étreignait lentement le cœur. Et je n'y pourrais rien jusqu'à ce que je fasse ce test.

Emmett et moi nous téléphonions au moins une fois par jours. Il ne cessait de me répéter que le temps était meilleur en Californie qu'à Forks et que je lui manquais.

Mon père ne cessait de s'inquiéter. Il ne le disait pas clairement mais il m'arrivait de le surprendre plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Je savais que la situation était difficile et stressante pour lui aussi. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et ma santé. Lorsque je lui ai tout raconté, il avait été prêt à se rendre à Walnut Creek et à tuer Emmett de ses propres mains. Il faut dire que j'avais réussit à trouver les mots justes pour le calmer. Mais je savais aussi que peut importe ce que j'ai pu lui dire, peu importe son envie de devenir grand père, une part de lui en voudrait éternellement à Emmett pour m'avoir fait encourir ce danger. Je lui en avais moi-même voulu mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me rendais compte que ça n'aurait pas fait de différence, je l'aimais et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui. Sa révélation avait fait tomber les dernières barrières qui nous séparaient encore et ça n'en était que mieux.

Ma mère m'avait elle aussi appelée plusieurs fois durant ces deux semaines. Elle était dans le même état que mon père et après qu'ils en aient parlés ensemble, la situation me paraissait plus calme.

Lorsque mon père m'avait posé des questions sur la famille d'Emmett, je n'ai pas réussit à lui mentir. Il m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout malgré l'effarement et le dégoût qui étaient visibles sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des parents pouvaient ainsi rejeter leur fils. Nous en avions longuement parlés tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si ça avait eu un impact positif ou négatif sur l'opinion qu'il avait de mon petit ami mais une chose était sure, il était d'accord avec mon envie de ne plus les revoir. Je savais que ce n'était pas juste vis-à-vis d'eux, qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir pour ma grossesse et ces bébés mais, je pensais prioritairement à eux en faisant cela. Emmett et moi en avions plusieurs fois parlés et je lui avais laissé le choix final. Une fois qu'il fut sortit de chez ses parents il m'avait appelé.

_Flashback_

_Je venais de me mettre au lit après avoir inséré un DVD dans le lecteur lorsque mon portable sonna. _

_- Allô? _

« Hey, mon ange, dit-il doucement. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

_- Comme ces derniers jours dirais-je et toi alors? M'enquis-je. _

« Je suis allé voir mes parents et je viens à peine de rentrer à la maison. »

_- Oh… je ne savais pas que ça allait être aujourd'hui et… comment ça s'est passé? Demandais-je doucement. _

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas que tu angoisses, se justifia-t-il. »

_Je ne répondis pas et il enchaina._

« Je leur ai dit que nous allions rester ensemble et vivre sous le même toit. Tu te doutes que leur réaction a été un peu excessive. Je ne vais pas tout te détailler mais pour résumer, ils ont prit cela pour une trahison, ont essayé de me faire culpabiliser. Mon père a prit cela pour un reniement et les autres ont suivi. Finalement je ne pense plus avoir de relations avec eux dans un futur proche ou lointain. »

_- Attends, attends, attends, qu'es-tu en train de me dire? Tu as coupé toute relation avec tes parents? Mais… ce n'était pas… paniquais-je. _

« Calme toi je t'en prie. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais non plus, je leur ai proposé le système des visites pour les anniversaires et ils se sont tout de suite enflammés en disant que tu étais celle qui était coupable de tout ceci. Je leur ai affirmé le contraire et une chose en entrainant une autre, mon père a parlé de reniement et je leur ai fait comprendre que c'était eux qui avaient commencés il y a trois ans. »

_Je restais silencieuse tandis que mon cerveau assimilait ses paroles. _

« Je me suis libéré en leur parlant de tout ce que je gardais enfoui en moi. Finalement mon père a joué bas en demandant ce qu'en pensaient tes parents et c'est là que j'ai enchainé sur le fait qu'ils étaient au courant j'ai fini par partir en leur souhaitant un avenir radieux. »

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû couper les ponts avec ta famille ainsi… tu dois garder un lien avec eux quel qu'il soit. C'est ta famille tout de même! M'énervais-je. _

« Si c'était réellement la famille que j'ai connue jusqu'à il y a trois ans, si c'est cette même famille, sache que jamais elle ne t'aurait traitée ainsi, jamais elle n'aurait méprisé notre couple. Aujourd'hui ma famille c'est toi et les bébés. J'ai tant réfléchit avant de les voir et… je me suis demandé comment ils seraient vis-à-vis de nos enfants et comme tu l'as si bien dit la première fois que nous nous sommes parlés, ils les auraient méprisés et mis de côtés. Ma famille a changé et ce changement l'a fait me rejeter. Si j'en avais eu le cran, je serais parti bien plus tôt. Tu n'es en rien responsable de cette rupture avec elle, ça serait arrivé tôt ou tard. »

_- Mais peu importe tu…_

« Ecoute Bella, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et je ne veux certainement pas m'excuser pour toutes les choses que j'ai dites. Si tu veux savoir, je leur ai promit de leur envoyer leurs présents d'anniversaire par courrier. C'est le seul lien qui pourra désormais exister entre nous, le seul, tu m'entends? Me dit-il durement. Je sais que j'ai fait le meilleur choix possible pour notre famille, dit-il plus doucement. Alors je souhaiterais que l'on en reparle plus, veux-tu? »

_- Si tu penses avoir fait le bon choix alors je n'ai plus rien à en dire._

« Mais tu n'en penses pas moins que je vais finir par le regretter, souffla-t-il. »

_Je ne répondis pas. _

« Ecoutes moi bien, je sais que tu aurais voulu que je garde des liens avec eux mais ils ne changeront jamais. Je l'ai finalement accepté et j'accepte de vivre avec. Je pense à nos enfants et à toi, votre bien être prioritairement… et je sais qu'il passe par l'écartement de mes propres parents de notre vie. Je ne pense pas un jour le regretter et si c'est le cas, je reprendrais contact avec eux. »

_- Et que fais-tu de tes neveux et nièces? Hésitais-je. Ils n'ont rien fait et vont eux aussi ne plus te voir. _

_Il souffla._

« Je sais qu'ils ne sont en rien dans l'attitude de leurs parents et des miens… ils me manqueront, c'est vrai mais le plus important maintenant c'est toi et moi. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu? J'aurais une surprise pour toi à ton retour. »

_- Une surprise? Tu sais que je déteste ça, grognais-je._

_Il rit. _

« Tant pis, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes celle-ci. »

_Nous parlâmes encore un temps ensemble. Je n'avais rien suivi du film que j'avais lancé et avais fini par m'endormir le téléphone à la main._

_Fin du flashback._

Il avait fait ses propres choix et j'en doutais encore. Nous en avions rapidement reparlés une fois où il avait croisé sa sœur et son mari et que ces derniers l'avaient royalement ignoré. Il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier d'après lui. Mais je savais au ton de sa voix que ça l'avait beaucoup plus touché que ce qu'il prétendait. C'était un homme sensible malgré sa carrure et l'attitude qu'il adopte.

Une légère brise souffla, jouant avec mes cheveux et j'inspirais profondément.

Mon père et Emmett s'étaient d'ailleurs ligués contre moi. Par l'intermédiaire de mon père Emmett savait exactement ce qu'il se passait et ce que je faisais. J'avais ri en pensant qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille. J'aurais du leur faire la morale mais je trouvais assez amusant de le voir intervenir ou prendre le téléphone à chaque mouvement que je fais. C'était néanmoins moins amusant lorsque la minute d'après Emmett m'appelait pour me faire remarquer que j'étais enceinte et qu'il y avait certaines choses que je ne pouvais plus faire. Mon père me regardait alors avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres avant de m'ordonner d'aller me coucher. Nous finissions par en rire tous les deux. Mon père était encore un bel homme pour son âge malgré son penchant pour la bière et les matches de foot à la télé. Une musculature qu'il entretenait régulièrement et encore toutes ses dents et tous ses cheveux. On ne lui donnait que rarement son âge. Il ressemblait un peu à Mr Cullen de ce côté-ci. Les années n'avaient pas d'emprise sur lui.

Un flocon de neige vint s'écraser sur le bout de mon nez. Il fondit aussitôt. J'observais au loin. Une brume blanche commençait à apparaitre alors que les flocons tombaient de plus en plus abondamment. Je finis par me relever à l'instant où mon portable sonna.

- Allô?

_« Charlie s'inquiète de ne pas te voir rentrer, enchaina directement Emmett, mécontent. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de sortir ainsi? Et toute seule en plus? »_

Je ne pouvais que m'en amuser. Emmett était peut-être trop protecteur mais même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit, je comprenais pourquoi. Longtemps durant, il a dû se faire à l'idée que jamais il n'aurait d'enfants et encore moins une famille. Aujourd'hui ce à quoi il a un jour renoncé était à portée de main. Il allait avoir sa propre famille, voir ses enfants grandir et ce même s'il est atteint du Sida. Il y avait toujours cette menace qui pesait sur moi et les bébés; mais si je venais à en être atteinte, je pouvais me consoler en pensant que mes enfants s'en sortiraient probablement.

- J'avais besoin de sortir. J'en avais assez de rester enfermée entre quatre murs. Hier ça m'a suffit. Je voulais seulement dire un dernier adieu aux paysages de ma jeunesse, dis-je dramatiquement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, probablement pour reprendre ce ton sérieux qu'il venait d'utiliser.

_« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. » _

- Je suis seulement enceinte Emmett, des millions de femmes l'ont été avant moi et des millions de femmes le seront après moi.

_« Oui mais ces millions de femmes ne sont pas la femme que j'aime et qui porte mes enfants, argumenta-t-il. »_

Je soupirais, vaincue. Il ne fallait pas argumenter dans ces cas ci.

_« Je suis impatient d'être à demain, ajouta-t-il. Ton avion arrive toujours à 15h30? »_

- Oui et moi aussi je suis impatiente de te revoir. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir me chercher, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

_« Pour que tu vois la surprise que je t'ai préparée sans que je ne sois là pour voir ta réaction? Tu peux toujours rêver, rit-il. »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la porte conducteur.

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu? Répliquai-je faussement indignée.

_« Pour toi et c'est déjà grandement suffisant! Continua-t-il. »_

- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui? Le grondais-je gentiment.

_« Bella? Reprit-il plus sérieusement. »_

- Oui? Répondis-je troublée par son changement de ton.

J'aurais pu croire que c'était lui qui était enceinte et non moi.

_« Est-ce que ça se voit? »_

Je ris doucement.

- Ca commence tout doucement à faire son apparition. On peut déjà voir un petit renflement au niveau de mon bas ventre, dis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

_« C'est vrai? S'extasia-t-il. »_

On aurait dit un enfant a qui on aurait promit d'offrir une console vidéo.

- Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, soupirais-je.

_« Isabella Marie Swan… dit-il pensivement. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais pas ton véritable prénom jusqu'à maintenant. »_

- Croyez Emmett Richard Cullen que ce n'est pas mon cas, ris-je.

_« Comment…? »_

- Je te laisse, je rentre. Je t'aime, coupais-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Je ris doucement avant de reprendre la route jusque chez mon père.

Emmett, je comprends pourquoi, ne t'en fais pas...

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà voilà… s'en est fini pour cette semaine. :D **

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si tout va bien et là je peux vous dire que le chapitre sera posté vendredi soir. **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	16. Bienvenue à la maison, enfin presque

**Coucou!**

**Comme prévu me voici pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Important: Sachez qu'il y aura un nouveau personnage dans cet écrit. Il ou elle n'est pas méchant et je ne voudrais pas que peut importe qui le présente (Emmett ou Bella) vous ne le ou la jugiez pas trop tôt. Mes personnages agissent en fonction de leur situation et son motivés par des raisons qui leur sont propres. **

**Merci aux inscrits et non inscrits, grâce à vous et votre soutient, nous en sommes à plus de 200 reviews et à notre quinzième chapitre. Merci de me pousser à écrire à votre manière.**

**.**

Audrey: Merci de ta review. Saches qu'Emmett et Charlie sont surprotecteurs mais ils le seront trop au final… Oui ils sont faits pour s'entendre, peut-être un peu trop même! :D Bises. Mary.

.

Mmev: Oui il devient protecteur et ce n'est que le début… merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Merci à Anzele42100, Sarah, Fanny et Djianara. **

**Bonne lecture! =)**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 15 - Bienvenue à la maison, enfin presque…_

.

POV Emmett

Je tapais nerveusement du pied au sol et regardais ma montre pour la énième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi long. Ils avaient annoncés un retard des vols et celui venant de Seattle avait rencontré un problème technique à quelques kilomètres de l'aéroport de Walnut Creek.

Les hauts parleurs de l'aéroport ne cessaient de nous demander de ne pas nous inquiéter et que l'avion, qui avait déjà une demie heure de retard allait atterrir d'ici peu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'annonce de l'atterrissage m'enleva un poids. Je m'approchais de la porte de débarquement a attendit. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi nerveux de toute ma vie. Quelques minutes après, les premiers passagers furent visibles. Ils sortaient tous agglutinés les un sur les autres. Durant un moment j'ai cru que Bella aurait pu se faire piétiner dessus ou encore finir étouffée entre deux mamies. Après de rapides retrouvailles, les familles ou accompagnateurs finissaient par partir récupérer leurs valises.

Un doute me prit, et si jamais elle ne rentrait pas. Si elle avait, à la dernière minute, décidé de ne plus revenir. Si elle pensait que ça ne servait à rien ou encore que…

Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque je la vis finalement arriver. Elle portait de petites bottines noires. Sous son manteau blanc lui arrivant aux genoux, je devinais qu'elle avait mit une robe. Une partie de son écharpe noire et blanche pendait en avant. Elle portait à la main son bonnet noir et ses gants. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient de part et d'autres de ses épaules. Lorsqu'enfin elle me vit, un sourire éclaira son visage angélique. Sans qu'un de nous ne lâche l'autre du regard, nous nous retrouvâmes. Son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, elle finit par m'entourer le cou de ses bras. Je refermais mes bras sur son corps et inspirait jusqu'à intoxication son parfum si entêtant et envoutant. Je raffermis ma prise sur son corps si frêle et chuchotais au creux de son oreille.

- Ne pars plus.

Elle s'écarta un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient brillants surement tout autant que l'étaient les miens.

- Jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Ma main droite se posa sur sa mâchoire, mon pouce caressa sa peau si douce avec dévotion et c'est tout naturellement que nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. Une perle salée vint effleurer mon pouce et je l'essuyais tout en profitant de la sensation de sa langue autour de la mienne. Ma main gauche placée sur sa taille rapprochait son petit corps du mien. Elle était là, ma Bella, la femme de ma vie, futur mère de mes enfants. Je tenais entre mes bras la femme la plus incroyable au monde, la femme la plus courageuse qu'il m'eut été donné de voir, la femme - qui je l'espérais - accepterait de devenir mienne un jour ou l'autre. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, un petit sourire, parfait miroir du mien, étirait ses lèvres. Je caressais lentement son nez du mien, profitant de l'instant avant qu'elle ne l'enfouisse dans mon cou. Nous restâmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes.

.

Une fois sa valise récupérée, nous finîmes par regagner mon 4x4. J'avais plusieurs fois jeté des coups d'œil sur son ventre mais je le trouvais toujours désespérément plat. Elle en était à 9 semaines et je n'y voyais rien. Je soupirais en mettant le contact à la voiture. Je la vis étouffer un petit rire et ne pus empêcher un sourire étirer mes lèvres. J'étais surement impatient mais après avoir du faire mon deuil sur un avenir possible et avoir ma propre famille, la chance qui m'était donnée était inespérée. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là, près d'elle et la suivrais tout au long de sa grossesse. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que je reste assez longtemps sur cette terre pour pouvoir voir mes enfants grandir. J'entremêlais mes doigts aux siens et elle m'adressa un petit sourire. D'ici peu de temps nous serons chez nous.

- Fermes les yeux, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

- Mais pourquoi? Je doute que ton cadeau soit derrière cette porte, soupira-t-elle.

- S'il te plait? Ajoutais-je à moitié souriant.

Il faut dire que je m'étais amusé à préparer tout ça. J'en avais d'ailleurs eu le temps.

- Non, pas encore, finit-elle par répondre.

Je finis par abdiquer et lui fis signe d'entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier et lorsque ses pas raisonnèrent dans l'entrée de la villa, Tanya arriva affublée de sa tenue de domestique. Je l'avais engagée il y a quelques jours pour qu'elle s'occupe de l'entretient de la maison et aide Bella dans les futures tâches qu'elle ne pourra plus accomplir lorsque je ne serais pas présent pour l'aider. Bella se stoppa et fis un demi tour rapide pour me lancer un regard interrogatif.

- Bella, je te présente Tanya. Je l'ai embauchée pour qu'elle t'aide.

- Bonjour Madame, lui dit hypocritement cette dernière.

A vrai dire, Tanya et moi avions été dans le même lycée lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Elle avait fini par arrêter ses études avant qu'elle ne passe son bac. Elle était persuadée qu'elle réussirait à percer dans le milieu de la mode. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un physique qui ferait jalouser toute femme. Grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, une poitrine encore plus impressionnante que celle de mon ex et une taille fine. Malheureusement pour elle, ses rêves se sont brisés dans l'œuf. Elle avait prit la grosse tête et ça l'a fait commettre une erreur qui lui a valu sa carrière. Elle a cru vivre avec l'héritage de ses parents mais ces derniers ont finis ruinés. Aujourd'hui, elle travaillait pour Bella et moi. J'avais demandé à une entreprise de m'envoyer quelqu'un et c'était tombé sur elle. Le seul point positif dans cette situation, c'est que je savais de quel genre de fille il s'agissait et ce genre là ne m'avait jamais réellement intéressé. De ce que j'avais pu en voir, elle était restée telle qu'elle; imbue de sa personne et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut et la place qu'elle pense devoir occuper.

Bella la détailla longuement et fronça les sourcils comme si elle essayait de lire en elle. Il faut dire qu'elle savait juger les gens aux premiers regards et à en juger par la grimace et le regard suppliant qu'elle me lançait, Tanya ne lui convenait réellement pas.

- Je sais que nous n'en avons pas parlés mais ce sera mieux pour toi, tentais-je.

Son regard suppliant vrilla le mien et je me retins de céder. C'était pour elle que j'avais prit la décision de l'engager. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Je t'en prie, fais moi plaisir, je me sentirais mieux de ne pas te savoir seule ici lorsque je ne suis pas là. Et elle pourra certainement t'aider dans beaucoup de choses, chuchotais-je alors qu'elle posait son front sur mon torse.

Elle soupira et acquiesça lentement. Nous finîmes par monter à l'étage et je lui expliquais brièvement d'où je connaissais Tanya. Nous longeâmes le couloir menant à notre chambre et je nous arrêtais sur la porte en face.

- Maintenant fermes les yeux, ordonnais-je excité.

Elle enleva son écharpe et s'exécuta. Je lui pris le vêtement et ouvris la porte. Après lui avoir prit les mains et avoir soufflé un « Fais-moi confiance. », elle se laissa entrainer. Je la fis avancer de quelques pas et refermais la porte derrière nous.

- Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant, chuchotais-je à son oreille tout en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Ses iris brunes se dévoilèrent au monde alors que sa respiration se coupait. Bien tôt ses yeux s'humidifièrent et quelques larmes perlèrent. Durant son absence, j'avais commandé divers meubles pouvant servir aux bébés. J'en avais assemblé quelques un et les avais positionnés dans une des chambres d'amis face à la notre. Cette dernière communiquait avec une autre ancienne chambre d'amis par une porte coulissante.

- Les murs ont été peints en blanc en attendant de savoir quels seront les sexes, murmurai-je.

Sa main se porta à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura de ses doigts. Elle se défit de mon étreinte et toucha avec fascination les quelques meubles montés. Je la suivis sans grand bruit, lui laissant la capacité d'apprécier ce que j'avais fait. Je savais que ça allait lui faire plaisir, tout comme ça me plaisait de l'avoir fait pour elle et les bébés. Elle finit par se retourner et me sauter dans les bras. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge suivit d'un autre et encore un autre… Je profitais de sa chaleur contre le mienne, de son odeur m'enveloppant. Son petit ventre rencontra le mien et je cru lui avoir fait mal en la serrant contre moi. Finalement il n'était pas aussi plat que ça.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle contre mon cou.

Un sourire radieux apparut et nos lèvres se retrouvèrent instantanément. Nous retournâmes dans notre chambre où elle enleva finalement son manteau et s'attela à ranger quelques une de ses affaires. La sonnette retentit et j'entendis Tanya discuter avec l'interlocuteur.

- Je suis désolée monsieur mais Mr Cullen et Mlle Swan ne veulent pas être dérangés, dit-elle presque avec mépris.

- Ecoutez, je vous demande seulement de dire à Emmett que Billy le demande, ce n'est pas si compliqué! S'exclama l'homme.

- Je vais certainement me répéter mais…

- Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations Tanya, je m'en occupe, dis-je en souriant à Billy et en le faisant entrer.

Tanya me lança un regard étrange.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce sois, je suis à votre disposition.

Elle partit alors et nous nous rendîmes dans le salon.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Demandais-je devant sa mine grave.

- Une jeune femme blonde est venue au garage, elle te cherchait. On lui a dit que tu avais prit ta journée. Il y a une demi-heure, on a reçu la visite d'Edward, il était paniqué. Il a demandé où tu étais et on lui a dit que tu es allé chercher ta petite amie à l'aéroport. Son fils a disparu et ils n'ont toujours pas de nouvelles, me dit-il de but en blanc. Ils sont inquiets parce que les nuits sont de plus en plus rudes.

Un hoquet de stupeur nous parvint de l'embrasure de la porte et je me retournais pour voir Bella. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te remercie d'être venu me le dire directement, je vais rappeler mon frère.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras pour la consoler.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais où est la sortie. Au fait, félicitation a vous deux.

Je hochais la tête et reportais mon attention sur ma petite femme. La robe qu'elle portait moulait parfaitement son corps et ce petit arrondit dont elle me parlait était assez bien visible. Je glissais ma main jusqu'à ce dernier et le caressais lentement.

- Il faut qu'on les aide à le chercher, me dit-elle après s'être calmée.

- Je vais les appeler pour voir où ils en sont et s'ils le veulent que j'aille les aider. Tanya! Appelais-je emmenez moi mon manteau.

- Je viens aussi! S'exclama Bella en se défaisant de mon étreinte. Je ne pourrais pas rester ici alors que je sais que je pourrais aider. Tanya! Ramenez-moi mon manteau aussi.

- Je refuse que…

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me jeta un regard noir avant de pointer mon torse de son doigt alors qu'elle parlait.

- J'en ai absolument rien à faire de ce que tu penses! Si je décide d'y aller, j'irais point final!

Elle arracha presque son manteau des mains de Tanya, mit son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants alors que je restais presque interdit. Après m'être réveillé, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres ce qui agaça Bella encore plus. Les joies de la maternité…

- Bon, tu te dépêches, oui? Sinon demain on y est encore, râla-t-elle.

Je mis mon manteau et pris mon portable.

- Tu me laisses le temps d'appeler mon frère?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Je tapais le numéro et il répondit à peine après la seconde sonnerie.

_« Allô Emmett? »_

- Oui, dis-je doucement, avez-vous retrouvés Nathan?

_« Non toujours pas, on a prévenu la police mais ils ne peuvent pas intervenir. Ecoutes, je sais que nos relations ne sont pas très… bonnes en ce moment mais je t'en prie, aides nous à le retrouver! »_

- Bella et moi allons prendre nos voitures et vous rejoindre à la villa, on s'organisera à partir de là.

_« Je… ok, on vous attends alors, bégaya-t-il. »_

Je lui passais le numéro de Bella avant de raccrocher. Elle prit sa Volvo et moi mon 4x4 et elle me suivit jusque chez Edward.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Eh bien que dire sur les prochains chapitres? A part que vous allez certainement m'en vouloir ou me tuer ou me torturer et ensuite me tuer… Enfin, je verrais bien :D **

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	17. A la recherche de Nathan

**Coucou!**

**Je sais que je devais vous poster ce chapitre samedi ou dimanche mais je n'étais pas chez moi, désolée. **

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, messages et MP. **

.

Mmev: Mais Tanya n'est pas si méchante que ça, il ne faut pas tout de suite la cataloguer. Pour ce qui est de retrouver Nathan, je te laisse découvrir dans les prochains chapitres. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Audrey: A mon tour de poser une question, pourquoi cataloguer Tanya directement? Une autre petite question: pourquoi verraient-ils que Bella est enceinte alors qu'elle-même a décidé avec Emmett de leur cacher? Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Elodie: Pas tant que ça… ou du moins pas autant que tu ne le penses. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: Bah à la limite de me tuer, au moins me torturer… comme ça tu l'auras cette suite! :D Merci de te review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 16 - A la recherche de Nathan_

.

POV Bella

J'étais stressée, pire que ça, je paniquais. Dès que j'avais franchit la porte et un peu pour gagner du temps, j'ai voulu me changer. Ca m'a à peine prit cinq minutes pour enfiler un jean, un débardeur, un pull se serrant au niveau de ma poitrine et s'évasant ensuite ainsi que mes converses. Ma dernière rencontre avec mes beaux parents était catastrophique, celle d'Emmett et ses parents l'avait encore plus été et ils me tenaient pour responsable de la situation qu'ils ont eux-mêmes créés.

Nous arrivâmes bien trop vite à mon goût chez le frère d'Emmett. Je me garais près de lui dans le parking où il y avait déjà une Mercedes noire, une Volvo grise et une BMW blanche. Nous traversâmes la rue main dans la main et il sonna. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Mr Cullen. Son regard froid me transperça et je n'osais plus avancer. Emmett m'y força tout en gardant son bras autour de ma taille. Je me débarrassais de mes gants, mon bonnet et mon écharpe et les gardais en mains comme Emmett l'avait fait. Nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger où Alice pleurait aux côtés de Kate et Esmée. Edward et Jasper, cherchaient à situer les lieux dans lesquels Nathan pourrait être allé. Un silence entrecoupé de sanglots prit place dans la pièce.

- Sortez d'ici! Cria Mme Cullen. C'est de votre faute s'il est parti!

Emmett se plaça devant moi pour me protéger.

- C'est entièrement de votre faute si Nathan est parti à la recherche d'Emmett. J'aurais préféré que jamais vous ne rencontriez mon fils, vous n'apportez que le malheur à notre famille! Jamais Nathan ne serait parti s'il avait vu son oncle Emmett comme toutes les deux semaines. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous en tiendrais entièrement pour responsable!

Ses paroles s'encrèrent au plus profond de moi. Choquée, je ne sus quoi dire. Ce n'est que lorsque les bras d'Emmett m'entourèrent que je sentis que je pleurais.

- Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses à Bella, Esmée, tu m'entends? Lui dit durement Emmett.

Il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler ses parents par leurs prénoms. Esmée en fut choquée et pleura de plus belle.

- Je te prierais de mieux parler à ta mère! Tonna son père.

- Si nous sommes là c'est seulement pour vous aider à retrouver Nathan et surement pas pour que Bella ou encore moi-même ne nous fassions insulter. Si c'est le pourquoi de notre venue à vos yeux, nous repartons chez nous immédiatement! Lui répondit Emmett coléreux.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça Emmett, c'est ta famille et elle a besoin de toi. Si je les dérange, je partirais mais, aide-les, lui dis-je doucement.

Il encra son regard au mien sous le regard surpris de la famille.

- Surement pas, conclu-t-il en séchant mes larmes. Tu restes ici avec moi ou je pars avec toi.

J'acquiesçais lentement alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon front.

- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre? Demanda-t-il ensuite aux membres de sa famille.

- Nous répertorions les lieux où il pourrait être, lui répondit Jasper.

- Avez-vous prévenu la police? Demandais-je doucement.

- Bien sur, que pensez vous! Rugit Mr Cullen. Ils nous ont seulement dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire avant quelques heures.

- Carlisle, maintenant tu te calmes! Tempêta Emmett en serrant les poings.

- Je vais appeler mon père, l'informais-je.

Il hocha la tête et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Je remis mon écharpe et lui donnais mon bonnet et mes gants avant que je ne sorte sur le perron.

_« Allô? Me répondit mon paternel. »_

- Papa, je voulais seulement te dire que j'étais bien arrivée. Je suis désolée de ne t'appeler que maintenant mais le neveu d'Emmett a disparu et nous avons fini par rejoindre sa famille pour les aider, dis-je lentement.

_« QUOI? Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis! Je croyais que vous aviez décidés de ne plus les revoir? Surtout toi et ce pour les bébés! »_

- Je sais mais…

_« Et comment t'ont-ils traités? »_

Je ne répondis rien mais sentis quelques larmes couler sur mes joues froides.

_« C'est ce que je pensais! Rugit-il. Et Emmett accepte donc de te laisser traiter ainsi? »_

- Non bien sur que non, il a prit ma défense et c'est moi qui ait prit la décision de venir quand même. C'est Nathan qui compte dans cette histoire et je sais que ce sera pareil pour n'importe lequel de ses neveux. Il les aime et c'est le plus important.

_« Mais c'est toi qui en pâtis dans cette histoire! Argumenta-t-il avec force. Tu sais que j'apprécie Emmett mais là, je pense que c'est trop! Il aurait dû… »_

- Rien du tout papa, il n'aurait rien du faire, tu m'entends? Laisses tomber d'accord? On en a déjà parlés.

_« Je sais mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. »_

- Ca moi je le sais aussi, souris-je. La raison de mon appel est aussi de savoir si tu aurais un contact ici à Walnut Creek. Ils ont appelés la police ou je ne sais quoi mais ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le moment.

Il soupira.

_« Ton parrain Aro pourra certainement vous aider. »_

- Merci papa, je t'aime, tu le sais ça?

_« Au fait, penses à me chercher un lieu où je pourrais vivre. »_

- On en a déjà parlé, soupirais-je d'énervement. Emmett et moi occupons la partie Ouest de la villa et il a fait les chambres des enfants face à la notre. Lorsqu'ils seront plus grands, ils immigreront dans la partie Est pour plus d'intimité. Tu seras parfaitement bien installé et tranquille dans l'aile Sud. Elle reste inutilisée depuis que j'y ais emménagé et le restera un bon moment.

_« Tu sais que ça me gêne Bella. Mais, ajouta-t-il rapidement, je suis d'accord pour m'y installer le temps de trouver quelque chose. »_

Il finit par me donner le numéro d'Aro et nous écourtâmes notre conversation.

_« Bonsoir, commissaire Volturi, que puis-je pour vous? »_

- Je suis Isabella Swan, la fille de votre ami Charlie.

_« Isabella! Ca doit bien faire une vingtaine d'années que je ne t'ai pas vue, comment vas-tu? »_

- Plutôt bien à vrai dire… et vous? Je sais que ça peut vous paraitre étrange que je vous appelle ainsi mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

_« Je vais bien aussi, merci. Et en quoi pourrais-je t'aider à une heure aussi tardive? »_

- L'histoire est un peu compliquée mais pour tout vous dire, il se trouve que le neveu de mon petit ami a disparu mais comme le délai écoulé n'est pas encore assez important, la police ne peut pas intervenir. On s'est actuellement regroupés chez Edward, le père de l'enfant. Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose?

_« Mais bien sur, ce serait un réel plaisir pour moi de vous aider! »_

- Ne faites pas attention à l'ambiance régnant dans la maison par contre.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en vois tous les jours! Rit-il. »_

Je lui donnais l'adresse et après qu'il ait apprit que mon père allait venir vivre ici et avoir prit quelque nouvelles, nous raccrochâmes. J'entrais à nouveau dans la maison et l'atmosphère était plus que tendue. Faisant fis des regards noirs, je rejoins mon petit ami auprès de Jasper, tremblante. Dès qu'Emmett me sentit, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu devrais enlever ton manteau ou tu vas attraper froid une fois que tu sortiras, me fit-il remarquer.

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant et fis ce qu'il me dit. Je le posais sur le dossier d'une chaise et appuyais mon menton sur son épaule.

- Tu as appelé ton père? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui et il trouve que tu es un réel idiot, souris-je.

Il me déposa un baiser sur la tempe et sourit tendrement.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas venant de lui, me répondit-il.

- Au fait, dis-je en observant Edward, j'ai demandé à mon père s'il avait un contact ici qui serait susceptible de vous aider. J'en ai profité pour l'appeler tout à l'heure et…

- C'est très aimable à vous de vouloir nous aider mademoiselle mais je pense que nous nous en sortons plutôt bien, commenta Mr Cullen.

Il faut dire que là, je commençais à en avoir raz le bol. Les regards noirs fusaient de toute part de la pièce ainsi que les regards soupçonneux. J'entendais les épouses assises sur leur canapé discuter de je ne sais quoi à propos d'Emmett et moi ou de notre couple. Je me dégageais d'Emmett et fis face à son père.

- Il faut dire que jusque là j'ai été plutôt conciliante avec vous! Alors sachez une chose Mr Cullen je commence à en avoir raz le bol de vous et votre putain de caractère à deux balles! Vous ne m'aimez pas, ça me fait une belle jambe vous savez? Si je suis ici c'est seulement parce que Nathan est le neveu d'Emmett et que je l'aime moi aussi beaucoup. Vous voulez rechercher votre petit fils seul? Très bien mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre… VOUS NE L'AVEZ TOUJOURS PAS RETROUVE! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dis-je plus calmement. Alors que ça vous plaise ou non, le commissaire Volturi sera ici d'ici quelques instants, compris? Maintenant vous ravalez votre réplique cinglante, changez d'expression et fermez là durant un bon moment!

Ma respiration était erratique et je peinais à la reprendre. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit ou du moins tous moins Emmett. Il souriait, comme un bienheureux. Je lui lançais un regard noir et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il finit par me faire signe de le suivre et nous dirigea vers la cuisine. Il referma la porte derrière nous et se jeta sur mes lèvres.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi?

Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte douce, chaude et rassurante. Comme tout à l'heure, sa main retrouva mon ventre mais passa sous mon vêtement pour caresser ma peau nue. J'avais bien fait de mettre ce petit pull, on ne voyait rien de mon état. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment tous les deux, seuls dans notre bulle. De temps à autres nos lèvres se retrouvaient pour un baiser chaste ou plus poussé. Ma respiration s'était calmée et je me sentais bien et sereine. La sonnette finit par retentir, éclatant notre havre de paix. La réalité était tout autre et pas toujours aussi belle qu'on le souhaiterait. A l'instant où nous sortions de la cuisine, Aro venait de rentrer.

Son visage ne me parut pas aussi étranger que cela d'ailleurs. Cela devait bien faire une vingtaine d'années que je ne l'avais pas vu mais il était aussi bien conservé que mon père pour son âge. Ses iris bleus vrillèrent les miennes alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Je me remémorais de vieux souvenirs et un petit sourire éclaira le mien.

- Isabella! S'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Mais regarde moi ça comment tu as grandie! En 20 ans je dois dire que tu en as eu le temps d'ailleurs. Vous devez être son compagnon? Dit-il ensuite à Emmett. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, je suis Aro Volturi, le parrain et oncle par substitution de cette jeune fille. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que ton père emménageait dans la région. Ca doit bien faire un cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas revu d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main avant qu'Aro ne me prenne dans ses bras. Les quelques hommes qui étaient avec lui semblaient estomaqués de l'attitude de ce dernier.

- Bien, et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses? Sachez que j'ai déjà deux patrouilles dehors prêtes à partir lorsque j'aurais le signalement de l'enfant. Et si vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé?

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Eh bien je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, je vous laisse le plaisir de le faire! :D**

**A bientôt!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	18. Aider au détriment de soi

**Coucou!**

**Voici le prochain chapitre comme convenu… **

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, MP et mises en alertes. **

**.**

Charlne: Ton vœux est exaucé! Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Sarah: Ah… je ne peux pas savoir comment tu fais mais en tout cas, tu es toute pardonnée en me laissant les reviews que tu n'as pas laissées dans les autres chapitres! Lol! Merci de te review. Bises. Mary.

.

Mmev: Eh oui… Bella restera Bella… Je te remercie de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Audrey: Oui je me doute que ça porte à confusion mais « ma » Tanya n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'agit que par besoin et ce besoin n'est pas forcément celui qu'elle peut laisser entre-apercevoir. Après tout, n'est-elle pas vue que par Emmett? Ce dernier se base d'ailleurs sur ce qu'il connait d'elle du lycée… et pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: Merci de ta review et j'espère que celui qui vient te plaira. Bises. Mary.

.

BEA: D'autres moments comme celui là? Je pense oui, certainement même… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Merci à Djianara, Anzele42100, Fanny et Sarah**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 17 - Aider au détriment de soi. _

.

POV Bella

L'histoire que nous avait racontée Edward me paraissait ridicule. Apparemment il aurait annoncé à Nathan qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Emmett. Le petit aurait réagit de manière excessive et serait monté dans sa chambre. Je jetais un regard désespéré à cet escalier, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une blague, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Lorsqu'ils sont venus le chercher pour le déjeuner, il n'y était plus. La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte mais il n'avait pas pu descendre par là. Tout portait à croire qu'il avait attendu que son père soit occupé pour sortir par derrière, prendre son vélo et filer à l'anglaise.

Edward avait constaté que son sac avait disparu, quelques vêtements aussi ainsi que trois petites bouteilles d'eau et de la nourriture. Il avait immédiatement appelé ses parents qui sont venus soutenir sa femme et garder ses deux autres enfants. Elle avait d'elle-même appelée sa belle sœur et son mari. Il avait tenté de joindre Emmett pour qu'il l'aide malgré leur différent mais il était venu me chercher.

Après avoir sillonné la ville durant quelques heures, il était rentré à la maison et essayait depuis, avec l'aide de sa famille de voir où il aurait pu aller. Entre temps, sa femme avait appelé le commissariat de police mais elle n'avait pas eu de résultats. Il y a maintenant une heure trente, Emmett et moi étions arrivés.

La tension entre Emmett, moi et les Cullen était palpable. Le salon était composé de canapés installés face à la télé et à l'opposé il y avait la table de la salle à manger. Emmett et moi étions assis sur l'une des chaises et regardions incessamment la carte devant nous. Il avait sa main de posée sous mon pull mais de l'endroit où nous étions, le reste de sa famille ne pouvait rien voir. Certains agents de police nous posaient des questions ou essayaient de tracer divers itinéraires qu'il aurait pu prendre. Mon oncle était installé sur l'un des canapés face au reste de la famille. Il essayait de les rassurer au mieux.

- Je n'arrête pas de chercher où il aurait pu aller mais je n'en ai réellement aucune idée, soupira pour la énième fois Emmett.

Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse pour lui intimer mon soutient.

- Tous les endroits que vous m'avez cités sont constamment vérifiés, s'il y passe, nous le saurons et l'interpellerons, dit Aro à Mr Cullen junior et senior.

Il s'assit sur la chaise près de la notre et commença à y coller de petits stickers ronds de couleurs différentes.

- Tout ce que vous pouvez faire maintenant c'est attendre, soupira-t-il en vrillant son regard aux leurs.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça! Mon fils est dehors par un temps des plus froid qu'il eut été en Novembre et vous me demandez de rester assit ici à ne rien faire? C'est incroyable! Rugit Cullen junior.

Cullen senior pressa l'épaule de son fils et baissa le regard.

- Viens, allons nous asseoir, ta femme à besoin de toi, murmura-t-il.

- Et toi ça va? Me demanda mon parrain en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je lui souris faiblement.

- Un peu fatiguée mais je tiens le coup.

- Peut être devrions nous rentrer, s'inquiéta Emmett en continuant sa caresse sur mon ventre.

- Non ça va aller, je n'arriverais pas à dormir de toute façon. Par contre, je dois avouer que je commence à avoir faim, dis-je plus bas.

Aro et Emmett étouffèrent un rire.

- Je suis content pour vous deux, nous dit doucement mon oncle.

- Tu sais? Demandais-je surprise alors qu'Emmett se figeait.

- Ton père n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'appeler pour me l'annoncer. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis longtemps mais nous nous donnons souvent des nouvelles, reprit-il sous le ton de la confidence. Il m'a d'ailleurs plus ou moins expliqué la situation avec la belle famille et crois bien que je suis désolé que vous deviez subir ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu été prit de cours par ta demande lorsque tu m'as appelée. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Emmett, je le vois, alors prenez soin d'elle, finit-il.

Emmett hocha la tête et recommença sa caresse sur mon ventre. Les yeux de mon parrain nous vrillèrent un instant et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. J'enserrais sa main et il hocha doucement la tête. Il savait tout lui aussi.

.

POV Emmett

.

Il était près de 22heures. Bella et moi nous étions installés sur l'un des canapés sous les regards du reste de ma famille. Elle s'était assoupie entre mes bras, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Aro avait fini par demander une couverture à Edward et nous avait recouverts avec. Une petite heure après, elle commença à remuer et lentement ses yeux papillonnèrent. Elle enterra son visage dans mon cou, y déposa un baiser, portant encore les signes du sommeil. Elle fut un peu perdue durant un moment mais bien vite se remémora le pourquoi de notre présence chez mon frère.

- Des nouvelles? Murmura-t-elle.

- Nous y avons cru durant un moment mais c'était une fausse alerte, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- 23 heures.

Elle soupira et se releva. Me faisant face, elle s'étira. J'en fis de même et la dirigeais vers la cuisine. Nous y mangeâmes un muffin que son parrain avait été cherché et nous bûmes un chocolat chaud pour elle et un café pour moi. Elle essaya de m'amadouer pour en avoir un peu mais je tenais bon et nous finîmes par en rire. Mais notre petit moment de détente tourna court lorsqu'Edward entra dans la cuisine.

- Emmett, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait?

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le dire devant moi, nous ne nous cachons rien, dis-je avec aplomb.

- Comme tu le souhaites, soupira-t-il. Ecoutez Isabella… commença-t-il gêné. Je suis désolé de ce que vous fait endurer notre famille mais nous pensions que si nous agissions ainsi, votre relation avec Emmett tournerait court et…

- Pourquoi tournerait-elle court? Le questionna Bella. Pourquoi le devrait-elle d'ailleurs?

- Ce n'est pas contre vous mais nous pensons que vous gâchez votre vie en restant avec lui. Jamais vous ne pourrez avoir une vie normale et des enfants, vous vivez constamment avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et…

La respiration de Bella s'était coupée et plusieurs fois elle s'était passé une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas craquer mais avait fini par le faire. Sa main vint directement s'écraser sur la joue de mon frère qui la regardait complètement choqué. J'avais serré les poings, ne voulant pas envenimer un peu plus les choses.

- Ecoutez, je… sais au combien votre famille me porte dans son cœur. Si je suis ici c'est seulement pour soutenir Emmett qui lui-même est venu vous apporter son soutient et ce malgré la lâcheté dont vous avez tous fait preuve la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vus.

Son ton de voix était dur et menaçant mais certainement pas haut.

- Vous vous souciez de moi? Je ne vous demande certainement pas de le faire, j'ai jusqu'à aujourd'hui su parfaitement prendre soin de moi. Mais vous savez quoi? Je devrais vous haïr pour la manière dont vous me traitez, et encore plus pour tout ce que vous avez fait mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout ce que je ressens désormais c'est de la pitié et du dégoût.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- C'est vous qui jouez les lâches et empêchez Emmett de pouvoir vivre sa vie. C'est vous qui l'avez rendu tel qu'il était lorsque je l'ai rencontré! C'est grâce à votre dégoût pour sa personne et l'indifférence que vous lui avez porté qu'il est devenu cet homme. Je ne remets certainement pas en cause le fait que ce fut dur pour vous mais ne pensez vous pas que ce le fut aussi pour lui et ce en plus de votre comportement à son égard? Vous auriez pu vous mettre entre votre père et lui, vous auriez pu lui témoigner plus de soutient, vous auriez dû vous opposer et ne pas changer! Au lieu de ça, vous avez joué les lâches encore et toujours parce que vous ne vouliez pas que papa et maman vous rejettent.

Elle prit appui sur le comptoir.

- Alors je n'ai que faire de votre reconnaissance pour l'aide que je vous ai apportée parce que je me doute que c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Je n'ai que faire de vote sollicitation à mon égard et encore moins de tout ce que vous pensez à propos de notre couple. Mais je vais vous rassurer, je sais que je dois faire des sacrifices mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants de votre frère que nous ne pouvons pas adopter ou encore faire appel à un donneur!

Je dois dire que là, j'étais complètement estomaqué. Je soutenais Bella qui respirait difficilement.

- Calme toi, Bella, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, chuchotais-je à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Sors Edward, dis-je ensuite à mon frère.

Mais il ne bougea pas et fixa Bella durant un long moment. Cette dernière avait retrouvé une respiration normale et s'était attaché les cheveux. Mais elle se figea dans son geste et se retourna vers moi.

- Je crois que je sais où il a pu aller, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà elle partait pour la salle à manger. Elle enfila rapidement son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet ses gants tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

- Où est-il Bella?

- Au parc, nous dit-elle.

- Les parcs ont été vérifiés, argumenta Aro.

- Mais le Heather Farms ne l'a pas été parce que vous le jugez trop loin d'ici, seulement, c'est là-bas qu'il est, j'en suis sure!

Aro me lança mon manteau et le reste des affaires et nous la suivîmes. Lorsque j'atteignis ma voiture, elle venait de démarrer en trombe. Mon père, Edward, Jasper et la voiture de police devant la maison la suivirent.

.

POV Bella.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emmett était parti prendre sa douche et je restais avec Nathan en attendant. Je pianotais sur mon Steinway depuis cinq minutes lorsque Nathan prit la parole. _

_- Tu sais mon papa aussi il joue du piano. Le plus souvent il est triste ou c'est pour faire plaisir à ma maman parce qu'elle adore l'écouter jouer. Mais ça fait un moment que je l'entends plus. Il est trop triste pour jouer. _

_- Moi quand je suis triste je vais jusqu'au lac, je reste assise dans l'herbe et je réfléchis en regardant les gens bouger, rire et s'amuser. Lorsqu'il est tard, je m'allonge sur l'herbe ou une couverture, et regarde les feuilles bouger au gré du vent ou encore les étoiles. On se sent si petits face à elles que nos problèmes ne nous semblent pas graves. _

_- C'est vrai? Me dit-il les yeux brillants. _

_- Et puis, quelque fois je finis par m'endormir, bercée par le bruit de l'eau. _

_- Je pourrais venir avec toi un jour? Reprit-il en souriant. _

_- La prochaine fois qu'on se verra mais seulement si tes parents sont d'accords. _

_Il hocha la tête pensivement comme s'il savait que ça n'arrivera jamais. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

C'était le seul endroit où il pourrait être. Si ses endroits préférés avaient été mis sous surveillance et qu'il n'y avait rien, il ne restait plus que cet endroit. La peur me tordait le ventre mais je n'y faisais pas attention. S'il était bien au lac, Mme Cullen aurait raison. D'une certaine façon ce serait de ma faute s'il a fugué.

Mon portable sonnait sans cesse dans ma poche et énervée, je finis par l'éteindre et le balancer sur le siège passager arrière. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon rétro et vis que la voiture d'Emmett me suivait. J'aurai peut-être du les attendre mais il fallait agir le plus vite possible. La température extérieure était de -5°C et ne cessait de descendre. De plus, il n'avait avec lui que son manteau. Je me garais et commençais à le chercher. Je descendis quelques marches et scannais les environs.

_FLASHBACK_

_- T'as un endroit préféré? Me demanda-t-il soudainement. _

_- Oui. Tu vois, sur le lac à Heather Farms Park, il y a un loueur de petits bateaux pour ceux qui veulent y faire un tour. A quelques mètres de là, il y a un grand arbre bicentenaire. Le plus souvent je m'installe dessous et de là, j'ai une vue imprenable sur le lac, la forêt et les étoiles. C'est l'endroit le plus féerique que j'ai trouvé ici. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

J'entendais les foulées d'Emmett se rapprocher ainsi que celles de plusieurs personnes. Je scannais encore les environs et Emmett eut le temps de me rejoindre. A quelques mètres de ma destination, je distinguais une petite forme appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Nathan.

La peau de son visage était blanche et ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une légère teinte violette. Je m'agenouillais face à lui et vérifiais qu'il respirait bien et que son pouls soit régulier. Emmett me rejoint et regarda Nathan. J'enlevais mon manteau et l'enroulais dedans, frictionnant ses bras. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Bella? Dit-il faiblement.

J'en pleurais je le savais.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends?

Il hocha doucement la tête et combattait la fatigue qui prenait possession de son corps. Le froid me picorait la peau mais je n'en avais cure. Une nouvelle douleur au ventre me ramena à la réalité. Emmett venait d'enlever son manteau et tentait de me le mettre sur les épaules. La douleur se matérialisa à nouveau; bien plus forte. J'entourais mon ventre de mes mains et me pliais en deux. Au même instant Emmett me prit dans ses bras. Mon oncle vint près de moi et passa une main sur mon front.

- Elle est brulante, constata-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Nathan qui avait reprit un peu de couleurs, enroulé dans mon manteau et dans les bras de son père. Aro enleva son manteau et le tendis à Emmett qui me l'ajouta. Toujours pliée en deux, je laissais échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.

- Tout va bien se passer Bella, tu m'entends?

Mes paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir et la voix d'Emmett me parvenait plus lointaine.

- L'ambulance sera là dans peu de temps, ajouta-t-il.

- Eloignez-les! Rugit Aro.

Je présumais qu'il parlait de Jasper, Mr Cullen senior et junior ainsi que Nathan. Des mouvements autour de moi et mes paupières finirent finalement par se fermer un peu plus longuement.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Bella, chuchota Emmett. Tu savais que qu'il fallait te ménager pour les bébés.

Un liquide chaud imprégna mon jean et je vis le regard horrifié voire paniqué d'Emmett et Aro.

- Je t'en prie Bella, mon cœur, j'ai besoin de toi… Ne pars pas, ne me fais pas ça…

Au loin, une ambulance se fit entendre mais j'étais déjà moi-même partie ailleurs.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Et voilà pour cette semaine. **

**Je voulais vous prévenir que j'allais mettre cette fiction en pause. Vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochaine (parce que je ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça) mais ce sera le dernier avant les vacances de Noël à peu près. **

**Je commence mon premier stage en tant qu'élève infirmière et je veux m'y consacrer entièrement. J'espère que vous comprendrez. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	19. Tout est perdu

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée de mon retard de poste mais j'avais un travail à finir absolument pour lundi. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos MP, vos reviews et vos mises en alertes. **

**.**

Charlene: je te remercie de ta review et pour le stage. La suite tout de suite. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle te conviendra! :D bises. Mary.

.

Keshya: Eh bien je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Je te remercie de tous ces beaux compliments! :D Pour ce qui est de savoir si tout se fini bien, je te laisse le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres. Bises. Mary.

.

Mia: Comme pour Keshya, je te laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de Bella et Emmett dans les prochains chapitres. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Fanny: Mais de rien! :D Je sais que je suis gentille aussi lol! Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: Eh bien, tes questions auront des réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Audrey: Aro est effectivement sympa dans cette fic'. Non je ne coupe pas à cet endroit et pour les bébés, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Oui mon stage se déroule bien et je dois dire que pour un premier jour ça me plait assez bien. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Althea: Eh bien je te remercie de tous ces petits compliments sur cette fic'. Crois bien que si je commence une fic' c'est pour la finir, peut importe le temps que je mettrais à le faire. :D Sache qu'en ce qui concerne cette fic', je la reprendrais à Noël ou un peu après, tout dépendra par la suite. Et oui il est possible que je fasse un chapitre plus long. Celui-ci doit faire le double de ce que je fais d'habitude donc j'espère que ça te suffira! :D Merci de ta review et au plaisir de te relire bientôt! Bises. Mary.

.

Popo: à quoi t'attendais-tu dans ce cas? Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Comme on me l'a demandé, voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. **

**Merci à Anzele42100, Fanny, Sarah et Djianara. **

**Bonne lecture! **

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 18 - Tout est perdu…_

.

POV Emmett

L'attente à l'hôpital était la plus longue et insupportable qu'il soit. Ces couloirs aseptisés, ces infirmières souriantes déambulant dans les couloirs et vous demandant si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à le demander si le besoin s'en fait.

Ce que je voulais, personne ne pouvait me le donner. J'avais pu voir les médecins qui suivaient Bella de près entrer rapidement au bloc. Et j'étais resté là, les bras ballants et seul dans ce couloir en attendant encore et toujours des nouvelles.

J'avais prévenu son père qui avait immédiatement prit le premier avion. Il s'était chargé de la mère de Bella et il m'avait rappelé pour me dire qu'elle rentrerait le plus tôt possible. Étaient ensuite venus Angela et son petit ami. Elle n'était pas en service et m'avait assuré qu'elle serait là rapidement. Je m'en voulais déjà de l'avoir réveillée si tard et lui ais seulement dit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne venir ici que demain matin.

Cela faisait trois heures que je fixais incessamment la pendule devant moi. Trois heures que nous étions arrivés dans cet hôpital. L'ambulance dans laquelle se trouvait Bella avait été suivie par celle contenant Nathan. Nous nous étions séparés à peine arrivés dans le hall des urgences. Seul Nathan comptait pour eux, seul Nathan faisait partie de leur famille. Je n'étais plus rien pour eux désormais… ils ne seront plus rien pour moi aussi. J'y avais vu là une séparation définitive. Pas un seul regard vers nous, pas une seule parole ni aucun signe.

Bella avait mit sa propre vie en danger pour Nathan, elle avait mit la vie des bébés en danger pour retrouver mon neveu. Depuis que nous avions franchit le pas de cette maison elle avait été soumise à un stress important. Les pics de mon père, la confrontation avec mon frère. J'aurais du intervenir, nous aurions du partir, j'aurais du la forcer à le faire.

Une infirmière vint me voir et m'indiqua que Bella avait finalement été transportée dans une chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté assit dans ce couloir à attendre…

Regardant par la vitre installée sur la porte, je ne l'avais jamais trouvée aussi fragile et fatiguée. Mais avant que je n'ai pu pousser un peu plus mon examen, un homme en blouse blanche vint vers moi.

- Etes-vous Mr Cullen le compagnon de Mlle Swan?

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Je suis le docteur Newton.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et attendis.

- L'intervention pratiquée sur votre compagne a été une réussite. Nous avons arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle et les bébés sont en aussi bonne santé qu'ils peuvent l'être aux vues de ce qui vient d'arriver. Néanmoins je dois vous dire qu'il y a certains risques pour la poursuite de la grossesse et qu'il lui faudra un maximum de repos une fois qu'elle sera réveillée et sortie de l'hôpital. Elle ne pourra plus travailler, ne pas être soumise à de grandes émotions, ni faire le moindre grand effort jusqu'à l'accouchement. J'ai d'ors et déjà pu parler à son chef de service et il l'a mise en arrêt dès maintenant, il faudra seulement qu'elle passe le voir avant de sortir. Vous savez, ces bébés sont coriaces et elle aussi. Tout l'hôpital vous soutient, ne l'oubliez pas. Elle est une collègue appréciée et toujours souriante bien qu'elle ne soit ici que depuis peu.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Elle va commencer son troisième mois d'ici trois semaines, assurez vous de lui prendre un rendez vous pour la prise de sang du test et son suivit gynéco-obstétrique.

- Et… en ce qui concerne sa grossesse, hésitais-je en jetant un coup d'œil par la vitre.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt elle aura besoin de repos. Evitez les grandes marches durant quelques jours, les situations stressantes ou contrariantes, il faudra aussi qu'elle surveille son alimentation de plus près mais le plus important c'est qu'elle sache que vous soyez à ses côtés et lui montriez que vous serez là pour elle. Je sais que vous travaillez surement mais dès que vous le pouvez, passez un moment au calme avec elle, parlez aux bébés… il faut que vous repreniez une vie qui se rapproche de la normale. Pour ce qui est des relations sexuelles, je dois dire qu'il faudra que vous attendiez deux semaines. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais une fois ce temps écoulé, vous pourrez vous y remettre… avec plus de douceur, certes, mais ce ne sera pas infaisable.

Je le regardais un peu hébété.

- Je sais que vous devez penser que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle mais, il y a trois ans, c'est ma femme qui s'était retrouvée, enceinte de nos jumeaux dans l'une de ces chambres. Vous devez certainement penser que tout est de votre faute et que si vous aviez fait plus attention elle n'en serait pas là. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute et ça ne le sera jamais. Agissez avec elle le plus naturellement possible, elle le sentira inévitablement que vous vous sentirez coupable mais c'est elle qui le sera. Rassurez la et restez à ses côtés, c'est le mieux pour vous et pour elle.

Je hochais finalement la tête alors qu'il partait après un dernier regard sur ma petite personne. Immanquablement, je regardais à nouveau mon ange allongée sur ce lit. Une infirmière et l'un de ses docteurs vérifiaient les divers branchements des machines entre Bella et ces dernières avant de bien la recouvrir de son drap. Ils sortirent de la pièce à l'instant où j'y entrais. Je restais figé un instant avant de finalement m'installer auprès d'elle. Je poussais la chaise près de son lit, m'y assis et pris sa main dans la mienne.

Je sortis des effluves du sommeil par une légère caresse sur mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux en grands au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Je me redressais rapidement et la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur de vous perdre toi et les bébés.

Je m'assis sur le lit et observais ses prunelles brunes. Elles s'humidifièrent lentement.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux bébés. C'est seulement que je voulais tellement retrouver Nathan que…

- Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je en la berçant doucement. Le principal c'est que toi et les bébés alliez bien.

- Alors ils n'ont vraiment, vraiment rien? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, ils n'ont vraiment vraiment rien, souris-je doucement. J'ai parlé à l'un de tes médecins et tu dois te reposer le plus possible désormais. Pas d'efforts pendant au moins une semaine, pas de marche ni de port d'objets lourds. Tu vas être mise en arrêt de travail jusqu'à l'accouchement, il faut seulement que tu passes voir ton chef de service avant de quitter l'hôpital. Tu dois te reposer un maximum. Oh! Et… pas de sexe pendant deux semaines, ajoutais-je sur une note plus légère.

Elle rit doucement après avoir gémit de frustration.

- Ton père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec Aro, il a aussi prévenu ta mère et je pense qu'Angela et Ben passeront te voir bientôt.

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux miens et les posa sur son ventre qu'elle avait découvert du drap. Je caressais doucement sa peau caramel et elle soupira de bonheur avant de fermer les yeux un moment. Sa main caressait elle aussi la mienne.

- Comment va Nathan? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis resté à ton chevet depuis hier soir.

Le silence prit place.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu le sais ça? Me dit-elle soudainement, toujours les yeux clos.

- Crois bien que ton médecin m'a déjà fait la morale, lui dis-je doucement.

Elle sourit franchement et détourna le visage lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son père, Aro, une femme et un autre homme. Je voulu me dégager mais elle me retint. Ils se mirent tous de l'autre côté du lit à l'exception de l'autre homme qui vint se placer derrière moi.

- Oh mon dieu ma chérie comment vas-tu? S'écria celle que je pensais être Renée, la mère de Bella.

- Assez bien, lui répondit mon ange.

- Oh et vous je dois dire que je devrais vous écarteler vif! Dit-elle pour ma personne. Mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, pas quand ma fille porte mes petits enfants.

Elle tapota gentiment ma joue et me sourit. Bella et elle avaient la même couleur de cheveux mais sa mère les portait raides et plus courts. Son père l'embrassa doucement sur le front puis ce fut le tour d'Aro. Une femme blonde nous rejoignit et j'appris qu'il s'agissait de la femme d'Aro, Suplicia. Elle prit Bella dans ses bras. Puis ce fut au tour de Phil à qui j'avais cédé ma place.

Le père de Bella me demanda de lui faire un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé et nous sortîmes de la chambre pour cela. Une fois fait, je l'empêchais de se blesser en donnant un coup sur l'un des murs de l'hôpital. Nous les rejoignîmes une fois qu'il fut calmé. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait d'une certaine manière, je savais… et pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de me prendre par l'épaule et de la serrer, comme s'il m'insufflait un courage qu'il ne possédait pas totalement, comme s'il cherchait en moi quelque chose pour continuer à y croire…

Durant l'après midi, je pus rentrer à la maison, me doucher et me changer ainsi que donner ses directives à Tanya. Une fois fait, je revins à l'hôpital. J'avais demandé à rester avec Bella pour la nuit et le médecin s'était arrangé avec les infirmières.

Renée et Suplicia restèrent avec Bella alors que Charlie, Phil, Aro et moi descendions à la cafétéria. J'en profitais tant que les horaires de visites ne soient pas clos pour manger un peu tout en ne laissant pas Bella seule. Par solidarité masculine apparemment, ils avaient décidés de venir avec moi. Nous mangeâmes avec peu d'appétit et rigolions ensemble pour faire descendre la pression qui nous étreignait tous plus ou moins. Néanmoins mon rire se fana lorsque je vis ma famille en dehors de Kate et Alice franchir les portes de la cafétéria. Comprenant mon changement d'attitude, Charlie se retourna et un éclair de colère traversa ses prunelles. Aro le maintint en place mais un homme en colère est toujours plus fort. Alors qu'il se levait et les rejoignis, nous le suivîmes et tentâmes à nous trois de le retenir.

- Penses à Bella, Charlie, elle ne voudrait certainement pas ça, tenta Aro.

- Non elle ne le voudrait pas parce que ma petite fille ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un, elle est trop bonne et gentille pour ça! Gronda-t-il. C'est entièrement de leur faute si j'ai faillit perdre mes petits enfants et la perdre elle! Reprit-il.

- Calme toi, ils nous regardent, dit Phil.

- Allons nous en, tranchais-je finalement.

Ils étaient trop loin pour avoir entendu ce que Charlie venait de dire et j'en étais heureux.

- Ecoutes moi Emmett, c'est ta famille et je sais combien c'est important mais je ne veux plus que Bella les revois! Je ne veux plus qu'elle ait de lien avec eux peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à en faire autant mais une chose est certaine, d'ici peu de temps lorsque je m'installerais définitivement ici, elle ne les verra pas!

Ma famille s'était rapprochée de nous.

- Emmett? Je voulais te dire que Nathan va bien… ils vont le garder encore quelques jours à l'hôpital mais il va bien au final… enfin bref, hum… voilà… Je te remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour nous, me dit Edward, gêné.

J'étais abasourdi.

- Ecoutez Edward, commença Aro. Il vaudrait mieux que vous laissiez tomber. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment voyez vous.

- Vous êtes le père de Nathan? Demanda Charlie.

- Je… oui, bégaya Edward.

- Et vous vous êtes donc le grand père de Nathan? Dit-il en regardant Carlisle.

- Oui, lui répondit Carlisle méfiant.

- Eh bien laissez-moi-vous dire que vous êtes une véritable pourriture! C'est de votre faute si ma fille se retrouve à l'hôpital!

- Comment ça, MA faute? Tempêta mon père. C'est votre fille qui a détruit notre famille! Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans nos vies il n'arrive que des catastrophes!

Je retins Charlie de justesse.

- Non, c'est vous qui avez détruit votre famille le jour où vous avez rejeté votre fils Emmett. Mais vous savez quoi? Vous avez peut-être perdu un fils mais moi j'en ai gagné un. Si vous aviez daigné voir plus loin que cette maladie, vous auriez compris qu'ils s'aiment réellement!

- Votre fille est tout simplement inconsciente! Ricana Carlisle.

- Non, ce n'est pas de l'inconscience, vous trouvez peut-être malsaine leur vie mais c'est la leur et jusque là ils s'en sortent très bien. Bien sûr ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais ils s'aiment et c'est le principal! C'est vous qui restez bloqué au stade: il est malade et ne dois pas avoir de contact avec d'autre. Mais vous savez quoi? C'est bien de l'amour qui les unit parce que sinon elle ne serait pas venue chez votre fils, se jeter dans la gueule du loup, pour le soutenir dans ses recherches. Si elle n'aimait pas Emmett, elle serait restée chez elle et l'aurait simplement dissuadé de venir vous aider! Sachez une chose Mr Cullen, nous sommes aujourd'hui dans un hôpital et je ne ferais rien de répréhensible, mais sachez que ma fille n'aura plus aucun contact avec votre famille, pas plus que mes petits enfants! Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett a prévu de faire et ça le regarde.

Charlie partit, furibond, accompagné par Aro qui tenta de lui faire entendre raison avant qu'il ne retourne voir Bella. Je l'entendais encore bougonner de là.

- Alors comme ça elle est enceinte, souffla ma mère.

- De jumeaux et ça fait 9 semaines, la renseignais-je presque froidement.

Sa main se porta à sa bouche alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je m'en doutais, comme à chaque fois j'avais l'impression que malgré que ce soit moi la personne principalement concernée, c'était eux qui subissaient tout, eux qui agissaient exagérément… comme s'il s'agissait de la fin du monde.

- Tu as réussit à gâcher sa vie, j'espère que tu es content désormais! Cria rageusement mon père. Sa vie et celle de nos petits enfants!

La rage monta en moi et je sentis la main de Phil sur mon épaule.

- Vous ne verrez jamais ces enfants, pas plus que vous ne me verrez moi ni même elle. A partir d'aujourd'hui notre seul point commun est le nom de famille que nous portons. Et pour ta gouverne Carlisle, je n'ai pas gâché sa vie, dis-je durement. La seule fois où nous n'avons pas utilisé de préservatif l'a faite tomber enceinte et nous espérons qu'elle n'est pas atteinte de la maladie. L'examen se pratiquera à son troisième mois.

- Mais… commença ma mère.

- C'est vous qui m'avez renié et plus d'une fois. Aujourd'hui j'en ai prit conscience et je ne vous laisserez pas gâcher ma vie encore une fois. Malgré ma maladie, j'ai tout ce dont un homme puisse rêver même si je n'ai plus de parents. Mes beaux parents m'ont acceptés, la femme que j'aime attends mes enfants et je ferais en sorte que tout aille le mieux pour nous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne veux plus vous revoir ni même avoir de contact avec l'un d'entre vous. Ne me demandez plus d'aide peu importe la galère dans laquelle vous êtes.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je leur tournais le dos.

- C'est la meilleure chose que tu ais faite pour toi et ta future famille, me chuchota Phil.

Sa main pressa mon épaule. Et alors que nous quittâmes la cafétéria, je laissais derrière moi ceux qui étaient ma famille. Cette fois tout était dit, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. J'avais perdu ma famille et en avais gagné une autre dans la même journée. La porte battante claqua deux fois avant de se fermer définitivement tout comme se ferma toute relation avec ma famille.

.

.

POV Carlisle

Je lui en avais voulu, du moins au début.

Je lui en voulais d'avoir ainsi gâché sa vie, de ne pas avoir été assez prévenant. J'en voulais aussi à cette fille de ne rien lui avoir dit et de n'avoir rien fait pour l'éviter. Du jour au lendemain, sa vie avait changée. Notre famille autrefois soudée et heureuse n'était plus.

Jamais il n'aurait la chance d'avoir des enfants, d'avoir sa propre famille, ne serais-ce que d'avoir une femme qui l'aime. Il manquerait tellement de choses.

Puis, je m'en suis voulu.

J'ai vu mon fils se renfermer sur lui-même, changer complètement de train de vie. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir comment il vivait tout cela. La rage et la colère que je ressentais étaient trop intenses pour que je m'aperçoive de ce changement en moi. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à blâmer, Esmée, Edward, Alice et leurs conjoints l'ont aussi traité différemment. Je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il fallait que je fasse un effort. Mais chaque fois que je le voyais, ce n'était pas lui que j'apercevais, non, c'était cette chose qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Cette chose tapie dans l'ombre qui ne cherchait que le bon moment pour sortir et l'achever lentement et dans d'horribles souffrances.

Lorsqu'il est venu nous voir ce soir là pour l'anniversaire d'Edward, j'avais tout de suite remarqué son changement d'attitude. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas gâcher cette rencontre, parce qu'il savait que ce jour était important pour son frère. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de rester présent parmi nous malgré ce que nous lui faisions vivre. Il voyait et savait que nous le traitions différemment mais il est resté avec nous. Parce que même si nous l'avions abandonné, lui ne l'avait pas fait.

Et aujourd'hui je m'en voulais encore plus. J'avais cherché à le séparer de la femme qui avait su l'épauler et le voir comme un homme à part entière et non pas un homme malade. Elle avait vu en lui le fils que j'ai élevé et connu, elle l'a aidé à se remettre de ce que nous lui faisions endurer.

Mais je ne cessais de penser à elle et ce qu'elle devrait elle aussi abandonner. Ses rêves d'enfants, de famille… le regard des personnes étant au courant de l'état de notre fils sur elle et son couple. Toutes ces choses que la propre famille de son petit ami lui avait fait subir alors qu'elle vivait une vie parfaitement normale avec lui.

Ils étaient deux, ils se suffisaient. Je voyais l'amour que mon fils lui portait dans ses yeux, je voyais l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ses gestes, ses paroles. Leur attachement l'un à l'autre était plus que visible. Ils vivaient une nouvelle vie. Cette nouvelle vie dont Bella était le centre. Elle ne manquait pas de caractère. Petite femme forte et sure d'elle, elle m'avait tenu tête plus d'une fois et avait aussi tenu tête à Edward…

Son père ou encore elle-même avaient raison. Nous avions, j'avais renié mon fils, j'avais voulu le priver d'un avenir. Un avenir qu'elle avait su lui donner. Il avait prit la décision, pour elle, pour ses enfants de ne plus nous voir. La disparition de Nathan a changé cet état. Mais finalement alors que nous étions tous réunis dans cet hôpital, nous étions pourtant séparés. Lui avait finalement trouvé en sa belle famille le soutient et l'appartenance que nous n'avions pas pu lui apporter. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille.

Ce à quoi il a dû renoncer, Bella a su lui offrir. J'aurais du voir que l'attitude protectrice qu'il avait pour elle n'était pas sans cause. Bella avait mit sa vie et celle des bébés en dangers lorsqu'elle est partie à la recherche de Nathan. Malgré ce que nous lui avions fait, Bella ne nous en voulait pas mais Emmett, lui, c'était tout autre chose. J'avais vu dans son regard cette lueur, celle d'un homme résigné et coléreux. Je savais que c'était définitif et un regard vers ma femme me prouva qu'elle aussi en était arrivée à cette conclusion.

- J'ai perdu mon fils, murmurais-je.

Parce que c'était vrai, je venais de le perdre. Et la sensation de culpabilité, ces remords qui montaient en moi, cette sensation de suffocation étaient trop à supporter. Pour la première fois en l'espace de quelques semaines, mon regard se rempli d'eau et les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage.

Je devais bien m'avouer une chose. Cette situation, j'en avais été le déclencheur. La seule chose qu'il me restait à faire, était d'honorer le choix qu'il avait fait. Il reviendra une fois qu'il sera prêt. Mon cœur se déchira parce que je savais… Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. C'était à moi, à nous de faire ce premier pas vers la réconciliation mais je n'en avais pas la force, pas maintenant. Parce que je savais que ça ne servirait à rien.

- Je suis sure qu'on peut encore faire quelques chose Carlisle, dit ma femme avec aplomb. Nous avons le droit de connaitre nos petits enfants quoiqu'il puisse en dire ou en penser, c'est notre fils!

Elle se raccrochait aux derniers lambeaux d'espoir que portaient encore son cœur. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Elle finira elle aussi par se rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire bien assez tôt. Elle s'élança jusqu'à l'accueil et nous la suivîmes. Elle harcela la secrétaire durant une quinzaine de minutes et fini par avoir le numéro de la chambre. Edward, Jasper ainsi qu'Alice vinrent nous rejoindre.

Toujours prise dans son envie de voir Emmett et de le raisonner, ma femme appela l'ascenseur et appuya sur le deuxième étage. La tension dans l'ascenseur était palpable et elle ruminait je ne sais quoi dans son coin. Nous tentâmes plusieurs fois de la raisonner mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait perdu son fils, elle ne voulait pas accepter ce que j'avais en partie fait. Je savais que c'était d'autant plus dur pour elle de le perdre.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la chambre 209 et ma femme entra sans même prévenir. Derrière nous, le père de Bella et celle que je présumais sa mère ainsi que l'homme qui était resté avec Emmett tout à l'heure, nous demandaient de nous stopper et de ne rien faire de stupide. Des infirmières les suivaient en nous demandant à tous de nous calmer.

- Emmett Richard Cullen tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa comme nous tous devant ce spectacle. Il y a quelques secondes, Emmett observait tendrement Bella en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Il caressait doucement la peau non recouverte du gel appliqué sur ce dernier. Un médecin faisait passer une échographie à Bella. Cette dernière nous observa avec effarement et sa respiration se fit plus irrégulière. Emmett lui murmurait quelque chose et elle finit par se calmer.

- Oh mon dieu ma chérie, tu vas bien? S'inquiéta sa mère.

- Vous devez être la belle famille? Oh, Dr Cullen, je ne savais pas que vous étiez le futur grand père. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans un coin, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, l'examen est presque terminé.

Je n'avais pas manqué les regards noirs que les trois personnes présentes nous envoyaient.

Bella hocha doucement la tête après avoir vu le regard d'Emmett et reporta son attention sur le petit écran aux images noires et blanches. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendrait le cœur de ses enfants battre et je savais à quel point c'était un moment inoubliable. Les femmes de la pièce retenaient difficilement leurs larmes et ce pour des raisons différentes et peut-être semblables aussi. Les yeux de mon fils étaient brillants, parfaits miroirs de la femme de sa vie. Elle serra doucement la main de mon fils lorsque le bruit de deux petits cœurs emplirent la pièce. Emmett embrassa Bella. Je jurais avoir vu leurs larmes perler au même instant.

- Evitez de trop bouger, lui rappela mon collègue.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et Bella laissa échapper un petit rire.

- C'est ma petite fille, murmura la femme brune, émue. Ma toute petite fille.

- Je sais Renée, je sais, lui répondit Charlie en regardant tendrement sa fille. On a fait du bon boulot tu crois pas?

Renée était dans les bras de l'homme de tout à l'heure alors qu'elle serrait la main de Charlie.

- Magnifique même, ajouta-t-elle en riant à travers ses larmes.

Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce sentiment de ne pas vous sentir à votre place? De ne pas faire parti du tableau? C'était exactement ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Nous étions heureux pour eux, mais nous ne ferions jamais parti de cette famille.

- Voulez vous connaitre les sexes alors? Ou du moins les suppositions que j'en fait pour le moment.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement et comme s'ils s'étaient compris par ce regard, ils dirent d'une seule et même voix:

- Oui.

- Les bébés sont en parfaite santé. Nous avons deux poches différentes, ce sont de faux jumeaux.

Il montra du doigt l'écran.

- Ici, vous avez… ce qui me semble être une petite fille et là…

Il bougea la sonde sur le ventre de Bella.

- Un petit garçon. Mais encore une fois c'est un diagnostic précoce, nous ne le saurons réellement qu'à l'échographie du mois prochain.

Le regard de Bella, brillant de larmes, débordant de bonheur et de joie se vrilla à celui de mon fils. Elle serra sa main avec plus de force alors que les sanglots de Renée reprirent plus fort. Le médecin finit par nettoyer le gel sur le ventre de Bella, débrancher la machine et quitter la chambre.

Bella, Emmett et sa belle famille se figèrent. Emmett caressait le ventre de Bella et lui lança un regard que je ne pus comprendre. Ils parlèrent entre eux et Emmett s'énerva un peu.

- Papa, Maman, Phil, vous pouvez nous laisser? Leur demanda Bella. On se voit demain.

- Il n'en est pas question jeune fille, s'écrièrent-ils tous trois en même temps.

- On se voit demain, répéta Bella plus durement avec un regard appuyé.

Ils nous lancèrent un regard noir d'avertissement et finirent par quitter la chambre.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène ici? Nous demanda Emmett, coléreux. Je crois que tout a été dit tout à l'heure dans la cafétéria.

Bella passa sa main sur le bras de mon fils et le pressa gentiment. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda un moment. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait confuse. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui chuchota quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous rayer ainsi de ta vie! Reprit ma femme avec plus de force. Nous sommes ta famille! Et une famille se doit de rester ensemble et soudée! Argumenta-t-elle avec force.

Elle s'approcha du lit et nous la suivîmes. Bella regarda nerveusement Emmett et sa main se crispa sur le bras de mon fils. Il la regarda un peu inquiet et finit par faire le tour du lit et créer ainsi une sorte de blocage entre Bella et nous. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il défendait sa famille comme Esmée tentait de le récupérer.

- Vous n'êtes plus ma famille désormais, quoique tu puisses en penser ou en dire. Ce ne sont plus vos petits enfants non plus. Les seuls grands parents qu'ils connaitront ne seront que Renée, Phil et Charlie. C'est fini, bel et bien fini. Retournez à vos vies et laissez moi enfin vivre la mienne avec Bella et nos enfants.

- Mais tu es mon bébé Emmett, je ne peux pas te laisser, tu es mon bébé!

Bella inspira doucement en fermant les yeux. Elle expira ensuite longuement et reprit ce manège plusieurs fois. Il prit sa mère par les bras et planta son regard dans le sien. Je voulu intervenir mais Edward me retint. Il souffrait lui aussi.

- C'est fini, dit-il avec un certain aplomb.

Ma femme secoua la tête négativement.

- Au revoir maman, murmura-t-il.

Il la relâcha et se retourna vers Bella. Il se retourna rapidement vers nous et d'une voix calme et dénuée de sentiments nous dit.

- Veuillez sortir de la chambre. Bella ne doit pas être stressée ou contrariée et votre présence lui est néfaste.

Voilà ce que nous étions pour lui… Néfastes…

Il détourna aussitôt le regard, s'assit sur le lit et demanda à Bella d'ouvrir les yeux. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa avec douceur et tendresse, tout comme le reflétait son regard.

C'était fini, bel et bien fini.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Et voilà! La suite je ne sais pas trop quand… Peut-être à Noël, peut-être pas! :D**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions :D **

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	20. Le choix

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes :D **

**Sinon je voulais vous informer que je viens de poster le premier chapitre d'une fic' en comportant trois sur Jane et Alec « Our new life begins for the best », laissez vous tenter:**

http:/ () www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/6571545/1/

**.**

Charlene: Je te remercie de ta review. Le pardon est difficile je te le concois et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres… Mon stage s'est bien passé et j'ai adoré même si c'était en maison de retraite lol Je ne te retiens plus et bonne lecture! Bises.

.

Mmev: j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même ce chapitre! :D Merci de ta review. Bises.

.

Bea: Oui pour le moment Bella et les bébés vont bien mais pour ce qui est de la suite… :D Ne blâmes pas trop Carlisle ni la famille Cullen trop durement tout de même. Pour les laisser tranquille, je dois dire que ce ne sera pas vraiment le cas… Merci de ta review. Bises.

.

Fanny: Merci de ta review et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer! :D Les bébés sont toujours là oui et on va en savoir un peu plus dans ce qu'il va leur arriver par la suite… ou non… Bisous.

.

Nana: J'espère que tu attends aussi cette suite avec envie lol Les Cullen n'ont pas d'excuses pour l'hôpital c'est vrai, mais après ce qu'ils aient su, ils ont voulu revoir Emmett et se faire pardonner… mais ça n'a pas marché et ça a été le contraire! Enfin bref… Merci de ta review. Bises.

.

Niinou: bien sur que je la continuerais! Je finirais mes fics peut importe le temps que je mettrais pour sois en sure! Merci de ta review. Bises.

.

Mia: Du courage Emmett en a à revendre sois en sure, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son bonheur avec Bella. Merci de ta review. Bises.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 19 - Le choix  
_

.

POV Bella

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de stresser.

Nous étions à une semaine des fêtes de Noël soit à peu près un mois après ma sortie de l'hôpital. Mon père avait finalement prit sa retraite et comptait venir s'installer à Walnut Creek.. En début de semaine, il était retourné chez lui pour empaqueter ses affaires, vendre ce qu'il y a à vendre et régler quelques affaires d'ordre administratives. Il était de retour hier et m'a dit vouloir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ma mère et mon beau père. Je ne savais pas quelle en était la résultante, mais une chose est sure, je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment.

Pour l'heure, j'étais assise dans la salle d'attente en attendant mon tour. Lors de mon dernier séjour à l'hôpital, Emmett avait prit un rendez vous avec mon gynécologue, Mr Newton, pour le suivit. Les jours avaient défilés sans que je ne les vois passer et ce n'est que lorsqu'Emmett m'avait rappelé qu'aujourd'hui j'allais devoir faire mon échographie et la prise de sang que la pression était montée. Cette petite fiole de sang allait marquer notre futur à tous les quatre.

- Mlle Swan, Monsieur Cullen? Me demanda Victoria, l'assistante du docteur Newton.

Emmett me prit la main et la serra doucement. Je me levais et suivis la secrétaire. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et je pénétrais dans le cabinet avant qu'elle ne la referme derrière elle.

- Bella! S'exclama Mike. Je suis ravi de te revoir en meilleur forme, sourit-il.

Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de me demander de m'installer. Il allait me faire une échographie d'abord. Il alluma l'échographe, me mit du gel sur mon ventre nu et légèrement arrondi et glissa la sonde dessus. Il ne dit rien durant les minutes qui suivirent, s'affairant à calculer la place que prenaient les fœtus, celle du liquide amniotique et divers autres calculs…

- Peux-tu au moins dire quelque chose? Déjà que je suis stressée et anxieuse, commençais-je.

Emmett me serra doucement la main et me sourit, contrit.

- Ton futur petit garçon et ta petite fille se développent parfaitement bien. Ils sont en parfaite santé extérieurement parlant, sourit-il. Maintenant, voyons voir à l'intérieur, continua-t-il plus craintif.

Il nettoya le gel avec précaution et me laissa me rhabiller avant de me demander de m'asseoir près de lui. Il se plaça près de moi et me fit rapidement la prise de sang.

- On va en profiter pour te faire un bilan lipidique, ajouta-t-il en me prélevant un autre flacon. J'aimerais te faire une amniocentèse d'ici une petite semaine. Victoria est en train de voir quant elle pourra te donner un rendez vous.

Je hochais la tête avant qu'ils ne nous fasse nous asseoir derrière son bureau. Emmett me prit la main et sourit doucement pour me rassurer, ou pour se rassurer.

- En étant infirmière, tu dois certainement avoir entendu parler du Sida, commença Mike en me scrutant.

- Oui mais ça remonte un peu, dis-je rougissante.

- Bien, dit-il en s'appuyant sur son siège. Il faut savoir que le mode de contamination du Sida est assez complexe. Je vais prendre ton cas Bella. Je suppose qu'Emmett n'a jamais voulu que tu le prennes dans ta… me dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Je dois dire que j'étais un peu gênée mais je réussis à hocher la tête.

- Le Sida se transmet par les liquides sexuels. A vrai dire, il suffit qu'il y ait une lésion même infime dans tes parois vaginales ou buccales, ce qui, je te l'accorde, arrive, mais passe inaperçu le plus souvent, pour que le virus passe à travers les différents couches cellulaires, se reproduise et rejoigne le sang pour coloniser d'autres cellules et se reproduire à nouveau. On rejoint un peu le stade dans lequel ton compagnon est, un état latent avant le déclenchement final de la maladie. Cet état peu durer des années sans qu'il n'y ait réellement un signe caractéristique de la maladie. L'un des traitements que prend ton ami permet de limiter le développement du VIH dans ses propres cellules. Il agit sur une phase précise du développement cellulaire et limite donc de beaucoup la prolifération du virus dans son organisme.

Mes mains vinrent instinctivement se poser sur mon ventre.

- Mais il se peut que le virus ne passe pas s'il n'y a aucune lésion interne, continua-t-il gravement. Je présume que bien avant que vous n'ayez ce rapport non protégé, vous avez toujours utilisé des préservatifs.

Je hochais la tête de concert avec Emmett.

- Je dois dire que tu as tout de même de la chance. Il vous a suffit d'un rapport non protégé pour procréer ces enfants; peu de couples dont l'un est porteur du VIH ont « cette chance ». Le plus souvent ils ont recourt à l'adoption et là encore ils ne sont pas surs de voir leurs dossiers acceptés alors ils font appel à la fécondation in vitro ou au don de sperme.

- Et suite à l'accouchement? Demanda Emmett.

- Eh bien nous allons faire une prise dans sang régulièrement à vos enfants et tester si oui ou non ils sont porteurs du virus et de ses anticorps. Seulement, s'ils en sont porteurs, cela voudra aussi dire que Bella l'aura contracté et ça, nous le saurons suite aux examens qu'elle a passés aujourd'hui et la semaine prochaine. Le virus est assez petit pour pouvoir passer à travers les cellules placentaires. Il y a une chance pour que Bella n'ait pas contractée le virus et que donc, il ne soit pas passé dans le placenta et ait atteint les fœtus. Miass il y a aussi une possibilité pour que Bella soit atteinte et dans ce cas, soit la transmission se fait par le placenta, soit lors de l'accouchement par l'échange des liquides ou encore lors de l'allaitement, qui par ailleurs sera complètement proscrit.

Il soupira.

- Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore et il faut garder espoir. Nous devrions avoir les résultats d'ici une petite semaine. Si le résultat s'avère négatif, nous te referons un test pour le confirmer un peu avant l'accouchement, s'il s'avère positif, il faudra que je te mette sous AZT, azidothymidine ou zidovudine il permet de réduire de 60% la transmission du virus de la mère à l'enfant. Cette prescription devra être continuée environ six semaines après l'accouchement sur toi Bella et tes enfants. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des effets secondaires c'est pourquoi je ferais en sorte de te le prescrire seulement si les résultats sont positifs. Nous leur ferons un test pour confirmer ou non la présence du virus tout de même. S'ils s'avèrent qu'ils l'aient, il faudra immédiatement les mettre sous antiviraux ce qui accroitraient considérablement leur espérance de vie. Sinon, ils risqueraient de mourir dans les trois ans suivant l'accouchement ou… et je pense te connaitre suffisamment pour savoir que ce sera non, on peut recourir à l'interruption de la grossesse le plus tôt possible ou…

Il se tut durant un instant et reprit.

- Il se peut que l'on agisse durant la grossesse en te donnant un traitement que je qualifierais de « préventif » et que toi-même et tes enfants continueraient à prendre dans le pire des cas… l'autre possibilité… et elle n'est pratiquée que dans de très rares cas et bien peu de pays…

Il souffla.

- Seulement, elle comporte des risques… Il existe une technique visant à changer complètement le sang de l'enfant. Je m'explique, dit-il devant non air paniqués.

Il souffla à nouveau.

- Si la séropositivité de l'enfant est avérée, il existe donc cette technique durant laquelle nous allons complètement vider de son sang l'enfant avant de lui en transfuser un autre du même groupe. Cela peut vous paraitre barbare et complètement inimaginable mais cette technique a déjà été pratiquée ici au États-Unis. Cette méthode comporte des risques bien sur mais sachez que je ne fais seulement que vous en informer dans le cas éventuel où vos enfants contracteraient la maladie. Cette technique, bien que couteuse, leur permettrait de vivre une vie la plus proche de la normalité que possible.

Je secouais vivement la tête, enlevant par la même les pensées qui m'envahirent. Je ne veux pas interrompre ma grossesse, peut m'importe les risques que j'encoure, ces bébés ont une chance de ne pas être atteints tout comme moi et je veux croire en cet infime espoir.

- Bien, as -tu des questions pour le moment? Dit il en se redressant sur son siège.

- Non, dis-je d'une voix enrouée, mais j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois.

- Bella, Emmett, nous dit-il sérieusement, parlez aussi de la possibilité de l'interruption de la grossesse. Je sais que ca vous parait totalement inenvisageable mais parlez en tout de même, d'accord?

Je hochais la tête, vrillant mon regard au sien.

- Je te promet que nous le ferons, acquiesçais-je.

.

.

POV Emmett

.

Une semaine après…

.

Nous étions le 24 décembre et Bella et moi étions assit devant son médecin. Il restait obstinément silencieux depuis une dizaine de minutes alors qu'il lisait les résultats des prises de sang et de l'amniocentèse que nous avions faite en début de semaine. Il lui arrivait de froncer les sourcils et d'entourer des résultats de temps à autres mais jamais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Bella serrait si fortement ma main que je ne la sentais presque plus, je doutais d'ailleurs qu'il reste du sang à l'intérieur. Je comprenais son anxiété, je la partageais si ce n'est même plus.

Toute la semaine précédente nous avons été à fleur de peau. Nous nous disputions pour un rien tout comme il lui arrivait de pleurer pour peu mais bien vite elle séchait ses larmes et nous nous demandions pardon mutuellement. La tension entre nous dans ces instants de crise n'a jamais été aussi forte et encore aujourd'hui nous regrettions certaines paroles que nous avions pu dire sous le coup de la colère.

Mais après tout n'étais-ce pas une des caractéristiques de la vie en couple? Ce n'était certainement pas rose tous les jours mais c'était ça qui me faisait aimer la vie avec Bella et bientôt avec celle de nos enfants. Elle avait fondu en larmes lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la voiture… même si la folle pensée d'interrompre la grossesse m'était venue à l'esprit aussi, je l'avais rapidement rejetée. Bella et moi voulions ces enfants et comme pour lorsqu'elle a apprit pour ma maladie, elle est consciente de ce que ça engendre dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Mike se racla la gorge et releva son regard vers nous.

- Bella… dit-il d'une voix grave, suite aux résultats je peux te confirmer que…

Nous retînmes notre respiration.

- Il me semble que tu n'es pas atteinte du Sida.

Nous relâchâmes notre souffle en même temps que nos larmes. Une bouffée de joie et de soulagement prit part de mon cœur alors que Bella serrait encore plus ma main. Je ramenais nos mains jointes sur son ventre et le caressais de mon pouce. Mon regard croisa celui de ma compagne et un sourire étira nos lèvres. Son regard, pareil miroir du mien pétillait d'un bonheur absolu. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'entourais le dossier de son siège de mon bras, laissant ma main retomber sur le sien pour le caresser doucement. Elle essuya sommairement les larmes roulant sur son visage avec son autre paume, ne voulant pas lâcher celle nous permettant d'être liés.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière concernant un résultat négatif, reprit Mike après un instant de silence.

Bella hocha la tête, vrillant son regard à celui de Mike alors que j'en faisais de même.

- La plupart des grossesses gémellaires n'arrivent pas à termes et ce qu'il t'es arrivé il y a quelques semaines peu aussi jouer dans la précocité de ton accouchement. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas te donner de date exacte mais je peux espérer que tu puisses atteindre sans problèmes le huitième mois mais pour ceci, il faut éviter de trop te surmener, les déplacements inutiles et veiller à avoir une alimentation des plus saines et équilibrées. Ne te forces surtout pas à faire certaines choses dont tu n'as pas la capacité.

- J'y veille déjà personnellement, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas, reprit Mike. Mais bien qu'il lui faille du repos, il faut aussi qu'elle fasse un minimum d'exercice et qu'elle ne reste pas constamment allongée sur un canapé.

Je hochais la tête.

- J'en reviens au résultat négatif, nous ferons une nouvelle prise de sang d'ici quatre mois et avec un peu chance peut-être cinq. Nous aurions du attendre à peu près le neuvième mois de la grossesse mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je doute que tu puisses y arriver. Je ne dis certainement pas ceci pour vous faire peur mais je ne veux pas non plus vous bercer de faux espoirs.

Il s'appuya contre son dossier.

- Si je demande un second test, c'est surtout parce qu'il existe une probabilité certes encore infime qu'il s'agisse d'un faux négatif.

L'angoisse commença à monter en moi.

- Comme son nom l'indique, le faux négatif vient du fait que le résultat obtenu est négatif mais que le virus, le VIH est bel et bien présent sauf qu'il est en quantités trop faibles tout comme les anticorps formés pour le combattre qui deviennent alors indétectables lors de l'examen. Cette probabilité de faux négatif est faible mais pas inexistante, me comprenez vous bien?

Nous hochâmes la tête de manière synchrone alors que je sentais une pointe de doute et d'appréhension m'envahir. Il venait de dire que la probabilité de faux négatif était faible donc le résultat peut réellement être négatif. Je priais pour que ce soit définitivement le cas. Pour une fois, ce fut moi qui serrais la main de Bella dans la mienne. Elle détourna son regard de Mike et m'adressa un sourire confiant. Je savais qu'elle voulait croire que le résultat était réellement négatif et non pas un faux-négatif. Et il fallait que je m'y accroche autant qu'elle à cette idée.

Le docteur Newton nous donna quelques ultimes recommandations alors que nous finîmes par quitter son cabinet. Main dans la main, nous rejoignîmes un petit café à l'angle de la rue. Le silence entre nous n'était pas pesant, seulement indispensable. Nous avions chacun l'envie de réfléchir de notre côté à ce que nous venions d'apprendre. L'assimiler et en comprendre le tout.

Nous commandâmes: un jus mangue/orange pour elle et un mangue/pêche pour moi.

Je laissais le liquide frais glisser dans ma gorge sèche.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un faux négatif? Me demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

Je soupirais.

- Je veux croire que non et que le test est réellement négatif, dis-je finalement.

L'incertitude régissait à nouveau ma vie à présent mais je n'étais plus seul, Bella était avec moi. Je ne supportais pas ce sentiment lorsqu'il m'arrivait de le ressentir seul, je détestais cruellement le fait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas prévoir, de ne pas avoir une once de certitude sur ce qui allait m'arriver, nous arriver. Je n'étais plus seul et cette incertitude nous allions la porter à deux parce que c'est cette force qui nous anime qui nous fera tout passer ensemble.

J'enveloppais ma main de la sienne, sur la table, alors qu'elle relevais son visage vers moi. Nos prunelles se croisèrent et ce fut la seule chose qu'il me fallut pour garder cette certitude qu'elle et moi allions pouvoir tout vaincre ensemble.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre de Noel.**

**Pourrais-je avoir votre avis? **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	21. Rencontre

**Coucou!**

**Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour comme promit, une fois mes partiels finis. **

**Pour commencer je voulais vous remercier de vos reviews et mises en alertes. **

**.**

Noémie: Je te remercie de ce compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bises. Mary.

.

Angeoudemon50393: Je te remercie de ta review. En tous cas je te souhaite à toi aussi de bonnes fêtes même avec un grand retard. Bises. Mary.

.

Libel fanny: Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai fait :D mais tu apparais en tant qu'anonyme quand même! Lol! Non je ne suis pas méchante! Juste sadique, et tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps. Bises. Mary.

.

Mmev: moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de te relire, enfin, ta review :D Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: je te remercie de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Charlene: Je te remercie et je te souhaite aussi une bonne année :D Donc, Oui mon stage s'est passé et je dois dire que tu as raison, mais bon, certains n'étaient pas facile à approcher, ils étaient méfiants… C'est surtout à cause de leurs pathologies mais je dois dire que ça peut-être troublant certaines fois. En tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises. Mary.

.

Gaelle-51: comme tu le vois ma pause est apparemment finie lol. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton MP via Fanfiction parce que tu as désactivé l'option me permettant de le faire. Sinon oui, tout va bien et je te laisse lire la suite. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 20 - Rencontre_

_._

_Un mois plus tard…_

POV Bella

Mon père avait emménagé à la maison et ma mère nous avait quittée il y a une semaine. Je vivais ma grossesse entourée d'attentions. C'est la manière la plus simple pour décrire le fait que je n'avais presque le droit de ne rien faire. Lorsqu'Emmett n'était pas sur mon dos, il s'agissait de mon père. Je commençais à regretter de ne pas lui avoir trouvé un autre lieu de vie.

Emmett n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa famille depuis ce jour à l'hôpital. Nous en parlions de temps en temps mais le sujet devenait de plus en plus rare. Il n'y avait plus rien à en dire désormais. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision du moins c'est qu'il me disait mais je savais que tout n'était pas complètement fini, il devait les revoir une dernière. Il m'arrivait de temps en temps de penser à eux, surtout les premiers jours de ma sortie d'hôpital mais comme l'était le sujet verbal, mes pensées envers eux se faisaient plus rares.

Une fois il y a quelques temps, Emmett, mon père et moi étions rentrés et avions trouvés un message sur le répondeur. Kate, la mère de Nathan nous avait appelés pour savoir si ce dernier pouvait venir voir Emmett, qu'il lui manquait. Emmett l'avait simplement effacé et nous nous étions couchés. Plusieurs fois il les avait croisé en ville par hasard apparemment. Ils étaient aussi venus au garage pour la révision et l'entretient d'une de leur voiture. Ce jour là Emmett ne travaillait pas. Il faut dire qu'il était de plus en plus présent à la maison et déléguait de plus en plus la gestion du garage. Il avait d'ailleurs finit par ouvrir ses divisions dans l'Ohio et dans l'état de Washington. Sa « petite » entreprise comptait désormais 252 garages dispersés à travers le pays.

Je gigotais pour me mettre sur le dos et ma cuisse frôla inconsciemment son érection matinale. Il grogna et son bras glissa jusqu'à mon ventre. Il enfoui son visage dans mon cou et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Bon matin mon ange, me dit-il de sa voix endormie.

Sa main remonta le long de mon flanc et prit en coupe mon sein nu. Nos ébats n'étaient certainement pas aussi bestiaux qu'avant; il prenait son temps. je voyais en certains de ses gestes qu'il avait peur de faire quelques chose de mal. Mais plus nous nous entrainions, plus il prenait confiance en lui.

- Bon matin, chuchotais-je contre ses cheveux.

Je baillais alors qu'il relevait son visage vers moi. Mon ventre s'était encore développé et j'avais l'impression d'avoir doublé de volume. Pourtant, j'avais à peine prit deux kilos depuis le début de ma grossesse. Lorsque ma mère m'attendait, elle en avait seulement prit dix. Lorsque je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit que pour ma grand-mère ça avait été pareil. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre d'ailleurs, ce sera ça en moins à perdre après l'accouchement.

La main d'Emmett glissa de ma clavicule et passa entre mes seins. Eux aussi avaient prit un peu de volume et Emmett trouvait amusant de les cajoler plus que nécessaire. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le mien comme il le pouvait. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir me prendre pleinement dans ses bras le gênait d'ailleurs. Plusieurs fois il avait grogné de mécontentement.

- T'es obligée d'y aller? Me demanda-t-il un peu comme un enfant.

- Oui, soupirai-je. C'est prévu depuis un moment et toi, tu as d'autres choses à faire, lui dis-je doucement.

- Et comment tu feras s'il t'arrive quelque chose? Argumenta-t-il.

- Angela, Irina et Heidi seront avec moi.

- Comment je vais faire pour m'endormir sans toi ce soir? Reprit-il.

- Tu y arriveras facilement, crois moi, répondis-je en tapotant ses pectoraux.

- Je peux venir avec toi? Je suis sur que si je mettais un coussin sous mon tee-shirt ça passera, me dit-il sérieusement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sourit.

- Et que feras-tu au milieu de femmes enceintes? Entre Angela qui en est à son troisième mois et qui est excité de savoir de quel sexe est son enfant, Irina qui attaque son septième mois et qui plaint sa condition de femme enceinte et Heidi qui vient à peine d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte et va finir par ne plus vouloir de cet enfant. Tu veux vraiment nous entendre toutes nous plaindre durant la journée? Nos pauses pipi toutes les dix minutes, les douleurs à la poitrine, le mal de dos et…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, rit-il.

Il caressa doucement mon dos.

- Je t'aime Emmett.

- Pas autant que moi je t'aime.

Nous finîmes par nous lever et nous douchâmes ensemble. Il me massa le dos et nous nous étions fait plaisir mutuellement. Une heure et demi plus tard, il m'enroula dans une serviette de bain et me sécha lentement. Je ris lorsque je vis qu'il avait mit près d'un quart d'heure. Encore une fois, après s'être lui-même séché et habillé, il mit un point d'honneur à m'aider à le faire. Ses mains effleurant ma peau me faisaient rire et déclenchaient mes frissons. Il me mit donc un ensemble en dentelle noire qu'il associa à une robe bleue nuit. Une paire de converses, mon long manteau blanc, une écharpe et mes gants plus tard, j'ai rejoint les filles pour le déjeuner.

Nous venions toutes les quatre de sortir du salon de beauté. Massage, manucure, pédicure, épilation du maillot suivit d'un petit tour chez le coiffeur et d'un nouveau maquillage. J'étais détendue et, d'après ce que me disait mon reflet, rayonnante. Nous continuâmes notre petite virée dans un magasin de sous vêtements, puis de chaussures et enfin de vêtements.

.

POV Alice

.

Ma mère, Kate, ses amies Tanya et Jane et moi-même sommes allées faire les magasins pour nous changer les idées. Il faut dire que depuis deux mois, tout n'était pas rose. Mon père et ma mère ne juraient que par leur travail et j'avais d'ailleurs eu du mal à prévoir cette journée. Kate avait prévu de sortir avec ses amies demain mais finalement j'avais réussit à la convaincre de sortir avec nous aussi. Son amie Jane a pu se libérer auprès de sa tyrannique de patronne, Suplicia et Tanya avait demandée sa journée à ses employeurs. Depuis, elle ne cessait de nous rabattre les oreilles à propos d'eux. Ils la traitaient comme une malpropre, ne lui portaient aucune considération; depuis que la maitresse de maison était enceinte c'était pire que tout parce que le conjoint de cette dernière ne cessait de lui demander ses faveurs… qu'elle lui refusait. Ma mère regardait pensivement par le carreau alors que l'on se garait.

Après un massage et une manucure chez notre esthéticienne, nous nous arrêtâmes pour boire un verre. Une fois rafraichies, nous finîmes par faire les magasins. Nous venions d'entrer dans notre deuxième magasin de la série que j'avais prévue lorsque ma mère se figea.

- Alice, souffla-t-elle.

Je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle et découvris Bella. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était une femme forte et distinguée. Elle ne se donnait pas des airs comme le faisaient Tanya ou Jane, elle l'était naturellement. J'ai tout de suite pensé que nous pourrions devenir amies. Les yeux de ma mère s'humidifièrent et sa main se porta à sa bouche. Bella venait de faire son choix, aidée par une amie entre deux robes. Elle finit par se diriger vers les cabines d'essayages. Jane, Kate et Tanya nous rejoignirent et faisaient des têtes pour le moins… étranges.

- Je pense que nous devrions partir, dit Kate.

- Pourquoi? Dis-je doucement.

- La patronne de Tanya se trouve dans ce magasin et elle n'a pas envie de la croiser plus que nécessaire, expliqua Kate.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions fuir, que pourrait-elle lui faire? M'enquis-je.

- Bien, soupira Kate.

Nous finîmes par aller essayer quelques vêtements nous aussi. Peu de temps avant, nous avions vu Bella en sortir et se rediriger vers les portants. J'allais me chercher un dernier vêtement et revins en cabine. Lorsque j'en sortis après avoir essayé un chemisier et un pantalon, je tombais nez à nez avec Bella qui portait une petite robe grise. Cette dernière moulait à la perfection son ventre d'un peu plus de quatre mois. Les chaussures à talon grises qu'elle portait s'associaient à la perfection avec cette dernière. Ses cheveux étaient été lâches et elle portait un maquillage léger.

- Alice, pourrais-tu…? Commença Tanya.

Cette dernière se figea lorsqu'elle vit Bella.

- Bonjour Tanya, lui dit cette dernière en lui souriant.

- Bonjour Mlle Swan, répondit Tanya.

Se pourrait-il que… Tanya travaille pour Emmett et Bella? Mais tout ce qu'elle nous a dit auparavant, tout ça ne peut pas être vrai!

- Je suis heureuse de te voir. Oh, attends, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi!

Elle entra à nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage et en revint avec un paquet.

- Ton anniversaire n'est que dans deux jours mais je souhaite te le donner maintenant.

Son regard dériva sur moi alors que Tanya ouvrait son paquet. Ma mère finit par sortir de sa cabine mais se figea lorsqu'elle vit Bella. Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de la compagne de mon frère mais je ne sus la déceler. Elle sourit néanmoins.

- Bonjour Mme Cullen, Mme Whitlock, nous salua-t-elle.

- Bella, tu te dépêches de te changer s'il te plait? On doit encore faire quelque magasins pour nous et les garçons et garder du temps pour les magasins de bébés, lui dit une brune en venant vers nous. Oh Tanya, je suis ravie de te revoir. Et vous êtes?

- Angela, ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt aller chercher Heidi et Irina? L'interrompit Bella.

- Oui, elle sont encore plus longue que toi, même enceintes d'un seul enfant! Rit -elle.

- Tanya, j'espère que ce petit cadeau te plait.

- Mais vous n'auriez pas dû, commença Tanya.

- Ca me fait plaisir, essaye là et si elle n'est pas à la bonne taille nous irons la changer.

Tanya hocha la tête et disparut dans sa cabine. Nous restâmes toutes les trois jusqu'à ce que Kate arrive.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne fin de journée mesdames.

Elle disparut dans sa cabine et se changea rapidement. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle avait son manteau posé en équilibre sur son bras, soutenait quelques sacs contenant ses achats et portait une robe bleu nuit ravissante. Nous n'avions toujours pas bougé. Ma mère fit un pas dans sa direction alors qu'elle posait ses sacs en équilibre précaire sur un pouf. Elle mit son manteau qu'elle laissa ouvert et son écharpe. Ses sacs finirent par tomber au sol et elle souffla avant de se baisser difficilement pour les attraper. Ma mère vint vers elle et la stoppa dans son mouvement.

- Laissez moi faire, lui dit-elle.

Bella hocha la tête et prit finalement les paquets que ma mère lui tendit.

- Je vous remercie Mme Cullen.

Tanya sortit de sa cabine d'essayage dans une petite robe qui visiblement lui aurait valu sa paye. Elle tourna sur elle-même, visiblement heureuse.

- Je vous remercie Mlle Swan mais vous n'auriez pas dû.

- C'est avec plaisir que je te l'offre, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Si elle savait toutes les horreurs que Tanya racontait sur elle et Emmett. Ma mère et moi échangeâmes un regard complice, elle venait elle aussi de faire le rapprochement entre Tanya, Emmett, Bella et ce qu'elle nous racontait il y a peu. Elle disparut à nouveau pour se changer.

- Bella? Appelais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et ma mère et nous regarda un peu méfiante. Il y avait cette gêne entre nous. Après tout, quoi de plus normal?

- Je sais que notre comportement envers vous a été plus qu'inqualifiable et je tenais à m'en excuser, dit rapidement ma mère.

- Peut-être pourrions nous… je ne sais pas, parler de tout cela dans un endroit plus intime? Hésitais-je.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai rien contre vous mais je ne pense pas que vous voir dans le dos d'Emmett est une bonne chose. Je sais inévitablement qu'il se sentira trahit.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre et nous suivîmes ses mouvements.

- J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de le convaincre de venir vous voir mais il ne le souhaite pas… du moins pas pour le moment. Je pense qu'il faut laisser couler un peu d'eau sous les ponts avant d'envisager qu'il n'y songe, nous dit-elle.

- Dites lui seulement qu'il nous manque et que Nathan souhaite le voir, ajouta tristement ma mère.

- Je lui dirais, ne vous en faites pas, nous assura-t-elle.

- Bella! L'appela son amie.

Elle lui montra deux doigts et l'autre hocha la tête avant de montrer l'extérieur. Ce fut au tour de Bella d'hocher la tête. Elle se retourna vers nous. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit une petite enveloppe blanche. Elle la tendit à ma mère qui la prit.

- Je sais que ça n'est peut-être rien pour vous… Elle a été prise ce matin entre un rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne et celui d'un coiffeur, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi devez vous faire une échographie aussi tôt? Il n'y a rien de grave tout de même? S'inquiéta immédiatement ma mère.

- J'ai seulement une surveillance plus accrue, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura gentiment Bella. Bien, je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne journée.

Une surveillance plus accrue? Que voulait-elle dire par là? Se pourrait-il qu'elle… Je ne peux pas y croire. Pourtant…

Elle nous quitta, paya ses achats et rejoignit ses amies. Ma mère ouvrit fébrilement la petite lettre blanche et en sortit l'échographie. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent alors que nous observions silencieusement le fruit de l'amour entre mon frère Emmett et cette merveilleuse femme, Bella.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Et voilà, que pensez vous de ce chapitre après autant de temps d'absence? Pas trop déçues? **

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions.**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	22. Manipulation

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, mises en alertes…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**.**

Noémie: Je te remercie de ton compliment et de ta review. En tous cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bises. Mary. (désolée, plus d'une demi heure finalement mais priorité à mes invités :D)

.

Charlène: Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'impression que notre âge les gêne, je dois dire qu'en règle générale ils n'en parlent pas. Et même j'ai plus l'impression que ça les fait sourire, ça les fait revivre pour certains, ça les change aussi… Mais pourquoi juges-tu Tanya aussi rapidement? Personnellement je pense qu'il n'y a pas à le faire enfin, tu comprendras plus tard. Je te remercie de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: je te remercie de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Vavaamoi: Oh! Ça me désole que tu penses ça de ma Tanya mais je suis heureuse que le chapitre et la fic' te plaisent autant! Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 21 - Manipulation_

.

POV Emmett

Un mois et demi plus tard…

.

Le temps passait à une allure folle. Nous étions début mars et Bella était désormais à presque six mois de grossesse. Les médecins espéraient qu'elle pourrait atteindre la moitié du huitième. Elle devait désormais faire une échographie tous les mois pour suivre l'évolution de sa grossesse.

Le lendemain de sa journée entre fille, Bella était rentrée à la maison pleine de paquets pour elle et les bébés. Alors qu'elle s'occupait de la partie habillage, moi et les petits amis ou maris de nos amis nous occupions des chambres et des derniers détails. Nous avions fini par aller dans un bar et avions fini chez moi affalés sur les canapés ou à même le sol.

FLASHBACK

Alec, Laurent et Ben étaient partis en milieu de matinée après s'être rapidement douchés. Bella ne revint qu'aux alentours de midi.

- Tu veux bien m'aider Emmett?

Je l'embrassais rapidement et lui pris ses paquets.

- Tant que t'y es, tu peux aussi décharger le coffre s'il te plait? Il doit rester une vingtaine de paquets.

Je la regardais les yeux ronds. Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez et sourit.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fatigue inutilement n'est-ce pas?

J'avais réellement l'impression que quelque fois elle se moquait de moi et de mon attitude surprotectrice.

- Je t'attends dans l'une des chambres des bébés.

Elle finit par monter les marches après avoir tapoté mon épaule.

- Ce que femme veux, femme l'obtient, soupirais-je dramatiquement.

- Je t'ai entendu! Se retourna-t-elle.

Après trois allers et retour, entre sa voiture et le premier étage, je la rejoins dans la chambre qui sera celle de notre fils. Je l'aidais à ranger quelques vêtements et je la sentais nerveuse. Le silence s'était installé entre nous depuis un moment et j'avais du mal à savoir ce que j'avais pu faire entre le moment où elle avait franchit la porte, celui de mes aller et retour et maintenant. Elle finit par se retourner vers moi et vrilla son regard dans le mien.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir, commença-t-elle.

Une pointe de crainte monta en moi et je me figeai dans mon mouvement pour lui porter plus attention.

- Hier j'ai… comment dire… croisé ta mère et ta sœur. La situation était un peu inconfortable et je sais que tu ne veux plus que nous ayons de liens avec eux mais… je leur ais un peu parlé et leur ais donné une échographie des bébés.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je me sentais trahi et là maintenant, je ne pouvais certainement pas la regarder en face et lui parler. Je fis donc la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, je quittais la pièce sans un mot pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Ce soir là, lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai rejoint Bella au lit. C'était la première fois que je m'endormais sans sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Elle était installée en position fœtale et je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Le matin même lorsque je me suis levé, elle n'était déjà plus là. Tanya m'avait dit qu'elle était sortie il y a une petite heure. Elle n'était pas revenue avant tard dans la soirée. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie ce jour là. Enfin, la deuxième plus grande peur de ma vie depuis ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois. Elle était directement montée se coucher et lorsque je l'avais rejoint et prise dans mes bras elle s'était laissée aller. Elle s'était endormie au rythme de mes caresses sur son ventre.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Depuis, tout allait parfaitement bien. Charlie avait même trouvé une amie qu'il voyait de temps à autre et d'après ce que Bella m'avait dit, ça commençait à doucement devenir sérieux. Bree était venue manger avec nous plusieurs fois depuis et je dois dire que Bella ait parlé avec elle de sa grossesse gémellaire lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait de plus en plus de craintes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bree la rassurait et lui donnait des conseils. Elle avait elle-même eu des jumeaux, Marcus et Caius, aujourd'hui mariés et ayant fait d'elle une grand-mère comblée. Elle nous avait elle aussi invitée une fois chez elle pour que nous rencontrions sa famille. J'avais peut-être perdu mes parents mais ma nouvelle famille s'agrandissait plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

.

POV Edward

.

Comment définir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'Emmett avait décidé de nous rayer de sa vie?

Chaos peut-être?

Désolation?

Remords?

Eloignement?

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de mot assez suffisant pour traduire ce qu'il nous arrivait ou pas assez de qualificatifs pour le faire.

Mon père et ma mère s'affairaient au travail jour après jour. Les repas que nous faisions les samedi soirs ou dimanche midi toute les semaines n'existaient plus ou presque plus. Nous n'étions plus complets, il manquait toujours quelqu'un: Emmett. Ces réunions familiales n'étaient plus des moments de plaisirs mais étaient devenues des corvées. On se trainait presque jusqu'à la demeure de mes parents pour seulement quelques heures, alors qu'avant nous y restions tout le weekend.

Ma sœur Alice et son mari Jasper se chamaillaient de plus en plus souvent et sans qu'ils ne le veuillent réellement, devant les enfants. Ma femme et moi-même n'étions plus aussi complices l'un envers l'autre. Elle pensait que Bella était une profiteuse et n'en voulait qu'à la fortune que représentait Emmett. Sinon, et disons le clairement: qui accepterait de vivre avec une personne atteinte du Sida? Certainement pas une personne ayant un minimum de survie. Mais néanmoins, je commençais à m'opposer à cette idée, j'avais vu l'amour qu'ils se portaient tous deux et j'en regrettais presque l'attitude que j'avais eue envers Bella et Emmett récemment et ces dernières années.

On ne ressent l'importance d'une chose ou d'une personne seulement lorsqu'on l'a perdue.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passait. Nous avions tous égoïstement pensé qu'Emmett ne pourrait jamais nous quitter, que nous avions toujours une influence sur lui et sa vie, qu'il était mieux pour lui qu'il nous écoute. Mais la réalité était seulement qu'il ne vivait plus comme avant, il se renfermait sur lui-même et rejetait tous liens avec le milieu extérieur. Seulement, nous n'avions pas non plus pensé qu'il changerait autant et en si peu de temps. Nous avions pris Bella pour un danger à éliminer rapidement alors que c'était nous, notre famille qui était un danger pour Emmett.

Je regrettais mon frère, son insouciance, ses blagues, ces sorties que nous faisions… Mais il était aujourd'hui trop tard pour lui dire ceci. L'annonce de sa maladie me l'a fait voir d'un autre œil. J'avais peur qu'à chaque instant, chacun de ses gestes, il pouvait nous contaminer. Je savais que c'était impossible que le mode de contamination n'était pas aussi « simple » mais la peur est un sentiment étrange qui lorsqu'il nous étreint nous fait faire énormément de choses que nous n'aurions pas faite habituellement.

Je me souvins de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux mois.

FLASHBACK

Ma mère, ma sœur, ma femme et ses deux amies claquèrent la porte d'entrée. J'avais entendu la voiture se garer. Lorsque le visage baigné de larmes de ma mère entra dans mon champ de vision. mon père et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Nous vînmes les rejoindre et il prit sa femme dans ses bras.

- C'est encore cette Isabella! C'est de sa faute si ta mère est dans cet état! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elles se sont dit mais ta mère est comme ça depuis que nous sommes montées dans la voiture! S'écria rageusement Kate. Alice n'a d'ailleurs rien voulu me dire!

- Et si on s'installait sur les canapés pour en discuter plus calmement? Proposais-je.

Nous nous installâmes ainsi sur ces derniers tandis que Kate marmonnait encore dans son coin. Les enfants l'appelèrent et elle nous laissa avec ses deux amies, nullement gênées.

- Que s'est-il passé? S'enquit mon père.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien! Interrompit Jane. Nous venions d'arriver dans un magasin de vêtements lorsque Tanya a vu sa patronne. Elle nous avait plus tôt dit que c'était une vraie peste qui la traitait comme de la sous merde et qu'elle n'avait aucune reconnaissance à être là bas. Le fait est qu'elle a vraiment besoin de ce boulot et c'est pour ça qu'elle la supporte ainsi que son petit ami tyrannique et obsédé. Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il l'a un jour bloquée dans sa propre salle de bain alors que sa femme se trouvait dans la pièce d'en face? Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester dans ce magasin et se faire rabaisser à la moindre occasion. On l'a dit à Alice et ta femme mais Alice à protester alors… on a fini par faire un tour dans le magasin, débita-t-elle.

Mon père en avait les yeux exorbités par sa vulgarité. Il avait beau la connaitre depuis des années, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire… et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Lorsque nous sommes revenues, Alice soutenait Esmée qui pleurait à chaude larmes. On a fini par renter plus tôt que prévu. Je ne sais pas qui a pu lui faire ça mais c'est une vrai sa…

- Je crois que nous avons comprit, coupa mon père visiblement gêné.

Il se retourna vers Esmée et la berça tendrement. Jane finit par nous quitter après avoir répondu à son portable.

- Alice? Encourageais-je.

Alice nous expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé au magasin et ce que Tanya leur avait dit sur ses employeurs.

- Tout ce que tu nous as raconté est faux, n'est-ce pas? Reprit ma sœur plus durement.

- Je… la dite Tanya était rouge de honte ou de colère, je ne saurais le dire.

Tanya hocha la tête doucement, visiblement craintive.

- Par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouve que Tanya ici présente travaille pour Emmett et Bella, m'éclaircit ma sœur.

Je crois que nous avions tous, à cet instant, une pointe d'espoir qui naissait dans nos cœurs.

- Et si tu reprenais ton récit de tout à l'heure sans nous mentir? Lui demanda ma sœur.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, cracha Tanya.

- D'accord, alors que veux-tu en échange? Lui dit subitement mon père.

A vrai dire, Alice et moi aussi pensions à la payer en échange d'informations. Mon père savait pertinemment quel genre de personne Tanya était. Il faut dire qu'elle lui a plusieurs fois fait des avances, tout comme à chaque homme de la famille visiblement. Elle aimait l'argent plus qu'elle-même et nous savions pertinemment qu'elle voulait retrouver un semblant de la gloire qui autrefois fut la sienne. Elle nous savait aussi prêts à tout et ce, par l'intermédiaire de ma femme, de savoir si Emmett, Bella et les bébés allaient bien. Un sourire sadique s'étala sur son visage alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur le canapé, silencieuse. Elle croisa les jambes et les mains.

.

POV Tanya

.

- Que me proposez-vous dans ce cas?

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient vraiment désespérés pour en arriver à ces extrêmes là. Soudoyer l'employée de maison de leur frère ou fils pour pouvoir avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais j'avais moi aussi besoin de cet argent. Je risquais d'être expulsée de mon appartement et les dettes qu'avaient acquises mes parents commençaient à me peser. Mon travail ne me rapportait pas assez pour que je puisse continuer à survivre longtemps. Comme on le dit souvent: la faim justifie les moyens. Ma faim à moi était trop grande vis-à-vis de mes revenus.

- Que voulez vous? Soupira Carlisle.

- 50 000 dollars par mois.

- Vous abusez! S'écria Edward indigné.

- Vous voulez ces informations, il faut en payer le prix, leur dis-je fermement.

- Vous êtes la personne la plus détestable et manipulatrice que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, siffla Edward entre ses dents.

Ces paroles me firent mal et je commençais à regretter mon geste. Mais j'avais besoin de cet argent et ils avaient besoin de ces informations. N'étions nous pas tous gagnants dans les deux cas? Je ne laissais rien paraitre. J'avais beaucoup changé depuis le lycée mais tout le monde me voyait encore comme la garce que j'étais alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je continuais dans cette voie. Je me faisais remarquer, certes, pas de la meilleure manière qu'il soit mais c'était toujours mieux que de tomber dans l'oubli complet. C'est pourquoi je répondis par la seule technique que je possédais: la contre attaque.

- Et vous la famille la plus pathétique, retournais-je. Ce que je souhaite réellement, aucun d'entre vous ne peux me le donner… sauf peut-être Emmett.

- De quoi parlez-vous? S'enquit mon père.

- Reconnaissance et richesse est ce que représente votre famille dans la région. Je vous laisse donc imaginer ce que je tente de faire.

Il est vrai que j'avais pensé à séduire Emmett dès le début, mais il était trop obnubilé par Bella. Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge et ça me permettait de cacher le véritable besoin se cachant derrière cette demande. Je préféraient qu'ils me croient garce plutôt que de me prendre en pitié pour mon manque d'argent. La pitié était un sentiment que je révulsais, je l'vais déjà assez vue dans ma vie à cause de mes parents et de mes diverses frasques.

- Papa? L'appela Edward.

Ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

- On ne peut pas leur faire ça, dit Edward doucement.

Non, non, non, non, non, c'est eux qui ne peuvent pas me faire ça, j'ai besoin de cet argent! Priais-je pour la première fois de ma vie.

.

POV Edward.

.

Et là, ma mère fit une chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. Elle sortit une petite enveloppe blanche puis un cliché. Je savais ce que c'était. Elle le montra à mon père alors que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

- Je veux savoir à quoi ressemblent mes petits enfants à défaut de les connaitre, soupira-t-elle de tristesse. Je t'en prie Carlisle, c'est la seule solution.

Elle manipulait mon père. Cependant, sa volonté devait être moindre puisqu'il finit par accepter. Lui aussi voulait les connaitre, tout comme il voulait connaitre Bella et la voir évoluer dans sa grossesse. Ils se mirent d'accord sur les conditions de paiement et ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle devait nous ramener et elle quitta la maison en promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible.

Je ne cessais de me demander comment nous avions fait pour tomber aussi bas. Un regard vers ma sœur et mes parents m'apprit qu'ils se le demandaient eux aussi.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Une petite review? **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	23. Ce n'était qu'une vieille connaissance

**Coucou!**

**Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews et mises en alertes. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**.**

Charlne: Lol le chapitre la rendant moins « méchante » n'est pas encore celui-ci mais si tu trouves que c'est le cas, tant mieux! :D Après, en ce qui concerne les infos quelle va donner tu verras bien si j'y fais allusion ou non… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Vavaamoi: Ne crucifie pas Tanya je t'en prie! Lol Il est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen que les Cullen ont à leur disposition ou même la meilleure façon de faire mais, maintenant que c'est le cas, on y peut rien! :D La fin de grossesse arrive je te le confirme mais il y a encore certaines choses à régler avant… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Libel fanny: Je te remercie de ta review miss. Bises. Mary.

.

BEA: Mais les Cullen savent à quel point ils sont tombés bas, la preuve, Edward et Alice s'en rendent plus ou moins compte à la fin du chapitre. Après je ne jure de rien concernant l'avenir de Tanya, Emmett et Bella. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 22 - Ce n'était qu'une vieille connaissance… _

.

POV Esmée

.

- Nous devrions déjà être partis Carlisle, râlais-je pour la cinquième fois.

- Eh bien c'est simple, il fallait prévoir, me répondit-il nerveux. Tu n'as qu'à avancer jusqu'à la voiture, je te rejoins dans une dizaine de minutes… et n'oublies pas de prendre le cadeau.

Je descendis, pris le paquet et entrais dans la voiture. Comme convenu, il me rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et démarra en trombe. Le trajet commença dans un silence pesant et électrique.

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu reprit contacte avec ton amie? Lui demandais-je doucement.

- A vrai dire l'un de ses fils s'est blessé il y a de cela une ou deux semaines et elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital. Nous nous sommes recroisés dans les couloirs et avons reprit contacte. Elle fête ses 55 ans avec toute sa famille et quelques amis et a jugé bon de nous inviter pour rattraper le temps perdu. Apparemment on y recroisera d'autres anciens de Forks, je crois que je vais réellement me rendre compte du fait que j'ai vieillit.

- Tu m'as sortit la même chose lorsque Nathan est né, souris-je.

- Et j'ai bien vieillit depuis, rit-il.

Mais bien vite sa bonne humeur s'évapora.

- Tu sais, lorsque je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de sa famille, elle m'a parlé de… de son nouvel ami Charlie.

- Charlie? Demandais-je confuse.

- Charlie Swan, le père de Bella. Ce qui signifie qu'elle et Emmett seront présents eux aussi.

Rien qu'à cette nouvelle mon cœur s'emballa. J'ose espérer que je pourrais parler avec mon fils, voir réellement de mes yeux ce qu'il est devenu avec Bella.

- Peut-être devrions nous ne pas y aller? Lâcha subitement mon mari.

- Mais pourquoi? Le suppliais-je.

- Ne crois tu pas qu'il pourrait y avoir une gêne? Que l'on pourrait plomber l'ambiance de la soirée? Ce rassemblement est pour fêter son anniversaire, célébrer le jour de sa naissance pas pour que les invités présents sentent que quelque chose ne va pas entre un médecin, sa femme et leur fils et sa compagne.

Peu de fois dans ma vie j'ai réellement été en colère, que ce soit contre mon mari, mes enfants ou une autre personne… mais les rares fois où ce fut le cas, j'ai su me faire entendre et obtenir ce que je voulais. Et désormais ce que je voulais c'est voir mon fils, à défaut de lui parler mais j'avais aussi beaucoup de contrôle sur moi et je préférais néanmoins utiliser la manière douce.

- Puisque nous ne sommes pas d'accord, la réponse est simple: tu n'as qu'à me déposer là bas et repartir.

- Mais tu es complètement inconsciente! Tu ne connais même pas Bree! S'insurgea Carlisle.

- Peu importe, répondis-je seulement.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Un silence lourd, pesant et électrique. C'était un peu ce qui nous liait l'un à l'autre désormais, notre enfer devenu quotidien. Nous ne nous parlions plus et ne pouvions pas passé plus d'une quinzaine de minutes dans la même pièce tous les deux. Lors de nos brèves échanges oraux, le semblant de conversation qui nous créions tournait rapidement court ou finissait mal. Plusieurs fois durant nous avions dû faire chambre à part, plusieurs fois durant j'en ai pleuré.

Il se gara, freinant brutalement. Il était en colère, beaucoup trop, et je savais que j'en étais en partie la cause.

Il y a de cela un mois nous avions conclu cet accord avec Tanya. je savais pertinemment que j'avais joué avec ses sentiments mais j'avais cette envie, cette douleur croissante qui m'étreignait doucement et lentement le cœur, me faisant suffoquer lors d'un trop plein d'émotions. Je voulais tellement que ça s'arrête, j'avais mal, j'avais peur, peur de ce que l'avenir nous réservait à moi et ma famille, réellement peur pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je savais que mon mari aussi ressentait cette peur mais il la camouflait derrière cette colère constante. Il se détestait d'avoir ainsi détruit, négligé et inconsciemment puni son fils. Nous nous détestions tous à divers degrés, mais lui le plus.

Emmett a toujours été le plus faible de nos enfants lorsqu'il était petit. Je ne comptais plus les séjours passés à l'hôpital, les nuits d'insomnies pour veiller à ce qu'il aille parfaitement bien. Ce n'est qu'en grandissant qu'il s'est forgé cette carrure imposante et impressionnante.

Je me souviens du jour où Emmett avait été envoyé à l'hôpital des suites d'une chute d'un arbre. Il est resté 3 jours dans le coma et mon mari n'avait pas une fois fermé l'œil. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir ainsi relâché sa vigilance. Je venais d'entrer dans la pièce et Carlisle se tenait, à moitié avachit sur le lit de notre fils, le visage enfoncé entre le bras. L'une de ses mains tenait celle de notre fils. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désemparé de toute ma vie. Il ne m'avait pas vu entrer et parlait à Emmett.

_« Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment été présent dernièrement pour toi et tes frères et sœurs, mais je te promet, je te jure que si tu te réveilles, je le ferais. Je prendrais du temps pour te voir grandir, m'intéresser à ce que tu fais et toujours t'encourager à avancer. Peu importe ce que tu feras, peu importe ce qu'il t'arrivera, je serais à jamais derrière toi pour t'épauler et te soutenir. »_

Il avait faillit à cette promesse à partir du jour où Emmett nous avait annoncé qu'il était séropo et c'est toute cette colère qu'il avait contre lui qui s'exprimait ainsi, jour après jour. Comme si lui-même savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela. Les repas de famille qui s'étaient ensuivis n'avaient été qu'une douloureuse mascarade. Il nous manquait quelqu'un. Peu à peu, l'envie de Carlisle de jouer avec ses petits enfants avait diminuée jusqu'à ne plus exister. Il prenait ses tours de garde durant ces weekend ou ne se montrait simplement plus à l'heure du déjeuner ou du diner.

Pour ma part, je savais que je me raccrochais à mon travail et ce qu'il restait de ma famille. Je gâtais mes petits enfants et adorais les avoir à la maison mais ils n'étaient pas Emmett, ils n'étaient pas ses enfants à lui et je le savais, aussi dur que ce soit.

- Carlisle! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es venu.

Elle prit mon mari brièvement dans ses bras.

- Bree, je te présente ma femme, Esmée.

Présentation brève et quasiment froide.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, me sourit-elle.

J'en fis de même et lui tendis le paquet.

- Ca me fait réellement plaisir mais il ne fallait pas! Rit-elle.

- C'est ton anniversaire tout de même, ajouta-t-il. Et je suis désolé du retard.

Réponse douce, souriante et chaleureuse.

Nous entrâmes à sa suite sans plus de cérémonie, surtout qu'elle balaya la remarque de Carlisle d'un revers de main. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tellement j'appréhendais. J'étais sure qu'ils seraient là, mais que ferais-je s'ils ne l'étaient pas? Je serais déçue, certes et surement blessée aussi sans oublier le sentiment de rejet, pire que les deux autres.

Nous traversâmes l'intérieur joliment et simplement décoré avant d'atteindre le jardin. Un buffet froid trônait au centre de ce dernier et diverses variétés de fleurs entouraient le tout, dégageant une odeur particulièrement douce et divine, du moins, pour celles étant écloses. Je sentis Carlisle à mes côtés, sa main serrant fortement la mienne. Il avait peut-être ces excès de colère mais il n'en restait pas moins l'homme que j'aimais, celui que j'ai épousé.

Son visage face au mien, je scrutais son regard empreint de douleur et traversé d'une pointe d'appréhension. Il les avait vus et l'état dans lequel il était après ça me fit me sentir mal à mon tour. J'ose espérer que tout se passera bien.

Je finis par regarder dans la même direction que mon mari et les découvris. Emmett avait son bras gauche autour de la taille de Bella et le droit venait à peine de quitter son ventre. Elle en était à sept mois désormais et je fus étonnée de voir que son ventre n'était pas aussi prédominant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle portait une petite robe blanche rayée de violet en bas et ayant un tour de cou de la même couleur, à laquelle elle avait associé un gilet d'un ton violet plus foncé. Il faisait assez chaud pour un mois d'avril aujourd'hui et cela n'en était pas plus mal. Bella avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et je voyais en elle la beauté que l'on conférait aux femmes enceintes. En plus d'être une femme extraordinaire, elle serait une mère formidable. Mon fils n'avait pas pu trouver mieux comme compagne pour partager sa vie.

.

.

POV Charlie

.

J'enlevais Emmett à Bella quelques instants. Bien qu'au début j'avais eu l'irrésistible envie de le tuer pour avoir fait une telle chose à ma fille, lorsque j'avais apprit tout ce qui régissait sa vie depuis, bien que je garde encore une certaine amertume en moi, je n'avais pu que l'accepter parmi nous, notre famille. Je ne pouvais rien changer à ce qu'il s'était passé et bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement croyant, j'ai remercié dieux d'avoir fait en sorte que ma fille et les bébés n'aient rien.

- Si j'étais toi, je regarderais juste derrière, dis-je en lui faisant signe.

.

.

POV Emmett

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan lorsque je les vis. Seulement, je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi simple d'être face à eux. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus dur et que les sentiments de haine, de rejet et de peur remontent à la surface mais ce ne fut pas le cas… il n'y avait rien. C'était un peu comme si je les rencontrais pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes réagir mais il faut que tu saches que ton père connait Bree et bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, je ne souhaite pas qu'il y ait de débordements.

- Il n'y aura pas de débordements, dis-je lentement, puisqu'il n'y a rien à régler.

Je le laissais là et partis rejoindre Bella alors qu'il fixait encore mes parents. Elle parlait avec Supplicia et riait insouciamment, les deux mains posées sur son ventre. Je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe, laissant ma main errer jusqu'à la sienne et lui rendis le sourire qu'elle m'adressait. Supplicia fut appelée par son mari un peu plus loin et nous laissa seuls.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Peut-être voudrais-tu t'asseoir?

- Je vais parfaitement bien pour le moment Emmett, ne t'inquiètes pas ainsi.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Malheureusement, sourit-elle.

Je ris doucement près de son oreille. Elle se retourna vers moi mais se figea dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle-même les aperçut. Ses lèvres formèrent un « O » parfait alors qu'elle vrillait son regard au mien, interrogative.

- Carlisle semble connaitre Bree d'après ce que ton père m'a dit.

- Oh…, laissa-t-elle finalement échapper.

Elle m'entoura lentement de ses bras, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait et posa sa tête sur mon torse. J'entourais ses épaules de mes bras et respirais son odeur à pleins poumons.

- Emmett? M'appela Esmée.

Nous nous détachions légèrement et je laissais mon bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

- Esmée, Carlisle, saluai-je.

- Monsieur et madame Cullen, salua Bella.

Ils tiquèrent sur les appellations mais une fois la surprise passée, se reprirent.

- Je vois que vous allez bien, commença Esmée d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

- Comment se passe la grossesse? s'enquit Carlisle avec inquiétude.

- Plutôt bien, sourit Bella. Les médecins espèrent que je pourrais atteindre la moitié de mon huitième mois, continua-t-elle. Je me fatigue plus à ne rien faire que l'inverse et je le dois à votre fils.

Je lui retournais son sourire et finis par reporter mon regard sur mes parents.

- Y a-t-il un problème pour que les médecins ne fassent qu'espérer? S'enquit Carlisle.

- A vrai dire… commença Bella, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois peut avoir des conséquences dans les derniers mois ou lors de l'accouchement, soupira tristement Bella.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit.

- Est-ce que vous savez pour… commença Esmée. Je veux dire, les bébés ont-ils… avez-vous le… enfin le…

- Sida? Coupais-je.

Ils ont toujours eu du mal avec ma maladie et je m'y suis fait à force. Mais je dois dire que cela m'énervait prodigieusement: ils avaient d'abord pensé au bien des bébés et non à celui de Bella. Tout cela me montrait bien à quel point ils s'inquiétaient non pas pour la femme avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie mais plus pour les petits enfants qu'elle pourrait leur donner. Peut importe ce qu'ils pourront dire ou penser de Bella, tout ce qui leur importe sont les bébés.

- Ils vont parfaitement bien et moi aussi, répondit Bella à ma place.

Ses doigts effectuèrent une pression sur mon flanc.

- Ils se développent comme il se doit, continua-t-elle, et n'ont par attrapés le Sida. Nous avons fait un test au mois de décembre.

- Connaissez vous les sexes? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Ce sont de faux jumeaux, dis-je, un garçon et une fille.

- Avez-vous commencé à chercher leurs prénoms? Sourit mélancoliquement Esmée.

- Nous y réfléchissons, répondis-je.

Mon père se racla la gorge.

- Et comment cela se passe-t-il dans ton travail Emmett?

- Plutôt bien à vrai dire. Je songe à ouvrir d'autres nouvelles divisions dans le Sud du pays.

- Avez-vous des projets pour après la naissance des bébés? Continua Esmée.

- Nous songeons à vendre la maison et quitter la ville d'ici quelques temps, dis-je de but en blanc. Pour une région du Sud justement, ajoutais-je.

Mes parents encaissèrent le choc sans rien laisser paraitre. Sauf que le poing de Carlisle se serra visiblement et les doigts d'Esmée se crispèrent sur son petit sac à main.

- Oh… en voilà une nouvelle, laissa échapper la voix tremblotante d'Esmée, avez-vous déjà quelques idées?

- Pas vraiment, m'interrompit Bella. Nous en avons seulement vaguement parlés une ou deux fois.

- Tu oublies, coupais-je, que nous avons aussi commencé à regarder certaines maisons. Pour moi ce « projet » est bien plus avancé que tu ne sembles le penser.

Elle me pinça la peau et je retins la grimace qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur mon visage. Elle me lança un regard réprobateur puis lança un rapide coup d'œil à mes parents. Un masque de tristesse était venu peindre leurs visages autrefois lisses et heureux. Ils semblaient désemparés et abattus. Sans que je le veuille vraiment, un sentiment de jubilation me submergea. Mais bien vite il fut remplacé par de la honte. D'ordinaire je n'étais pas un tel ascenseur émotionnel.

- Excusez moi ce n'était pas correct de ma part, dis-je à l'attention de mes parents.

Ils ne dirent rien et ne firent aucun geste qui trahit leur impassibilité.

- Je sais que… que nos rapports ne sont pas très… cordiaux en ce moment mais… accepteriez vous de venir à la maison… dans une ou deux semaines, peut-être? Tenta Esmée.

Je restais un instant figé par leur demande et finis par regarder Bella qui effectuait une légère pression de sa main sur la mienne. Elle me fit un petit sourire, m'encourageant à accepter leur demande.

- Je ne sais pas, nous verrons, dis-je.

- Mais si c'est le cas, nous viendrons surement durant le weekend, ajouta Bella en souriant légèrement.

Elle était légèrement stressée, je le sentais dans sa voix mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir qu'on y aille. Elle pensait que mes parents me manquaient, je le savais. Mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais, seulement, et j'étais sur qu'ils seraient là, je voulais revoir mes neveux.

- Nous viendrons certainement le weekend prochain, dis-je finalement. Pour quelle heure souhaitez vous que nous soyons _chez vous_?

Ma réponse les prit finalement au dépourvu, tant et si bien que ma mère eut les yeux humides et commença à parler d'une voix tremblotante.

- Je… peut être le dimanche à 11 heures?

Je hochais la tête alors que Bella se détacha de mon étreinte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? M'inquiétais-je.

- Non, je vais seulement aller m'asseoir un peu, me sourit-elle doucement. Mais continues donc à parler avec tes parents je…

- C'est hors de questions, je ne te laisserais pas seule, dis-je d'une voix sans appel.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'était un plaisir de vous revoir Mr et Mme Cullen, les salua-t-elle.

- A la semaine prochaine, dis-je simplement.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? **

**Et en ce qui concerne la réaction d'Emmett/Bella? De la demande des parents Cullen? **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	24. H moins quelques heures

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, mises en alerte et MP. **

**Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais mon hospitalisation a fait que ça a été impossible… Bref, maintenant ça va mieux. **

**.**

Charlene: Coucou! Je sais, je suis un réel mystère lol ^^ Pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer chez les Cullen… il va falloir attendre de lire le chapitre ou presque :D Bisous et merci de ta review. Mary.

.

Bibine: Je te remercie de ton compliment. Eh bien, les chapitres sont écrits tels quel donc non ce n'est pas fait exprès que les chapitres soient aussi « courts ».:D A vrai dire j'ai surtout les cours en dehors et je ne peux malheureusement pas consacrer autant de temps que je le voudrais à mes fictions, d'ailleurs, la plupart sont encore en attente ou écrites trop lentement comme « the lord ». Bisous et merci de ta review. Mary.

.

Nana: Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises. Mary.

.

BEA: Eh bien, je te laisse découvrir (ou non) si ce repas ne se passe pas aussi bien que tu le pensais ^^ Bises et merci de ta review. Mary.

.

Vavaamoi: Mdr! Tanya arrive ne t'inquiètes pas :D Ce sera le chapitre juste après le repas ^^ Pour ses neveux, je ne suis pas sur que cela se passe aussi bien que tu puisses l'espérer… Peut-être seront-ils présents, peut être que non… Bisous et merci de ta review. Mary.

**.**

**Au fait, je n'ai pas relu le chapitre, excusez moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou d'accord.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 23 - H moins quelques heures_

.

POV Bella

.

_Une semaine après…_

.

Assise sur le canapé du salon, j'attendais qu'Emmett ait finit de se préparer.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue. Je m'étais levée avec l'envie de manger des ananas et de glander à la maison le reste de la journée. Je n'avais pas pu manger le premier et encore moins profiter du second. Emmett m'avait -disons- aidée à m'extirper du lit puis à m'habiller rapidement. Au final j'arborais une petite robe d'été bleu marine rayée blanche avec de petites ballerines bleues et un gilet blanc.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Emmett ne me rejoigne. Il s'agenouilla face à moi, me regardant par-dessus mon énorme ventre et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

- Si tu veux on peut rester, je les appellerais.

Il allait me la jouer à l'envers, je le savais. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais je serais l'excuse qu'il utiliserait pour. Oh non! Je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas. A moins qu'il sache que je ne veuille pas y aller et en me présentant ça de cette manière il m'indiquait ce que lui aussi voulait… et donc, nous n'irons pas. Raisonnement un peu complexe…

- C'est bon j'ai changé d'avis, on y va, dis-je fermement.

Il soupira et me regarda entre ses cils.

- Bella, tu sais que tu vas me rendre chèvre? Sourit-il.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue et tentais de me relever. Il finit par rire sous cape, se releva et m'aida à en faire de même. Je passais devant lui, la tête haute alors que je le savais plié de rire derrière moi. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Bella, mon cœur, plaida-t-il.

- Oublies pas les fleurs et le gâteau, dis-je sèchement.

Il rit à nouveau et je partis l'attendre dans la voiture. Oui, j'étais certainement devenue puérile avec ma grossesse…

.

.

- Emmett, soupirais-je pour la énième fois.

- Oui Bella, dit-il légèrement irrité. Si c'est pour m'appeler et ne pas continuer après je te prierais d'arrêter.

- C'est pas ça, dis-je d'une voix faible.

D'après Emmett j'étais devenue un peu plus irritante alors que j'approchais petit à petit du terme. Mais il me supportait et je dois dire que j'en profitais. Seulement, pour une raison qui m'échappait il arrivait toujours à voir lorsque je ne faisais que lui lancer des piques pour m'amuser à le taquiner. Suite à cela, j'étais de plus en plus à fleur de peau, je pleurais pour un rien. Bien qu'au début de la grossesse je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de sautes d'humeur, je me rattrapais désormais d'une certaine manière. J'avais à nouveau prit 5 ou 6 kilos mais rien de bien alarmant.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur? Me demanda-t-il inquiet cette fois-ci.

- Je veux pas y aller et… hésitais-je, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et sourit.

- Hier encore tu me disais que ce serait bien pour moi que je reprenne contact avec mes parents.

- Hier c'est pas aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui je voulais rester à la maison et ne pas venir ici, dis-je avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Tu t'inquiètes et c'est normal, pour moi aussi c'est pareil. Surtout qu'il va y avoir le reste de la famille mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu t'énerves autant. Tu sais que…

- … ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés, finis-je à sa place.

- Et vois le côté positif, tu pourras te soulager là bas, dit-il plus légèrement.

Il me l'avait tellement répété que je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt. Bien trop vite à mon goût, nous empruntions le sentier vers la maison et elle nous apparut petit à petit tout comme la tension qui m'habitait grandissait.

Et c'est ainsi que je compris que peu importe le comportement qu'il a pu avoir avant ou même ce qu'il a pu dire, ses parents lui manquaient, ses frères et sœurs, ses neveux et nièces lui manquaient. Je me sentis tout à coup mal. Peut-être que, si je n'avais pas un jour croisé sa route il serait toujours avec ses parents, leur relation aurait certainement évoluée d'une manière différente certes, mais il n'aurait pas eu à les quitter ainsi durant autant de temps. A un moment ou a un autre, tout aurait fini par éclater mais peut-être aurais-ce été pour le mieux? Je le regardais quelques instants avant que mon regard ne descende automatiquement sur l'arrondit de mon ventre et mes mains crispées.

Si je n'étais pas entrée dans sa vie, eux n'existeraient pas non plus. Je n'aurais certainement pas connu Emmett non plus mais j'aurais certainement fait la connaissance du Dr Cullen à l'hôpital à un moment ou à un autre. Nos relations seraient restées professionnelles et je n'aurais certainement pas connu sa famille non plus. Je me contenterais de lui dire bonjour ou au revoir sans plus. J'aurais continué ma petite vie tranquillement, mon père vivrait à Forks et ma mère serait encore en Europe. Je serais allée voir mon père pour les fêtes de Noel et ma mère lors de vacances plus longues…

- Bella? Bella? M'appela Emmett.

Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et remarquais que nous étions arrivés. Emmett avait fait le tour du véhicule et m'avait ouvert la porte, attendant que je sorte. Je me passais rapidement les mains sur les joues lorsqu'il me stoppa dans mon geste.

- Bella mon cœur, que se passe-t-il?

- Rien, allons-y.

Il s'accroupit, mes poignets fermement emprisonnés dans ses mains.

- Bella, soupira-t-il. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller mais tu sais aussi que nous ne pouvons pas nous décommander maintenant. Tout va bien se passer d'accord?

- Je n'ai pas peur d'y aller… enfin, un peu quand même mais je… je ne… tentais-je vainement.

Je secouais la tête alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant se faire mal ou se cogner dans l'un des rebords de la voiture. Il parla au creux de mon oreille. Peut-être avais-je mal interprété la chose?

- Tu sais que je t'aime Bella… même lorsque tu me fais tourner en bourrique ou me taquines, même lorsque tu me demandes de me lever à 3 heures du matin pour te faire une salade de fraises avec de la chantilly et des smarties. Je ris. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, ce soutient constant, cette compréhension que peu de femmes auraient alors je t'en prie, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'y aller pour tourner définitivement la page de mon passé. Retourner là où tout à commencé.

Il me relâcha et se mit face à moi.

- Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, jamais je ne pourrais le faire. Tu m'as beaucoup apporté, bien plus que je ne le pensais. La dernière fois que l'on a vu mes parents, tu m'as demandé comment j'allais et je ne t'ai pas répondu. Je vais le faire aujourd'hui; pour moi, c'était comme si je les voyais pour la première fois. Je n'ai rien de ressenti de concret. Ils ont un jour été mes parents et ceux que je considérais comme ma famille mais ce n'est plus le cas. Seulement, j'ai besoin de ça, de revenir ici une dernière fois pour tourner la page… et je ne le ferais pas sans toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me soutiendras encore une fois. Malgré ma maladie malgré tout ce qui aurait pu nous séparer nous sommes restés ensemble et soudés. J'ai besoin de toi parce que c'est aujourd'hui que tout prend réellement une tournure de fin.

Il souffla.

- Toi et moi avons décidés de prendre un nouveau départ loin d'ici, loin de mes parents et de ce que cette ville représente pour nous. Mais ce nouveau départ ne pourra pas se faire tant que je n'aurais pas, d'une certaine manière, dit au revoir à mes parents et tous ce qu'ils représentent pour moi. J'ai cru que ça avait été le cas la dernière fois à l'hôpital mais non, et je m'en suis rendu compte la semaine dernière à l'anniversaire de Bree, tu comprends?

Je hochais la tête sans aucune parole et il me tendit la main pour que je sorte finalement de la voiture. Il ferma la portière derrière moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il me sourit doucement et passa le pouce de sa main libre sur ma mâchoire. Un sourire heureux et serein naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il portait nos mains croisées à ses lèvres. Je ne sais ce qu'il lut dans mon propre regard et je serrais sa main plus étroitement dans la mienne alors qu'il actionnait la sonnette.

Nous entendîmes des chuchotements puis des pas étouffés et finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Mr et Mme Cullen nous accueillirent avec un sourire… presque heureux et chaleureux. Je ne les avais jamais vus dans _cet état _auparavant. Je me demandais même si c'était normal chez eux de paraitre aussi… aussi… joyeux? Je crois que j'aurai eu un mouvement de recul si Emmett ne me tenait pas par la main.

- Bella, Emmett! S'écrièrent-ils. Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous ayez finalement décidés de venir, termina Esmée.

Emmett hocha la tête alors que je tentais un sourire qui parut surement crispé.

- Emmett, dis-je, nous avons oubliés les fleurs et le dessert dans la voiture.

- Il ne fallait pas! S'écria Mme Cullen.

- Je vais les chercher, dit Emmett.

- Je viens avec toi, dis-je tout trac.

- Mais non, vous allez vous fatiguer pour rien, entrez je vous prie, Emmett ne tardera pas, sourit Esmée et s'effaçant du cadre de la porte suivie de son mari.

Je me mis à avancer, me sentant de plus en plus forcée. J'avais le sentiment qu'Emmett me laissait tomber et que les Cullen espéraient beaucoup de choses de cette rencontre… Bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais leur donner. Peut-être espéraient ils que nous reviendrions suite à cela? Peut-être pensaient-ils que si tout s'arrangeait entre nous, Emmett et moi resterions ici à Walnut Creek. Peut-être pensaient ils pouvoir recréer ce qui a été perdu?

Je m'avançais prudemment dans cet endroit, ne sachant réellement pas ce que je devais faire ou dire.

- Nous allons passer sur la terrasse, m'indiqua Mr Cullen. Si vous voulez me suivre.

Je hochais la tête, déglutissant difficilement puis tentais un sourire et lui emboitais le pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Emmett et ma femme arriveront dans peu de temps, reprit-il. Bella… puis-je vous appeler Bella d'ailleurs?

- Si vous le souhaitez, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous et Emmett soyez venus aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour nous de vous avoir près de nous en ce jour.

- Je n'en doute pas, dis-je doucement.

- Le reste de la famille est impatient de vous connaitre d'ailleurs, sourit-il.

Je remarquais seulement à cet instant qu'Emmett en avait hérité. Mais pour ce qui est de ce qu'il venait de dire, je n'étais de moi-même pas impatiente de les rencontrer.

- Excusez moi, mais avant de sortir sur la terrasse, pourrais-je utiliser vos sanitaires je vous prie?

- Bien évidemment, nous y sommes presque d'ailleurs.

.

.

POV Emmett

.

Une fois le tout donné à ma mère, je la laissais s'affairer en cuisine et rejoins mon père qui visiblement attendait. Bella sortit à l'instant où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler. Elle jeta un regard dans le couloir et je lui souris. Elle stressait et ce n'était pas bon pour elle et les bébés. Elle étendit sa main vers moi et j'enroulais mes doigts aux siens.

Nous suivîmes mon père jusque dehors. Une fois que nous passâmes la porte, les paroles s'arrêtèrent et les convergèrent dans notre direction. Mon père se tenait toujours derrière nous et je pouvais presque imaginer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Nous avançâmes de quelques pas, mon bras ne quittant plus la taille de Bella. Malheureusement, et bien malgré moi, je sentis ma main glisser de cette dernière et je me fis happer par ma sœur et mon frère. Figé sous l'effet, j'attendis que cet élan d'amour passe, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Ils me relâchèrent bien vite et j'en profitais pour remarquer qu'ils avaient les yeux brillants de larmes. Je cherchais rapidement Bella du regard et la retrouvais assise à table, conversant visiblement sans grand entrain avec mon père. Je m'installais près d'elle et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je savais que ça la rassurait autant que ça me rassurait.

Ma mère apparut finalement avec l'apéritif. Ce repas pouvait finalement commencer.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Eh bien, pensez vous que je mérite une review pour vous laisser patienter encore une semaine et connaitre le résultat de ce peut-être désastreux repas? Lol**

**Passez une bonne semaine ^^**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	25. Il était temps

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes. **

**Je voulais vous dire que je commence mon stage demain… cela signifie que les postes auront lieu mais surement en plus décalés… parce que j'ai mes partielles quasiment après le stage et les rattrapages durant enfin bref… je ferais mon possible. **

**.**

Keshya: oui et c'est un peu normal lol j'aime mon sadique ^^ Je te laisse à ta lecture et te remercie de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Vavaamoi: Je te laisse te faire une idée de ce repas avec le chapitre. Mais jamais aucun d'eux ne pleurera ou ne dirais ses sentiments… ne l'as-tu pas déjà compris? Le H moins quelques heures? L'accouchement? Je ne crois pas non, à moins que tu veuilles que les bébés naissent en tant que grand prématurés… lol Bonne lecture et merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Charlene: Coucou ^^ oui je vais beaucoup mieux merci de t'en inquiéter. Mais je sais comment je suis et comment je mène mon histoire… tout en y ajoutant ma petite pointe de sadisme. La suite est là, juste en dessous… alors fonce la lire ^^ Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 24 - Il était temps_

.

POV Carlisle

.

- Ils vont arriver! Cria ma femme avec excitation.

Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre nous donnaient à tous le sourire. Je dois dire que depuis qu'Emmett avait accepté de venir diner, l'ambiance de la maisonnée, mes enfants même paraissaient tout autre. Un nouvel élan d'espoir semblait tous nous avoir gagnés.

Une voiture se fit entendre au même instant que le téléphone sonnait. Ma femme sautilla presque jusqu'à l'entrée alors que j'allais répondre.

- Résidence Cullen, dis-je.

_« Bonjour monsieur Cullen, je suis désolée de vous déranger, sachant qu'Emmett et Bella doivent venir chez vous mais… je n'ai pas encore reçu mon virement de ce mois-ci. Donc, si vous voulez savoir où votre fils souhaite déménager en plus du reste… vous savez quoi faire… »_

- Je pense pouvoir connaitre cette information durant le repas, dis-je avec force.

_« Je ne compterais pas trop la dessus, dit-elle avec suffisance, ils ne sont pas enclin à trop vous en dévoiler. Surtout Emmett. Vous ne croyez pas qu'un seul et unique repas puisse vous emmenr à connaitre tous leurs secrets? N'oubliez pas que je suis celle qui passe le plus de temps en leur présence donc, celle étant la plus à même de les connaitre réellement et de savoir ce qu'ils, disent, pensent et font. Seulement, j'ai décidé de ne plus vous… »_

- Mais que se passe-t-il? Dit ma femme avec impatience, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas? Je vais aller les chercher si ça ne… ah! Ca y est ils arrivent! Cria-t-elle.

- Nous vous recontacterons ultérieurement, dis-je coléreux. Au revoir.

Je raccrochais sans ménagement et rejoins ma femme qui venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte, affichant un sourire éclatant à la vue de mon fils. Un pur bonheur m'étreignit, je cru que j'allais en pleurer.

.

POV Emmett

.

Il faut dire que depuis la bonne heure où nous étions ici, Bella et moi-même étions mitraillés de questions chacun notre tour. Ma Bella avait du subir quelques remarques la concernant. Le problème c'est qu'elle en sortait contrariée et, étant enceinte, les bébés aussi commençaient à s'agiter. Elle avait plusieurs fois grimacé en recevant leurs coups. Apparemment être ici ne lerur plaisait pas a eux aussi. J'avais délibérément posé ma main sur son ventre et le caressais, espérant calmer nos deux futures terreurs. Elle me laissait faire. J'avais du aller lui chercher un coussin pour soulager son dos alors que nous étions assis sur ces chaises de jardin. Elle avait beau essayer de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable, son dos la faisait souffrir. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que mes parents ou un autre membre de la famille y soit allé: ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur depuis que nous étions arrivés.

Les revoir ainsi agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas comptés, me fit presque regretter d'être venu. Que m'était-il passé par la tête?

- Au fait, je pensais prendre quelques affaires dans ma chambre avant que nous ne partions, dis-je doucement.

- Mais bien sur! S'exclama ma mère. Après, tu peux toujours venir les chercher dans la semaine… ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, sourit-elle ensuite.

Le silence se fit face à sa révélation. S'attendait-elle à ce que j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments? Je lui envoyais un petit sourire. Je ne voulais pas nécessairement lui donner de faux espoir quant à notre future possible venue dans cette maison. Je ne voulais pas, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, rien qu'à la petite flamme dansant dans ses yeux, qu'elle l'espérait réellement.

- Et tu comptes reprendre le travail une fois les jumeaux nés? Demanda l'épouse de mon très cher frère Edward avec une pointe de suffisance.

- C'est dans mes projets évidemment, répondit ma Bella légèrement irritée.

- Dès la fin de ton congé maternité? S'étonna Kate.

- Certainement, lui dit Bella, irritée.

Je sentais que cette conversation allait mal finir.

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait mieux d'attendre un peu plus? Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne pouviez pas vous le permettre… ajouta Kate. Avec les ressources de la concession d'Emmett, vous pourriez être particulièrement à l'aise.

- C'est une bonne idée, sourit Esmée, tu profiteras un peu plus de tes enfants et ça te permettra de te reposer. Tu pourras reprendre le travail sans contraintes et reposée.

- C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait, dit Kate avec suffisance. Et je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix aujourd'hui.

- Ca lui a tellement plut qu'elle n'y est plus retournée après avoir eu Nathan tout court, ajouta Edward pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela eut l'effet inverse. Bella leva un sourcil inquisiteur dans la direction de Kate.

- Je ne vois réellement pas en quoi vous vous mêlez de ma vie privée et encore plus de ce que je ferais ou non une fois que mes enfants seront venus au monde. Je ne suis pas assise ici pour vous entendre me donner des conseils sur ce qui pourrait être le mieux pour moi. Je suis la seule, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, reprit-elle quasiment avec hargne, à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi ou non. Ce ne sont que des projets pour le moment, seulement, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre le travail à un moment donné. Je serais peut-être mère mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'exercer le métier que j'aime et pour quoi j'ai étudié. Je ne sais pas réellement pour quoi vous me prenez mais je ne suis pas le genre de femme à vivre au dépend d'un homme. Malgré le fait que ce soit l'homme que j'aime, je ne profiterai jamais de la fortune d'Emmett.

Bella bu une gorgée de son verre d'eau, nerveuse comme pas possible. Il était clair que désormais le silence en plus d'être pesant était accompagné d'un vent glacial. Nous nous regardions tous en chiens de faïence. J'étais fier que Bella ait ainsi prit position, leur montrant ainsi à tous qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose dénuée de personnalité… du moins, comme le pensait Kate plus précisément. Bella n'était assurément pas une profiteuse. Kate lança un regard noir à Bella qui l'ignora avec superbe.

- Et… commença mon père en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette, qu'en est-il de votre projet d'emménager en Floride?

Bella ferma doucement les yeux lorsque je sentis un petit coup contre ma main.

- Eh bien, il est toujours d'actualité. Bella en est à son septième mois et nous pensons le faire peut de temps après l'accouchement, voire même avant.

- Avant la fin de sa grossesse? s'exclama Esmée. C'est impensable, surtout dans son état voyons.

- La grossesse n'est pas une maladie, intervint Bella, je suis encore capable de faire certaines choses même si ça me prend plus de temps et me fatigue plus rapidement.

- Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose, s'enflamma Esmée. Seulement si tu es trop fatiguée, mes petits enfants le sauront aussi et il faut faire attention à eux.

Je me renfrognais et vis Bella en faire de même.

- De toute manière quoique vous en décidiez, jamais les compagnies n'accepteront de prendre un si grand risque. Qu'en est-il de vos recherches? Continua Carlisle.

Je gardais pour moi le fait que Phil, le mari de Renée, grand ami avec le président du club dans lequel il bossait, pourrait faire en sorte que nous ayons leur jet privé le temps d'un aller. Je serais mon poing libre.

- Je vais justement partir deux jours pour visiter quelques propriétés que nous pourrions acheter. Ca me permettra de voir ce qu'il y a ou non à changer ou seulement s'il y a quelque chose à changer.

- Mais qu'allez vous faire de la villa?

- Nous y réfléchissons pour le moment, intervint Bella. Mon père y vit encore.

- Pourquoi n'attendriez vous pas un an ou deux avant de déménager? Le temps que les bébés soient plus grands et qu'il y ait moins de contraintes? Intervint Alice.

- Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous allons faire, nous verrons en temps et en heure, tranchais-je.

- Je vais chercher le dessert. Vous allez voir Bella, je fais le meilleur brownie de cette ville, sourit Esmée.

- Si ce n'est du pays! Ajouta Jasper.

- Avez-vous déjà pensé à quelque prénoms? Demanda Alice.

- Emmett et moi ne nous entendons pas encore sur ces derniers. Mais je suis sure que d'ici à ce qu'ils viennent au monde, nous tomberons d'accord, sourit Bella.

- On peut peut-être vous aider? Continua-t-elle.

- Non, dis-je doucement, nous préférons garder les noms secrets jusqu'à la naissance. Les propres parents de Bella ne sont pas au courant et nous aimerions que ça reste ainsi, dis-je.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil, nous sommes ta famille, argumenta Esmée en arrivant avec une partie des desserts.

- Et Charlie, Bree, Renée et Phil sont la famille de Bella. De toute manière nous ne vous dirons rien, dis-je plus durement.

Alice me regarda doucement puis lentement, sa lèvre inférieure retomba et ses yeux se firent légèrement brillants.

- Il y a longtemps que ce regard ne fonctionne plus sur moi Alice, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ajoutais-je moqueusement. Tu peux encore berner ton mari, les parents et Edward mais arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu deviens ridicule à ton âge.

Elle me regarda un instant, choquée par mes paroles et se mura dans le silence un instant.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi dur avec nous? Nous vous accueillons ou plutôt les parents vous accueillent ici après je ne sais combien de mois pour que nous renouions et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de nous rembarrer et de nous parler mal.

- Peut-être que si vous ne jouiez pas à la famille idéale parfaite à longueur de temps, tout ne serait pas comme ça! Tu ne serais pas à deux doigts de te séparer de ton mari, Edward et Kate seraient heureux comme avant, Papa et maman continueraient à se perdre dans le travail et moi je ne serais certainement pas avec Bella! Les choses changent si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, Alice! Vous avez voulu cette situation et tu me reproches mon comportement maintenant? Je ne suis pas heureux de vous retrouver, je ne suis pas heureux d'être ici, assit. Je ne suis pas heureux non plus de vous voir, souriant de part et d'autre de cette table en pensant que tout va s'arranger parce qu'on fait tous comme si rien ne s'était passé!

Je m'assis à nouveau sur ma chaise et attendis une quelconque forme de réaction. Seulement, rien ne vint; absolument aucune protestation, aucune manifestation.

- Écoute Emmett, nous sommes réellement désolés, dit doucement ma mère après un long moment. Mais tu nous manques à tous. Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ce que nous ressentons, moi la première. Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce que l'on a pu te faire, de tout ce que l'on a pu te dire… Nous nous sommes tous rendus compte que tu nous manquais et que nous avons été injustes envers toi et Bella. Seulement, nous sommes une famille et… je crois qu'en tant que tel nous devons tous faire un effort… Nous en avons fait un en vous invitant et j'espère que vous y mettrez vous aussi du votre.

Je restais abasourdi devant ce discours et ne sentis presque pas Bella se lever. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa la baie vitrée que je sortis de ma léthargie et allais la retrouver.

- Bella! Appelais-je alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Ouvre, je t'en prie! Lui demandais-je à travers la porte.

Un instant passa avant qu'elle ne montre finalement le bout de son nez. Je remarquais rapidement ses yeux humides et son sourire rassurant. Je pris sa main et l'entrainais dans ma chambre à l'étage.

- Emmett? M'appela Alice du bas de l'escalier.

- Une seconde, dis-je en guidant Bella.

Je refermais la porte derrière nous et tournais Bella de sorte à voir son visage. J'attendis qu'elle me parle alors qu'elle sondait le visage.

- Je n'aurais jamais du t'éloigner de tes parents, dit-elle si bas que je crus ne pas bien comprendre ses paroles. Je suis responsable de leur souffrance. Je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que je ne suis pas comme ça et que je n'ai fait que penser aux bébés et à leur bien être mais… si je n'étais pas là, s'ils n'étaient pas là, tes parents et ta famille n'auraient pas souffert à ce point. Finalement j'en viens à penser que je n'aurais rien du te dire à propos d'eux et les élever seule… Je…

Je l'embrassais, doucement, lentement pour couper court à ce flot incessant de paroles. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle me disait. Elle était bouleversée et je pouvais le comprendre mais elle n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses. Avait-elle oublié à ce point les bons moments que nous avions passés ensemble, avant et même durant sa grossesse? Encore il y a peu elle disait m'aimer et je savais que c'était toujours le cas.

C'était une mauvaise idée de ma part de l'emmener ainsi. Elle ne tenait pas à y venir d'ailleurs. J'aurais du venir voir mes parents seul. J'aurais du leur dire cet ultime au revoir seul. Mais Bella était si importante à ma vie que je ne pouvais qu'avoir besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas assez fait attention à elle, à ce qu'elle ressentait en leur présence et ce qu'ils renvoyaient. Parce que si je l'avais vu, Bella aussi en toute logique. Elle était trop sensible, trop attentive aux autres pour son propre bien. Et c'est dans ces cas là où on en arrivait à ce genre de situation.

J'attendais qu'elle se calme entre mes bras.

- T'es prête à les affronter et manger ce fameux et nationalement connu dessert? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle rit contre mon épaule et se permit de la frapper légèrement.

- Idiot.

- Surtout qu'il n'a rien de spécial, ajoutais-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle roula des yeux et sourit.

- Attend, dis-je alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte, on va les faire attendre un peu plus.

Bella s'assit sur mon lit, me regardant déambuler dans ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé, chaque bibelot était toujours parfaitement à sa place et aucun grain de poussière n'ornait les étagères ou meubles. A croire que je n'avais jamais quitté les lieux. Un frisson me parcourut alors que j'attrapais un vieux carton dans le fond de mon armoire. Déjà rempli à demi, il regroupait tout un tas de souvenirs du lycée, certains albums contenant des photos de divers voyages ou tout simplement prises à la dérobée durant un instant d'ennui. J'y ajoutais quelques Cds, quelques cadres photos et certains vêtements qui attendaient sagement mon retour dans l'armoire. Il en restait peu mais j'y tenais assez. Après une dizaine de minutes à peser le pour et le contre sur quelques unes de mes possessions, je me retournais vers Bella et lui dis que j'avais finalement fini.

Elle était assise sur mon lit et souriait malicieusement. Elle remarqua le carton rempli et débordant de toute part, certains vêtements ou bibelots tenant par miracle à l'intérieur et eut une mimique moqueuse. Je haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers la porte. Elle était très moqueuse et j'adorais voir ce petit sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres

J'entendis ses pas derrière les miens. Je me retournais et l'embrassais sagement avant de descendre. Même derrière moi je pouvais voir qu'elle souriait. Nous descendîmes et je posais mon carton dans l'entrée.

- Tout va bien? Nous demanda Esmée aux pieds de l'escalier.

- Oui, allons-y, dis-je en pressant la main de Bella dans la mienne.

Nous nous réinstallâmes à table alors qu'Alice nous servait une part de brownie. Kate y ajouta une boule de glace. La dégustation se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le rompe.

- Nathan souhaite te voir.

Je posais ma cuillère et le regardais avec attention.

- Pourquoi mes neveux ne sont-ils pas ici d'ailleurs? Interrogeais-je doucement.

- Oh… dit Esmée. Eh bien, hier nous avons parlés tous ensemble et puisque nous ne savions pas comment ça allait se passer ce repas, nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux que les enfants ne soient pas présents… Mais, ajouta-t-elle fébrilement, puisque tout se passe bien, lors du prochain repas nous serons tous réunis.

Le choc fut si violent pour qu'il ferma son poing, caché sous la table, à s'en blanchir les jointures. Cependant je ne laissais rien paraitre à table. je sentis vaguement la main de Bella me caresser le bras pour l'apaiser. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser à cet instant était la trahison que venait de m'infliger ma famille. Encore. Ils avaient comptés sur les enfants, le fait que je ne puisse pas les voir aujourd'hui pour le forcer à revenir une prochaine fois. Seulement je n'allais pas me laisser avoir encore une fois. Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient dans mon cerveau, mes rouages fonctionnaient à vive allure et, j'avais d'ors et déjà une idée qui m'est devenue fixe. Je souris légèrement avant de caresser lentement le dos de la main de Bella de son pouce.

Le reste du repas se déroula trop lentement à mon gout. Seulement, je pris sur moi et attendis, parce que je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je les verrais.

Je saluai mes parents à l'instant où tout le monde quitta la villa, emportant avec moi une partie de mon passé et mon avenir. J'observais une dernière fois les visages souriants de ma famille et détournai mon regard d'eux, pour la dernière fois de ma vie.

Bella s'endormit presque sur le chemin du retour et je l'aidais à se coucher. Elle me semblait de plus en plus fatiguée au fur et à mesure que le terme approchait. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Il fallait que je lui offre une meilleure vie, loin de tout ça, loin d'eux.

Cette ville marquait les moments les plus beaux de notre vie mais elle nous empêchera de bâtir une vie sûre pour nous enfants et nous-mêmes. Il nous fallait un nouveau départ avant que ma famille ne réussisse à finalement nous détruire pour de bon… et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

.

.

Je quittais Bella le temps d'un instant et retrouvais Charlie dans le salon. Je m'installais sur le canapé face à lui lourdement.

- Nous allons déménager, lui annonçais-je sans plus de détour.

Il leva les yeux de son livre et me fixa par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Je partirais effectivement après demain et je ne reviendrais pas sans avoir trouvé une nouvelle maison là bas. Je pense qu'il serait mieux de le faire avant que les jumeaux ne viennent au monde. Je vais aussi faire en sorte de trouver un bon hôpital pour Bella et les bébés.

- T'es-tu demandé si c'était aussi ce que Bella voulait? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai bien réfléchis et c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous tous. Nous ne pourrons pas vivre nos vies tant qu'il y aura toujours mes parents dans les environs.

- Et il t'a fallu un repas avec eux pour t'en rendre compte? Me dit-il en souriant, visiblement amusé.

- Je savais qu'au fond de moi ça ne marcherait pas, seulement, je dois dire que malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, je crois que j'avais besoin d'un électro choc pour me rendre compte que ça ne collerait vraiment pas… personne ne peut m'en tenir rigueur, n'est-ce pas?

Je savais que je devais ressembler à un enfant ayant commis une faute, demandant à avoir un pardon qu'il savait qu'il obtiendrait mais qu'il n'aura pas d'acquis tant que rien ne sera dit.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir ça avec Bree, soupira-t-il en se levant. Elle va être heureuse je te l'assure.

Il tapota mon épaule, me laissant totalement sans voix.

- A plus tard gamin! Rit-il ensuite.

A cet instant, je ne croyais pas plus aimer mon beau père comme un véritable père. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres et ne me quitta pas de la journée.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? **

**Je n'ai pas été aussi méchante que ça, si? ^^**

**Bises.**

**Mary. **


	26. Une vraie amie est toujours là pour toi

**Coucou!**

**Désolée du retard de poste mais FF n'a pas voulu de mon chapitre dimanche et, ayant eu un début de semaine chargé, je vous le poste maintenant que j'ai un petit moment ^^  
**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alerte. **

**.**

Charlene: Tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit, seulement, je ne suis pas si sadique que cela… et je me réserve pour la suite ^^ Je te remercie et je te souhaite une bonne journée. Bises. Mary.

.

Alexiane: J'espère que la suite de cet écrit t'aura plu. Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: Je te remercie et j'espère que le prochain chapitre t'emballera lui aussi. Bises. Mary.

.

hachi: Content pour toi ^^ Par contre j'aimerais savoir quels sont les sois-disant thèmes du début? La joie et le plaisir du début ont été normaux, c'était le début justement lol mais là, on est en plein dans les conflits familiaux, les règlements de compte alors l'ambiance triste est normale... tout ne peux pas être tout rose tout le temps, surtout lorsque l'on parle d'une maladie telle que le Sida... En quoi penses-tu que ça s'arrangerait? Bella t'énerve? que t'a-t-elle fait? lol Merci de ta reviex et a bientôt. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 25 - Une vraie amie est toujours là pour toi_

.

POV Tanya

.

Je finis de couper le gâteau que nous avions, Bella et moi fait, et la rejoignis au salon.

- Merci Tanya, me sourit Bella.

Je m'installais de l'autre côté du canapé et souris.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Bella.

Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit qu'il était probable qu'Emmett et moi déménagerions?

Je hochais la tête machinalement.

- Il y a deux jours Emmett a prit un vol pour la Floride, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Il nous cherche une maison aux alentours de Jacksonville. Tout à l'heure il m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il en avait trouvé une exactement comme on l'avait imaginée. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Par contre, il va falloir commencer à faire les cartons, je pourrais t'aider un peu pour éviter que tu ne te fatigues trop. En plus il y aura surement Bree et mon père en plus d'Angela, Irina, Heidi et leurs conjoints respectifs.

Je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Emmett et toi, lui chuchotais-je avant de la relâcher. C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- Seulement, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je me sentais mal vis-à-vis d'Emmett et ses parents? Eh bien, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver si nous venions à véritablement quitter la ville.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour eux, je suis sure que tout ira bien… la rassurais-je. Ils ne méritent même pas que tu te soucies d'eux Ils ne méritent même pas que tu penses à eux à vrai dire.

- Je suis désolée de t'ennuyer avec ces histoires, soupira-t-elle en me lançant un regard d'excuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, souris-je. Parles moi plutôt de cette maison.

- Oh oui! Eh bien, elle est en bord de mer, dit-elle enthousiaste. Nous avons une grande piscine extérieure avec une terrasse immense.

Elle ouvrit son PC portable posé sur la table basse et le tourna vers moi.

- Fais défiler.

Emmett avait réellement fait fort. Il prenait soin de sa famille comme je n'avais jamais vu aucun homme le faire jusque là. Aucun homme normalement constitué du moins. Seulement Emmett, malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme, était aussi atteint d'une maladie. Et c'était tout à son honneur ce qu'il réalisait jusque là, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour sa famille. Cette maison était un idéal à atteindre à elle seule. Je rêverais d'en posséder une telle. Le salon et une partie de la cuisine donnaient directement sur le jardin. Le terrasse et la piscine avaient une vue imprenable sur un couché de soleil en bord de mer. La maison était légèrement surélevée, prostrée sur une colline, surplombant sur sa gauche un ensemble de petites maisons, en amont. Ils devaient être à seulement 5 kilomètres de la plage tout au plus. Une plage qui je le devinais, devait être presque privée. Ils jouissaient de leur tranquillité sans pour autant être dérangés par leurs voisins. C'était tout bonnement magnifique.

- C'est splendide! M'exclamai-je. Vous allez certainement être heureux dans cette maison.

- Je l'espère, me sourit-elle.

Son visage se crispa légèrement alors que ses mains regagnèrent son ventre, qu'elle caressa affectueusement. Elle souffla lentement et me sourit ensuite.

Bella était une femme qui souriait à tout le monde et personne à la fois. Elle nous transmettait sa bonne humeur comme peu de personnes y arrivaient. J'ose croire et espérer que si ma vie n'était pas devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, je serais un peu comme elle.

- Bella, demandai-je soudainement peureuse.

Elle me regarda curieusement.

- Est-ce que je peux…

Je regardais l'arrondi de son ventre où se promenaient ses mains.

- Mais bien sur, rit-elle doucement.

Je me levais et m'accroupis au pieds du canapé. Ma main tremblait seulement à quelques centimètres de son ventre. Douloureusement je fermais les yeux alors que ma main se posait doucement sur son vêtement. Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment une larme glissa sur ma main bientôt suivie par d'autres. Je sentis vaguement la main de Bella sur mes cheveux.

- Vas y, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.

Et durant un temps qui me parut infini, je pleurais pour la première fois depuis des années. Je posais lentement ma tête sur son ventre et le caressais distraitement de ma main, pensant à ce que j'aurais moi-même déjà avoir vécu.

Je regrette, chaque jour de ma vie d'avoir perdu cet enfant, mon enfant. A chaque fois que j'y pense, je ne cesse de me dire que je n'aurais pas du sortir cette nuit là, j'aurais tranquillement dû rester chez moi avec l'homme qui partageait ma vie à cette époque. Mais il a fallu que je sorte, entêtée que j'étais et qu'au détour de cette maudite ruelle, un homme en profite pour s'en prendre à moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça puisse m'arriver. J'empruntais cette rue tous les jours sans exception et rien ne m'était arrivé jusque là… Seulement, il a suffit d'une seule et unique fois.

Parfois durant la nuit je me réveille encore en sursauts, tremblant de tous mes membres, hurlant à pleins poumons, et toujours, cette sensation dans mon ventre, celle du couteau plongeant dans mes chairs et les déchirant à deux reprises.

Mon bonheur de grossesse avait été de courte durée. J'avais appris seulement deux semaines plutôt que j'attendais un enfant et nous avions, Anthony et moi, seulement trouvés un moment pour le célébrer, le soir de l'incident. J'avais déjà prévu d'abandonner ma carrière durant quelques années, le temps de prendre pleinement soin de mon enfant. Anthony avait déjà acheté de petites chaussures pour le bébé, heureux comme pas deux.

Il m'a fallu un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, deux pour que cet homme brise ma vie, mes rêves, mes espoirs et trois vies; celle d'Anthony, la mienne et celle de cet être que je portais.

J'étais resté quelques jours en observation à l'hôpital, refusant le suivi psychologique que l'on me conseillait. Anthony était venu me voir mais j'étais comme brisée, il me manquait quelque chose, rien n'aurait été comme avant. Arriva ce qu'il fini par arriver, nous nous sommes éloignés, souffrant chacun de notre côté et trop aveuglés par notre peine pour comprendre. C'est à cette époque ci que j'ai fait mes plus grandes frasques, j'avais besoin d'oublier que j'avais perdu une partie de moi, j'avais besoin de m'effacer pour ne plus ressentir cette peine, de m'oublier. J'ai fini par ne plus être contactée, oubliée…

Cette période a été la plus difficile de ma vie et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'avais mérité ce qui m'arrivait. Peu à peu j'ai reprit un goût amer en la vie j'étais assez forte pour avancer mais en faisant toujours ressortir les pires facettes de ma personnalité. Elles m'ont permit de survivre au jour le jour et il a suffit qu'une personne, Bella, apparaisse dans ma vie.

Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'au final tout n'était pas rose dans la vie, qu'elle n'était pas juste mais que nous avions le pouvoir de décider ce que l'avenir nous réservait. J'ai compris grâce à elle que les épreuves qui nous barraient la route étaient là pour nous rendre plus forts, nous apprendre à nous battre. Certains devaient pouvoir en supporter plus que d'autres, c'était un fait.

J'ai appris à accepter que cet être que je portais était parti et que jamais je ne saurais à quoi il aurait ressemblé; s'il aurait eu mes yeux, mes cheveux, ma bouche, son sourire, ses yeux, sa force, son courage… J'ai appris à atténuer cette peine pour qu'elle ne devienne que minime; seulement, arrivée à une certaine période, les souvenirs affluent et deviennent trop lourds à supporter… comme aujourd'hui.

.

.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller, soufflais-je après avoir reprit mes esprits.

- Tout le monde craque à un moment ou à un autre, me sourit-elle affectueusement en me caressant les cheveux.

- C'est idiot pourtant… tentais-je vainement.

- Mais bien sur, me répondit-elle non dupe pour deux sous.

Je me remis à ma place et bu mon verre d'eau d'une traite avant de croquer dans le gâteau.

- Excellent dirai-je.

Bella rit doucement puis darda un regard sérieux sur moi.

- Tu sais, tu vas vraiment me manquer… et si tu viens à passer dans le coin, je serais heureuse de te revoir, qu'on passe un moment ensemble.

- Merci, ça me touche. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Nous parlâmes ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée de Charlie et je quittais la demeure. Debout sur le trottoir d'en face, je regardais cette immense bâtisse, ce lieu dans lequel j'ai non seulement trouvé une amie, mais bien plus: la signification de ce qu'est une famille et un nouveau sentiment: l'espoir.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et attendis.

_« Allô? Me répondit la voix du patriarche Cullen. »_

- C'est moi, dis-je simplement.

_« Vous tombez bien, s'emballa-t-il. Ma femme et moi voulions vous appeler. Nous avons décidé de ne plus nous servir de vous. Il en est fini de votre chantage. Nos relations avec notre fils se sont améliorées.»_

- Bien, répondis-je simplement.

_« Je… euh, c'est tout? Bégaya-t-il. »_

- Je souhaite tout de même que vous m'envoyez le chèque de ce mois ci et oui c'est tout. Au revoir Mr Cullen.

Je raccrochais sans plus attendre de réponse.

Je n'aurais pas moi-même eu à leur annoncer que je ne voulais plus leur rendre service. Cela faisait déjà un temps que je me morfondais en pensant à ce que je faisais à Bella et Emmett. Ils ne le méritaient pas, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient mérités la famille qu'ils se coltinaient et encore moins le fait que d'autres mensonges imprègnent leurs vies.

Je crois que les Cullen auront beaucoup à en redire lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'ils déménagent d'ici peu de temps. Je ne sais réellement ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, mais une chose est sure: là où Emmett et Bella reprendront un nouveau chemin, écriront une nouvelle histoire, la leur se terminera à un moment ou à un autre.

Comme moi ils n'ont pas su voir à quel point ce qu'ils avaient était important, comme moi ils vont tout perdre… et je ne voudrais pas être présente le jour où ils réaliseront que leur famille n'est que faux semblants et hypocrisie générale.

Je croyais avoir souffert plus que possible, je croyais que personne ne pouvait me comprendre… seulement, je les plains sincèrement; à tel point que j'ai pitié de la vie qu'ils mènent désormais. Les pauvres, eux qui croyaient avoir atteint le summum de la déchéance, ils en avaient à peine effleuré la surface.

Finalement, j'aimais bien ma vie comme elle était. Je souris à cette pensée et reprit le chemin vers mon appartement. Ma fin de journée s'annonçait aussi rayonnante que le soleil qui braillait au dessus de Walnut Creek.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Que pensez vous maintenant de notre petite Tanya? **

**Est-elle toujours aussi détestable? **

**Voulez vous toujours la tuer? (N'est-ce pas Vavaamoi ^^)**

**Bises et à la semaine prochaine. :D**

**Mary. **


	27. Contre attaque

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes. **

**.**

Charlene : Mais bien sur que je ne suis pas toujours sadique! Lol il arrive que quelques fois je me contrôle assez de ce côté-ci ^^ Ce que je vous réserve dans le futur est tout à fait… comment dire… mystérieux… puisque tu ne le sauras qu'au fil des chapitres lol Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Beatrice : Eh oui, Tanya n'est pas si méchante que cela… seulement vous ne faisiez que lire que ce que je vous écrivais et vous ne pouviez pas vous en douter avant THE chapitre qui la discrimine enfin! ^^ Cette image de famille va en effet éclater, mais pas tout de suite… Et… il s'agit du départ de Bella et d'Emmett pas de Bella et Edward lol Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: Je te remercie de ta review et je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu! Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 26 - Contre attaque_

.

POV Bella

.

Tôt ce matin je fus réveillée par mes deux futurs petites terreurs. Je ne sus pourquoi mais ils étaient tous deux particulièrement agités. Emmett ne devait arriver que demain dans l'après midi; même si j'aurais voulu aller le chercher à l'aéroport, il s'était arrangé avec mon père pour qu'il y aille et ce, sans moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Sur les coups de 8 heures j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, il s'agissait certainement de Tanya. Hier, après qu'elle soit partie, je me suis demandée par quoi elle a du passé pour en arriver à ce point là. Il y a quelques années, je l'avais vue, tout à fait par hasard sur un étalage, en première page d'un magazine apparemment extrêmement connu. Puis, une fois en visite chez ma mère, j'ai remarqué qu'elle apparaissait de plus en plus souvent dans les magazines à scandale. Je ne suis pas friande de tous ces magazines généralement, je n'aime pas trop me nourrir du malheur des autres. Mais, ma mère en étant une véritable fan je n'ai pas longtemps pu y échapper. Seulement, je ne crois pas réellement à tout ce qui peut en être dit.

Tout ce que j'avais vu chez Tanya la première fois, c'est ce sentiment de non appartenance. Elle semblait toujours présente physiquement pour les personnes avec qui elle était en contact, mais son esprit divaguait encore et toujours. Elle semblait particulièrement triste à un certain moment de la journée, comme si, au couché du soleil, ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface pour la hanter. Elle faisait des efforts pour changer l'image que l'on avait d'elle. Emmett m'avait donné un tout autre récit de sa personnalité. Je voyais que quelque fois elle se forçait à agir de telle et telle manière… toujours est-il que ça n'empêchait pas les larmes que je l'entendais verser dans la salle de bain. Chaque individu à sa part de tristesse et j'aurais aimé celle à qui elle se confie.

Je crois que j'ai l'air bien plus idiote que je ne le suis. J'ai bien remarqué que certains papiers en relation avec les bébés disparaissaient ou changeaient de place… Tanya finissait toujours par me les rapporter, prétextant les trouver ailleurs. Le fait qu'elle connaisse l'autre partie des Cullen m'a confortée dans l'idée qu'elle pouvait les renseigner sur ce qui arrivait. Je n'en avais pas touché un mot à Emmett, sachant d'avance qu'il réagirait en excès. Tanya avait besoin de ce travail et j'avais besoin d'elle; c'était un peu donnant-donnant. Seulement, j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle quand même. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue. J'espérais qu'elle le ferait avant notre départ.

Toujours est-il que plus le temps passait, plus cette sensation, ce mauvais pressentiment grandissait en moi. J'essayais autant que possible de le repousser mais plus c'était le cas, plus cela me hantait.

- Hey princesse, me dit mon père en s'installant sur le canapé auprès de moi. Quelque chose ne va pas? C'est à cause du déménagement?

- Non, à vrai dire je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe… Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai eu… tu sais, ce mauvais pressentiment. Tu m'avais dit que ça passerait, qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave?

- Oui, je vois mais pourquoi tu…

- Justement, plus tard, on a apprit que ma meilleure amie avait eu un accident et qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

- Tu penses qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Emmett? S'inquiéta mon père.

- Je ne sais pas… mais ça me fait vraiment peur, dis-je tristement.

Il s'assit et je posais ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa mes cheveux, et, bercée par le va et vient de ses mains, je m'endormis.

.

.

POV Charlie

.

- Allô?

_« Charlie! S'exclama mon beau fils, je suis heureux de t'avoir. J'ai avancé mon retour, je devrais arriver d'ici 5-6 heures. »_

- Il n'y a aucun soucis… Bree risquerait d'être avec moi. Bella a décidé, avec l'aide de Tanya, de faire un repas pour nous ce soir.

_« Ne lui dis pas que je rentre aujourd'hui, je veux lui en faire la surprise. »_

- Aucun soucis, ris-je doucement.

_« Comment vas-t-elle? »_

- En ce moment elle dort sur mes genoux, dis-je en regardant ma petite fille. Elle est un peu stressée depuis ce matin et persuadée qu'il va arriver quelque chose de mauvais. Tout vas bien là bas?

_« Oui, j'ai trouvé le meilleur hôpital de la région pour Bella… Je réglerais le transfert du dossier une fois de retour à Walnut Creek. En ce qui concerne la maison, je dois dire que j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il nous faut, je vous montrerais les photos une fois rentré. J'ai déjà mis une option d'achat dessus d'ailleurs. D'ici une semaine, peut-être deux, nous pourrons prendre possession des lieux. »_

- Vous avez pu nous trouver quelque chose à Bree et moi-même? Demandai-je inquiet.

J'admet que vivre auprès de Bella et Emmett était tranquillisant, surtout que j'avais une aile entière pour moi seul; seulement, je ne serais plus seul si Bree venait à vivre avec nous… et je préférerais que nous ayons notre propre intimité. J'avais, par moments, l'impression d'être entretenu par ma propre fille et je dois dire que c'est une sensation extrêmement désagréable lorsqu'elle apparait.

_« Justement je voulais vous en parler, commença-t-il d'une voix étrange. Je vous ai trouvé une petite maison aussi parfaite que vous me l'avez décrite, près de notre propre habitation, aussi grande pour deux personnes en plus de la capacité à accueillir, près du bord de mer… seulement, elle ne sera disponible que d'ici un mois. »_

- C'est regrettable, dis-je doucement.

_« Mais vous savez que nous vous accueillerons le temps qu'elle soit disponible. »_

- Je l'espère bien, ris-je. Seulement, nous ferons en sorte de déménager le plus proche possible de la rendue de la maison.

_« Je sais à quel point ça peut-être difficile pour vous de vivre chez nous, mais, et je vais me répéter, c'est avec plaisir. »_

- Je n'en doute pas, ris-je doucement. Je vais prévenir Bree et réveiller Bella, sinon je vais me faire incendier.

_« Laissez la encore un peu dormir et s'il le faut, demande à Tanya de commencer sans elle. »_

- Bien, on se voit tout à l'heure alors, coupais-je.

_« Ne m'oubliez pas… ou du moins ne faites pas comme la dernière fois, rit-il. »_

- Je verrais bien, dis-je énigmatique.

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de couper la communication, fut le rire de mon beau fils. Je pouvais reconnaitre cela à ma fille, elle avait su trouver quelqu'un qui lui correspondait, quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait… malgré le fait qu'il soit porteur d'une maladie incurable.

Je ne pourrais pas dire que je ne me suis pas renseigné pour connaitre les risques qu'encouraient ma fille et mes petits enfants. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a fait peur, réellement peur. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'ils ont encore des relations… j'ai toujours peur que la protection craque, que Bella et mes petits enfants finissent par attraper ce virus. Seulement, je savais qu'Emmett ne le permettrait pas, qu'il ne le ferait pas volontairement.

J'étais le père de Bella. Elle encourait un risque en restant avec Emmett mais il était le seul à lui rendre ce qu'elle lui donnait, le seul avec qui elle envisage un avenir; le père de ses enfants. J'étais effrayé voire même terrifié quelques fois, mais je n'y pouvais rien… absolument rien.

.

.

POV Tanya

.

- Je vous laisse commencer la préparation du diner, me dit Charlie en regardant la liste des courses. Bella dort et elle en a besoin en ce moment.

Je hochais la tête.

- Je passe prendre Bree et nous allons à l'aéroport chercher Emmett, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Bella va certainement être très heureuse de le voir aujourd'hui.

Son sourire devint triste un quart de secondes avant de disparaitre.

- A tout à l'heure, termina-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

Depuis que j'eus coupé tous contacts avec la famille Cullen et mes amies, je me rendais compte que j'étais devenue plus « légère »; le poids de la culpabilité que je ressentais sans cesse jours après jours semblait s'être envolé… tout autant que la peine que je ressentais vis-à-vis de la perte de mon enfant. Bella avait ce don; c'était une vrai amie. Je me demande ce qu'il allait advenir de moi une fois qu'elle aurait définitivement quitté Walnut Creek.

Je venais à peine de commencer le dessert lorsque Bella se présenta à la porte de la cuisine. Elle tenait de sa main droite son ventre et sa main gauche repoussait ses cheveux. Elle était encore un peu endormie. J'eus peur durant un instant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre et ne tombe alors qu'elle marchait vers moi.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée? J'aurais pu venir t'aider! Me dit-elle avant de bailler.

Je lui souris tendrement.

- Tu avais besoin de dormir, dis-je simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, laissant toute envie derrière elle. Elle était épuisée. Je m'étais installée ici depuis qu'Emmett était parti; durant la nuit il m'arrivait de l'entendre ou de voir la lumière de sa chambre allumée. Je la rejoignais donc et elle finissait par s'endormir pour quelques heures au creux de mes bras. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle et indirectement pour ses enfants.

Plusieurs fois j'avais pensé les suivre, quitter cette ville et recommencer tout à zéro. Bella parlait en dormant. J'ai apprit ça lors de ma première nuit… c'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'elle aimerait que je vienne avec eux. Seulement, plus j'y pensais et plus je venais à croire qu'il fallait que je commence une nouvelle vie seule. Je n'allais certainement pas ne plus leur laisser de nouvelles, mais, j'allais faire en sorte de quitter Walnut Creek pour avoir une nouvelle vie. Je n'oublierais pas Bella et Emmett; ils allaient certainement être les seules personnes à qui je donnerais des nouvelles régulièrement.

- Tu sais Bella, commençais-je doucement, j'ai moi aussi décidé de déménager.

Elle releva la tête lentement vers moi. Avec l'argent que me reversaient les Cullen, j'ai pu couvrir mes dettes et en mettre un peu de côté. C'était certainement une bonne chose.

- Vraiment? Et où vas-tu aller?

- Je ne sais pas encore… mais tu seras la première au courant. Je me suis donné jusqu'à la fin du moins prochain pour trouver un lieu qui me plaira… en plus de ne pas être très loin de chez toi, ris-je doucement.

Elle sourit tendrement et je pus lire dans ses yeux une certaine émotion, un peu comme du remerciement. Peut-être ne lui dirais-je jamais, peut-être le sait-elle, mais elle est pour moi ce qui ressemble le plus à une amie.

- Tout se passera bien, sourit-elle à nouveau. Seulement, prends ta décision en fonction de tes envies et de ce que tu penses le mieux pour toi.

Je hochais la tête en lui souriant. Voilà une chose que je faisais beaucoup désormais: je souriais.

- Tu devrais commencer à te préparer, je viendrais t'aider dans quelques minutes.

- Merci Tanya…. Je t'aurais bien prise dans mes bras mais tu sais ça risquerait d'être difficile, rit-elle.

Elle me disait toujours cela… mais finissait par le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Elle adorait plaisanter sur le fait qu'elle était devenue une « grosse baleine » et ne pouvait plus faire ce dont elle avait entièrement envie. Elle quitta la pièce avec grâce. Si on ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux et tous les petits désagréments que cela causait, on ne se douterait pas qu'elle vivait une grossesse peu commune et difficile. Malgré tout, elle avançait et ne se laissait pas aller. Elle faisait en sorte de mettre son ventre en valeur et resplendissait comme jamais. Elle était femme. Elle était enceinte. Elle le montrait bien. Elle semblait bien.

.

.

- … et ensuite je lui ai rappelé la fois où il est tombé dans la fontaine du parc de Forks. Je te jure qu'à cet instant il est devenu complètement rouge de honte… et là il m'a dit: « j'aurais du faire gaffe devant ma petite amie, je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus. » Par contre après on a eu d'autres problèmes et je l'ai laissé tomber, rit Bella en sortant le fondant au chocolat du four.

- Et il s'appelait comment? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Mike je crois, dit-elle pensivement. Ca fait tellement longtemps en même temps.

Elle allait pour parler lorsque l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Je regardais l'heure. 19heures. Tout pile dans les temps.

- J'y vais, occupes toi de finir notre chef d'œuvre.

Elle me sourit et retourna à sa préparation. Joyeuse de la surprise prévue, j'ouvrai grandement la porte un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'affaissa à la vue du groupe de personnes devant moi. Les Cullen et Whitlock au complet me faisaient face.

- Que faites vous ici? Demandais-je froidement.

- Nous venons rendre visite à notre fils et sa compagne, dit Esmée.

- Je suis désolée mais Emmett n'est pas là et Bella a besoin de repos. De plus j'ajouterais que voue n'êtes pas nécessairement les bienvenus ici et à une heure aussi tardive.

Je commençais à refermer la porte lorsque le pied du docteur Cullen m'en empêcha.

- Laissez nous entrer, vous n'avez pas le droit de…

- Je vais appeler la police si vous ne quittez pas cette propriété dans les plus brefs délais, dis-je d'une voix basse mais chargée d'énervement.

- Vous n'avez pas à nous dire quoi faire… après tout vous n'êtes que l'employée de maison! Rugit-il en me bousculant presque pour entrer.

Bien vite le reste de la famille entra dans la maison. Même les enfants étaient présents.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici? Intervint une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Bella sortir de la cuisine dans sa petite robe rouge.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les Cullen.

Elle attendit mais rien ne vint.

- Je crois avoir posé une question et j'attends une réponse, maintenant!

Je fermais la porte et me mit à côté d'elle. J'entendis vaguement le rire moqueur de Kate et je la fusillais du regard. Elle me le retourna avec haine.

- Nous sommes désolés de débarquer ainsi mais… nous avons pensé que ce serait une assez bonne surprise de vous rendre visite aujourd'hui, sourit Esmée.

- Pour que ce soit une surprise, je suis d'accord. Bonne? Je ne pense pas. La moindre des choses lorsque l'on vient rendre visite à quelqu'un, c'est de la prévenir un minimum de votre arrivée et ce, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Sa voix était, certes teintée de colère mais son timbre était habituel: elle ne se laissait pas emporter plus que nécessaire.

- Je… nous… enfin, nous pensions vous faire plaisir alors… nous… bégaya Esmée.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Bella avec fermeté. Seulement voyez vous, mes _vrais _invités ne vont pas tarder donc, je vous demanderai de quitter ma maison le plus vite possible.

- Mais enfin, ce serait dommage de…

- Mais putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Hurla Emmett en posant ses bagages à terre.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Ca commence à chauffer, vous ne pensez pas?  
**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Bises. Mary. **


	28. On s'est connus, on s'est reconnus

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes. **

**Excusez moi de mon retard ^^**

**.**

Beatrice: Mais les Cullen ont toujours en eux cette force qui les pousse à essayer de sauver ce qui ne l'est plus… Tu es sur la bonne voix en ce qui concerne leur réaction. En ce qui concerne Tanya je dois dire que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire… Bises. Mary.

.

Nana: je te remercie de ta review. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira! Bises. Mary.

.

Charlene: Moi je vais assez bien, contente d'être en vacances pour le moment :D J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que tu aimeras cette suite. Les choses « mystérieuses » arriveront doucement. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

**Message pour Fanny: est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer ton numéro à nouveau s'il te plait? J'ai eu un problème avec mon portable et j'ai perdu la moitié de mes contacts. Bisous. **

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 27 - On s'est connus, on s'est reconnus, on s'est perdus de vue…_

.

POV Tanya

.

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Emmett dans une telle colère. Son visage est déformé par la rage, ses membres en tremblaient et son regard est presque meurtrier.

- Pour la dernière fois… QUE. FAITES. VOUS. ICI? Hurla-t-il.

- Mais enfin Emmett, il ne sert à rien de t'énerver, commença Esmée. Nous sommes seulement venus vous voir et…

- Et pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu de votre visite? Pourquoi faites vous toujours les choses selon ce que VOUS vous voulez! Qui vous a dit que nous souhaitions vous voir? Qui vous a seulement permit de penser que nous serions heureux de vous accueillir ici et à une heure aussi tardive?

Il était sur que je n'étais pas la seule à percevoir toute cette haine et cette colère qu'il jetait dans ses paroles. Seulement, les Cullen semblaient moins enclin à comprendre l'humeur de leur fils. Je dois dire qu'ils me paraissaient idiots. Ils n'arrivaient pas à accepter que leur fils soit parti, qu'il ait quitté leur domicile, qu'il ait une vie à lui. Ils auraient voulu qu'il reste avec eux, encore et toujours.

Je commençais moi-même à faire le deuil de cet enfant perdu après tout ce temps, eux, n'avaient toujours pas commencé. Ils ne le commenceront certainement jamais non plus. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était une famille qui se raccrochait au dernier filament qui semble les relier à leur fils. Jamais ils ne pourront accepter que ce même fils ne les prenne pas plus en considération que la personne qu'il croise dans la rue.

.

POV Emmett

.

Moi qui croyait pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez moi après ces heures interminables de vol, je me retrouve à faire comprendre à ma famille -n'étant pourtant pas décidée à bouger- qu'il fallait qu'ils nous quittent.

- Il n'est pas si tard que cela, fit remarquer Kate.

- Il est tard si l'on considère que vous n'étiez pas attendus, que mon retour devait être une surprise pour Bella… Mais tout ce que je retrouve ici, c'est vous et votre putain de mauvaise surprise! Rageai-je.

- Mais Emmett, nous avons tout le même le droit de te voir, nous sommes ta famille enfin, argumenta Alice.

- Ma famille? Mais merde Alice, si je voulais réellement vous voir, je serais venu vous voir à la maison, je serais passé ne serais-ce qu'une petite heure ou encore moins mais je serais venu! Quand comprendrez vous que c'est fini! C'est fini parce que dès que je vous vois vous m'exaspérez au plus haut point, je ne peux plus ne serais-ce que voir vos visages en photos! Et si je ne peux plus vous voir en photos, je ne peux pas non plus vous voir en vrai, là, devant moi. C'est fini merde! Laissez moi un peu tranquille, vivez votre vie comme avant et laissez moi tranquille!

- Mais enfin Emmett, je croyais que tout allait bien après… plaida Esmée.

- Rien n'a jamais été, même après que nous soyons venus chez vous, rien ne s'est arrangé, rien! La meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire désormais c'est quitter cet endroit et ne plus JAMAIS chercher à me revoir ou encore Bella et nos enfants.

- Mais enfin Emmett… plaidèrent-ils tous.

- QUITTEZ CET ENDROIT! Rugis-je avec force.

Je les vis sursauter et reculer d'un pas. Ils étaient surpris, même plus que cela. Leurs regards étaient de la pur incompréhension. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas d'humeur à prendre des gants avec eux. Je les fixais avec haine une dernière fois avant de me détourner vers Bella. Elle regardait avec des yeux ronds, emplis de surprise ce qui venait de se passer. J'osais à peine croiser ceux de Charlie et Bree. Tanya observait la scène avec compassion et pitié.

- Emmett, pourquoi t'énerves tu autant? Nous n'avons absolument rien fait de mal!

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal selon votre point de vue, intervint Charlie d'une voix douce. Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'Emmett et Bella n'ont pas besoin qu'une famille aussi peu soucieuse de leurs besoins ne vienne s'ajouter à leur vie. La plupart des soucis et problèmes qu'ils ont rencontrés jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est votre famille qui en est en partie responsable ou l'initiatrice. A quoi vous attendiez vous en venant ici ce soir? Vous croyiez que seule une journée pouvait rattraper toutes les atrocités que vous ayez pu faire ces dernières années? Vous veniez peut-être vous assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis.. Qu'attendiez vous? Que cherchiez vous? Le pardon, peut-être? Acceptez qu'il est d'ors et déjà trop tard peut importe à quel point vous serez présent, peut-être combien vous voudrez être présents… parce qu'au final ce n'est pas vous qui comptez dans l'histoire, c'est eux. Vous osez débarquer chez eux sans prévenir et vous vous attendez à ce qu'ils vous accueillent à bras ouverts? Qu'ils vous tendent la main? Cessez de croire que tout va s'arranger… C'est fini, acceptez le. Rien de ce que ferez ne changera la situation… plus vite vous l'accepterez, mieux ce sera pour vous, croyez moi.

- Comment voulez vous que nous acceptions ceci? Il s'agit de mon fils merde! Rugit Carlisle

- La vérité, reprit-il sur le même ton, c'est que votre fils vous l'avez perdu depuis des années déjà seulement vous êtes trop con pour vous en apercevoir, trop borné pour comprendre que rien ne changera cet état et trop culoté pour ne pas quitter cette maison quant on vous le demande! La vérité, monsieur Cullen, c'est que vous avez faillit à votre tache en tant que parents… et maintenant qu'Emmett a définitivement quitté votre famille, vous vous y accrochez comme à votre propre vie… Rendez vous compte que c'est trop tard! Emmett et Bella sont passés à autre chose, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas le faire… Les seuls à venir et ressasser le passé.

Il jeta un regard à Bella.

- A une époque où Bella et Emmett construisent leur propre famille, leur propre avenir, vous leur rappelez qu'ils trainent un poids mort sans cesse derrière eux. Ils ont besoin de vivre leur vie, laissez les enfin tranquilles! Fit Charlie avec force. Ils n'ont plus besoin de vous derrière eux à réparer leurs erreurs et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Votre enfant à grandit, il fait des erreurs en a subit les conséquences et maintenant qu'il se reconstruit vous ne cessez de le pousser en arrière. Le pousser à revenir vers vous, à ne pas vous oublier comme vous l'avez fait avec lui.

- Comment osez vous dire une telle chose! Cria Carlisle.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité que j'ai pu déduire et constater plus d'une fois. Seulement, contrairement à vous je ne me leurre pas ni ne me fais de fausses idées.

On voyait bien sur le visage de ma famille qu'ils étaient choqués et énervés.

- Vous ne connaissez rien de notre famille, vous ne savez pas par quoi on a du passer lorsque l'on a apprit que notre fils était atteint de cette maladie, vous ne savez pas non plus tous les sacrifices que nous avons du faire pour que personne ne soit au courant! Vous ne savez pas ce que nous avons vécu durant toutes ces années! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire que j'ai été un mauvais parent, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, de l'échec que j'ai dû accepter! Cria Carlisle.

Je serrais les dents sous cet aveux alors que j'entendis Bella hoqueter. Sa main se porta à sa bouche et ses yeux remplis de larmes rencontrèrent les miens. Elle vint à ma rencontre avec Tanya avant de me serrer autant que possible dans ses bras. Je l'entourais des miens, accusant le choc. Je l'avais toujours su, mais jamais je n'eus cru qu'il l'énoncerait à voix haute.

- Vous ne savez rien, absolument rien de tout ce que j'ai dans la conscience, RIEN sur ce que j'ai fait, rien sur ce que j'ai du cacher, sur les mensonges que j'ai du inventer pour ne pas que mon fils ne soit vu différemment, des sacrifices que j'ai fait! Croyez vous que si je n'aimais pas mon fils je n'aurais pas soudoyé l'une des personnes avec qui il travaille pour prendre soin de lui, ne croyez vous pas que si j'aimais Emmett, j'aurais été jusqu'à soudoyer leur employée de maison ou encore à le faire suivre jusqu'à l'aéroport?

Un hoquet de stupeur parcouru Bree alors que Charlie se retournait vers Tanya, le regard emplit de fureur. Je la fixais avec haine alors que Bella lui prit la main. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son geste et décidément Tanya non plus.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant de la situation de Tanya et je lui ai pardonné. Je sais a quel point elle se sentait mal de nous avoir fait une telle chose à Emmett et moi. Elle m'a tout avoué il y a peu de temps et je comprends pourquoi elle a du faire une telle chose. J'allais justement en parler à Emmett ce soir si vous n'étiez pas apparus ainsi, dit Bella avec force.

Tanya regardait Bella avec émerveillement et la remerciait silencieusement du regard. Bella finit par me regarder doucement, appréhendant ma réponse mais me demandant silencieusement de ne pas envenimer les choses. Charlie dû en faire de même puisqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me demandant silencieusement de me taire pour le moment.

- Ne voyez vous pas que tout ce que vous énoncez est preuve de votre culpabilité. Vous dites vous-même que votre vie n'a été que sacrifices depuis qu'Emmett est atteint du Sida; vous avez été jusqu'à le faire suivre, falsifier des documents et cacher la vérité à vos plus proches amis! Emmett n'a pas honte de porter le VIH, il l'a accepté et vit avec, c'est vous qui en avez honte. C'est vous qui l'avez rejeté depuis le début et maintenant qu'il a définitivement accepté de ne plus vous voir, vous vous accrochez comme une moule à son rocher. Sauf que le rocher a tellement été fragilisé qu'il s'est brisé à l'endroit où se trouvait la moule. Si vous comprenez ce que je viens de vous expliquer, vous pouvez quitter cet endroit et ne plus chercher à entrer en contact avec nous… de quelque manière qu'il soit, finit Bella en les regardant fixement.

Je ne sais réellement as pourquoi, mais mes parents et mes frères et sœurs quittèrent la maison sans plus demander leurs restes. Nous restâmes un instant à fixer la porte d'entrée, nous demandant si c'était une blague et s'ils allaient réapparaitre d'une minute à l'autre… mais rien ne vint.

Lentement, une douce euphorie monta en moi, le sentiment de liberté qui m'étreignit fut l'un des plus fort qui me fut donné de connaitre. Un sourire bienheureux prit place sur mon visage… Cependant, il redescendit lorsqu'il vit Tanya. Elle baissa les yeux presque immédiatement.

- Quant à toi… dis-je en m'approchant rapidement, le doigt pointé sur son visage, je ne veux plus te voir dans ma maison non plus… quoi qu'on en dise, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, de ce qui a pu t'arriver et de ce qui t'arrivera. Pour moi tu ne resteras qu'une putain de manipulatrice… Rien qu'aujourd'hui me le prouve encore.

Je finis par les laisser là, faisant fit du regard surpris de Bella et de celui approbateur de Charlie et Bree. Las, je montais me coucher sans plus attendre. L'affaire de ma Famille était finalement réglée, tout comme celle de Tanya. L'avenir nous souriait désormais.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**A la prochaine fois. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	29. C'est le moment!

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes.:D**

**Je voulais vous informer que je viens de poster le dernier chapitre de ma fic' « The Lord », si vous veniez à la lire aussi, laissez une dernière trace de votre passage! ^^**

**.**

Nana: je te remercie de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Fanny: J'espère que tu adoreras aussi celui-ci :D La famille d'Emmett est certes embêtante, mais perdre un membre de sa famille n'est pas toujours facile… Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que tu la vois autrement et ce n'est pas la fin lol. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Keshya: Pour savoir comment les Cullen vont le prendre, il va te falloir attendre un long moment lol et les explications ne sont que la réalité déjà dite auparavant lol Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Laurne: Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise à ce point et je pense que tu vas certainement m'en vouloir de te laisser dans une telle attente à la fin de ce chapitre mais c'est ainsi ^^ En tous cas je suis sincèrement touchée que cette fic te serve ou serve en règle générale à informer… c'est le but recherché et j'avoue être fière d'y être arrivée (d'une certaine manière). Eh bien, la suite est juste en dessous :D L'histoire de Tanya la fait grandir et dans le prochain chapitre on verra toute la sagesse qu'elle a. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

.

Charlene: J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances (depuis le temps ^^) J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir quant à cette suite ^^ Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 28 - C'est le moment!_

.

POV Emmett

.

- Emmett, n'oublies pas les sacs de vêtements, cria Bella du premier étage.

Depuis bientôt trois semaines nous étions en plein déménagement. Les premiers camions transportant une partie de nos affaires étaient partis il y a deux-trois jours. Nos voitures avaient été envoyées seulement hier; il nous faudrait une petite semaine pour en disposer ensuite. Depuis, nous allions chez Bree pour dormir. Il nous restait encore à finir d'emballer nos vêtements; ces derniers allaient voyager avec nous dans l'avion privé de la ligue de baseball. Je crois que j'étais heureux de ne pas avoir à payer d'excédents bagages.

Avec Bella, nous avions décidés de garder la maison et de la louer pour des durées limitées et renouvelables tout comme je l'avais fait avec mon appartement. Je dois dire que ça fera un bon héritage à nos enfants plus tard.

J'indiquais au chauffeur de taxi de m'aider à les transporter. A peine avions nous fermé le coffre de la voiture que Bella sortit de la maison. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, descendit lentement les marches du perron et se retourna à mi-chemin. Je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées et l'entourais de mon bras.

- Tu sais, me dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres, ça me fait bizarre de quitter cette maison, cet endroit même. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je croyais finir ma vie ici mais, on tourne une page tous les deux et nous avons quand même vécu de bons moments ici… tu crois qu'on fait le bon choix?

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, me questionnant du regard, m'évaluant presque.

- Je ne sais pas si nous faisons le bon choix, mais une chose est sure, nous serons bien mieux loin de cette ville… et de mes parents, ajoutais-je plus bas.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- On reviendra? Pas tout de suite bien sur mais, de temps en temps… durant une ou deux semaines… en vacances… voir nos amis pour que ce ne soit pas toujours eux qui se déplacent tu vois?

- Tu as raison… mais je doute que ça les dérange de venir nous rendre visite, surtout au bord de la mer et encore plus si on prends en compte le paradis terrestre dans lequel nous allons vivre, ris-je doucement.

- Idiot, dit-elle en souriant.

Nous étions en fin de journée, le soleil était bien bas dans le ciel et diffusait ses rayons orangés sur Walnut Creek. Ils venaient lentement caresser le visage de Bella, accentuant son teint halé et faisant briller ses cheveux d'une teinte auburn. Je détournais le regard de mon petit ange pour voir la maison entourée par les rayons solaires; elle me semblait calme et paisible. Je crois que ça me faisait aussi un petit quelque chose de quitter cet endroit. Notre maison était certes, non loin de celle de mes parents, mais elle était surtout celle dans laquelle nous avions vécu nos plus beaux moments.

Seulement, notre vie allait certainement être meilleure, loin de mes parents, loin de tous ces enfantillages, loin de cette vie où nous ne savions pas quand mes parents allaient débarquer pour créer de nouveaux problèmes. J'étais sur et certain que ce déménagement allait avoir du bon pour nous et notre futur… ensemble.

- Allons y, lui intimais-je.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu avant moi et ensuite avec moi puis me suivit. Main dans la main nous marchâmes jusqu'au véhicule jaune et montâmes dedans. Son visage se tourna une dernière fois vers la bâtisse. Je n'ai moi-même pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder disparaitre au loin, rapetisser à mesure que nous avancions vers notre futur.

.

.

POV Emmett

.

- Bella! Où veux-tu que je mette ce canapé? Hurlai-je.

- Dans le coin, face au mur de la télé, me dit-elle de la cuisine.

- Quel est le mur de la télé? Parce que la seule chose que je vois ce sont des murs blancs, repris-je sur le même ton.

- Je finis ce que j'ai à faire et j'arrive.

Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre qu'elle eut fini son rangement, je la vis apparaitre sous l'arche. Elle portait une salopette en jean à moitié couverte de la peinture que j'avais en grande partie mise dans la chambre de nos enfants et les cheveux retenus par un foulard. Elle souffla, une main posée sur le front et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pendant que je range la cuisine toi tu restes assis? Non mais tu te moques de moi? Me dit-elle passablement énervée. Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider plutôt?

- Tu vois bien que j'étais moi aussi occupé, souris-je.

- Oui je vois ça, je vois que te reposer les fesses est plus important que d'aider la femme qui porte tes enfants à ne pas se fatiguer! Et puis tu sais quoi? Débrouilles toi pour ton canapé, moi je vais faire une sieste!

Elle quitta la pièce en me laissant assit sur le canapé en plein milieu de la pièce. C'était ma future femme, la future de mes enfants et je l'aimais tout simplement.

- Bella, dis-je d'une voix douce en la rattrapant, ne fais pas ma tête mon ange!

.

.

POV Bella

.

_Le lendemain…_

.

- Asseyez vous je vous prie, nous indiqua le docteur Evans. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin voir la futur maman, sourit-il doucement. J'ai parcouru votre dossier plusieurs fois et je dois dire… non, avant ça j'aimerais savoir si votre médecin vous a parlé des faux-positifs ou faux-négatifs?

- Oui, lui dis-je. D'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il allait vous appeler pour vous renseigner sur notre cas d'ici la fin de semaine. Il m'a d'ailleurs donné ceci pour vous.

Je lui tendis la lettre qu'il prit. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à la parcourir durant un instant que me parut infini.

- Bien, nous allons vous refaire une prise de sang pour le VIH et attendre les résultats pour aviser des suites à prendre. Je vous ferais une ordonnance pour cela plus tard… en attendant, votre dernière écho remontant à une semaine, je ne vais pas vous en refaire une aujourd'hui… Seulement, j'aimerais que vous soyez prudents puisque nous entrons dans le dernier mois.

- Le docteur Newton nous a parlé du fait que ce dernier mois était le plus risqué pour Bella comme pour les bébés, expliqua Emmett.

- C'est pour cela qu'à la moindre manifestation, à la moindre anormalité, vous vous rendrez directement dans cet hôpital.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau et nous regarda tous deux droit dans les yeux.

- Lors de vos rapports, vous protégez vous toujours?

Nous échangeâmes un regard étonné.

- Oui, lui répondit simplement Emmett.

- Il en va de votre vie… et de celle de vos enfants, ajouta le médecin avec détermination.

- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients, dit Emmett en serrant ma main de la sienne.

Je passais ma main libre sur l'arrondi de mon ventre en préférant ne pas penser au pire. Tout allait bien se passer. Je savais parfaitement que ma grossesse était à risques, les médecins, gynécologues et autres spécialistes que j'ai pu voir n'avaient cesse de me le répéter, me demandant sans cesse de faire attention à tout… ce que je mange, lorsque je bouge, le moindre petit signe de maladie, que ce soit une toux, une fièvre ou tout autre chose… Je sais parfaitement ce que j'encoure, et depuis bien longtemps.

Nous finîmes par quitter le docteur Evans après qu'il nous ait donné encore quelques recommandations. Nous passâmes au service d'hémodialyse où l'on me fit ma prise de sang dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. Emmett et moi allions passer par cette épreuve à nouveau… seulement désormais, nous étions plus sereins vis-à-vis des résultats, parce que peut importe ce qui arrivera, nous y avions survécu une fois, nous y survivrions une seconde fois.

J'étais prête à vivre avec cette maladie. Même si Emmett pensait que je n'en serais pas capable… ou qu'il n'y concèderait pas.

.

POV Emmett

.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital et retournâmes directement à la maison. Charlie devait d'ailleurs déjà avoir commencé à monter certains meubles.

Jetant quelques regards à ma droite, je pus constater que Bella était perdue dans ses pensées… et plus que je ne pouvais le dire, ça m'inquiétait réellement. Peut-être commençait-elle à douter ou a avoir peur pour l'accouchement? Je me garais dans l'allée du garage et laissais mon regard errer à nouveau sur Bella. Je donnerait tout pour savoir ce qu'elle pense à cet instant… seulement, elle savait aussi que c'était impossible. Bella le lui dirait lorsqu'elle en aurait envie.

La journée se passa tout à fait sans encombre, Bella, Charlie et moi avions bien rit lorsque j'avais réussit à monter un meuble à l'envers et bancal… j'avais réussit cet exploit et Charlie s'était gentiment moqué de Bella en lui faisant remarqué que pour une fois ce n'était pas à elle que c'était arrivé.

Bella avait eu Tanya au téléphone. Malgré la trahison dont nous avions été la cible, Bella ne lui en voulait pas. Elle refusait de me dire ce qui lui faisait penser que Tanya était une bonne personne… et pas la garce manipulatrice dont j'avais récemment eu la chance de voir les exploits.

_Flashback_

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu continues à la défendre? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas simplement l'expédier aussi loin que possible de notre vie. _

_- C'est une amie Emmett… _

_- C'est une amie! Criai-je. Une amie ne t'aurais pas fait ce qu'elle nous a fait à tous les deux, une amie ne te dénoncerait pas, ne te volerait pas, elle ne…_

_- J'ai compris Emmett, ragea Bella, ce que tu n'as en revanche pas compris, toi, c'est que je n'en ai rien à faire de la Tanya que tu as connue avant… moi je ne me fie qu'à ce que j'ai apprit d'elle, qu'à ce que j'ai observé et vu… oui, elle a fait une erreur et alors? On fait tous des erreurs non? TU n'es pas parfait, JE ne suis pas parfaite… personne ne l'est, sinon ça se saurait!_

_- Je ne veux simplement plus la voir dans les parages, ni même dans la même pièce que moi… après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait tu la défends… seulement, la prochaine fois qu'elle te fera un coup par derrière, je serais là et là je te ferais remarquer que je t'avais déjà mise au courant!_

_- Tu ne veux pas la voir? Hurla-t-elle. Eh bien ton vœux sera exaucé! Nous nous verrons à l'extérieur ou quand tu sera trop occupé durant ta journée avec ton nouveau garage!_

_Elle quitta la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle le put et je n'ajoutais rien… parce que je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Elle accédait à mon envie de ne plus voir Tanya et se débrouillait tout de même pour pouvoir la voir sans moi. Nous étions tous deux gagnants. _

_Fin du flashback._

_._

_._

POV Bella

.

La nuit a été dure… je suis restée la majeure partie du temps éveillée, allongée sur le lit. Les deux petites terreurs ne cessaient de remuer dans mon ventre, me réveillant toujours lorsque je commençais à somnoler. Il était normal que j'ai quelques contractions… Le docteur Newton me l'avait dit; seulement, je n'étais ni stressée, ni angoissée, ni contrariée et pourtant… J'avais des contractions. Je n'avais pas perdu les eaux mais je sentais que les choses n'allaient pas, que ce n'était pas normal.

Il était quasiment 04h00 du matin lorsque je décidais de réveiller Emmett. Je le secouais mais il ne fit que grogner.

- Emmett, réveilles toi!

- Humpff… dit-il en se retournant.

- Emmett, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième et me regarda sans réellement me voir.

.

.

POV Extérieur

.

- Keskia? Marmonna-t-il en se passant une main devant les yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les bébés.

- As-tu perdu les eaux? lui demanda-t-il complètement éveillé désormais.

- Non, mais je n'arrive plus à dormir, ils sont trop agités et j'ai des contractions.

- Ce n'est pas trop…

- Le docteur Evans nous a dit que s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas il fallait directement aller à l'hôpital.

- Et le docteur Newton nous a dit que c'est normal les contractions arrivé à ce stade.

- Emmett je t'en prie, lui dit Bella les yeux humides.

Il l'observa un instant puis se leva en toute hâte. Il aida Bella à enfiler une robe et finit de s'habiller alors qu'elle mettait ses chaussures. Il prit le sac contenant les affaires de Bella, dévala les escaliers en finissant d'enfiler son gilet par la même et jeta presque le sac sur les sièges arrières une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la voiture. Il aida Bella à prendre place côté passager, lui mit sa ceinture, courut jusqu'à sa place conducteur et démarra.

Ils y arrivèrent un l'espace d'un quart d'heure, sans compter les bouchons quasiment continus de la journée et le dépassement extrême des limitations de vitesse. Une fois qu'ils eurent passés l'hôpital, Emmett se présenta, quasiment en nage devant l'infirmière qui le regarda d'un œil courroucé.

- Ma femme pense qu'elle va accoucher.

- Où est-elle votre femme?

Il se retourna et regarda à droite et à gauche. Il courut jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrit la porte à Bella et se confondit en excuses. Bella, trop absorbée par le fait qu'elle ne sentait plus ses enfants commençait à paniquer et ne se fiait plus à ce qu'Emmett pouvait lui dire.

Bella arriva devant l'infirmière, soutenue par Emmett. Cette dernière alla chercher un fauteuil et la fit s'asseoir dedans. Bella entoura son ventre de ses mains lorsqu'une autre contraction, plus forte que les précédentes la prit. Son visage eut un rictus de douleur.

- Depuis quand avez-vous ces contractions?

- Un peu avant 19heures, mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée, mon gynécologue m'a dit que ça pouvait arriver.

L'infirmière retourna derrière son bureau et appela l'interne de garde, bipa la sage femme et le gynécologue, le Dr Evans. Bella entoura son ventre de ses bras.

L'infirmière mena Bella jusqu'à une salle d'auscultation. L'interne arriva dans la quinzaine qui suivit. Il maudissait cette jeune femme et cet homme d'être venus surement pour une fausse alerte. Il entra, feuilletant le dossier distraitement.

- Bonjour à vous, lança-t-il en s'asseyant. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure aussi matinale?

Bella et Emmett furent surpris par la nonchalance qu'il affichait. Malheureusement pour lui, Emmett n'était pas d'humeur.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez, de l'heure qu'il est ou encore de cet air que vous prenez! Vous êtes ici pour vous occuper de ma femme; alors faites votre putain de boulot ou j'attaque l'hôpital pour négligences!

L'interne prit peur; peut-être étais-ce le gabarit du gars ou encore la férocité et l'énervement qu'il mit dans sa voix, mais cela eut le résultat escompté.

- Que vous arrive-t-il? Demanda-t-il tremblotant.

- Si vous aviez prit le temps de lire le dossier correctement, vous le sauriez, lui dit la jeune femme.

- Je… oui… reprit l'interne en relisant plus attentivement le dossier.

Il prit en compte le fait que la jeune femme avait des contractions depuis la veille au soir, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu les eaux, qu'elle a eu un traumatisme pouvant entrainer des complications lors de l'accouchement… Il prit le nécessaire et mesura l'ouverture du col. 3cm. Une fois fait, il palpa le ventre à Bella, qui grimaça de douleurs à plusieurs reprises. Seulement, à un moment, son geste se stoppa.

- Prévenez le bloc que l'on arrive! hurla-t-il. Monsieur, on va vous conduire en salle d'attente…

- Mais qu'est-ce que… dit Emmett en lui barrant le chemin.

- Si vous voulez que votre femme et vos enfants restent en vie vous ferez ce que je vous dit! Hurla l'interne.

Emmett sonda le regard de l'interne et finalement le laissa passer. Il ne put que rester les bras ballants à regarder partir Bella, crispée de douleur sur le lit, hurlant son prénom.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors ce chapitre?**

**Laissez une petite review et pensez aussi à voir mon dernier chapitre pour ma fic' « The Lord ». ^^**

**A bientôt je l'espère :D**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	30. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis… de très très longs mois. **

**Le manque d'inspiration y a été pour beaucoup.**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews.**

**Je ne vais pas plus m'attarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 29 - Et arriva ce qui devait arriver…_

.

POV Emmett

.

Je me revoyais il y a quelques mois entre ces murs froids et inhospitaliers. Ces endroits puaient la mort à des kilomètres. Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux, ni même de rassurant entre le blanc de ces murs. Bella était arrivée aux urgences la dernière fois aussi. Elle en était ressortie sur ses deux pieds, marchant avec allégresse et décontraction, comme si ce qui avait faillit arriver n'était qu'une étape à passer; une étape qui la ferait grandir.

- Un café?

Un homme d'environ quatre-vingts ans me souriait, empli de bienveillance. Il s'assit à mes côtés et me tendit un gobelet. Je lui pris en hochant la tête d'un air absent. Il était chaud, brulant même, mais je n'en avais cure. La douleur que je ressentais était bien moindre que celle qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Merci, dis-je doucement.

Le silence entre nous commença à s'éterniser.

- N'avez-vous pas de famille à appeler?

- Comment? Dis-je d'une vois enrouée.

- Votre femme… elle a été envoyée au bloc tout à l'heure… en urgence, n'avez-vous pas de famille à contacter?

- Oh… si… biensur, certainement même, répondis-je confus.

Je m'éloignais des sièges et bu mon café d'un trait. Ma langue me brulait. Je pris ensuite mon portable et composais le numéro de Charlie; lui serait plus à même de prévenir le reste de la famille et nos amis ensuite. La sonnerie se fit entendre une fois, une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième… et plus je les entendais, plus je sentais ma volonté se fissurer. Je raccrochais et tentais une nouvelle fois. Il allait bien finir par se lever et décrocher. M'appuyant contre le mur, j'y mis un petit coup en voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas. Je tentais à nouveau. Appuyant mon front contre la paroi glacée, j'entendis finalement sa voix.

_« Allô » _Sa voix était rauque, faible, et je devinais sans peine qu'il était dans le gaz.

- Charlie, c'est Emmett.

_« Que se passe-t-il? » _Désormais il était alerte, sa voix était plus sure et empreinte d'inquiétude. Il savait que je l'appellerais seulement s'il y avait un problème. Et c'était justement le cas. _« Emmett! » _gronda-t-il.

- C'est Bella, soufflais-je difficilement. Ma voix se brisa sur la suite. Elle est au bloc.

_« Co… comment? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi? »_

- Nous dormions… ou du moins moi. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et je… je n'ai pas réagit tout de suite, je… je suis terriblement désolé.

_« Comment va-t-elle? Dit-il durement. »_

- Je n'en sais rien… dès que je me suis aperçu que ça n'allait réellement pas, je me suis levé et… et je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Le médecin de garde l'a examinée et… et il l'a emmené directement au bloc. Il m'a dit que j'allais la perdre… Mais dans son regard j'ai vu que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard… Je m'en veux tellement Charlie. Je reniflais peu discrètement et essuyais mes larmes.

_« Bien, nous partons dès maintenant. » _Et il raccrocha, me laissant seul avec moi-même.

Je revins à ma place et l'homme avait disparu. J'étais seul. Désespérément. Et je détestais définitivement ce sentiment à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

.

.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit de pas. Je n'avais simplement pas le courage de lever la tête et voir que ce n'était pas pour moi, que mes espoirs d'avoir des nouvelles étaient anéantis. Deux chaussures féminines apparurent dans mon champ de vision restreint. Des chaussures à talon vertes. Des chaussures venant de l'extérieur. Le froissement de vêtements m'apprit que la personne s'accroupissait. Une fraction de seconde me suffit pour apercevoir une chevelure blonde.

- Bonjour Emmett.

Je relevais le visage pour tomber sur celui de Tanya. Un petit sourire triste étirait mollement ses lèvres.

- Que fais-tu ici? Lui crachais-je presque.

- Bella est mon amie malgré ce que tu penses. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et planta son regard droit dans le mien. Tu es seul pour affronter cette épreuve… et même si tu ne le dis pas clairement, je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, là maintenant… Emmett, je serais cette personne. Laisse moi être cette personne.

- Après tout ce que tu nous as fait, tu penses que je vais te laisser revenir dans nos vies comme ça! Je me dégageais d'elle alors qu'un éclair de rage passa dans son regard.

- J'ai toujours fait parti de la vie de Bella. J'étais là moi aussi pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle allait mal, tout autant que toi… J'étais et je suis encore la personne la plus proche d'elle à cet instant, celle à qui elle demandait conseil lors de sa grossesse, celle qui la soutenait lorsqu'elle me parlait de votre vie, de ses peurs, de ses doutes… Je suis là Emmett, dit Tanya, et je serais toujours là pour toi aussi autant que je l'ai été pour elle. Je suis le seul lien avec son ancienne vie à Walnut Creek.

- Qu'est-ce que… dis-je complètement confus.

- Je crois que j'ai une petite confession à te faire, dit-elle en se triturant les mains. Bella et moi sommes proches l'une de l'autre parce que nous sommes amies, Emmett, de VRAIES amies. Cette histoire avec ta famille, ce qu'il s'est passé… je l'ai seulement fait pour vous protéger. Je ne divulguais rien d'important à ta famille et j'arrivais toujours à changer la conversation pour les détourner de leur but premier. Je les avais le plus souvent au téléphone, rares ont été les fois où je me suis rendue à leur domicile. Je leur envoyais certains documents, le plus souvent une copie des échographies et leur donnais des nouvelles de Bella et toi. Ce ne sont que des choses qu'ils auraient pu faire d'eux même… si vous aviez été en bons termes… Je ne leur ai rien dit quant à votre déménagement. Ils ont bien essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois, mais lorsque j'ai moi-même déménagé, j'ai changé de numéro et tout est désormais bel et bien fini.

Elle releva le visage vers moi et me sourit doucement.

- J'ai moi-même été enceinte il y a quelques années de cela. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler, à cette époque, de mes frasques dans la presse. C'est à peut près à cette période où j'ai tout perdu. C'était une suite logique à cet enfant que mon ex-compagnon et moi-même attendions et voulions plus que tout. Du moins, une suite qui m'est apparue pour oublier la douleur que j'ai ressentie. (Son regard triste et voilé semblait ne plus me voir, bien que je fusse devant elle. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un sourire alors qu'elle baissait la tête l'espace d'un instant. Cela devait être trop dur pour elle-même maintenant.) Nous nous sommes quittés suite à cette tragédie. Je dois dire qu'accompagner Bella dans sa grossesse est une chose qui m'a énormément aidée. Je l'ai vécue à travers elle… en quelque sorte. Bref, Bella elle-même m'a aidée à finalement faire le deuil de l'enfant que j'ai perdu.

Elle sourit doucement puis continua, son regard de nouveau fixé sur moi.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du jour où j'ai raccompagné Bella chez vous un peut tard. Tu n'avais pas trop apprécié cette initiative. Je hochais la tête. Ce jour là, nous nous sommes rendues au cimetière… Sans elle je n'y serais jamais arrivée, ça je dois bien te l'avouer. Cela faisait des années que je n'y avais pas mit les pieds… J'ai enfin pu dire au revoir à mes parents et « à l'enfant » que je portais. J'ai pu leur dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, tout ces non dits qui m'ont pourrit la vie des années durant. J'ai pu dire au revoir à cet espoir d'enfant que j'avais eu, celui que je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir grandir. Bella était là à mes côtés tout le temps où mes larmes ont coulées, elle m'a écoutée leur parler sans rien dire, m'a soutenue. Je me souviens que sa main, étrangement chaude, posée sur la mienne, était la seule chose qui semblait me maintenir avec la réalité tant la peine qui me submergeait était immense. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes si proches encore aujourd'hui.

- Comment est-ce arrivé? Je veux dire… je… bégayais-je maladroitement.

- Un homme au détour d'une ruelle sur un chemin que je prenais tous les jours. Il m'a poignardée plusieurs fois et j'ai perdu mon bébé des suite des coups que j'ai reçus.

- Je suis…

- Ne sois pas désolé d'une chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucune incidence. C'est du passé. Et comme je te le dis, Bella m'a aidée à passer ce cap. C'est grâce à elle et à toi aussi qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pu refaire ma vie. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre grâce à vous. Vous êtes à mes yeux des personnes auxquelles j'aimerais ressembler, à laquelle ma vie voudrait entièrement ressembler. Vous m'avez montré que malgré les coups durs, on peut toujours se relever et avancer si on s'en donne la peine. Votre histoire aurait pu se finir tellement de fois mais vous avez su compter l'un sur l'autre et c'est là qu'est votre force. Bella a été la mienne et l'est toujours. Grâce à elle aujourd'hui, j'ai une nouvelle vie. Elle m'a aidée à trouver un emploi, un travail et depuis peu, grâce à ses conseils avisés, je fréquente un homme doux, gentil et qui me respecte énormément. Je suis une amie pour elle, laisse moi devenir la tienne… du moins durant cette épreuve. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter à cet instant, laisse moi être cette personne, seulement pour aujourd'hui, seulement pour quelques heures à défaut.

Elle reprit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé de partir, de me laisser seul avec mes pensées noires et mon dégoût pour moi-même, si intense soit-il. La seule chose dont j'étais sur à cet instant, c'est qu'elle aussi avait vécu certaines choses que je ne soupçonnais pas. Des choses qui l'ont changée, autant que Bella m'avait changée. Elle est là pour moi alors que je l'avais rejetée. Elle est une amie, une vraie amie. Et c'est peut-être pour ça, à cet instant, qu'elle restait avec moi, qu'elle me soutenait dans cette épreuve, qu'elle me donnait son courage silencieusement, seulement par sa simple présence à mes côtés. Je ne pourrais jamais la remercier assez de m'avoir soutenu dans cette épreuve. Sa main, étrangement chaude dans la mienne, m'aidait dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

- Excusez moi.

Un jeune infirmier se tenait à quelques mètres de nous. Un petit sourire bienveillant au bord des lèvres mais le regard assombri par une lueur grave.

- Etes-vous les proches d'Isabella Swan?

Aussitôt en alerte, je me levais et lui fis face.

- Je suis son compagnon et… Me retournant vers Tanya j'ajoutais, c'est une amie de la famille. Nous nous sourimes doucement l'espace d'un instant.

- Je suis ici sur ordre du médecin pour vous informer ce qu'il en est. Votre compagne a eu ce que l'on appelle un décollement placentaire. Le placenta se décollait, créant un hématome perturbant les échanges vitaux via le cordon ombilical entre votre compagne et vos enfants. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin puisque vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ces échanges sont nécessaires pour la survie des enfants.

Il regarda vers le sol et souffla alors que ma gorge devenait sèche et mes mains moites. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver. Tanya posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra doucement.

- Les médecins on fait leur possible une fois arrivés en salle. Ils ont anesthésié votre femme et ont procédé à une césarienne. Un accouchement eutocique aurait été inenvisageable.

- Un accouchement eutocique? Demanda Tanya.

- Un accouchement par voie basse ou normal… excusez moi, dit-il nerveusement. Donc, une césarienne a été pratiquée. L'un de vos enfants a été mit en couveuse, votre fils. Il ne respirait pas et était légèrement cyanosé, signe qu'il a été privé d'échanges foeto-materno depuis un moment. En ce qui concerne votre fille, elle semble ne pas avoir de séquelles pour le moment, mais nous restons attentifs au moindre signe anormal.

J'étais incapable de parler, tant ma gorge était nouée et que j'étais abasourdi par le discours que l'infirmier me tenait.

- Et pour Isabella? Demanda Tanya la voix cassée et les yeux brillants.

- Les médecins sont présentement encore au bloc. Ils lui procurent les soins nécessaire. Nous pourrons être certains que tout ira bien pour elle seulement lorsque les effets de l'anesthésie se seront dissipés. Elle a besoin de ce temps pour que son corps se « régénère ». Une césarienne n'est pas une intervention à prendre à la légère, qu'elle soit ou non faite à la légère.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, dit doucement Tanya. Quand pourrons nous les voir?

- Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà voir les enfants, mais en ce qui concerne Mlle SWAN, il va falloir attendre qu'elle sorte de la salle de réveil et que le médecin la voit.

- Je vous remercie, dit Tanya. De la famille risque d'arriver, vous pourriez les rediriger lorsque ce sera le cas?

- Si je suis encore en service, je n'y manquerais pas. Je préviendrais mes collègues le cas échéant.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Tanya alors que je me laissais finalement tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Monsieur? M'appela-t-il. J'aimerais que vous sachiez que votre compagne est entre de bonnes mains. Les docteurs sont arrivés entre temps et l'interne de garde avait déjà commencé son intervention.

- Merci, dit à nouveau Tanya avant de s'installer près de moi.

Elle passa sa main dans mon dos en un pur geste de réconfort. J'entendis vaguement les pas de l'infirmier s'éclipser.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir tes enfants, suggéra Tanya.

- Non! Dis-je avec véhémence. La seule personne que je souhaite voir est encore au bloc… Je ne souhaite pas voir ceux qui l'ont mise dans cet état!

- Mais c'est tes enfants Emmett et… tenta Tanya.

- Va les voir si tu veux, j'ai envie d'être seul, je vais prendre l'air.

- Mais…

Elle se leva mais ne fit rien, me laissant seul avec moi-même. A la seule différence que si je le souhaitais, je pourrais la rejoindre.

.

.

POV Tanya

.

Perdue dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je cherchais le service de maternité. Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi les panneaux nous orientaient aussi mal. On est pourtant dans un hôpital, merde! Je tournais une dernière fois à l'angle du couloir et tombais sur une pièce plus grande entièrement vitrée.

Finalement j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Une vingtaine de bébés y dormaient paisiblement. Je savais que nous n'avions pas le droit d'entrer, mais j'en mourrais d'envie. Tant pour les admirer de près, que pour mieux voir la merveille issue de Bella et Emmett. Je posais ma main sur la vitre et cherchais des yeux le bébé. Il y avait un plus grand nombre de garçons nés que de filles. Cela facilitait ma tâche.

Je souris doucement en apercevant le petit ange. Elle était la seule n'ayant pas de nom inscrit sur l'étiquette de son bras. Quelques rares cheveux se bataillaient sur le haut de son crâne. Ses deux petites mains étaient fermées en un poing, l'un au dessus de sa tête et l'autre, près de son petit œil lui-même fermé. Elle remua lentement les jambes, s'agitant légèrement.

Je suis presque sure qu'avec l'expression que j'affichais on aurait pu croire que j'étais la mère de l'un des enfants présents dans cette cage de verre. J'espérais simplement le devenir un jour.

- Madame? M'interrompit une infirmière. Les visites tardives dans cette aile sont interdites.

- Je suis désolée mais… mon amie est arrivée en urgence il y a peu et… je voulais simplement m'assurer que l'un de ses enfants allait bien.

- Je comprends parfaitement mais, vous n'êtes pas un proche parent ou n'êtes pas accompagné par l'un d'entre eux, aussi exceptionnelle que soit la situation, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter ce service. Ces bébés ont besoin de calme.

- Pouvez vous me laisser cinq petites minutes? Je vous promets que je ne ferais pas plus de bruit que nécessaire. Je veux seulement m'assurer qu'elle respire et que tout va bien.

L'infirmière se tritura légèrement les mains et détourna le regard vers les bébés. Elle baissa un instant la tête, se massa les tempes puis releva un regard fatigué vers moi.

- Je vais faire la ronde des couloirs adjacents et dès que je reviendrais dans celui-ci, je veux le retrouver vide de votre présence.

Sans plus un mot elle se détourna lentement puis se mit à marcher.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé après cette longue absence de ma part? **

**A bientôt j'espère et encore désolée de ma longue absence.**

**Bises.**

**Mary.**


End file.
